Long Journey
by GurenSR
Summary: Misa OC has known Sasuke since the night he left Konoha and upon meeting Sasuke’s original team from Konoha, she makes a promise to Sakura to protect him from Orochimaru. Now they have a new team called Snake but can Misa keep her promise? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

My new story contains my own new character. The story is following the actual story line in the beginning with just the slight change of having my own character, Misa, added in. The story begins with the explosion at Orochimaru's hideout, where Sakura and Naruto are looking for Sasuke with Sai and Yamato. The start might be a bit boring but give the story a chance and it will become better.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The explosion was huge and ended up forming a huge crater along with an enormous dust cloud. Sai was standing in the center of the crater looking up at its maker with an expressionless face. Sakura then came running out of the halls of the hideout into the opening. She ran to the center and punched Sai in the face and yelled slightly panting: "How many times do you intend to betray us?"

"Sakura?" came a familiar voice from the edge of the crater. Sakura slowly turned to face the sun and whispered in shock.

"Sa-suke-kun…" Naruto heard what Sakura had said and began to run towards her and the opening. He fell down once because he was exhausted from the running and from the earlier formation into the fox demon. As he ran into the opening he looked up at his former team-mate and best friend. "Sasuke…"

"Geez Sasuke…you could have warned my before you blew the god damn place up…" said a female that appeared next to Sasuke in a split second. She looked away from Sasuke and down into the crater. "Your acquaintances?" she asked rising and eyebrow at Sasuke while glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. Sasuke did not reply he only kept on looking down at his old teammates. Sakura and Naruto were doing the same, standing and looking up at their old teammate who they wanted back more then anything else.

The woman had long silver hair. Half of her hair was in two small pigtails and the rest of the hair was open up to her waist. She was wearing black short shorts that complimented her pale legs along with the black high boots; she was also wearing two tank tops and a small half jacket on top that was left open. Her eyes were blood red, the same as Sasuke's except hers were not the sharingan. It didn't really matter if she had the sharingan or not the effect was the same, the eyes made you feel cold and scared and the thought of losing something dear to you crossed your mind as a shiver ran down your spine. 'Cheh…Pinky's pretty…I wonder what Sasuke thought of her when they were a team and the blond guy too?' the female thought as she glanced from Sakura to Sasuke with a hint of a smile on her lips. Then her head snapped up making Sasuke look at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" he asked indifferently and expressionless making the woman sigh.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto are coming this way, apparently they are annoyed about you blowing up this dump…" the woman answered and made and annoyed face. Sasuke didn't reply just kept on looking down at his old teammates. "Do we pick a fight or not?" the woman asked but before she was able to finish Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto in a split second. "I guess you want to pick a fight then…" the woman sighed and followed right after Sasuke and was in front of Sakura a second later.

"Sorry Pinky…I need to pick a fight with you. I guess…" the woman said slightly bored by the idea of having to fight these people when there was no point. Sure they could drag Sasuke away with them to Konoha and all but they could not keep him there because he would find a way to get away.

"My name is Sakura…and why the hell would you pick a fight with us? We don't care who you are…" Sakura began as she looked over at Sasuke who was still standing in front of Naruto.

"You only came for Sasuke, I know." The woman sighed and lowered her voice. "But please just go along with this 'fight' ok? We don't want to kill you people…" as the silver haired woman said this she attacked Sakura who blocked her attacks. "I'm not really allowed to kill you…" she began and glanced towards Sasuke then back. "Never mind then…I wanted to talk to you, promise me you and your team will go back to Konoha where you came from…"

"But…" Sakura began to interrupt but didn't succeed.

"Let me finish! Go back to Konoha with your team and I'll keep an eye on Sasuke for you." After this comment Sakura gaped as she dodged another attack. 'What did she just say?'

"I said I'd keep an eye on Sasuke and help him…I know…no we know that Orochimaru wants to take over Sasuke's body and we will kill him before that happens…believe me I'll kill him myself if Sasuke won't…" the woman said as she continued the fake fight while looking at Sakura's expressions. "I followed Sasuke here after he left Konoha that night and I've been with him ever since. He practices with me so that he can fulfill his goal which you should remember…" the woman went on telling.

"He wants to kill Itachi…" Sakura said in a small voice while she dodged another attack. "But who are you?" she asked wanting to know who the hell the woman was.

"Don't worry Sakura I don't think he likes me that much…" the woman said and make a slight blush appear on Sakura's cheeks. "I'm Misa and I promise you I will help Sasuke with the cost of my life." Misa promised sincere.

"But how can…" Sakura began again but was interrupted.

"You trust me?" Misa continued. "You just have to. It's not like I want Sasuke to end up dead or anything. We'll fight together, Sakura, trust me." Misa said as she pulled back her weapon.

The next thing Sakura knew was that Misa was gone. 'Shit she's fast…just like Sasuke-kun…' she thought as she looked back up the edge of the crater. Sasuke and Misa were at the same place they started at looking down at them.

Sasuke had raised his hand and said. "I've had enough of this…" but before he could do anything there was a hand around his wrist holding him back.

"Now now Sasuke-kun, I doubt you want to use 'that' here…right Misa-san?" Orochimaru said as he turned from Sasuke's emotionless face to Misa.

"Cheh, not like I care…" Misa answered simply with her red eyes burning along with the same expressionless face as Sasuke had had.

"You two are so similar…anyway we shall need to leave now. See you around Kyuubi and Cherry- Blossom; I guess we shall meet sometime soon." With that all four of them disappeared into the wind as smoke.

"SASUKE!" came a yell which Misa heard but since no one paid any attention to it neither did she.

At the new hideout

"Go train the two of you…" Orochimaru commanded as he and Kabuto walked away leaving Sasuke and Misa behind.

"Let's go…" Sasuke said with an expressionless face which made Misa sigh.

"Fine fine." Misa sighed while following Sasuke with her hands behind her head.

The two 'friends' were attacking one another with the intention to kill. After a while they decide to gather some of the weapons and start again. "Was it nice seeing your old friends again?" Misa asked Sasuke who looked at her emotionless as he picked up a kunai.

"I don't have friends." Sasuke stated while looking around the training grounds.

"Sure sure…" Misa said and looked at him smirking. "The pink haired girl, Sakura was it? Was really pretty and man she was strong…" she continued and made Sasuke glance at her from the corner of his eye. 'Interesting…' she thought smiling as she picked up another kunai.

"Hn." Sasuke simply replied as he walked to his own sword and pulled it out of the ground.

'He isn't denying it then?' she thought and glanced at him with a smile on her lips. "Just thinking out loud is all…" she said as Sasuke looked at her expressionless.

They began to fight again as they had gathered all the weapons they needed. They fought for a while longer and then they took a break. "So what are we gonna do about snake-face?" Misa asked and she sat down onto a large rock. Sasuke became thoughtful and didn't say anything. "I could kill him easily…there would be no problems since he's half dead anyhow…"

"Its fine Misa…I have to kill him myself or else I won't be satisfied. Besides by brother will annoy the hell out of me with it for the rest of his short life…" Sasuke answered her emotionless again while Misa nodded understanding.

"Fine fine, your kill I get it…" Misa answered as a teasing smiled formed on her lips. "Sakura was really pretty though…" as she said this she had to dodge a kunai that flew her way.

"Let's begin again…" Sasuke ordered clearly annoyed by her comments and made Misa smirk. They fought for a few more hours and after that they ended up going to their own new rooms. They both met at the dining hall a while later.

"I like my new room…you should blow up places more often. And when we get bored of this place you can blow it up and then we'd move again…" Misa said smiling and made Sasuke mentally smirk. 'I can't believe she's my age…' he thought as he mentally sighed as he walked on towards the new dining room.

"You won't last much longer Orochimaru-sama…you must take his body soon or you will not make it…" Kabuto said in a worried voice while looking at Orochimaru's hands.

"I know Kabuto…" Orochimaru said as he looked at his hands which were destroyed but the thirds powerful jutsu. "I know…" he said and slightly flinched.

XXX

The next day Sasuke and Misa had headed to Orochimaru's room. They both knew it was the day to kill him and they also knew that they would have to leave the hideout and go find Itachi on their own. "Misa-san I will not be needing your assistance today, I only need Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru said in his slithering voice.

"Way to tell me that he's your favorite, I knew you were gay…" Misa said as she began to turn away. Sasuke smirked at her comment as she walked by him.

"Kabuto, could you please lead Misa-san out of here…now!" Orochimaru commanded annoyed by Misa's latest comment as his eyebrow twitched. Misa glanced at Sasuke who nodded at her and made her smile.

"Have fun Sasuke…" she said as she followed Kabuto out of the room with a smile on her face and her hands behind her head relaxed.

"Have fun? I doubt it Sasuke-kun. I shall need your body now and you will die during this process…" Orochimaru slithered and made Sasuke smirk.

"You're not powerful enough to take this body. Since you are weak I see no need to give it to you, and the only one who shall die today is you, Orochimaru." Sasuke glared as he got into his fighting stance. "Only the strong survive in this world."

Misa was leaning on the wall waiting for Sasuke to be done. "That took long, Sasuke…" Misa stated with her eyes closed and made Sasuke smirk.

"Hn." was his only reply. This made Misa open her eyes and look at him annoyed with her now dark blue eyes that were almost black. She looked at him for a while then sighed as she pushed herself off of the wall.

"So what now Boss?" she asked with a hint of humor, which Sasuke noticed.

"We get a team."

* * *

I decided to upload a few chapters right after one another so you get to see how the story starts off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Enjoy! XD

* * *

The two new teammates went towards Orochimaru's lab experiment section and Sasuke showed the way to their new teammate. Sasuke led them to a water container and made Misa raise an eyebrow. "What the hell…" Misa began and looked at Sasuke.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said simply and made Misa look at him even more confused.

She was about to say something until she noticed a man in the center of the container. The man appeared to be naked and made Misa turn around. "I'll be waiting outside…" she said simply and Sasuke smirked.

"Hn." with one last annoyed glance at Sasuke Misa was out of the room and Sasuke turned his attention to Suigetsu. "Suigetsu you are free to do as you please but I'm asking you to come along with me and help me kill a few people, unless you want to stay here." Sasuke said in an emotionless voice and face.

"Cheh, like I'd stay in a dump like this, I'm sick of the smell of chemicals…" he answered getting up from the water. "Sure I'll come along; I see no reason why not to." Suigetsu agreed and faced Sasuke.

"Get yourself clothes and come meet us outside." Sasuke ordered turning to leave.

"Us?" Suigetsu asked confused and Sasuke glanced back.

"Misa came along." Sasuke answered simply and headed out. He walked into the hall and looked at Misa and slightly nodded.

"He came along then…" Misa stated satisfied by the outcome.

Suigetsu came out to the hall a minute later and looked at the two. "You're Misa then? I'm Suigetsu…I guess we're teammates, blonde." Suigetsu said with a grin and made Misa's eyebrow twitch.

"What did you say?" Misa asked pissed from his comment as she raised a fist at him. "I am not blond for your information!"

"Misa we don't have time for that." Sasuke ordered and made Misa look at him annoyed.

"He started it…" Misa pouted annoyed as she lowered her fist. 'I sure hope he's useful, but since Sasuke chose him he must have some use…' Misa thought as she looked at the guy, while twirling a strand of her silver hair in her fingers. 'I'm not blond, this is clearly silver…' she thought once again as she glared at Suigetsu. The three began to make their way to the main building to find their other member. When Misa knew who their next member was and raised an eyebrow. "Karin, huh?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied indifferently as Misa sighed in annoyance.

"That bitch? Come on do we really need her? She's so annoying…" Suigetsu complained as he kicked the ground and made Misa laugh and Sasuke smirk while they kept walking towards the building.

"She has a useful ability, she is needed." Sasuke explained expressionless again as he looked straight ahead.

"Using her then? Well, I guess that's ok." Suigetsu replied and made Misa laugh even more.

"Wow, Sasuke I actually like this guy!" Misa admitted laughing as she patted Suigetsu on the shoulder. "I like how you think." she said sincerely to Suigetsu and made him smile.

They went to the main building and found Karin at the entrance. "I should have known it was you…" she said as she stood one hand on her hip and one on her side. "Although I don't mind, you can come any time you like, Sasuke-kun." she invited with a flirty voice. Misa fake gagged behind with Suigetsu and then walked next to Sasuke. "Oh, it's you Misa…" Karin said annoyed. "What do you need Sasuke-kun? It's unusual for you to come here without Orochimaru-sama…"

"He's dead." Sasuke interrupted as expressionless as ever.

"What?!" Karin yelled shocked as she recoiled slightly.

"What you gonna miss him, Karin?" Misa provoked and made Suigetsu smirk while Karin glared at the two.

"Shut up bitch and no, I won't miss him. I'm glad you were able to kill him before he killed you Sasuke-kun." Karin said as she smiled at Sasuke again who looked back at her clearly annoyed by her gestures. Misa smirked and shook her head and got a don't-make-this-hard-for-me glance from Sasuke making Misa pout and look away.

"I need you Karin…" Sasuke said and made Karin's face light up. "Your ability is useful for me." Sasuke continued and made Karin's face fall, while Misa and Suigetsu smirked trying to restrain themselves from laughing.

Karin stood there for a few minutes thinking and made Misa annoyed. "You coming or not, bitch? We don't have all day." Misa finally said annoyed by her stalling. Sasuke didn't say anything but he agreed with Misa. He did not have time to lose standing around.

"Fine I'll come along, just as long as you're going Sasuke-kun…" Karin said with a flirty voice while trying to be cute. The reply she got was Sasuke walking away from her with a smirking Misa. 'Sorry bitch he's sort of taken…' she thought to herself smiling. She changed her expression to match Sasuke's after he glared at her telling her to stop.

Suigetsu looked at Karin but then followed his boss and Misa leaving Karin a few steps behind. 'Bitch…' Karin thought as she followed her new team while glaring at the silver haired woman of the group who was walking next to Sasuke.

"You have one hour to pack everything you need then we're off." Sasuke said simply and made everyone disappear to get their things. Misa stayed along with Sasuke and looked at him for a while. 'I wonder why he ignores Karin so much…' she thought and smiled at the man.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed as he saw Misa look at him but Misa shook her head and was gone the next second with a smile on her face. 'Wonder what's up with her…' he thought before he too disappeared.

The four of them walked to the place where all the experiments of the curse mark were held with Sasuke in the lead followed by Misa. They would never be returning to their old hideout, not that anyone really complained. "Sasuke we're looking for Juugo right?" Misa guessed and got a slight nod from Sasuke. As if from a command her eyes turned from dark blue to blood red. "There are a lot of experiments out of control so we might have to kill some in order to get through…" Misa told her leader who nodded seriously.

"What is it bitch? Tell us too…" Karin said annoyed a few meters behind. Both Sasuke and Misa ignored her plead and continued walking while Suigetsu was just looking around while carrying his large sword.

"I don't know why you want one of those with you. I mean isn't Juugo the same?" Misa asked slightly appalled by what she saw.

"No, I can control him." Sasuke answered her simply and made Misa look at him surprised.

"You can control him that's pretty interesting. Is it only Juugo or others as well?" Misa asked curious now and made Sasuke look down at her annoyed. "What I just wanted to know…" she said as she looked towards where the experiments were.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered expressionless but honestly and Misa smiled and nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Karin yelled again and made Misa turn and glare at her with her blood red eyes. 'Shit she's just as scary as Sasuke-kun when he gets mad…' Karin thought as she flinched back.

Misa turned and walked next to Sasuke again. "So...not interested in the bitch back there?" Misa asked casually and smirked as Sasuke's expression changed slightly surprised and annoyed. Sasuke didn't see the point in answering so he continues to walk forward. "Sakura is way better then that bitch, I mean she has super human strength and she is intelligent, she's pretty. What else do you want?" Misa continued and looked at Sasuke who looked thoughtful. "Ok, if you had to chose who would you pick: Sakura or Karin? Or if you want me, I'll be a choice." Misa asked with a hint of humor which made Sasuke smirk.

"Hn." Sasuke was about to answer but was interrupted by Karin's voice.

"What the hell are you two talking about? I want to know!" Karin yelled again while Suigetsu shook his head. He knew not to get on either one of their nerves.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! No one cares what you want! We talk about what we talk about and it's none of your business. So use your fucking ability and be useful for once!" Misa yelled as she had totally lost her temper. She was right in front of Karin with almost their noses touching each other. Misa's eyes were glaring blood red and they made Karin back away frightened. 'That fucking bitch I was just about to get my answer!' Misa thought angry and annoyed as she turned back to Sasuke who had an eyebrow raised at her. She kicked the ground annoyed and then looked at Sasuke. "What she pissed me off!"

Sasuke turned to his other two teammates. "Find Juugo." Sasuke commanded Karin simply and made Karin sigh but then concentrate on finding Juugo's chakra.

"He's on the second floor of the third building to the left." Karin informed her leader. Sasuke nodded and headed off with Misa, whose eyes were back to their normal dark blue again.

They all made it to the building unscratched but there were many more of the experiment monsters coming towards the building they were at and so Sasuke ordered Karin and Suigetsu to stay and fight them off. Suigetsu agreed happily wielding his large sword which he had stolen from his former sensei's grave. Karin agreed with a pout because she wanted to be with Sasuke, she glared at Misa who smiled back mockingly.

The two 'friends' were walking on the second floor. "Hn." Sasuke said and made Misa activate her eyes again. She looked from the left side of the hallway to the right side searching for something.

"There's a person in the third…no the fifth door to the right." Misa informed Sasuke who nodded and headed towards her pointed direction.

"If a girl opens that door I'll kill her…" a crazy voice said in the darkness waiting for his pray. Misa was about to open the door before Sasuke stopped her. She looked up at her leader and pulled her hand away from the door knob.

"I'll go first." he said simply and made Misa step back smiling with her hands raised up in defeat.

"Sure thing Boss." she said along with a slight bow which made Sasuke frown at her.

"No, if a guy opens that door I will kill him…" the crazy voice said again changing his mind and waited for the door to open. The door opened and Sasuke looked through. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Juugo yelled as he got up and attacked Sasuke. Before he could lay even one finger on him Sasuke activated his sharingan and turned Juugo normal again. "No…no…no! Get away from me I don't want to kill anymore!" He yelled as he went back into his dark corner in the room. "Lock the door or kill me I just don't want to kill anyone anymore!"

"Talk about split personality…" Misa said shaking her head as Sasuke sighed and went into the room followed by Misa who was looking around to make sure no one else was around.

"Juugo I need your help, your strength. So come with me and I will help you keep your split personality under control." Sasuke promised sincere he was looking down at his shaking figure with his sharingan eyes.

Juugo looked at the Uchiha then at Misa who nodded at him reassuring he would be fine. Juugo then nodded at his new boss and teammate and then got up from his corner. "Holy crap you're huge!" Misa gaped surprised.

"Misa keep it down will you?" Sasuke asked annoyed and made Misa smile sheepishly at him.

"Sorry it just shocked me is all…" she said rubbing the back of her head a bit embarrassed. Sasuke shook his head at her slightly annoyed at her action but then felt the air become lighter when Misa spoke again. "Welcome to the group, Juugo." Misa welcomed her new companion with a smile. "I'm Misa and Sasuke you already know. There are two other members Suigetsu and Karin who you will probably do just fine with. Although I wouldn't mind if that split personality of yours comes out around Karin…" Misa smiled jokingly and made Juugo smirk a bit.

"What, don't you like her then?" he asked her curious.

"No, I think she's a bitch and Sasuke here is just using her and Suigetsu thinks she's an eye swore." Misa said with a grin and got an approving nod from Sasuke who was standing behind a smirking Juugo. 'Misa really knows how to light up the mood this might be easier with her around.' Sasuke thought grateful to have some help along the way.

The three then headed down towards the entrance where Karin and Suigetsu were waiting for them to arrive. "Finally, you could have been a bit faster you know…" Suigetsu whined as he drank some water while Karin glared at Misa who smiled back at her. 'She really thinks she has a chance with him…' she thought shaking her head.

"From here on we are team Snake. We have one goal and that is to kill as many Akatsuki members as it takes in order to get to Itachi." Sasuke told his new group. Misa smiled at Juugo and then at Sasuke. Juugo nodded and was beginning to feel comfortable with the little silver haired girl next to him. Suigetsu and Karin nodded as they understood their mission.

The execution of Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Ok, this chapter was a bit shorter but the chapters will get longer. Please comment the story. :D

GurenSR


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Konoha

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled for the third time. "Are you ok? I've called you like three times…" Naruto stated with worried eyes.

Sakura looked up at him for a while then smiled. "I'm fine Naruto, sorry for spacing out like that I was just thinking…" as she said this she looked down again lost in thought once again. 'She's thinking of Sasuke and that girl again…I wonder who she was…' Naruto thought as he turned towards Tsunade's office.

"Sakura-chan, come, it's time for the new mission." Naruto said and made Sakura come along with him. Together they walked to Tsunade to hear out the new mission that would have to do with getting their old teammate back and making their two member team a three member team once again.

Team Snake

"Can we please take a break, I'm dieing here, this sword is so freaking heavy…" Suigetsu complained and made everyone sigh except for Karin who yelled at him and Sasuke who ignored him.

"Leave the god damn thing behind! We don't have time to waist waiting for you." She said and turned to Sasuke with a flirty smile. "Let's go and leave him behind, you want to find Itachi fast right?"

Sasuke was about to continue walking when Misa interrupted. "You know I could use a break too, I mean it's not like we know where Itachi is or anything so we have time. Besides we might as well rest and think of a plan that would help us get information on the Akatsuki and Itachi." Misa proposed making Sasuke thoughtful. Karin glared at her as she smirked back. Misa wasn't even a bit tired but she wanted to stop to get on Karin's nerves which worked. Suigetsu noticed this and smirked as he hit a high five with Misa.

"We'll stay here for a while." Sasuke said in defeat after a while. It wasn't like he didn't want to find Itachi or anything but it was like Misa said he didn't have a plan yet. The team set camp and ate in silence with the exception of Misa and Juugo who were talking about random things and for Suigetsu making annoying unnecessary comments along the way.

Sasuke looked at Misa for a long while and sighed. That girl had stayed by him for the past two and a half years and she had proven that she was useful and powerful enough to help him. 'I owe her for helping me so much. I guess she really is a friend to me…?' Sasuke thought and looked away shaking his head. 'No I have no friends or no, bonds, they make you weak. I decided that a long time ago…'he thought as two images of his old team-mates ran through his head.

"Misa, Sasuke just looked at you for a long time. I wonder why…" Juugo told Misa who looked back at the Uchiha who was now looking away from them. "Maybe he likes you and is jealous of me talking to you…"

After that Misa burst out laughing. "S-sa-ahaha-Sasuke hehe Uchiha? Hahah… there is no way in hell he'd like me in that way and hahaha he's sort of taken…" Misa said as she whipped the tears from her eyes. Juugo looked at his new friend confused.

"Taken?" Juugo asked confused and curious.

"Haha…yeah I'll tell you about it later ok? I want to see what's bothering him…" Misa said while getting up from the ground still laughing and smiling at Juugo's latest comment.

"How do you know something's bothering him?" Juugo asked while raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"I've been with him for the past two and a half years and everyday we would train for many hours. I know him pretty well…" Misa said as she looked at the Uchiha.

"Alright, but do tell me something about this girl…" Juugo pleaded curious which made Misa smirk.

"She's real pretty I'll give you that." Misa said and winked at her smirking friend. Misa walked over to her leader who was clearly lost in thought. "Yo, Boss…" Misa greeted and got his attention. He looked at her annoyed.

"Don't call me that and what go you want?" he asked her expressionless. 'You truly are an ice cube…why Sakura loves you I have no idea…' Misa thought shaking her head as she sat down next to him. "So, thought of anything yet?"

"Hn, we just have to ask around for information. I have no other ideas, you?" Sasuke asked emotionless.

"Nope sorry, but there really isn't much we can do, so your idea will work…" Misa agreed.

"Hn."

"Annoying…"

"Ah."

"Stop it."

"Hn."

"That's it!" Misa yelled annoyed as she got up. "Would it kill you to use words?"

"Ah." was his reply as he watched the annoyed Misa turn to walk back to the fire.

"Oh, and Sasuke." Misa said and turned to him a bit. "You don't owe me anything we're in this together and I have to keep a promise I made with your cherry-blossom." With that she left him alone to think things through.

'That ability of hers gets on my nerves sometimes,' Sasuke thought smirking while slightly shaking his head. 'Wait a sec "your cherry-blossom"?' Sasuke thought annoyed now. "She is so dead." he said out loud as he looked at Misa who was smiling and talking to Juugo.

Konoha's entrance

"So, we're not looking for Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused as he looked around everyone at the entrance.

"No you're not…" Tsunade sighed for the third time while everyone else looked annoyed.

"Ok…but why?" Naruto asked confused while everyone sweat dropped and dropped their heads in defeat with the exception of Sakura.

"NARUTO! We're looking for Itachi because so is Sasuke so when we find him we'll find Sasuke!" Sakura yelled annoyed at the blond boy. 'Wow, she just lost her temper there…' Tsunade thought a bit shocked about how she yelled at her best friend. 'I wonder if she still loves Sasuke…' Tsunade thought understanding the shortness of her temper.

"Oh, I get it thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin and got a fist in his face from Sakura.

"S-sakura-chan! P-please don't lose your temper like that…" Hinata begged from behind her and made Sakura turn towards her with an evil grin.

"Ok Hinata, I'll leave _your dear_ Naruto alone…" she said with an annoyed grin and made Hinata blush. 'Better not get on her nerves now…' everyone at the gates thought as they slightly backed away from her.

"Your team is set, now go, you're wasting precious time!" Tsunade ordered and watched as the team set off to their mission.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Kakashi all left to the mission prepared to get Sasuke back. 'We'll get him back this time for sure…' Naruto thought as he glanced at Sakura who was running next to him.

Team Snake

The five man team was heading towards a near by village to get information on Itachi and the Akatsuki. Karin and Suigetsu were sent to the west side of the village while Juugo was sent to the north. This left Misa and Sasuke to go to the east side of the village. They were to meet in an hour.

"I'll go check out the left side you take the right side." Sasuke ordered and they were off. Misa went to the right side of the main street while Sasuke went to the left.

In an hour the team met at the main gates to set off towards their next destination. "So did anyone actually find any information?" Karin asked annoyed, she clearly did not find any information on either Itachi or the Akatsuki.

"I did…" Misa said and made Karin glare at her. Juugo smiled at his friend and nodded at her. He then looked at Sasuke who was waiting for her to share what she knew.

"Misa." he simply said slightly annoyed by the fact that she had not started talking yet. This made Misa sigh and then began to tell what she had heard.

"Some of the villagers had seen people with black cloaks with red clouds. Apparently they were around here not long ago, maybe a week or two. Anyway, they just passed through not really doing anything. But then I heard other villages talk about a rumor they heard about the Akatsuki killing a woman in another village who had a, I think it was, a wolf demon inside of her, I'm not sure, but they killed her and no one knows why." Misa told her stunned teammates; well everyone was stunned except for Sasuke who was, well Sasuke.

"And…?" Suigetsu asked waiting for her to continue.

"And no one knows where they really went, but people guess that they were heading towards the next village to search for more of the Jinchuuriki…" Misa continued and looked at Sasuke who looked deep in thought now. "So we head to the next village…I guess."

"You don't give the orders Misa, Sasuke-kun does." Karin snapped at the silver haired girl who glared at her but then thought it wise to ignore her.

"Misa, which village is it?" Sasuke asked Misa who turned to face him while still ignoring Karin.

"I think it's the Lightning Village, since it's pretty big…" Misa answered thoughtful

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply as he turned to leave. Misa sighed and looked at the others and sighed.

"The Lightening Village it is…" with that she followed Sasuke with the others behind her.

Konoha Team

"Naruto you need to slow it down…we don't really know where we're going yet." Kakashi yelled behind to his student who then slowed down to match the others' paces.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked when he joined his group. Sakura looked at him like she was about to punch him again but Hinata stopped her before she could do it.

"W-well, Naruto I guess we need to think of a plan don't we?" Hinata said in her shy voice and blushed when Naruto smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right, Hinata, I guess we really need to think of a plan." Naruto said and looked over to Kakashi who sighed.

"Fine, everyone stop, we're camping here tonight and thinking of a plan." Kakashi ordered and got nods from all the teens.

Everyone had set up camp and were sitting around the fire waiting for Kakashi to speak. "You all know we are looking for Itachi, right? So in order to find him we need to track the Akatsuki down and figure out their plan. We know they are looking for Jinchuuriki and all of us know Naruto is one of them so eventually Itachi and the Akatsuki will come seek us…" Kakashi said to all the listeners around the fire. "We just need to find them before they find us."

"Why should we let them find Naruto anyway? They only want the Kyuubi and nothing more? Why should we let them take Naruto?" Sakura asked getting angry. "It's not fair…"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said and made Sakura look at him. "Thanks for worrying but I'll be fine, I'm strong you know." Sakura smiled at this and nodded at her sensei even thought she still didn't feel comfortable with the idea of Naruto as bait.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Sakura asked and made everyone's attention turn to Kakashi once again.

"I say we ask around the near by villages and see if they know anything…" Kakashi said simply.

"That's a plan alright…" Naruto murmured and made Sakura hit him on the back of the head clearly pissed by his annoying and unnecessary comments.

"You have a better idea, dobe?" she asked and made Naruto look at her stunned. 'Only Sasuke called me that…' he thought thinking back to the times when Sasuke used to call him that during training or on missions or anytime he said something stupid.

"Fine fine, you two fight later we need to head straight to the Lightning Village in the morning and it's a long way so we need our rest. I'll take the first lookout…" Kakashi said and got nods from everyone.

Team Snake

"Tomorrow we'll be in the Lightening Village, Sasuke. Do you really think the Akatsuki is there?" Misa asked him wondering whether it would be a good idea to go there or not.

"Hn." Sasuke replied expressionless looking away from everyone.

"Yeah I agree…" Misa answered thoughtful.

"Ah."

"Well they might have been there but I doubt they stuck around…" Misa continued and made Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu look at the two. 'Wow, that's one weird conversation' was the thought that went through all of their minds. 'What the hell…why does Sasuke-kun accept her but not me?' Karin thought angry and jealous. 'There is no way I'm giving my Sasuke-kun to some bitch like her…' she decided her fists clenched together.

"Guys, tomorrow we'll be in the Lightning Village at about mid day so we might as well get some sleep, Sasuke doesn't really slow down…" Misa said jumping off of the large log she was sitting on. "Night, I'll take the first watch…"

"No, you go sleep I'll take the first watch." Sasuke said and made Misa look at him slightly annoyed.

"I'm not that tired really, I'm fine…" Misa told him but shut up when he glared at her. "Fine I'll go sleep. Night, Boss…" she said as a last annoying comment and went to sleep in her tent.

'She is so annoying at times…' Sasuke thought as he jumped to a near by tree and sat down on a branch. 'But she is…well Misa…' Sasuke thought as he looked around the camp area.

* * *

Please give me your feedback I want to know how I'm doing so far and if you dont like the stroy then remember that no one is making you read it. I want people to read the story because they want to. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

please remember to give me feedback... :D

* * *

Konoha Team

The team was running through the forest fast not slowing down. They had to get to the Village when the sun was still up. "Kakashi we'll be at the village after noon with this pace…" Neji told Kakashi who simply nodded. He was looking at Naruto and Sakura who had taken the lead and were a few meters ahead of everyone else. 'They really want to find Sasuke…' Kakashi thought as he quickened his pace making everyone else do the same.

Team Snake

Sasuke was in the lead with Misa just a few meters behind. He wanted to make it to the village and fast. He also wanted to get the information he needed in order to find his brother as soon as possible. "Geez, Sasuke it's not like the village is gonna run away or anything. Relax you'll get the information you need soon enough." Misa told her leader who merely glanced at her annoyed then quickened his pace. 'Doing that to annoy me I see…' she sighed and followed after making the other three sigh and quicken their paces as well.

At the lightning Village Sasuke stopped at the main gate followed by Misa a few seconds later. "Well, we're here, boss." Misa said as the other three of their team joined them while Sasuke glanced at her annoyed.

"Holy...you could have slowed down just a bit this sword isn't light you know." Suigetsu said while panting slightly and got a glare from Karin.

"Leave the god damn thing behind if it's too heavy! We don't have time to waste waiting for you and your freaking sword." Karin yelled at her teammate her face red once again.

Misa and Juugo sighed and decided to ignore the two and looked at their leader. "So where do we start from?" Juugo asked his leader waiting for orders.

"Suigetsu and Karin are a pair, you and Misa and I'll go alone, we meet here after a few hours." Sasuke ordered and left a second later.

Karin moaned and glared at Suigetsu while the two parted. "Well let's get going shall we?" Juugo asked Misa smiling. They had no problem with the pairings. Actually Misa and Juugo had become really good friends along the way.

"Sure thing, I wonder what stuff we'll find around here…" Misa said as she began to walk with the smiling Juugo who looked pleased by the pairings as well.

Team Konoha

"Kakashi-sensei, should we go in pairs and look around?" Sakura asked and made everyone stop in their tracks at the Lightning Village's gate.

"Good thinking, ok…Hinata go with Ino, Shikamaru go with Sai, Naruto and Sakura will be together, while Neji and Tenten are together then that leaves me alone." Kakashi ordered and got nods from everyone.

As the pairs left Sakura stayed behind a bit and walked to her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei…can you go with Naruto?" she asked while she looked at Naruto who was standing a bit away from the two ready to get going.

"Why Sakura I thought you two worked well together…" Kakashi said a bit confused and not understanding.

"No it's not that, it's just that if the Akatsuki were to attack Naruto I wouldn't be as strong as you so I wouldn't be able to help him…" Sakura said and got an understanding nod from Kakashi.

"Ok Sakura, I'll take Naruto, even though you are strong enough…but will you be fine alone?" Kakashi asked and got a grateful nod from Sakura. She stayed and watched as her teammate and her teacher left in search for information.

Sakura was walking through the village asking around from random people if they knew about the Akatsuki. She spotted a long silver haired woman walking next to a large blond man. 'She looks like, Misa…' Sakura thought but shook it off and continued walking.

"You know you never told me about the girl who you said Sasuke cared for, but you did say she was pretty…" Juugo said with a smile hinting that she should tell the whole story.

"Yeah I guess I didn't then." Misa said smiling along with Juugo. "Well, let's see…she had pink short hair and really pretty green eyes, she also had really pale skin and she was about my height, maybe a bit taller…" Misa told her curious friend who was nodding and imagining the girl in his head.

"She sounds pretty…" Juugo said smiling at the image he had of her in his head.

"Speak of the devil…" Misa interrupted Juugo's thinking and stopped walking. "Why the hell is she here?"

"The pretty girl?" Juugo asked as he looked around he crowd of people.

"Her name is Sakura by the way…" Misa said but nodded. Juugo looked up and found a pink head in the crowded street, she stood out a lot. 'Cheh, she really was pretty…' he thought with a smirk.

"Don't think you have a chance with her, she loves Sasuke…" Misa said surprising Juugo completely.

"How do you know?" Juugo asked stunned with one eyebrow raised at his friend.

"I just know…" Misa said and ran off leaving Juugo behind. "I have to tell Sasuke that we've got company you go to the gate. Its time to go." Misa said before she disappeared. Misa ran to find Sasuke which turned out to be a bit harder then she thought. She did find him eventually though. "Sasuke, believe it or not but your girlfriend's here…" Misa said and stared at the annoyed Uchiha.

"Who?" Sasuke asked emotionless not taking the bait while Misa pouted and looked around, making sure other Konoha people were not around.

"Sakura who else, anyway I doubt she's alone…" Misa informed and got a nod from her leader.

"We're leaving." with that he was gone and so was Misa. Karin and Suigetsu were already at the gate waiting. Apparently they had seen some of the Konoha head protectors and knew it was time to leave. Juugo had made his way to the gate after he had parted with Misa to find Suigetsu and Karin there. Misa and Sasuke appeared a few minutes later. "We've got problems." he said and looked at Misa. "She knows we're here."

"Sakura, well, I figured as much. I might be able to stall her." Misa said and got a nod from Sasuke who left gesturing the others to follow. They all went to a near by opening and waited there for Misa.

"Misa…it was you." Sakura said as she arrived at the scene. "I thought I saw you a while ago."

"Hey Sakura, so what are you doing here?" Misa asked trying to avoid looking her into the eyes.

"I'm here with my team looking for information on the Akatsuki. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked while examining Misa's reactions that looked awkward for some reason.

"Um, well the same thing really…" Misa said a bit awkward looking away from Sakura.

"Misa, where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked and made Misa look at her.

"He's…alive if that's what you mean and I have to go now." Misa said beginning to turn around.

"Wait if he's alive then that means he's near by because you said you'd help him after he killed Orochimaru…" Sakura said figuring everything out. 'Shit, this is bad…what to do? She'll start asking where Sasuke is and I can't tell her.' Misa thought and looked around. Then Misa's eyes turned from dark blue to blood red in a split second which made Sakura recoil. "Misa?"

Before Sakura could say anything else Misa jumped and dodged a kunai that flew her way. 'Shit this isn't good…' she thought while biting her lip.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto yelled as he ran between her and Misa. "You're the girl from that time! Stay the hell away from her!" Naruto yelled and attacked Misa.

"Naruto no you've got it all wrong!" Sakura said and was about to say more but stopped when she felt a kunai on her throat. She was pulled back and held tightly.

"Sorry Cherry-Blossom, your fox boy here screwed things up…" she whispered to the surprised Sakura.

"You bitch! Let her go now!" Naruto yelled and charged at Misa who was still holding Sakura.

"Stop or I'll kill her!" Misa threatened and pressed the kunai on her throat slicing Sakura's skin making blood run down her neck.

"Naruto get back now! You don't want anything bad to happen to Sakura right?" Kakashi said as he stood in front of Naruto stopping his way to Sakura and Misa. "You are?"

"Misa, not that I need to tell you that." Misa answered not hiding her annoyance. "If you could get the hell away from me I could let her go and I'd leave…" she began while looking around again but was interrupted.

"No way, you know something about Sasuke-teme and I won't let you go until you tell me where he is!" Naruto yelled and made Kakashi shake his head and look at Sakura who looked shocked.

"If you won't let me go then I won't let Sakura go." Misa said simply and tightened her grip around Sakura. 'Shit I have to take her with me, Sasuke won't be happy…the silver haired guy looks pretty strong and the fox boy. I have no choice…' she thought as she pulled the kunai behind Sakura just to knock her unconscious. 'Sorry Sakura…' Misa put her down and stepped in front of her as if to shield her from the battle. "I guess you weren't taking me seriously." she sneered as she prepared to fight. They then attacked her.

Kakashi did hand seals and attacked Misa who dodged the attacks. She, however, forgot about Naruto who hit her on her side with a kunai leaving a deep cut with his chakra. 'Shit I really need to bail…this fight is pointless…' Misa thought and disappeared before Naruto could hit her again. She appeared next to Sakura and picked her up. She looked at Naruto with an ice cold expression and disappeared again taking Sakura along with her.

Sasuke was waiting with the rest of the team in at the opening while Misa appeared with the unconscious girl. "Wow, you bought a souvenir!" Suigetsu said checking Sakura out and got a glare from Sasuke which no one saw.

Sasuke appeared right in front of Misa and glared down at her. "Why did you bring her?"

"I didn't have a choice ok! You could have told me that the silver haired guy was strong. Geez, I didn't think Naruto would attack me because he only saw me once…but that was when I was attacking Sakura so I guess he had his reasons…" Misa said thinking out loud as she put Sakura down, only then did Sasuke notice the blood on her side.

"How did that happen?" Sasuke asked looking down at her side. It wasn't normal for Misa to get injured.

"The silver haired guy…" Misa began while looking down at her wound.

"Kakashi." Sasuke corrected and then let the annoyed Misa continue.

"Yeah, ok, well Kakashi began making all these god damn hand seals and I dogged his attacks but then I forgot about the fox boy…his chakra really got to me like poison…" Misa explained and looked at Sasuke annoyed. "Care to tell me about these people? I really need to know how to fight them if they attack me again." She asked and and looked up at Sasuke while holding her bloody hand on her hip.

Sasuke just sighed and turned to walk away. "We leave her here…" he said simply and made Misa gap.

"Hell no, I fucking hurt her to get out of there. Besides I just can't go back and say 'hey I'm the girl who attacked your teammate but I don't need her anymore so you can have her back'. Yeah like I'll say that…" Misa argued annoyed while raising her voice slightly.

"That's why we leave her here in the opening." Sasuke said again becoming angrier by the minute.

"NO!" Misa yelled losing her cool and glaring at the man who was glaring back down at her.

"Then what are you going to do with her?" Sasuke growled his question becoming angrier and annoyed.

"I'm taking her with us, she's a medic nin just so you know…" Misa said in a know-it-all attitude. "Look she's coming with us she will be our 'prisoner' so to speak and I will make sure she isn't a burden and she's useful too" Misa said now facing Sasuke trying to persuade him.

"Hn." Sasuke said not pleased with her at all. "We need to leave now, they'll find us soon." He said agreeing on taking her even though he wasn't pleased at all.

Misa and the rest nodded. Misa was about to carry Sakura again but two strong arms took her before she could do anything. "I'll carry her you're injured." Juugo said simply and Misa nodded.

"Thanks Juugo…" and they were off to a safer destination.

Team Konoha

"What do you mean Sakura was taken?" Hinata asked too shocked to stutter. "Is she ok?"

"We don't know Hinata…Misa took her uncurious…" Naruto said angry making everyone look elsewhere. Everyone knew how much Sakura meant to Naruto. She had been his teammate for years and his best friend after Sasuke. She was like a sister to him and her being in danger was something that he could not stand.

"We have to head back to Konoha or then we search around here and continue our mission." Kakashi stated the two possibilities simply and made everyone look at Naruto. 'I really hope he chooses the second choice I don't want to be there when they tell Tsunade that Sakura is gone, she will freak out…' Kakashi thought of Tsunade kicking the crap out of everyone, because they were useless and let someone kidnap her student.

"Let's continue the mission…" Naruto finally said and everyone nodded. 'Misa was with Sasuke on that day so she might still be with him. I hope Sakura's ok…' he thought as he turned and walked out of the village with everyone behind him. 'I'll get you back…both of you,' he promised in his mind as he decided to not look back but keep looking ahead.

* * *

Corny ending I know but I couldn't think of anything else to write… XD

Please RR

GurenSR


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hope you're liking the story... :D

* * *

The suns rays shined into the eyes of a konoichi who was laid down onto a sheet. Her eyes began to stir and she opened them trying to adjust to the light. 'Where the hell am I?' she thought as she sat up. She felt pain on her throat and put her hand on it. A green light began to glow and the wound began to close. She had not noticed the people sitting around her watching amazed by her ability. "So you were a medic nin after all…" came a male voice that made Sakura's head snap up. She looked around her and saw two males and a female staring at her. 'Who are these people?' she thought scared now.

"My friend was right you are pretty…" the tall blond man said who Sakura had seen in the village. Sakura looked at him and only saw kindness in his eyes.

"I think you're disgusting." the female snapped and got a glare from Juugo and a smirk from Suigetsu indicating that he had a feedback for her.

"You're just jealous because she's pretty and you're not." Suigetsu said simply and made Karin slap him across the face.

"I dare you to say that again you peace of-" Karin yelled while breathing loudly.

"And I dare _you_ to finish that sentence Karin." came a frightening voice from behind Sakura.

Karin turned and glared at the new comer but sat back down quietly. "Thanks a bunch Misa. I didn't think you liked me that much…" Suigetsu said and Misa appeared right in front of him glaring.

"Don't push your luck." she said simply and made Suigetsu back away frightened while he sweat dropped.

"Ok ok, geez you and Sasuke are so alike, you both freak the shit out of me…" Suigetsu said and got another death glare from Misa. She made a mental note to kill Suigetsu later for bringing Sasuke's name up.

"Misa…" Sakura said and looked at her 'friend'. Misa turned to look at her with her blood red eyes and stared down at her with an expressionless face.

"Ah." she said simply and made Suigetsu sigh.

"So alike I tell you…" Suigetsu said but this time he got hit in the back of the head by Juugo.

"Shut it." Juugo understood not to bring up Sasuke's name around the girl, especially not yet since he had left the scene so he would not be seen by the girl. Juugo got a grateful smile from Misa before she turned into the ice cube she was before and stared at Sakura again. 'Must act cold and bitchy, she might want to go back…' Misa thought out her plan in her head.

That was when Sakura had noticed the wound on her side. "You got injured!" she said and before Misa could really say anything Sakura was at her side looking at the wound. "It's not deep, but this will take a while to heal. Naruto's chakra's like poison…" Sakura said as a green glow came from her hand which she placed on her side.

Misa felt the warm chakra flow into her healing the wound. "Cheh, I knew you were good…" Misa said simply and made Sakura look up into dark blue eyes. "Sorry for almost slicing your neck." she apologized with a smile.

Sakura simply smiled back and continued to heal Misa. Sasuke was standing away from the rest of his group. He was glaring at Sakura and Misa. Why had Misa bought her here? She could have been left in the opening. Sasuke didn't know what to feel but he knew Misa would. 'Her ability really gets on my nerves…' he thought and decided to go to his group. 'Let's see how this turns out.' He thought as he jumped down from the tree and headed towards his team.

Misa looked down at her side where the wound was supposed to be but saw nothing but a while scar which still hurt a bit. "Thanks Cherry-Blossom." She thanked again with a real kind smile this time. Sakura smiled up at her too but then looked down. She was got up and noticed the figure heading their way. 'Sasuke-kun…' she thought shocked. 'So this was his team.' She thought as she glanced around.

He came into he small opening where they all were. His team looked at him and then at Sakura. Sasuke too was staring at Sakura which annoyed Karin. 'Cheh, he's probably thinking of how to get rid of her.' Karin thought and crossed her arms over her chest pleased with the idea.

"Your responsibility, Misa." Sasuke said simply not looking away from Sakura. Misa was concentrating hard on something and so didn't hear what he had said.

"Uh, you say a what?" Misa asked sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. Sasuke glared at her because he knew she was using her ability which annoyed him.

"She's your responsibility." Sasuke said again and with one last glance at Sakura he left. Karin glared at the pink haired girl and sat there jealous of the effect Sakura had on Sasuke. He would have gotten rid of anyone else with no hesitation and so surprised everyone by letting her stay.

The group left a while later, Sasuke in the lead of course while Suigetsu and Karin were at the back. Juugo was running a bit in front of Sakura and Misa. Sakura was running beside Misa who looked calm as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch. "Misa…" Sakura began as she looked down trying to find the right words.

"You're my prisoner now, Sakura, so you must act like a prisoner ok? Sasuke was against taking you with us but I wanted you to come along." Misa explained as Sakura looked at Sasuke's back. 'He really didn't want me to come, he really never cared for us… or me.' she thought sad about the thought. "You know you're wrong he did care for both of you…" Misa said surprising Sakura completely.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered as she looked at Misa her mouth slightly ajar in shock, which made Misa smirk.

"Sasuke, he did care for both of you, Naruto and you, Sakura." she said again making Sakura look at her shocked.

"Sasuke-kun, cared for us?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why do you think he protected you during all of those missions? Why do you think he put his life on the line for Naruto? Sakura, he can be an ice cube at times but he's still the same Sasuke he was before, I think, I don't really know…" Misa said and then looked up and saw Sasuke glance at her. Misa's eyes turned blood red and she caught up with Sasuke taking Sakura with her. "There are a few people up ahead, but I have no idea who they are you need to use Karin for this." Misa told her leader he nodded and stopped.

Sakura and Misa stopped right next to him. "Karin." Sasuke called emotionless and cold.

"Yeah what do you need Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked with a flirty voice. She was surprised and pleased by the fact that he needed her. 'Sasuke-_kun_ what the hell?' Sakura thought and glanced at Sasuke and then at Karin worried. Misa noticed this and butted it.

"Cut the crap Karin and use your freaking ability." Misa said annoyed and got a glance from both Sasuke and Sakura. "What it's not like we don't know she likes you or anything…" Misa muttered but both Sasuke and Sakura heard her and both shook their heads slightly. Sakura then looked at Misa smiling and wondering at the same time.

"Hm…I don't recognize the chakra but they are strong." Karin informed her group and made Sasuke and Misa nod understanding the situation. Sasuke looked at Misa who looked back at him.

They nodded as if they had had a silent conversation in their heads. "Sakura can you stay with Juugo by any chance?" Misa asked and now looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at Misa not quite sure what to say. "I'd take care of you Sakura-chan." Juugo said sincerely. Sakura looked at him and once again saw kindness in his eyes and she nodded. "Thank you for trusting me with your safety." he replied with a slight nod of his head.

Misa looked at Sakura and smiled at her. "Then I'll leave her to you Juugo, but do bring her closer if it looks like we need her." Misa ordered and got a nod from the large man. After that Misa and Sasuke were gone.

"Where did they go?" Sakura asked and looked at Juugo.

"I guess they went to check out the people they might be the Akatsuki." Juugo explained and made Sakura panic a bit. 'What if they get injured? Get a grip girl that's why you're here…' Sakura thought trying to calm herself down a bit while looking around the woods. "Sakura-chan, you don't really know the group, do you? I'm Juugo, Suigetsu's the one with the sword and Karin's the girl. It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan." Juugo said in a kind voice trying to distract her from worrying about Sasuke and Misa. Sakura smiled at him and they began a casual conversation.

Sakura, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin had been sitting and waiting for about fifteen minutes. "Wonder what's taking so long..." Suigetsu thought out loud making Sakura worry even more.

Juugo noticed this and was about to say something but didn't when a figure appeared. Sasuke appeared in the clearing they were in carrying an unconscious bloody Misa in his arms. "Misa!" Sakura yelled, got up and ran to Sasuke. "What happened?"

"Can you heal her?" Sasuke asked ignoring her question. Sakura looked up at him and nodded while Sasuke put Misa down onto he ground. Sakura began to heal her immediately. Forgetting she had not been this close or talked with Sasuke for a long time.

"What happened Sasuke?" Juugo asked and made Sasuke look at him and tall the worried man.

"She jumped in, interfered and got hurt." Sasuke said simply while looking back down at Sakura who was healing Misa.

"She's fine now, Sasuke-kun, I've stopped the bleeding, she'll be out of it for a while though…" Sakura said as she stood up. Juugo jumped next to Sakura and picked his silver haired friend up into his arms gently and nodded at Sakura as thanks making her smile.

"I'll carry her." he said simply and began to walk. Suigetsu followed right after his teammate and left Sasuke, Sakura and Karin alone for a while.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and got his attention. "Did you get injured at all?"

"Ah." Sasuke replied as emotionless and as indifferently as he possibly could.

"Good." Sakura said with a smile and surprised both Sasuke and Karin. 'She still knows me huh?' Sasuke thought stunned as he studied the girl.

Karin got up annoyed and followed her two teammates with one last flirty glance at Sasuke and one death glare at Sakura. Sasuke began to leave as well but stopped and waited while Sakura looked at him confused. "Come, I can't let you leave now." he said simply and made Sakura smile a bit.

"Coming Sasuke-kun…" she said and ran to catch up to him. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye wondering. 'She really is useful.' Sasuke thought but his thoughts were interrupted. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked interrupting his thoughts and making him glance at her.

"Hn." He replied indicating that he had listened.

"Who were they?" Sakura asked while looking ahead.

Sasuke knew she was referring to the people they fought with. "Akatsuki members, one blond guy and an orange faced guy." Sasuke answered.

"Diedara and Tobi…" Sakura said nodding and made Sasuke raise an eyebrow at her questionably as he began to think. 'She knows something.' he thought deciding to ask her about it later.

Sasuke and Sakura caught up to the others and kept moving until nightfall. When they stopped Sakura made a bed and told Juugo to put Misa on it to rest. Juugo did as she asked and placed Misa onto the sheets Sakura checked her over again fixing her if she had to be fixed. Sasuke and the rest were watching her work. 'She has become skilled. I must admit.' Sasuke thought as he got up and walked to Sakura who was finished with Misa.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked confused while looking up. Sasuke just looked at her for a while not saying anything, he just simply looked. 'She's grown too…' he thought but snapped out of his thoughts into reality when he heard Karin growl.

"Come." he commanded simply and turned his back on Sakura waiting for her to follow. Karin growled again and then glared at the fire.

"Hai." Sakura said and got up and followed the Uchiha. He led her away from the team and sat down onto a tree branch. Sakura followed and sat next to him with questioning eyes. "What do you need Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, do you know something about the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked not looking at her.

"Nothing much, it's just that we fought against many of them, Sasori, Diedara, Tobi, Kisame and Itachi." Sakura explained to Sasuke who looked at her.

"What can you tell me about Itachi?" Sasuke asked now looking Sakura straight in the eyes.

"Well, you know that Itachi is a genjutsu type shinobi. He has a technique called Tsukuyomi and when he uses it you feel like you're being tortured for seventy-two hours when in reality it's just mere seconds, it's a powerful technique and it's hard to fight against. It does have its faults though. The more you use it the worse your eyesight gets…" Sakura told the Uchiha who looked thoughtful. "He also has a partner so to speak who he goes around with, Kisame. He is a water type shinobi and uses a chakra sucking sword as a weapon, Neji's team fought against him and apparently it wasn't easy…" Sakura told Sasuke who looked at her.

"How do you know about the Tsukuyomi?" Sasuke questioned once again, as he studied every flicker of emotion that crossed Sakura's eyes.

"He used it on Naruto when we were on a mission to save Gaara. You know the Akatsuki are gathering all of the Jinchuuriki, pulling out the demon and killing the 'container' so to speak, but I don't know what they're going to do with them…" Sakura informed Sasuke more on the matter making Sasuke wonder.

"Misa said the same thing." Sasuke said and made Sakura look at him wondering. 'I wonder if he cares for her…' she thought sad but pushed it aside and decided to try and made him feel better since he looked troubled.

"Misa will be fine tomorrow I'm sure, she might feel weak and all but she'll be awake." Sakura said smiling and got up. "If you don't need me anymore Sasuke-kun, I'll go check up on Misa." Sakura said, but she was asking permission to leave. Sasuke nodded at her and she smiled.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said and made Sakura turn to him one more time. "Thank you." he said simply and made Sakura blush.

"You're welcome Sasuke-kun, I'm glad I could help." with that she left leaving Sasuke onto the branch looking down at her. 'Cheh, still blushes so easily…' he thought smirking.

* * *

Ok I had to cut this chapter half way because it was 14 pages long… but it continues on the next chapter. Please comment! :D

(I apologize for any wrong information…)

GurenSR


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Enjoy! Remember to RR! :D

* * *

The next morning Sakura was up before the others, with the exception of Sasuke who looked up at her when she woke up. She stood up stretched while looking around. "Morning Sasuke-kun." she said smiling as she looked up at him.

"Ah." Sasuke replied with a nod and then Sakura went to Misa. She looked her over and smiled as she saw her eyelids flutter and then open.

"Morning, Misa." Sakura whispered kindly and gently.

"Ah." Misa said and made Sakura laugh. "What?" Misa asked confused.

"You really are like Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and smiled. Her smile didn't fool Misa though. She saw the sorrow and pain deep in her eyes. 'I have to talk to her about that. Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me and I don't mean anything to Sasuke…' Misa thought understanding the girls feelings perfectly.

Misa sat up and held up a hand to her leader. "Morning Boss." she said and made Sasuke look at her annoyed. "You know it's rude not to answer." Misa pouted and made Sakura giggle. 'You can tell they know each other well. I'm a bit jealous.' Sakura though sad again as she watched Misa annoy Sasuke as much as she could. The noise woke up the rest of the team and eventually they were off again Juugo carrying Misa on his back.

Misa ordered Sakura to Sasuke who didn't really get a saying in it. He just simply glared at Misa who smiled back victorious. "Hn." Sasuke said emotionless as ever as he left making Sakura follow right behind.

They ran for the whole day and the sun was was just beginning to set. Sasuke glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye and sighed. He had forgotten that she had to stay by him the whole time so he had quickened his pace and then slowed down and then continued his fast pace again because that's what he normally did. Sakura was not used to running in this pattern and so she was tired. Sasuke looked back at the other team members and mentally sighed, they had all kept a steady pace and so they weren't as tired as Sakura. Besides Sakura had been up for a long time during the night healing Misa, and so she had used up some of her chakra which made her even more tired.

Sasuke was about to tell everyone to stop but Sakura collapsed before he could. Sasuke however caught her before she fell and so held her in his arms bridal style. "We're stopping here for the night." he told the others stating the obvious when the others arrived.

"I knew your pace was too much for her. Geez Sasuke way to be harsh and besides she used up a lot of her chakra healing me during the night and she was exhausted," Misa said from behind Juugo's back making Sasuke mentally sigh at her annoyed. 'She knew huh…' Sasuke thought while looking down at Sakura.

"She kept up with you pretty well." Juugo said admiring Sakura's stamina and strength making Sasuke thoughtful. He did agree with this, she had kept up with him well and he was surprised.

"Ah." was Sasuke's reply as he jumped down with Sakura in his arms. 'She really over did it, she should have told me…' Sasuke thought as he placed her onto the ground gently. Misa and Juugo were watching Sasuke place Sakura down gently and both of them smiled.

Juugo then placed the smiling Misa next to the warn out Sakura. Misa sat there and watched her team-mates set up camp. She wasn't really useful since she was incapable of really walking yet. Her legs still hurt not even mentioning the wound that went through her stomach that Sakura had healed extremely well.

Sasuke was sitting on the tree branch looking down at Sakura and Misa. Both of those girls had done so much for him and all he had done was cause them pain. Misa he cause her pain by getting her injured. Sakura he had caused a lot of pain by leaving, by hurting her, by almost killing Naruto… the list goes on. Sasuke shook his head trying to clear his thoughts out.

It was night and Sakura had woken up. She looked around and wondered where she was. She noticed Misa was sleeping next to her and smiled. She began to check her over once more but was stopped by a hand on hers. "If you keep using your chakra on her you will end up collapsing again." Sasuke said and made Sakura look at him shocked.

"Sorry," she said blushing as Sasuke let her hand go. 'She's sorry; I'm the one who should be apologizing.' Sasuke thought and mentally sighed.

"You could have told be you were tired." Sasuke said after a short pause making Sakura look at him again.

"I didn't want to be a burden…" she said with a small voice while looking down at her hands while Sasuke looked at her annoyed.

"You wouldn't have been, I forgot you weren't use to the way I traveled." Sasuke said emotionless but Sakura understood that he was trying to apologize.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun, I'll be better tomorrow since I'm used to it now." Sakura said with a smile and made Sasuke's expression soften if even just a little bit.

He got up before the girl could affect him more. "Tell the team to wait for me here until I return. I'll come back during the day so tell everyone to wait." Sasuke said and got a nod from Sakura.

"Where will you go?" she asked him as he turned to walk away. Sasuke could have sworn he was about to ignore her but then didn't.

"Nothing dangerous, just looking around." Sasuke said and was gone. 'Thank you for telling me Sasuke-kun…' Sakura thought and smiled as she watched him go while she headed to her tent.

In the morning Misa was the first to wake. She looked around and saw no raven haired guy around. "Where did Sasuke go?" Misa asked Sakura who smiled at her.

"Morning, Misa. Sasuke-kun will be back during the day and he said to wait here until he returns." Sakura told Misa who nodded. "He said he would just look around and then come back, so it was nothing dangerous." Sakura said and smiled at Misa who had one eyebrow raised.

'Cheh, the Uchiha told her where he was going, interesting. He rarely tells me where he goes although I almost always go with him…' Misa thought and smiled back at Sakura. "You know he treats you differently, Sakura." Misa said and made Sakura look at her surprised.

"Differently?" Sakura asked as she looked at Misa wondering what she was talking about.

"I dunno how to explain it but he just does…" Misa said and got a confused nod from Sakura who then dropped the discussion.

"Where's _my_ Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked glaring as she looked at the annoyed Misa and the surprised Sakura. Misa was about to tell her to fuck off but Sakura spoke first.

"Sasuke-kun will be back during the day and he told everyone to wait for his return." Sakura informed her kindly but got a glare from Karin, while Karin got a glare from Misa.

"Don't call him Sasuke-_kun_, he doesn't care for a burden like you." Karin sneered and walked away leaving the stunned Misa and the hurt Sakura on the ground to stare after her.

"Misa…" Sakura asked after a short silence. "Am I really a burden?" she asked looking down troubled.

"No you're not and Sasuke doesn't think you are either, it was his fault you collapsed and he felt guilty about it so no you're not a burden besides you're useful." Misa told her smiling and made Sakura look at her confused. 'How does she know what Sasuke-kun feels or thinks?' she thought extremely confused.

"Misa, what's your ability…those red eyes of yours?" Sakura finally asked.

"Oh yeah, I never really told you. Well the eyes let me see a very far distance and through objects. For example if I was looking for a buried object I would find it easily with my eyes and I can also find people in buildings, it makes things a lot easier…" Misa explained and smiled at Sakura who nodded at her.

"What about…" Sakura began but stopped and looked down playing with her hands while Misa looked at her curious and confused. What could have been so awkward for Sakura to ask?

"What? Go on ask I'll try to answer honestly." Misa encouraged jokingly making Sakura smile at her.

"How do you know how, for example, Sasuke-kun, feels?" Sakura asked still looking down at her hands while Misa's expression softened as she smiled.

"I have a bloodline ability that lets me know what people are feeling and sometimes thinking if the thought has to do with their feelings, it's a pretty useful thing to have every now and then. I know what they feel and what they think about certain things. I know how to look within, if you will, and see come of the things they're feeling." Misa explained and got an understanding nod from Sakura who looked slightly panicked.

"Oh… so, you know what everyone is feeling and everything?" Misa nodded making Sakura blush slightly. "Everyone's feelings?" she asked again while swallowing nervously.

"Yea, I know you love the ice cube." Misa answered her unasked question brightly making Sakura blush tremendously. "I seriously have no idea why though, I mean he's an emotionless jerk at times," Misa said smiling. "But he still has a good-"

"We're leaving." came a stern, threatening order from behind making everyone get up. Sasuke went to Misa in a split second and glared at her. Misa understood. If she said anything unnecessary she would get it from him.

"Fine fine, Sakura's still with you, though, I still can't walk. Sorry Juugo." Misa said and got an 'it's ok' smile from Juugo. Sasuke just became emotionless again as he turned to leave and Sakura followed right behind him, running past the grumpy and jealous Karin and the yawning Suigetsu who had been sleeping for most of the time. Juugo picked Misa up and ran after his leader.

The team had been running for half a day and Sasuke had kept a steadier pace increasing his speed and then decreasing it again. He glanced at Sakura every now and then to make sure she wasn't too tired. She looked fine so he relaxed.

Karin appeared next to Sasuke and made him glance at her from the corner of his eyes. "Sasuke-kun why don't you give Sakura to Suigetsu? He'll keep and eye on her." Karin said flirty making Sakura slightly glare at her while Sasuke ignored her while looking forward. "Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked again wanting an answer. Sasuke knew he would have to answer if he wanted her to leave him alone.

"Suigetsu scares her." Sasuke replied not looking at Karin and making Sakura look at him surprised. 'He knew that I didn't really feel safe around him…' she thought a bit surprised but happy.

Karin huffed but let it be. "Sasuke-kun, sorry for being a burden," Sakura apologized making Sasuke glance at her but before he could reply Karin said something that made his blood boil.

"You are a burden. I don't know why he hasn't killed you yet." she said and made Sasuke glare at her while Sakura looked down hurt by her words. "I mean you're useless except for being a medic but come on it's not like Sasuke-kun likes you or anything…" that was taboo for Sakura.

Before Sasuke could tell Karin to shut up he heard a tree fall down and stopped to look back. Sakura was sanding next to a broken tree half and glaring at Karin. 'She broke that…with her fist?" Sasuke thought a bit surprised, not showing it of course.

Juugo stopped right next to her and she smiled at him sheepish. "You're strong; I guess looks can deceive. Will you join me and Misa or do you want to go back to Sasuke?" Juugo asked politely and smiled at his friend.

Sakura thought about it but before he could answer Sasuke was standing right next to her looking at Juugo with no expression, but still telling him to go or else which Juugo understood, so he left smiling with Misa who was asleep on his back. 'Shit he does get jealous just like Misa said…' he thought smiling as he ran off again.

Sakura looked away from Sasuke not wanting to see what he thought of her. "Coming or do you want to punch down a few more trees?" Sasuke asked his voice holding a hint of humor making Sakura look up surprised. 'She might as well punch Karin…' Sasuke thought indifferent as he looked at the broken tree next to him.

Sakura smiled at this a bit but then nodded. "Coming..." with that they left. Sasuke ran past a jealous and shocked Karin and was followed by Sakura. 'I'll get her…' Karin thought annoyed.

The group had headed to another town and were now about to split up into teams. Since Misa was not able to walk she and Juugo had to be together. "Suigetsu and Karin go to the east side, and Sakura, you're with me." Sasuke ordered emotionless as he waited for the team to go.

Misa smiled at Sasuke along with Juugo. 'Cheh, you like her.' Juugo thought smiling as he walked by. He had tried to ask Misa about Sasuke's feelings but she wouldn't tell him. Apparently she would get her guts ripped out if she said anything unnecessary.

"Sasuke-kun, where do you want to ask around first?" Sakura asked and smiled up at him, he looked away before the smile could affect him and began to walk. 'He really still is an ice cube…' Sakura thought shaking her head. 'But that's one of the things I love about him.' she thought smiling now as she followed after Sasuke.

They walked for a while then ended up at the main street. "You take the left side." Sasuke said motioning towards the stands on the left. Sakura nodded and walked off leaving Sasuke slightly behind.

Sasuke watched her go for a while then began to walk to the stands on the right. He sort of ran through the stands but found nothing and so waited for Sakura at the other end of the stands. 'Where is she?' he thought annoyed.

He began to walk back towards where he started from but then stopped and glared. He saw Sakura talking and smiling to three other guys standing around her. Sakura was near a wall which one of the guys was leaning on and, Sasuke noticed, checking her out. 'She's just getting information.' Sasuke thought trying to calm himself down and began to ask the people around him in the stands. Sasuke finished asking everyone at the end of Sakura's side. 'Where is she?' he thought again and walked back to where he came from in order to find her.

"Come on please just tell me." Sakura pleaded annoyed now. The three guys were still around her but she was leaning onto the wall now with the guys around her. "I'm in a hurry and I need to know everything there is to know…" she said again really becoming frustrated.

"Ok, Cherry-Blossom, I'll tell you everything I know for, I don't know a kiss?" the tallest of the three said. He clearly was the leader of the group but Sakura couldn't care less.

"Go to hell." She said simply and began to walk through the three. The other two let her go but the leader took hold of her wrist and made her stop and turn to look at him.

"Aww, don't be like that Blossom, it's only one kiss, or if you want more I won't object of course…" he said and pulled Sakura closer as if to kiss her making Sakura's eyes widen from shock.

The next thing Sakura knew Sasuke was standing in front of her and had slammed the leader onto the wall making a wide dent. Sasuke had activated his sharingan and was glaring at the guy he had slammed onto the wall with a horrific expression in his eyes.

The message in his eyes was clear. 'Go near her again and you're dead' and so the leader began to shake from fear. "I'll tell you anything just don't kill me…" he pleaded and Sasuke let go of him dropping him onto the ground.

"What do you know about the Akatsuki?" Sasuke demanded and made the leader look up and regret it. Sasuke's eyes were filled with hate and disgust. He could have killed the guy just for looking at Sakura funny and he was a bit surprised by his own reaction.

"They were here a while ago and they were looking for some what were they… Jinchuuriki? Anyway they came and found nothing so they left. I don't know where though, maybe the next village…" the leader said trying to get up trembling as Sasuke turned to walk away.

Sakura thanked him with a slight bow and turned to leave. She once again felt a hand on her wrist and turned around annoyed. "My payment, Blossom?" he asked but before he could step any closer Sakura slammed her fist into him and made the dent on the wall a lot bigger as the man flew against it.

"Asshole…" she muttered and walked to catch up to Sasuke who looked stunned. 'Cheh, she can fight now.' he thought slightly proud for some reason he did not know. "Sorry for the wait, I didn't finish asking everyone yet." Sakura said apologetically making Sasuke mentally sigh.

"I asked but no one knew anything." Sasuke answered simply and Sakura smiled at this grateful but feeling a bit guilty that he did more then she did.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, for helping too." Sakura thanked him as she looked down to hide a blush on her cheeks making Sasuke glance at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Ah." Sasuke replied simply and began to walk towards the meeting place Sakura safely at his side. The team met at the west side of the village and began to run again leaving the village behind. "Anyone find out anything new?" Sasuke asked as they were running.

"Not really just that they passed by…" Suigetsu said and Misa and Juugo nodded. They had got the same information.

"What do we do now Sasuke-kun? It's not like we have a lead…" Karin sighed annoyed as they ran along.

"Yes we do, they are looking for the Jinchuuriki…" Sakura said and made Sasuke look at her. He knew what she was thinking and didn't like it.

"No." he said simply and made everyone look at each other confused. No one knew what they were talking about but everyone was looking at Sasuke and Sakura waiting to hear more.

"Why not we might find them faster if we just-" Sakura began her voice rising in her own defense as she was trying to reason with him.

"Sakura I said no!" Sasuke turned and yelled interrupting her and making Sakura glare at him.

"Fine, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled back not adding the –kun part, which made Sasuke's eyebrows twitch slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Misa and Juugo. Sakura ran past Sasuke not looking his way at all.

"She's pissed at you, you know…" Misa said stating the obvious to Sasuke who glared at her. 'I know that.' he thought annoyed as he looked to where Sakura was running.

Juugo was still carrying Misa and slowed down to let Sasuke and Sakura have some alone time to talk things through. Karin saw this and began going faster but was stopped as Suigetsu and Juugo both held her back. "Let them be…" Juugo said in a calm voice.

"Let me go, you're not the boss of me!" Karin said as she pulled out of their grips and ran forward to catch up to Sasuke and Sakura. She was about to say something but Sasuke turned and glared at her making her shut up and fall back to where her teammates were which made Misa smirk. 'I knew that would happen…' she thought and felt Juugo slightly laugh under her.

Sasuke ran up to Sakura and matched her pace waiting for her to speak. He waited and glanced her way from the corner of his eyes. 'She's that mad huh?' he thought and decided to be the one to talk first. "Sakura you know I can't go back there." Sasuke said looking up ahead expressionless once again while Sakura glanced at him.

"Why not, Sasuke? Its not like no one wants you back." Sakura said still angry and annoyed by his outburst. Sasuke didn't reply he just simply ran on while looking forward making Sakura even more annoyed. "You see you have no reason for why not to go back." Sakura sighed with a touch of anger still in her voice which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"I left for a reason, Sakura. Just drop this ok?" Sasuke pleaded quickening his pace and leaving Sakura behind to glare at him.

"I won't until you tell me why you don't want to go back." Sakura said stubborn following him increasing her speed to match his. Sasuke had had enough and before Sakura could react he had pushed her against a tree and was leaning over her and looking down into her green eyes while holding her hands over her head.

"I said drop it." Sasuke whispered with a hint of threat and plead. Sakura nodded in shock as he let go of her hands that were over her head. Misa and the rest had stopped in mid air to see what Sasuke was going to do to Sakura and Misa felt Juugo sigh when he saw nothing had happened.

"I thought he might actually hurt her…" Juugo whispered, relieved now, to Misa who smiled and shook her head a bit towards the scene.

"He would never do that." Misa whispered with kindness in her voice as she held onto Juugo's neck tighter telling him she was ready to move on. But before Juugo could run off again an unnecessary comment was made.

"I wish he did, it's not like she's needed." Karin spat out and made everyone glare at her.

"You just don't like her because she is ten times better then you ever will be." Suigetsu provoked and made Misa smirk on Juugo's back. She really liked the way he got on Karin's nerves.

"Shut the fuck up Suigetsu like you know anything!" Karin spat at him and was about to hit him before Sasuke's threatening voice stopped her action.

"Let's get going now!" he yelled and made everyone shut up knowing not to get on his nerves again. 'What are you thinking Sasuke?' Misa thought and activated her eyes.

Sasuke turned and glared at her and she nodded and sighed letting her eyes go back to their normal dark blue. Juugo glanced at the girl on his back. "You tired to read him again?" he guessed and got a nod from Misa.

"He's pissed." Misa said as she looked at Sasuke and Sakura who were running faster then the rest. Sakura was a few meters behind Sasuke still clearly mad at him and Sasuke looked annoyed and troubled. 'They really need to talk things through…they're both so stubborn.' Misa thought as she looked at the two.

Sakura was running slightly behind Sasuke and sighed. 'I don't understand why does he want to be alone? He lets Misa and the rest help him but not me and Naruto? I don't know him anymore, I just don't…' Sakura thought sad now as she kept running.

Sasuke had heard Sakura sigh and glanced behind. 'She looks sad.' he thought but shook it off. Why should he care? So he kept running he couldn't, however, stop his mind from thinking about the sad konoichi behind him. 'I better talk to her.' he thought and turned to jump beside her and run at her paceeside her and run at her pace.

Sakura looked up shocked as Sasuke appeared next to her. "Sorry, I just can't go back yet, ok?" Sasuke apologized expressionless while not looking at her. Sakura looked at him not understanding why but she nodded deciding there was no point in arguing.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun, I'll wait until you're ready to go back." Sakura said and formed a smile on her lips as she looked at Sasuke. 'Why does she always smile at me?' Sasuke thought curious about the fact while feeling something he had not felt for a long time.

"Hn." Sasuke replied he looked back forward expressionless and made Sakura smile even more.

"You know you never change, you still have no vocabulary." Sakura stated smiling as she ran. The sun was setting and Sasuke was about to command everyone to stop when Sakura just jumped down onto the ground. "What? We're stopping right?" she asked and made Misa and Juugo smirk as they saw Sasuke's surprised face. Juugo followed Sakura down and let Misa down. Sakura looked her over and smiled. "You'll be able to walk soon." she then looked at Misa and Juugo who were smirking. "What?"

"Well it was pretty amusing when you just did what you wanted, just stopped and didn't ask anything from Sasuke." Juugo told his other friend smiling while glancing towards Sasuke.

"I didn't offend him did I?" Sakura thought worried. Misa activated her eyes and shook her head.

"No you just surprised him is all." Misa answered amused. "You're the first to do something on your own without permission. Cool you're tough and he didn't even get mad at you." Misa said amused about the fact.

Sakura smiled a bit but was still worried. 'I should probably talk to him…' she thought and got up and walked towards him. Karin and Suigetsu were too busy fighting to notice her walking over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said and got his attention. He looked at her waiting for her to speak. "I'm sorry for just doing what I pleased." She apologized with a slight bow.

"Hn." Sasuke replied emotionless as ever and just kept looking at her. 'That really was unexpected.' he thought as he kept looking at her. Sasuke saw Sakura look sad and mentally sighed. "I was about to stop anyway." Sasuke said and made Sakura look up at him.

"So, you're not mad at me?" She asked and Sasuke shook his head a bit. She smiled at him, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said and turned around to walk back to Juugo and Misa who were laughing now.

'She was worried about a thing like that? She really worries too much.' he thought as he got up and went to their camp. He came and saw Sakura talking to Juugo and smiling, Misa was there too but something just made Sasuke a bit annoyed. Was he jealous of Juugo? 'Cheh…what ever.' he thought and lit the fire in the center of the camp.

The evening went by and everyone went to bed as Sasuke took the first watch. He was sitting on a near by log and was thinking. He noticed that his eyes were drifting towards the pink haired konoichi and he didn't like it. 'She's a distraction.' he thought as he watched Sakura turn to her other side and he saw her blanket fall off of her slightly. He sighed and went to her and covered her up again. 'She'll catch a cold is she's not covered up.'

"The Uchiha cares then?" Misa whispered surprising Sasuke completely. He looked at her expressionless. "That doesn't fool me Uchiha…" Misa said her red eyes shining.

"Hn." he replied indifferently and turned to leave. 'This is troublesome, why is she awake?' he thought as he looked over at Misa annoyed.

"I'm not tired, I haven't really done anything today…" Misa told him and smiled. "You like her then?" she asked even though she might know better then Sasuke himself. Sasuke didn't bother answering since Misa knew what he felt the moment she asked the question. "Why would you care if she caught a cold?" Misa asked as she raised one eyebrow at him slightly curious.

"She would be a burden and I don't have time for that." Sasuke answered her emotionless but he didn't fool Misa.

"Don't lie to yourself anymore Sasuke please; just go with the flow for once." Misa advised and made Sasuke sigh.

"She's a distraction and I don't need that right now." Sasuke said as he glared at her. "Now shut it and take the next watch since you're not tired." Sasuke ordered and walked away leaving Misa awake alone in their camp.

"You'll learn soon enough what is means to care for someone, and what power that forms when you want to protect the thing dear for you." Misa said as she looked over at her pink haired sleeping friend. 'You can change him…' she thought and smiled as she leaned back onto the tree and looked around the camp area.

* * *

This was a really long chapter…over 4000 words…about 5000 words...

I'll try to make them a bit shorter… XD

Please tell me how you like the story so far.

GurenSR


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Please find the time to review I would really appreciate it! :D

Thanks to Midnight Angel Sakura for your review: here's the next chapter! :D

* * *

Team Konoha

"Kakashi, what do we do?" Naruto asked for the third time as they were sitting around the fire.

"I don't know, the Akatsuki are looking for the Jinchuuriki so they will eventually come for you Naruto, it might be bad or it might be good." Kakashi said and made everyone sweat drop since it was pretty obvious.

"So what do we do? Just sit around waiting for them to come?" Neji asked annoyed at Kakashi who nodded.

"Ok, I guess that's a plan." Hinata said with a shy voice. "Not. What the hell do you mean we just wait around? Sakura-chan is out there somewhere and we're just waiting for the Akatsuki to come and take Naruto away from us? Are we that pathetic?" she yelled and made everyone look at her shocked.

"Geez, I guess you're right Hinata-chan, sorry bout that." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. Hinata blushed and covered her mouth realizing what she had just said.

"Sor-" Hinata began apologizing but was interrupted.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said with a smile telling her he was grateful and agreed with her. "I agree with Hinata, we should really try and find Sakura, even if we don't find the Akatsuki." Naruto said serious as he looked around at everyone.

Everyone looked at Kakashi who nodded. "Fine we'll look for Sakura since the Akatsuki won't be here anytime soon…" everyone nodded and waited for orders. "Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai?" Hinata replied blushing.

"I'll pair you up with Naruto, ok?" he said, and everyone knew it was payback for yelling at him before, well, everyone accept Naruto. Hinata blushed but nodded surrendering.

"I'm with Hinata? Cool." Naruto said smiling and making Hinata blush even more.

"Neji and Tenten will be together of course, Shikamaru and Ino and Sai you're with me." Kakashi ordered and got nods from around the fire. "We'll look for Sakura from now on." he ordered and got serious nods from everyone.

Team Snake

"Sasuke, there are a few people up ahead don't know who though…" Misa said and looked at Sasuke who nodded.

"Misa?" Sakura asked and made Misa turn her attention to her.

"Yeah?" she replied and glanced at the pink haired girl.

"How come you don't know who they are? Don't you know what they look like?" Sakura asked while looking forward thoughtful.

"No, no I don't actually. I only see the outline of the figures not their specific appearances…" Misa explained and made Sakura nod understanding while Juugo raised and eyebrow.

"That's interesting, I didn't know that…" Juugo said and Sakura smiled at him.

"Now you do." Sakura stated and Juugo smirked and nodded while Misa smiled. She was watching Sasuke the whole time and it was clear that he didn't like it when Sakura spoke to Juugo. 'Heh…that's funny Uchiha, get over your pride and admit you like her.' she thought as she looked over Juugo's shoulder.

"Sasuke there are eight people there and it's not good if they're skilled, so ask Karin to check this out." Misa advised her leader. Sasuke stopped and made everyone else stop along with him. Sakura was standing by him and looking up at him relaxed.

Karin and Suigetsu finally came to where they were. "What?" Karin asked annoyed but the looking at Sasuke with a flirty expression.

"What do you mean what? The reason you're on this mission that's what." Misa said annoyed and made Juugo, Sakura and Suigetsu smile while Sasuke simply waited with an expressionless face.

"Grrr…" Karin said but concentrated and she concentrated for a while before she spoke. "The fox is there for sure…" she said and made everyone tense up. 'Shit this is bad, what will happen…will I go back? But I don't want to…Sasuke-kun is here.' Sakura thought and looked panicked. Misa noticed this and looked at Sasuke waiting for him to speak.

"Sakura, do you want to go back? Technically you aren't a prisoner anymore, but I must ask you not to speak of anything that has happened with us if you do go back…" Misa said slightly sad. She would miss having a nice girl in the group.

Sakura looked at Misa and then at Sasuke who looked emotionless. "Do I go, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked making everyone look at her surprised. Why would she need the Uchiha to tell her what to do? "If I'm not needed then is there any point in me staying?" Sakura asked again wanting Sasuke to tell her what he wanted her to do.

Sasuke didn't answer he just looked at her. 'Why don't I want her to go? She's a burden, no she isn't she is useful but…' Sasuke thought as he looked away from Sakura making everyone wait for a reply, which was not given.

"Sasuke she is useful for us and fun to be around." Suigetsu stated and made everyone look at him stunned. He never spoke to Sakura if he did he ended up insulting her. But it seemed that he had grown fond of the girl.

"Let the bitch go…" Karin muttered but everyone heard it, and no one was surprised to hear this.

"Oh, I'm so surprised you feel that way Karin." Suigetsu sighed dramatically making her annoyed while Misa smirked and Juugo smiled.

"You were a pleasure to travel with Sakura-chan and it would be a pleasure to be with you for a while longer." Juugo said sincerely and made Sakura smile.

"I like you, I want you to stay but it's really all up to you." Misa said smiling at her ignoring the Uchiha's glare. Apparently he had no saying in this matter once again.

"No, it's all up to Sasuke-kun. It's his choice whether I stay or not." Sakura said and looked at Sasuke now who was looking at her emotionless.

Misa looked over to where the Konoha team was but saw nothing. "Sorry to interrupt but they sort of left…" Misa muttered but then smiled happy about Sakura staying with them.

Karin, too, concentrated and nodded after a while. "I hate to agree with her but they did…" Karin sighed annoyed. 'Shit now she'll stay with us longer and take all of Sasuke-kun's attention.' She thought angry while glaring at Sakura with her fists clenched together.

"Let's get going." Sasuke ordered and began to run making everyone follow behind. Sasuke was slightly relieved. One he didn't have to answer whether Sakura should stay or not, and two Sakura was still near him. 'I guess I don't want her to go.' He admitted to himself as he glanced at Sakura slightly.

Misa was smiling slightly. 'You admitted it to yourself then, now admit it to her…' she thought as she watched Sasuke and Sakura run side by side. 'They make a good couple.' she thought smiling at their backs as she rested her chin on Juugo's shoulder smiling.

While running Sasuke glanced over at Sakura from the corner of his eye and he saw she looked thoughtful by his side and this made him curious about one thing. "Did you want to go?" he asked surprising her completely.

"Um…I don't know." she answered honestly making Sasuke even more thoughtful then he already was.

"Why?" he asked not understanding her reasoning, now looking straight ahead and glancing at her every now and then from the corner of his eyes.

"I want to see if everyone's ok, but…" Sakura said with a slight blush on her cheeks that did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"But…" Sasuke urged making the blush turn even redder.

"But you're here, and I don't want to go back without you…" she admitted and looked down blushing tremendously. Sasuke looked at her surprised.

"I won't go back until I've killed him." Sasuke stated emotionless and got a nod from Sakura.

"I know that's why I want to help you. The faster that guy's dead the faster I get to take you home." Sakura said blushing but still smiling at him.

"Hn." he answered and continued running while glancing at the girl next to him every now and then. 'Why does she want to help me so much?' he wondered not knowing the answer.

The team ran the whole day and it looked like it was about to rain so they stopped a bit earlier then before. "We need to set camp before the rain." Sasuke said and made everyone jump down and begin setting camp.

Sakura was faster then the rest and so left to get dry firewood. 'There aren't so many branches around here…I guess I have no choice.' she thought and clenched her fist.

She went to a near by tree and hit the tree with her fist. The tree fell down and Sakura smiled making her way towards the fallen tree. "Holy cow you are strong!" a stunned voice said from behind Sakura.

She turned surprised and saw Suigetsu. "Cheh, well, I guess you could say that." she replied and smiled at her team-mate. She walked to the tree and thought for a while. "What now…?" she thought out loud and made a smirk form on Suigetsu's face.

"I'll help; I don't carry a sword just for show." Suigetsu smirked and made Sakura nod towards the tree smiling.

"Be my guest, knock yourself out…" she said simply and stepped back with a smile, while Suigetsu smirked and attacked the tree with his sword. 'I don't know him well, but maybe he's not a bad guy after all…' Sakura thought and decided to get to know Suigetsu better so that she would feel more comfortable around him.

The two came back into camp with a whole load of firewood talking and laughing about this and that. Misa and Juugo both glanced at the Uchiha and smirked. "I guess he doesn't like her hanging out with other guys." Juugo whispered to the smirking Misa who nodded.

"I guess not, better watch your back, he might kill you." Misa joked as Juugo smirked at her joke.

Sakura and Suigetsu dropped all the wood onto the center of the camp. Sasuke walked up to it and lit it up while Sakura and Suigetsu continued talking. Karin smiled at Sasuke seductively but he ignored her, actually he didn't even notice her because he was looking at Sakura who was smiling and talking to Suigetsu. Sasuke glared one last time before he turned and walked out of the camp leaving Juugo and Misa to stare after him. Juugo and Misa looked at each other understanding. The Uchiha was jealous.

"What do we do?" Juugo asked wondering as he looked at his friend who was smiling.

"Nothing we can do. Sakura's driving him insane even though she isn't even trying. Its kinda funny if you ask me." Misa replied still smiling as she looked at the two talk about this and that on the other side of the camp.

Sakura got up and walked to Juugo and Misa who looked at her surprised. "Look's like you two get along well…" Juugo said casually while Misa raised and eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." Sakura replied and smirked.

"What?" Misa asked confused while glancing at Juugo questioning if he knew anything.

"Nothing Suigetsu was just telling me all the ways he has wanted to kill Karin during this trip…" Sakura said and made the two friends smile along with her.

"That must have been amusing." Juugo said and looked at Misa wondering what Suigetsu had told her.

"Care to tell us a few ways, I'm interested." Misa said smiling and made both Sakura and Juugo laugh.

"Suigetsu!" Sakura called to her new friend. "Come here and share your knowledge." Sakura said jokingly and made Suigetsu smirk.

"Sure thing Cherry-Blossom." he came to them and sat down as he began to tell his ideas again, while everyone laughed. Sakura looked at the three but then got up saying she would go for a walk leaving the three to discuss the top five ways to kill Karin. 'Wonder where Sasuke-kun is…' she thought as she walked around the camp area not going too far. She walked for a while and turned every now and then to see the light of the camp.

'What's she doing here?' Sasuke thought as he looked down from the tree branch he was sitting on. He looked at her walk to a near by tree and jump onto a branch and then sit down. She looked thoughtful. 'Wonder what she's thinking about…' he thought and for once he wished he had Misa's ability.

Sakura was looking down at her hands and she was thinking of a way to kill Itachi. 'I have nothing. I guess some of the other Akatsuki have to be killed before Itachi can be killed but I hope Sasuke-kun can really kill him. But then again Itachi must have had a good reason for killing the whole clan…well everyone except for Sasuke-kun of course…' she thought and sighed shaking her head wanting to get rid of all the new ideas in her head. She looked up at the cloudy sky. 'It's gonna rain soon…' she thought and stood up to get off of the tree. When she looked down she frowned, Karin was standing at the bottom of the tree glaring up at her. "Karin…" she said slightly annoyed. 'Wonder what she wants…' she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Bitch I want to talk to you…" Karin said as she looked up at the tree her hands on her hip. Sakura jumped down in front of Karin and stared.

"I'm listening." she said simply and made a smirk form on Sasuke's lips who was listening to the conversation.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but Sasuke-kun is mine and I won't let a whore like you mess things up. I don't like you, it's not really a secret everyone knows that, but stay away from him." Karin said as Sakura just stared at her with a blank expression while Sasuke was glaring at the red haired girl.

"Anything else?" she asked still annoyed but otherwise emotionless. 'Cheh, she's got a backbone, but really does Karin not get it? I don't like her at all.' Sasuke thought shaking his head a bit at the pathetic Karin.

"Yeah why don't you just go fool around with Suigetsu or Juugo? It's not like you don't like them. My Sasuke-kun is off limits so pick from the other two." Karin spat at her and made Sakura grimace in disgust. While Sasuke glared at Karin from the trees.

"You talk about Sasuke-kun like he's an object that can be owned. It's pathetic." Sakura spat at her disgusted as she began to walk towards the camp. 'Not an object to be owned…' Sasuke thought flattered by Sakura's words while he watched her walk past Karin.

Karin watched Sakura walk past her but then her temper got the better of her. She had a kunai in her hand in a second and she threw it towards Sakura. Sakura was just about to turn after getting a weird feeling that something was wrong, but then she felt someone appear behind her.

She turned to see who it was and was surprised when it turned out to be Sasuke holding a kunai in his hand. 'Why does he have, unless Karin threw it at me…?' Sakura thought her eyes snapping from Sasuke to Karin.

Sasuke didn't think before he acted he just did and ended up protecting Sakura. He glared at Karin who looked shocked she clearly hadn't thought it through. Sakura looked from Sasuke to Karin. She was about to say something but then decided not to.

"Never again, Karin, will you attack a teammate." Sasuke said simply and let the girl return to camp with a warning. Sasuke turned and looked down and Sakura who looked back, both of them expressionless.

"Uh, thanks." Sakura finally said smiling sheepishly while Sasuke sighed while putting the kunai away.

"You didn't even notice?" he asked shaking his head slightly and making Sakura annoyed.

"I did! You were just faster is all…" Sakura argued and turned her back to him annoyed. Sasuke mentally smirked. 'She really still has a temper.' He as he watched her walk away from him. Sakura walked away from Sasuke but stopped suddenly and looked behind her to see him staring at her. "What?"

"Hn." he replied not moving. Sakura sighed and walked back to him. She stopped right in front of him and looked up.

"Hn is not an answer." she said annoyed. Sasuke just looked at her memorizing her face. 'She really has grown to be beautiful…' he thought while Sakura pulled back and turned to walk towards the camp with a slight blush on her cheeks from being so close to the Uchiha.

"Come on." she said and turned making Sasuke mentally smirk. 'She bosses people around a bit too much…but I like it.' he thought and followed the pink haired girl to camp.

When the two came to camp Karin had gone to her tent and was not going to come out soon. Misa was rolling on the ground from laughing so much while Juugo simply laughed. Suigetsu had a wide grin on his face and was enjoying the amount of attention he got from them. He then noticed the new comers.

"Yo Cherry-Blossom, they really liked the idea of skinning her alive, it would be bloody but somehow Misa was interested in how it might work…" Suigetsu said with a grin and got up and walked to Sakura. He bent down and whispered into her ear. "She might end up doing that to me if I'm not careful. Right?"

Sakura giggled and smiled at Suigetsu nodding. "I'm afraid so my friend." she said smiling sympathetically making his grin grow wider while Sasuke glared at him from behind Sakura.

"She scares me a bit I must admit…" he said and glanced towards the now giggling girl. "But she's cool." he admitted turning back to Sakura smiling. Suigetsu only then noticed his leader standing behind Sakura glaring at him for some reason. Suigetsu sweat dropped and looked at Sakura who didn't notice anything. She however did notice the raindrop that fell onto her arm.

"Its raining…better get into the tents so we don't get wet." she said and smiled at her friend who looked freaked out. Suigetsu smiled at her a bit but got another glare from Sasuke and whipped the smile off of his face. 'If his glares could kill I'd probably be dead by now…' Suigetsu thought sweat dropping before turning and heading to his own tent with one last wave of the hand.

"Night…" he said and disappeared into his tent. Misa got up from the ground along with Juugo and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"So where were you two for so long, huh?" Misa asked raising an eyebrow making Sakura blush and Sasuke death glare. "Sorry it's not my business…" she said raising her hands in defeat while Juugo smiled at the pairs reactions.

"Good night Sakura-chan, Sasuke." Juugo said and headed to his large tent. "Good night Misa I hope you can sleep after all of that laughing." he said smiling as he zipped his tents zipper leaving Misa, Sakura and Sasuke alone in the opening.

Misa turned to look at her boss and Sakura. "Sooo…I guess its good night then." Misa said and turned to leave, before she left she flinched while stepping on her left leg.

"Misa is your leg alright? I can take a look if you want." Sakura offered worried for her friend. Misa looked at her but shook her head with a forced smile. 'Shit it still hurts…' she thought as she looked down at her leg.

"No no, its nothing at all, I'll walk it off…" she said but flinched again as she took another step. Sakura shook her head and went towards her.

"Let me take a look…" Sakura said looking concerned as she took another step forward.

"No! I wont let you use your chakra for something like this you'll get tired and-" Misa tired to argue but was interrupted.

"Let her heal you." Sasuke interrupted annoyed making both Misa and Sakura look at him shocked. Misa snapped out of her shocked state in a second and glared at the Uchiha.

"No I will not! She'll use up most of her chakra and then get tired quicker tomorrow!" Misa argued while glaring at Sasuke and making Sakura look from Sasuke to Misa worried.

"Misa, what if I don't use much?" Sakura asked making Misa look at her annoyed. "I just don't want you to be in pain…" Sakura said with caring eyes. It had begun drizzling and the three were getting a bit damp.

"Misa." Sasuke said simply agreeing with Sakura. 'If there's a fight its better if she's fully healed.' he thought staring at Misa who glared back.

"Fine! But you'll carry her when she gets tired or faints!" Misa agreed frustrated making Sakura blush and Sasuke grunt. "Well will you?" Sasuke just looked at her as she looked at him. She concentrated on Sasuke's face for a while searching for something and then sighed. "Fine you can heal me, but he _will_ carry you if you get tired tomorrow…" Misa said as Sakura helped her to her tent going along with her.

Sasuke sat on a tree branch and looked round keeping watch while listening to the rain fall. 'I doubt there will be anyone around.' Sasuke thought looking around the camp area. His eyes drifted to Misa's tent where he heard the two girls talk. 'She's still healing her at this rate I will have to carry her.' Sasuke thought and sighed shaking his head.

"Sakura I'm really fine already, so stop using your chakra." Misa said annoyed but grateful that the pain was going away. 'She's skilled.' she thought smiling.

"All done Misa. You'll be able to run tomorrow." Sakura said smiling and she got up to head out of the tent. Misa pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes while Sakura smiled. 'I've never had such a caring friend before.' Misa thought touched.

"Good night Sakura and thanks for healing me…" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks before Sakura got out. She smiled towards her and got out of the tent.

"Good night, Misa." with that she closed the zipper and walked towards her own tent in the rain. She looked around not seeing anyone but sill she smiled. "Good night Sasuke-kun." she said and got into her tent.

"Good night Sakura…" Sasuke replied with a hint of a smile on his lips as he watched the rain fall from the branch he was sitting on.

* * *

Well how's the story? You like it? Hate it? Think it's weird? :D

Please find the time to review! :D

GurenSR


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Please remember to review i would really appreciate it!

I dedicate this chapter to Midnight Angel Sakura for her reviews! Thanks a bunch! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

The rain did not stop in the morning to everyone's annoyance. They would have to run no matter what. Sasuke had no mercy on them just because of some rain, they weren't made of sugar. "We'll run until the next village it's not that far and I don't think it will rain more then this." Sasuke informed the team.

Everyone nodded while getting ready to leave. Sasuke turned to Misa and saw that she was fine and capable of walking again. He waited for Sakura to join him by his side so that they could leave. Misa saw Sasuke waiting for something and it didn't take long for her to know what. 'Not so uncaring now are you?' Misa thought smirking.

"Sasuke I was thinking…" Misa said after Sakura had walked over to Sasuke's side waiting to leave. "Sakura isn't really a prisoner now is she? And I'm fine…"

"Hn." Sasuke replied wanting to know what Misa's point was.

"Well, I was just thinking that you don't have to travel with her, now she can go where she pleases, right?" Misa continued and made Sasuke's eyebrows twitch slightly while Sakura looked down.

Sasuke did not reply he just simply left the scene making everyone follow if they wanted to keep up. 'She's right, Sakura is no longer a prisoner, and Misa is fine so she'll take care of her again.' he thought annoyed. Sasuke didn't know what he felt annoyed by such a thing. He just kept running increasing his speed now that Sakura wasn't with him. 'Cheh, like I care.' he thought but deep down he knew he was lying to himself.

Misa was enjoying the effect Sakura had on Sasuke. 'She sure knows how to get to him…' she thought as she ran with Juugo and Sakura who were talking about this and that.

"Misa, do you know where we're headed?" Juugo asked breaking the silence after a while and making Sakura and Misa look at him.

"No I don't, I should ask, but…" she began but looked down at her legs. "I don't think I have the power I haven't been using my legs for almost two days." Misa said apologetically.

"I'll go ask him Misa." Sakura said smiling and increased her speed. She reached Sasuke after a while and matched his speed. He noticed she was next to him and slowed down a bit.

"Sasuke-kun, Misa would like to know where we're going, she would ask herself but her legs aren't fully healed to their usual power." Sakura explained smiling as she ran by him. Sasuke looked at her and then looked away.

"We're going to the Rock Country, its not far, you can see the rocky mountain area starting soon." Sasuke answered and made Sakura smile at him grateful.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said and began to turn around to go back to Misa and Juugo. Before she did Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura…" he said making her turn back and run with him again.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked confused. 'What could he want…?' she thought curious as she waited for him to speak.

"Why won't you leave? You're free to do as you please so why aren't you leaving?" Sasuke asked making Sakura look at him stunned.

"I told you before didn't I? I'm not going back without you…" Sakura answered looking straight ahead.

"Why not Sakura?" he asked looking at her now making her blush. Sakura stayed silent and kept looking straight ahead. "Sakura." Sasuke said with a don't-try-to-get-out-of-this tone making Sakura sigh.

"I told you that too, a few years ago…" she said making Sasuke look at her confused. 'A few years ago…' he thought trying hard to remember.

"What did you tell me?" Sasuke asked after thinking for a while getting annoyed because he did not know what she was talking about.

"I thought you would forget." she said with a hint of hurt and sadness in her voice.

"Forget?" Sasuke said again waiting for an answer, this was making him frustrated. He wanted to know what Sakura was talking about.

"I told you I loved you didn't I? And that I'd do anything for you, that hasn't changed." Sakura confessed blushing as she turned back to Misa and Juugo leaving Sasuke alone stunned by what she had told him. 'She still loves me?' he thought completely dumfounded by this.

Sakura came back to Juugo and Misa blushing. Juugo raised and eyebrow while Misa looked at her curious guessing what she might have been talking about with Sasuke. "Well?" Juugo asked looking from Misa to Sakura. Both looked odd to Juugo. "What happened?"

"Well…" Misa began but decided to keep quiet for Sakura's sake and because they weren't alone. "I don't know why but Sasuke seems annoyed, I guess that's what." Misa told her large friend smiling. 'She actually told him she still loves him…' Misa thought surprised by her bravery.

Juugo looked behind and saw that Karin was right behind them. 'She won't tell me when she's around…but something happened.' Juugo understood and nodded. "So where are we going then?" he asked dropping the discussion for now.

"Sasuke-kun said we are heading towards the Rock Country and that we should be at the rocky area soon enough." Sakura said and got smiles from her teammates. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy I don't have to run for long." Misa said making up something. 'Sasuke, you really should just admit you like the girl…telling her things that you never would tell others if they asked.' Misa thought while shaking her head.

"Juugo?" Sakura asked waiting for his reply, which she did not get because he just simply smiled and continued running. "Fine…" she muttered and kept running.

Sasuke waited for the rest to arrive at the edge of the forest he was at. He looked out into the open mountain range thinking. "So we're going through that then?" Misa asked raising an eyebrow at her leader.

"Ah." he replied and was about to jump off before Sakura said something.

"Sasuke-kun, shouldn't we wait for the rain to stop? The rocks are slippery because of the rain," Sakura said and made everyone look from her to Sasuke waiting to see how he would reply. "I know you want to find Itachi fast but what good will it do you if you break your neck?"

Sasuke did not reply instead he just stared at her. 'Cheh, she's right darn it.' he thought mentally smirking. "Fine we wait here." he said and jumped back into the forest and sat onto a tree branch that had shelter. Everyone followed his example. Juugo found his own tree to sit on while looking out into the open rocky area, while Suigetsu and Karin were busy fighting over a tree.

Misa and Sakura sat down into the same tree and on the same branch. "Sakura…" Misa asked her making her glance at her before turning away.

"Yea?" Sakura answered while looking around the rocky area.

"How did you feel when Sasuke left?" Misa asked her truly curious about it. "I was just curious to know how you felt…" she explained while sitting next to her.

"I thought you could know what I felt." Sakura replied a bit confused.

"Not really. The person needs to be feeling it at the moment or thinking about the feeling for me to understand, or read it, but you don't have to tell me or anything…" Misa informed her friend looking awkward about asking all together.

"No it's fine…" Sakura reassured smiling. "When he left, I felt miserable, like it was my fault that I couldn't stop him from leaving. I think I sort of lost it for a while and made Naruto suffer along. He hated seeing me the way I was. Sasuke-kun leaving didn't just hurt me it also hurt Naruto." Sakura told her friend sad.

"How come?" Misa asked looking curious.

"Well, Naruto thought of Sasuke-kun as a brother since he never had one he was one of the first people who bonded with him and it hurt him to think that that special bond was broken and meaningless to Sasuke-kun…" Sakura explained saddened all of a sudden and made Misa nod understanding.

"You were in a lot of pain…" Misa stated and made Sakura look up into blood red eyes. 'There's no point in lying to her.' She thought and so nodded.

"Yeah I guess I was, but I'm happy I get to be with him now." Sakura admitted smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"But was all of that suffering worth it?" Misa asked truly curious.

Sakura thought about it for a while serious and then smiled. "Yes, I think it was worth it." Misa smiled back at her friend. "You know I like your eyes dark blue, the blood red makes you too much like-"

"Sasuke?" Misa finished for her and made her chuckle.

"That's right." Sakura agreed and smiled looking up. "The rain's stopping." she stated and jumped off of the tree and walked towards Juugo. "Hey, Juugo…" she greeted and started up a casual conversation while the large man jumped out of his tree.

Misa sat on the tree branch and waited for a while. Sasuke then appeared next to her. "You knew I was there." he stated simply with a slight glare.

"So? It's not like I asked you to listen I was curious to see how much pain you caused her and I have to say, it was a lot…" Misa said and looked sad making Sasuke flinch.

He didn't like the idea of having Sakura suffer because of him. He looked over at Sakura who was smiling and talking to Juugo while Suigetsu joined the conversation making both of them annoyed with his unnecessary comments.

"Sasuke just so you know she really really loves you I mean for her to be this happy by just being around you is…" Misa, while shaking her head smiling, told her leader with kindness. "Just take care of her will you? And stop lying to yourself its getting on my nerves." she said as she got up from the branch ready to jump down.

"Tell her anything unnecessary and you will be sorry." Sasuke warned with threat in his voice. "We're leaving." with this said he disappeared out of the tree only to appear at a large rock in the mountain area. "We're leaving." he said with much authority.

Everyone simply nodded and followed their leader onto the rocks. 'The rocks are still very slippery.' Sakura thought worried while trying the rocks surface with her hand. "Sasuke-kun…" She began and looked at Sasuke.

"We're going." Sasuke interrupted not looking her way; he jumped off and began to run followed by everyone. 'I can't waist any more time.' he thought while running forward he did, however, glace behind to see whether Sakura was mad or not. He relaxed when he saw her sigh and shrug her shoulders a bit but then followed right behind.

As the team ran along the rains amount decreased. 'I guess it's gonna stop raining…' Sakura thought relieved. The rocks would now dry and it would be safer to travel. "Sakura, what-KYAAA!" Misa began but then slipped off of the rock.

"Misa!" Sakura yelled and jumped after her. Sakura got hold of Misa's hand and pulled her to safety, while Misa looked at her stunned and grateful for the rescue. The incident had stopped the whole team. Sasuke looked back to make sure everyone was ok. 'Maybe Sakura was right about waiting.' he thought and turned back after seeing everything was fine. Misa smiled at Sakura who smiled back. She turned back to the direction they were heading but flinched. "Shit…" she said making everyone turn again. Sasuke turned the fastest when he heard Sakura's pained voice.

"Sakura are you ok?" Misa asked worried when her friend kneeled down and held her ankle.

"I just twisted my ankle is all." she said and stood up but flinched. 'Shit I can't step on it…I must have twisted it when I jumped to get Misa.' she thought as she felt her ankle around searching for any serious damage.

"Can you heal yourself?" Suigetsu asked looking worried but Sakura nodded with a smile. She bent back down and held her hand over the sour spot and everyone watched the green glow form on her hand.

While Sakura was healing herself Sasuke was looking around for any danger and he found some. "There are some people heading this way." Sasuke informed the others who looked around while Misa activated her eyes and Karin used her ability to sense the power of their chakra.

"They're not strong enough for us…" Karin said simply and relaxed a bit while Misa didn't as she looked around.

"We don't want to fight them, they look like guards who are just checking the border for any intruders. We should hide…" she said and got a nod from everyone while Sakura got up.

"Go on Misa I'll take Sakura-chan." Juugo said with a smile and got a nod from Misa who disappeared the next second. Juugo walked towards Sakura but Sasuke appeared in between. "Sasuke?" Juugo asked confused.

"You have enough trouble hiding yourself, Juugo." Sasuke said and Juugo understood. He was too big to be hidden easily. Juugo nodded understanding but glanced at his pink haired friend. Sasuke looked at his eyes drift past him and back. He nodded slightly and got a smile from Juugo who jumped to find a hiding place. Sasuke then turned to Sakura who was standing and about to begin walking.

Sakura felt her legs being swept from under her. Sasuke had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her to a hiding place. He stopped behind a large rock and kept still, while holding Sakura tightly against his chest.

'Shit he has a hard, yet comfortable chest…and warm…' Sakura thought blushing. She had actually been blushing since she was picked up. She didn't expect Sasuke to pick her up because she thought Juugo would but then understood. 'He's big enough as it is, it would have been troublesome if I was with him.' She thought while holding onto Sasuke.

"Mask your chakra." Sasuke commanded pulling Sakura out of her thoughts. She nodded and concentrated and masked her chakra in a few seconds. 'Cheh, she's still good at controlling her chakra. She always was, at least better then Naruto and me.' Sasuke thought mentally smirking at the memories he had of them on their first few missions.

The guards ran past where the Snake team had been a while ago. One of the guards stopped however and looked around. He stepped towards where the team was hiding and stopped to look around again. "Takuto, what are you looking for there's nothing there." one of the guards said and ran up to him.

"I just felt something a while ago…" the guy Takuto said while looking around. Sasuke was watching every single one of his movements and was shifting along with them. He turned towards the way they were heading and began to run with Sakura still in his arms.

They were soon followed by Misa, then Juugo and Suigetsu. "Where's Karin?" Sakura asked when she noticed she was missing.

Sasuke turned and looked back not seeing anyone. 'She better not have gotten caught.' he thought annoyed while he continued running. "We can't wait, they'll find us." Sasuke told Sakura who nodded in his arms.

Juugo and Misa were behind them watching with smirks on their faces. They had known the Uchiha would take Sakura with him not only because Juugo had trouble hiding himself, but also because he wanted to. "He really does care." Juugo said and got a smile from Misa.

"Yes, he does." she replied as they ran along following their leader and friend.

Sakura felt comfortable in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. 'This is comfortable…' she thought at closed her eyes while letting her head lean onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's body felt warm after they had run in the rain with wet clothes.

Sasuke looked down as he felt Sakura lean onto his shoulder, he saw that Sakura had closed her eyes and that her cheeks sill held a slight blush. He looked at her peaceful face and smiled slightly before he wiped that emotion off of his face. He couldn't stop himself from looking down at her sleeping face. 'She's beautiful…' he thought while he continued running a bit faster then before.

Misa, Juugo and Suigetsu followed their leader without complaints and soon they stopped at a small clearing. Everyone understood that they would stay there for the night. Sasuke walked to a near by tree and placed Sakura onto the ground, in a dry spot, gently so that she was leaning onto the tree.

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened when she felt the warmth disappear. She looked around and saw everyone doing something. 'We set up camp here then?' she thought and was about to get up. She flinched and then remembered her ankle. She placed a hand on her foot and began to heal it. A few minutes later she had healed herself and got up to help the others. She noticed Karin still wasn't there. "I wonder where Karin is…" she thought out loud.

"Wow, you're worried about her? I mean she hates you." Suigetsu said stunned making everyone glare at him while he looked like he had done nothing wrong.

"Yeah I know, but still it's a bit odd she isn't here…" Sakura said as Misa sighed and looked around.

"Enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts, soon she'll come and start complaining about how no one waited for her and how she was left behind." Misa said knowing all too well what would happen.

Sakura nodded and let it be, and soon after, Karin did come to camp and was complaining about being left behind. Misa sighed while Juugo and Suigetsu smirked. 'She was right…'all of them thought.

Night fell and the sky cleared enough to see the stars and the moon. Sakura sat on a branch looking up at the sky; everyone was asleep so she sat on the branch looking down at the opening alone. 'I wonder where Karin was for so long…' she thought and sighed.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" a male voice said right beside her making Sakura jump out of her skin.

"S-sasuke-kun, don't do that!" Sakura said with one hand on her chest. "And I'm not tired I shouldn't have slept during the day…" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke mentally smirked; it wasn't like he was complaining about carrying her. He had actually enjoyed carrying Sakura and holding her close to himself, and feeling her warmth against his chest. "Hn." He replied as he looked down at her.

"Do you ever sleep, Sasuke-kun?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him curious.

"Ah." Sasuke replied while taking a seat beside her.

"But not a lot?" Sakura asked again turning to look at the man next to her.

"Hn." Sasuke replied once again while looking into the forest.

"You know it's frustrating when you don't use words." Sakura stated annoyed.

"You still seem to understand me though." he said while turning his gaze towards Sakura which made her blush even more. She looked up at the sky again and sighed. "What were you thinking about just now?" he asked her curious while looking around.

"I was wondering where Karin was for that whole time…" she answered honestly. Sasuke glanced at her surprised. 'Why should she care it's not like she likes her.' he thought but shook it off indifferently.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked at her. The moon came from behind the clouds revealing its light, which was reflected onto Sakura's green eyes. 'She has really pretty eyes.' Sasuke thought as he looked into her eyes. Sakura noticed that they had been staring at each other for a while now and blushed tremendously looking down. Sasuke however pulled her face up to look at him again. Sasuke then leaned forward a bit and laid his lips on hers. Sakura gaped but didn't object. This was something she had always wanted. To be kissed by Sasuke Uchiha. She never wanted anything more so she kissed him back. Sasuke mentally smirked. 'I knew she wanted to kiss me, not that I object.' he thought and deepened the kiss making Sakura sigh.

They pulled apart a while later when their bodies demanded for oxygen. Sakura looked down blushing while Sasuke smirked and jumped down from the tree. "Go to sleep Sakura." he said and went into his tent. 'So he does sleep.' Sakura thought smiling when she placed her fingers onto her lips. 'Sasuke-kun…' she thought and jumped down from the tree with a bright smile on her face and went into her tent.

* * *

Liking it? Well I hope the story is fine so far!

Please review! (i know you sometimes dont have the time but please give me feedback!) :D

GurenSR


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Thanks again to Midnight Angel Sakura for her dedication! Enjoy! :D

Also thanks to SASU-SAKU4everandalways for your feedback! :)

* * *

In the morning everything was like always. It was too normal so Sakura thought she had dreamt the whole thing. She then looked over to Sasuke and noticed he was looking at her. It was like he was studying her which made Sakura blush and look away. Just then Juugo came to her smiling.

"Morning Sakura-chan. How's your foot?" he asked and Sakura smiled at him.

"Its fine thanks." she said and packed up her tent. After everyone had packed their things they headed off towards the village. The team had been running for a while already and Sakura was beginning to wonder. "I wonder how much longer." Sakura thought out loud.

"Not much, you should be able to see the village soon." Misa answered, with her blood red eyes, smiling and she was right. After a few minutes you could already see the village houses and some villagers doing their daily routines.

Sakura smiled down at the village and stopped right next to Sasuke who had stopped to wait for his team. He looked down at Sakura who was smiling a sad smile. 'She misses home…' he thought understanding. Misa glanced at her leader and smiled. The Uchiha did understand her after all. Misa then turned to Juugo and smiled at him. Suigetsu and Karin were standing at the sides looking down at the village. Suigetsu bored and annoyed while Karin was smiling.

"What're you smiling about Karin?" Misa asked weary and raised and eye brow at her. Karin just glanced at her and then looked back at the village.

"I'm just happy we got here is all." she said and made Misa suspicious while everyone else ignored her. 'I guess I just don't trust her.' Misa thought and shook it off, if no one else paid any attention to her then neither would she.

"I guess we're splitting up, I'll go with Juugo, no offence Sakura, but I have something to talk to him about." Misa said smiling apologetically. 'I get to tell him what Sakura and Sasuke were talking about along the way; Sakura really admitted it to Sasuke. She loves him.' Misa thought admiring Sakura's bravery to tell her feelings so freely.

"Its fine Misa don't worry about it." Sakura answered and smiled at her silver haired friend reassuring she was fine with it. 'I guess I'll be on my own…' she thought not really caring.

"Then Sakura can be with me." Suigetsu stated smiling and making everyone look at him stunned. Sasuke slightly glared at him but then looked at the village.

"Then that means-" Karin began but couldn't finish when Sasuke interrupted.

"I'll go alone, Sakura you do what you want." Sasuke said and began to run towards the village leaving everyone else behind a bit dumfounded.

"Do what you want?" Juugo said again confused. "Did he mean you can go with whomever you want to or even alone?" he asked as Misa looked at him a bit stunned.

"Um…I guess you can go on your own Sakura." Misa said clearing everything out. 'Cheh he doesn't want Sakura to go with Suigetsu.' she thought and smiled at the Uchiha's jealousy.

Sakura thought about it for a minute then turned to Suigetsu smiling. "I'll come with you for a while if that's ok." Sakura said smiling at her teammate who was smiling and waiting for a confirmation.

"Yahoo! I get the pretty one! Suigetsu said and got a confused look from Sakura and and annoyed one from Misa. 'Sasuke's not gonna like this.' Misa thought while Karin just smiled and left, she was clearly searching alone.

Juugo and Misa went off to the center of the village while Sakura and Suigetsu began from the front gate and headed into the village. "So, where do we go first?" Sakura asked smiling and made Suigetsu smirk.

"Where ever you want princess." he replied with a bow and made Sakura giggle at his stupidity.

"I guess we just start asking around…" she said and walked passed the bowing Suigetsu who was smirking. They did not know Sasuke was watching them glaring at Suigetsu every time he smiled or spoke with Sakura. 'She went with him then.' he thought while clenching his fists together begging to feel angry.

Sasuke watched Sakura and Suigetsu talk and smile while walking up to some people asking for information. He then jumped off onto another roof to search for information himself. 'She really is a distraction for me.' he thought slightly annoyed by the affect Sakura had on him.

Sakura and Suigetsu ended up on the main street and decided to split up. They had been walking around for a while now and the sun would begin to set soon. "Let's just meet at the opening where everyone will meet at, ok?" Sakura said deciding that was the fastest way to get out of the village.

"Sure thing Blossom, I'll meet you there in what, an hour?" Suigetsu said looking up into the sky at the sun to see the time.

"Yeah about an hour." Sakura said smiling and they split up into the human crowd. Sakura went to the left while Suigetsu went to the right of the street in search for information.

Sakura was walking and asking people randomly if they knew anything about the Akatsuki, and turns out some did. Sakura listened and thanked the people she got the information from and turned to head back to the meeting place. The hour was almost up and she had to leave now or she would be late.

"Yo, pink haired girl…" a male voice called and made Sakura turn and look at the new comer. It was a man who was about Naruto's height with light brown hair and dark green eyes and a well built body. "Hello, I thought you were rather pretty so I decided to have a talk with you." the man said smiling.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry…" Sakura said turning away feeling awkward by his comment. She felt a hand grab her wrist and she turned back.

"Come on, I'm Takuto. Who are you?" he said kindly smiling as he loosened his hold on Sakura's wrist.

"Um…I'm Sakura." she said looking at the sun that was setting. 'Shit I need to get back…wait a moment, Takuto…' she thought remembering something.

Flashback

The guards ran past where the Snake team had been a while ago. One of the guards stopped however and looked around. He stepped towards where the team was hiding and stopped to look around again. "Takuto, what are you looking for there's nothing there…" on of the guards said and ran up to him.

"I just felt something…a while ago…" the guy Takuto said while looking around. Sasuke was watching every single one of his movements and was shifting along with them. He turned towards the way they were heading and began to run with Sakura still in his arms.

End of Flashback

'Shit…did I get caught?' she thought panicked now. Takuto was checking her out which made a shiver run down Sakura's spine. "I'm sorry but I really must go, I have to be somewhere…" Sakura said and turned to leave again. This time Takuto stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"Sakura, come on a few minutes won't hurt anyone right?" he said smiling at her. "I'm sure your friends will understand and wait for you." he said while Sakura looked at the sun worried again.

"No I really must be going now…" she said and began to walk. Takuto looked at her walk away for a while then remembered something.

Takuto's Flashback

"She's really strong so use these…" a woman said and gave Takuto two small objects. He looked at them confused. "They're chakra containers…you put those onto someone's wrists and they start to suck out the persons chakra making them weaker. Although you need to have both of them on the one person for them to work…" The woman explained and got a nod from Takuto.

End of Takuto's Flashback

Takuto pulled out the two objects that looked like handcuffs and ran after Sakura. He ran to her and took one of her hands in his and clicked the 'handcuff' shut. Sakura then pulled her hand away looking shocked. "What the hell is this?" she asked as she looked at the object on her wrist. She tired to get it off but couldn't, and while she was distracted Takuto put the other 'handcuff' onto her free wrist.

Sakura got pissed and began to build chakra into her arm ready for a punch, but then felt like nothing had happened. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought panicked. She tried once more with no success. Instead she began to feel weak.

"Those things suck all the chakra out of you, my dear, so there's no use in trying." Takuto said with an evil grin. He walked closer to her and put his hand around her waist. Sakura glared at him and took a step back. "You know you shouldn't even try to use chakra now, you'll just get tired and well I'd prefer you awake for what's coming." He said with an evil grin making Sakura shiver. 'Shit this is bad…' she thought scared as she looked towards the sun that was almost beyond the horizon.

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit shorter…

The whole handcuff thing is kinds weird but I couldn't think of anything else at that point…

Thanks for all of you who have stayed with the story so far! RR

GurenSR


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, pity.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Suigetsu returned to the meeting place alone and on time making everyone wonder. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Juugo asked the question that was on everyone's minds and everyone turned to look at Suigetsu waiting for an answer.

"Sakura? She's not here yet? Well, we split up about an hour ago, so I don't know where she is…" Suigetsu answered while looking at everyone. Misa and Juugo looked worried and Karin looked happy for some reason. Sasuke on the other hand was looking down at the village's lights and was worried, even if it didn't show. 'Sakura's never late…' he thought his worry increasing.

Sasuke then looked at Misa who was clearly thinking along the same lines. "She's strong I think she's fine…" Misa said trying to reassure everyone and got nods from the team. "Let's just wait for a while…" Misa said again and sat back down onto the near by rock.

XX

Takuto had picked Sakura up bridal style and was now walking towards his house. "Sakura I must say you are a pretty little thing…" he said and kissed Sakura's head making her glare and shift in his arms. "Now now don't fight back…" he said tightening his hold on her.

He walked to an apartment building and walked to his door. He placed Sakura down while opening the door, he knew she wouldn't run away because it was obvious she had a hard time standing as it was. Her chakra was being sucked out continuously. 'Shit, I can't walk and soon I can't even move…' she thought beginning to feel weak again. 'Sasuke-kun…' she thought feeling scared.

Takuto had opened the door and now pulled Sakura into his house and locked the door behind him. Sakura almost fell down but took support form the wall and looked around. The apartment was pretty small, with a joined living room and kitchen, two bedrooms and a washroom.

"Welcome to my house Sakura." Takuto welcomed and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura used the strength she still had and pushed him away from her and glared at him barely standing.

"You look tired, Sakura, how about we head off to bed?" he suggested and made Sakura's eyes widen, while he began to pull her towards one of the rooms. Her legs however gave up and she fell down. Takuto then picked her up and carried her into one of the room shutting the door behind him.

XX

The team had waited for Sakura to return for a while now and everyone was beginning to worry. Well, everyone except for Karin. Misa glared at her who smiled back. "What? It's not a secret I don't like her, I say we leave we've wasted a lot of time as it is." Karin said and got another glare from Misa.

No one said anything after that last comment but Sasuke shifted in his position and Misa was by his side in a split second. "We go look for her? There is no way she could have gotten lost; I'm worried something happened to her…" Misa admitted to Sasuke who merely nodded.

"The rest of you stay here. Juugo, you're in charge, and if someone doesn't listen you can kill them." Sasuke ordered simply and got nods from everyone. 'Fuck this! If it was anyone else we would have left already. Damn that Sakura!' Karin thought pissed by how much Sasuke actually cared for the girl.

Sasuke and Misa were off in no time. 'Sakura…' Sasuke thought really worried even thought he wouldn't admit or show it. He didn't however fool Misa. "Calm down, we'll find her soon…" Misa said and got a glance from Sasuke, who then nodded. Now was not the time to argue or get annoyed with her.

XX

Takuto had laid Sakura onto his bed and was looking at her. "You really are a pretty girl…" he said to her as he climbed on top of her. Sakura had had her eyes closed and so when she opened her eyes she saw Takuto right above her.

'What does he think he's doing?' Sakura thought panicked as he leaned closer to her. 'No, he isn't going to-' she thought but was distracted with a pair of lips on hers. 'No!' she thought and twisted her head to get rid of the kiss.

Takuto just smirked and held her face still with his hand. "You know you don't have enough strength to fight me off, so stop trying." He said victorious of the power he had over her while he kissed her again.

His hand slid down her neck, over her breasts, and down her flat stomach. "Cheh, very nice indeed, I wonder what its like all the way down…" he thought out loud making Sakura fight against him with the strength she had left and with tears streaming down her eyes.

"No please stop!" Sakura managed to plead but was silenced by a kiss. 'Please, Sasuke-kun…' she thought as she held her wet eyes shut feeling Takuto's tongue in her mouth.

XX

"Misa did you find her yet?" Sasuke asked for the third time in five minutes which was a lot considering it was Sasuke asking.

"No not yet…" Misa said as she was scanning the area with her eyes. She was looking through stands, storage rooms and houses. "Shit…not good." she said after her eyes had stopped on an apartment building.

"Misa?" Sasuke asked anxious and looked at her. Misa however kept looking straight ahead not even spearing a glance at Sasuke. 'Sakura's with another guy?' she thought as Sasuke was staring at her. 'No way in hell, she loves him too much…' she thought and slightly glanced towards the anxious Sasuke.

"Misa!" Sasuke yelled now gaining her attention. She looked into his eyes and saw worry.

"You're not gonna like this…" she said and looked back at the house they were now heading to.

"Try me." Sasuke said with a hint of threat. Misa looked at him for a while then back at the house. 'Wait a sec…Sakura's trying to push the guy off?' she thought focusing on the two figures more. Sasuke looked at Misa and saw the change in her expression.

"Shit! Why isn't she fighting harder? She's fucking strong!" Misa yelled and quickened her pace towards the house. Sasuke followed her looking more worried then before. 'What the hell's going on?' he thought extremely confused not understanding the problem.

The two arrived at the house where Misa could see Sakura. They were however greeted by two guards from during the day both looking slightly smug. Sasuke was looking at Misa not quite understanding what they were doing there.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over." one of the guards said and grinned. "Takuto's a bit busy right now…" he continued while the other one smirked along with him. 'Busy, what does…Hell no!' Sasuke thought and activated his sharingan becoming furious when he finally understood the problem.

"Sasuke go I'll take care of the two assholes." Misa commanded looking scary. "Now go!" she yelled and the Uchiha was gone leaving Misa with the two guards. Sasuke crashed into the apartment through the locked door with ease and was looking around the place. His eyes shifted around but then ended up on a closed door.

XX

Sakura had been fighting against Takuto for a while and now she was close to being unconscious. "Don't faint dear, we still have so much we can do…" he said and kissed her again making her twist her head and have more tears run down her face.

Takuto then slid his hands under her shirt and made Sakura shiver. 'Get off of me!' she thought incapable of screaming none the less talk. Takuto kissed her neck and then her lips while sliding his hands up and down her body. Just then a loud crash was heard and Takuto was off of her in a split second.

Sasuke was furious and he didn't try and hide it. He was glaring at Takuto who was getting off of the ground; he looked up and faced the Uchiha just to feel his murder intent. 'Who is this guy?' he thought feeling scared now.

Without warning Sasuke had lifted him up and slammed him onto the wall while glaring at him. "Never ever touch her again or I will kill you." He said with much threat making Takuto whimper, while Sasuke glanced over at the now unconscious Sakura. "What did you do to her?" he asked while tightening his grip on him.

"C-c-chakra c-contain-ners. T-they s-suck t-the c-chakra out of a p-person, m-making t-them v-vouln-nerable…" Takuto said his voice shaking with fear; he became more frightened when Sasuke glared at him more then before.

"You fucking lay one finger on her; if you even glance at her, I will rip your guts out. Got that?" he asked his eyes burning with rage while the face was kept expressionless while his voice held a great deal of threat.

Everyone knew not to anger an Uchiha this bad, well everyone except for Takuto apparently. Takuto barely nodded as a reply to the furious Uchiha. Sasuke then began forming chidori around him and into Takuto; he then threw him at the wall leaving him there pretty much half dead, from the electricity shock he had received.

He then walked to the bed Sakura was on and looked at her. She was unconscious now but still had a tear stained face. Sasuke looked at her feeling relieved now and sighed. 'Thank god we made it in time.' he thought glad to be near her again as he picked her up and held her close.

He walked out of the apartment to find Misa on top of two beat-up men. "You didn't kill him did you?" Misa asked worried. 'He had a temper he might just have killed him for touching Sakura…' Misa thought slightly worried. She however didn't get an answer from Sasuke. Sasuke just jumped off and left the scene followed by Misa. 'He's relieved and pissed off…' she thought understanding his feelings and deciding to stay silent now was not the time to ask questions.

The two came into the meeting place Sakura still unconscious. Sasuke did not stop running he just simply ran past everyone and continued on leaving the others behind. "She's fine we made it in time." Misa informed her two now relieved friends and Karin who glared. "Now let's go or we'll be left behind…" she said and was off after her leader.

* * *

Please remember to RR… thanks to all of you, who have given me feedback, I appreciate it.

Hope you like the story!

GurenSR


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thanks so much to Midnight Angel Sakura, SASU-SAKU4everandalways and kerapal bubbles for their reviews! im glad you have sticked with the story so far and i hope the story will please you and everyone else as it goes on. :D

* * *

_Takuto was on her kissing her and touching her while she just lay there unable to do anything to stop him. She could do nothing but wait until the horrible nightmare would be over. 'Sasuke-kun…' she thought scared and feeling weak._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled snapping out of her nightmare, and noticing it was dark around her. 'Its night time…' she thought and looked around. Misa was still awake along with Juugo and both looked pleased about her being awake again, not to mention she had yelled Sasuke's name.

"About time sleeping beauty…" Misa said with a grin, while Juugo smirked. Smirking was good; it covered up all the worry that was hidden within him. To be honest Juugo had been very worried for Sakura and he was angry about not being able to help her in any way.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sakura-chan." Juugo said smiling and relieved that his friend was ok. Sakura just smiled at both of her friends grateful for having people who cared for her.

"You in shock or something?" Misa asked after not getting a reply from Sakura. She opened her mouth to speak but Misa interrupted her. "No, just rest, we'll talk about this tomorrow…" she said in a gentile tone and got up along with Juugo and headed together to their own tents.

Sakura slightly nodded at them as they walked away to their tents as a thank you. After the zippers were heard Sakura was alone in the camp area with the fire. 'What the hell happened?' she thought not understanding how she got there of what had happened.

"Sakura…" a male voice said from behind making Sakura turn and look into onyx eyes. "You're awake." he stated and got a slight nod from Sakura as he walked closer to her and sat down facing her.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a while waiting for Sakura to speak, but she didn't, she did however look down at her hands and remember something. "Shit…" she said and tired to get the 'handcuffs' off of her wrists.

Sasuke, when noticing this appeared right in front of Sakura and took hold of one of her wrists to examine it. He understood that they were the chakra sucking containers Takuto had talked about, and he looked at them thoughtful. "Sakura do you have any idea how to get these off?" he asked and looked at her for an answer.

"No, I have no idea…" Sakura answered looking at him for a while and then back at her hands. Sasuke was also still holding one of her hands in his making Sakura blush.

"Great, neither do I." Sasuke admitted expressionless but clearly annoyed and made Sakura giggle and smile afterwards. 'He's making me feel better…' she thought touched by his kind action.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." she finally thanked and smiled at him grateful. 'She looks better when she smiles…' he thought but then concentrated on the cuffs around her wrists again.

"I really need to get these off of you…but how?" Sasuke thought out loud making Sakura smile more. She found it amusing that something bothered the Uchiha.

"You only need to get one off; the other doesn't work if the other one is off. That's what I've heard…" Sakura informed Sasuke who nodded. 'One off and she's fine.' he thought understanding.

Sasuke looked at the cuffs deep in thought. 'What if I use my chakra to break it? I think chidori would work, but it will hurt Sakura.' Sasuke kept thinking, but snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sakura's hand become limp. 'Shit, these things are still sucking her chakra.' Sasuke thought annoyed for not being able to help her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked when noticing the annoyed expression he had on his face. Sasuke looked up not hiding his annoyance, which made Sakura giggle. "It's really not that much of a problem. We'll just take them off in the morning…" she suggested while looking down at her hands.

"You'll be unconscious in the morning." Sasuke interrupted while looking at her concerned. "I will get these off." he said stubbornly making Sakura drop the topic of quitting.

"Fine, you're the boss…" Sakura answered slightly annoyed but with a hint of humor.

"Cheh, you're like Misa." Sasuke stated while looking at the 'handcuffs' again, but then looked up when he felt Sakura flinch. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her closer. Sakura looked sad but she hid the emotion pretty well. 'Haruno Sakura hiding her emotions?' Sasuke thought mentally smirking. 'Wonder why she's sad though, I only said she was like Misa…Misa.' Sasuke figured it out and glanced at Sakura again. 'She's jealous of Misa.' he figured out pleased by the thought.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked making Sasuke turn his attention to her. "You know Misa very well and she knows you." Sakura stated and forced a smile on her face. 'I'm jealous of that…I mean I don't know what Sasuke's thinking about or why he does certain things but Misa always does…' Sakura thought even sadder now, but hiding it well.

"And?" Sasuke urged searching for her point. "I've trained with her daily for the past two and a half years of course I know her…" Sasuke replied and made Sakura smile a bit.

"Yeah I guess." She agreed and looked down so she would not have to look Sasuke in the eyes. "She knows you well too." she continued as she looked down.

"It's not really fair to compare her to others. She has that annoying ability of hers." Sasuke said emotionless but Sakura knew he was slightly annoyed and so smiled.

"You're right Sasuke-kun, I guess it really isn't fair to be compared to her…" she answered smiling for real this time. 'He really knows how to make me feel better.' She thought as she looked at Sasuke who was trying to open the cuffs.

'There is no other way; I guess I need to use chidori on the containers. It will hurt her a bit.' he thought not liking the idea at all. 'I'll do it fast, so the pain doesn't last for long.' he decided and took both of her hands holding them down making Sakura look at him curious to know what he was about to do. "Sorry…" he said simply and formed chidori onto his hands that were on the 'handcuffs' around Sakura's wrists making her gap. She was biting her lip not wanting to scream but was about to after a while and Sasuke noticed this.

He bent forward and laid his lips on hers stopping her from starting to scream. He then inserted more chidori into her wrists and made her gap from the extra pain. Sasuke then deepened the kiss when Sakura gaped and held her wrists tighter wanting to break them fast not wanting Sakura to be in that much pain.

Then a loud click was heard and Sasuke stopped his chidori immediately. He then kissed her gently once more and pulled back looking down at her hands. He saw that the two 'handcuffs' were open and so he took them off and threw them away. He then felt something warm lean onto him making him look down.

Sakura had fainted and was leaning onto him now, which made Sasuke sigh. 'That wasn't the best idea; I guess all her chakra was pulled out at the last second." He thought and pulled Sakura closer to himself so that she was leaning onto his chest. Sasuke then placed one hand on her forehead and one on her waist, and began to transfer some of his own chakra into her.

Sakura's eyes fluttered and then she opened her eyes looking into onyx eyes. She no longer felt pain she only felt a bit weak after all her chakra had been sucked out. Sasuke stopped transferring his chakra into her after a while making sure she would stay conscious for at least a while.

"Sorry." He apologized simply while taking back the hand that was around her waist holding her back. Sakura then sat up and rubbed her wrists that still hurt a bit.

"Its fine, you got them off after all. Thank you." She looked up into his eyes and thanked him with a smile.

"Ah." Sasuke replied and looked at Sakura for a while. 'Shit, he kissed me, but that was just to stop me from screaming. It didn't mean anything.' Sakura thought and pushed the hope she felt away. There was no way the Uchiha had feelings for her. "Sakura…" Sasuke said getting her attention. "Go to sleep, I don't want to carry you all day." he said with a hint of humor which Sakura noticed and so she pouted.

"Jerk." she said simply and made Sasuke smirk. "Good night Sasuke-kun, and thank you again." She thanked again and got up smiling. She walked over to her own tent, which Juugo had kindly put up for her, unsteadily.

"You're wrong you know…" Sasuke said standing now while facing away from Sakura and the fire. "Misa isn't the only one who knows me well, you know me too." Sasuke admitted and with that was gone. He left Sakura to stare at the spot he had been on just a while ago, stunned and dumbfounded. She then got over the surprise and smiled a warm, kind smile. 'Thank you Sasuke-kun…' she thought please before she went into her tent.

* * *

At this point I will apologize if I have changed Sasuke way too much… I might have changed him slightly in the upcoming chapters but I needed it to be like that so it would work with the story… :)

Remember to RR

Thank you for reading the story!

GurenSR


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Long chapter coming up again…Enjoy! :D

* * *

In the morning Sakura woke up when he heard Misa and Juugo talk outside of her tent. "So, what happened to her?" Juugo asked sounding concerned for his friend who he was unable to help.

"One of the guards from the day almost, well, I suppose he might have raped her…" Misa said carefully not wanting Juugo's split personality to come out. "But Sasuke got him off of her before anything happened." she continued quickly calming her friend down. Sakura then remembered something.

Flashback

Takuto then slid his hands under her shirt and made Sakura shiver. 'Get off of me!' she thought incapable of screaming none the less talk. Takuto kissed her neck and then her lips while sliding his hands up and down her body. Just then a loud bang was heard and Takuto was off of her in a split second.

End of Flashback

'Sasuke-kun got him off of me?' Sakura thought shocked. 'Then that means, he saw him kiss me?' she gaped beginning to feel panicked. "How did you two deal with it?" Juugo asked pulling Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Well, I don't know what happened to the Takuto guy, he might be dead for all I know…" Misa said and got an understanding nod from Juugo. "But man he was pissed when he understood what was going on, I wouldn't have wanted to be in Takuto's shoes at that point. I mean even I was beyond scared…" Misa admitted shaking her head at the memory of the furious Uchiha.

"Cheh…I guess I'm right? The Uchiha does love her then?" Juugo said with curiosity in his voice. "You said you can't tell me anything, but what if I guess?" Juugo stated with a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Still can't tell you, he'll rip my guts out for sure." Misa said smiling apologetically. Sakura then opened her tents zipper and got out and looked over at her friends and smiled.

"Morning and thank you for putting up my tent Juugo." She said smiling at her friend gratefully.

Juugo then stood up and walked over to Sakura and pulled her into a long warm hug. "I'm glad you're ok Sakura-chan." He said after he pulled back smiling. Sakura smiled back at him a bit stunned by his gesture. Misa too looked at them a bit surprised and odd. 'Juugo, Sasuke didn't like that very much…' she thought mentally smirking, because she had seen Sasuke appear at the near by tree and he was now looking at them, no actually, he was glaring at them.

As if Juugo had read her thoughts he turned to Misa with a new expression. His face expression was very clear 'oh shit I'm dead' and it made Misa giggle and Sakura look up at her tall friend and the giggling girl confused. She was about to ask what they were up to but someone interrupted her.

"Stop fooling around, we're leaving now." Sasuke's dangerous voice ordered as he appeared right next to Juugo and Sakura. "Pack up we're leaving in a few minutes." He said simply and left.

Juugo then walked to Misa who smirked. "I guess I crossed the line there. I really should never touch her…" Juugo said sighing in relief for not getting killed by Sasuke.

"Hahah, maybe you should make him a bit more jealous so he would admit he likes her." Misa joked with a smirk and made Juugo smirk along with her. They both however stopped smirking when they felt a pair of eyes on them. They turned to see Sasuke glaring at them telling them to pack or else. "Oh he's pissed alright…" Misa told her friend who smirked while turning to pack up his stuff again next to the grinning Misa.

The team had been running through the forest away from the rock country towards another for a while now. Sakura was still a bit tired from her chakra loss and so felt weak while running.

Sasuke had glanced behind every now and then so he saw the changes in Sakura. 'She's tired, but won't say anything because she doesn't want to be a burden.' he thought mentally sighing. No one else noticed Sakura's tiredness and so they all kept on running. They all, however, turned around when they heard Sakura yell.

"Kya!" Sasuke had picked her up bridal style and was running along again like nothing had happened. "W-what are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked shocked in his arms.

"You're tired." he answered simply as he ran past everyone again taking the lead. Misa, Juugo and Suigetsu smiled as Karin sent death glared towards Sakura, who was still shocked in Sasuke's arms.

"Really Sasuke-kun, I can still run." Sakura said looking down trying to hide her blush from Sasuke. "I don't want to be a burden to you…" she said quietly while looking down sad making Sasuke mentally sigh.

"You're not a burden, if you were I would have left you a long time ago, and no you can't run anymore, you're exhausted, but you hide it well." Sasuke said while looking straight ahead.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered and smiled up at him. She gave up and let Sasuke carry her.

"Ah." he replied and looked down at her making her blush more then she already was.

Misa was running along with Juugo and Suigetsu now and they were all smiling and talking, ignoring Karin who was running behind them. "Sasuke caring for another…it kinda gives me the chills." Suigetsu said jokingly while making a face.

"Haha, come on he's not that bad of an ice-cube…" Misa said defending Sasuke, but failed because the comment made Suigetsu burst out laughing.

"Ice-cube, there is no better way to describe him!" he said laughing while Misa sighed and Juugo smiled.

"So, where are we heading to anyway?" Juugo asked making the two look at him. Misa then activated her eyes and looked around.

"Sorry I don't know…I only see trees around." she said and deactivated her eyes. "I'll go ask." she said and increased her pace. "Yo, Boss…" Misa called getting Sasuke's annoyed attention, while Sakura smirked.

"Boss, huh?" she asked one eyebrow raised and getting a slight glare from Sasuke.

"Don't call me that and what, Misa?" Sasuke urged now looking ahead again.

"We were just wondering where we're going is all." Misa said as she winked and smiled down at Sakura making her blush.

"The Fire country." he answered simply and Misa nodded, thinking now.

"You know we might as well stop now Sasuke, I mean we need to think of a better plan to get the Akatsuki and Itachi…" Misa shared her idea waiting for Sasuke to say something since she was not sure how he might react. Sasuke did not reply he just kept running on.

"Sasuke-kun, we should stop, so you don't have to carry me anymore and so that I can tell you what I found out…" she said and made Sasuke's head snap down at her.

"What you found out?" he asked to confirm that he had hear right and Sakura nodded.

"I'll tell you what I found out." she said again and smiled up at Sasuke as she felt the pace drop. They slowed into a walk and then to a stop.

Everyone looked confused by the sudden stop. "Why are we stopping, Sasuke-kun? It's not like we're going to set up camp yet, I mean we can still run for a few more hours…" Karin said smiling to Sasuke seductively while trying to sound smart. Her smile turned into a frown when she glanced at Sakura who Sasuke was letting down now.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smiling at him gratefully with a slight blush on her cheeks. Sasuke just looked back at her and nodded once, but it seemed to Karin that Sasuke treated Sakura way different from everyone, even Misa. 'Bitch…' she thought while clenching her fists.

"Don't tell me we're stopping because if HER!" Karin yelled annoyed while pointing towards Sakura who shifted in her spot a bit. "We've wasted too much time as it is already, and all the time wasted was because of her." Karin said annoyed with a smug expression, she was however silenced with Sasuke's famous death glares.

"We're staying here for the night, because I said so." he ordered with a hint of treat, so that no one would dear argue with him, especially not Karin. He had had enough of Karin putting all the blame on Sakura, he had decided to stop it was his call so Sakura was not to be blamed.

Everyone simply nodded at this and disappeared down from the trees to set up camp down below. Misa was the only one who looked back debating whether or not to stay with his leader to hear Sakura out. 'I should let them talk together, but I should know what's going on…' she thought sighing at her decision as she turned around.

Sasuke was still looking down at Sakura who was now looking at Misa. "Something wrong Misa?" she asked sounding and looking concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, I just thought I should hear this too…" Misa answered smiling at her friend reassuring everything was fine she then turned and looked at Sasuke who was still looking at Sakura. "Or should I wait until you tell me, Sasuke?" Misa asked permission to stay from Sasuke and Sakura turned her eyes to his which were looking at her.

Sasuke was about to answer but Sakura beat him to it. "Actually, Misa, can I talk to Sasuke-kun alone for a while?" Sakura asked smiling at Misa who looked surprised, and while Sasuke looked at her surprised as well not showing it. 'Cheh, I don't get a saying again, huh?' he thought slightly amused.

"Uh, sure thing. I'll leave her to you, Boss." Misa said getting over her surprise and smiling at the pair after leaving her last annoying comment. She left the two alone on the tree branch.

"Why couldn't Misa stay and listen?" Sasuke asked after Misa had left, he looked down at Sakura wondering why she had asked Misa to leave.

"You can tell her later, unless you want to call her back now." Sakura said with a touch of sadness in her voice looking down. "I just thought you would understand this better then she would, not having to explain everything…" she continued explaining and looked up at Sasuke who looked thoughtful. 'Shit, I did something on my own again, not asking Sasuke-kun for permission…' Sakura thought beginning to feel panicked, but relaxed when she got a slight nod from Sasuke.

"Ah, tell me then." he said simply and looked at Sakura waiting for her to start talking.

"First, the Akatsuki hadn't been there, but the village did get a message from the other villages around to be on guard because of the Akatsuki. There had been recent killings in the villages around and people were getting scared." Sakura began to tell what she had heard from the villagers. "They also said that they had seen Itachi recently and that he was now searching for the other Jinchuuriki…" Sakura kept telling but looked down sad after her last sentence.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked his expression changing from expressionless to caring, he quickly changed this before Sakura noticed anything.

"I told you we should have stayed with Naruto and the rest-" Sakura began in a whisper making Sasuke listen carefully but then flinch.

"Sakura don't start that again! I'm not going back!" Sasuke interrupted glaring at her now.

"Let me finish!" Sakura snapped at him making his eyebrows flinch together slightly. Sakura only then realized what she had done and gaped covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry…" she apologized for snapping at him.

Sasuke didn't answer but was a bit surprised if not shocked by her outburst. 'She doesn't see me as a threat anymore, for her to feel comfortable enough to snap at me…' he thought shaking his head slightly but not saying anything. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"Itachi's after Naruto…" Sakura finally said after realizing he would not reply. This information made Sasuke's expression change slightly to surprise and shock. "We should go back to them, Itachi will eventually come and get Naruto and I don't want Naruto to die!" Sakura pleaded looking up with glassy eyes. "Please Sasuke-kun…"

"So, you want all of us to go to Naruto's team? Sakura, we'll be taken to Konoha and I can't go back yet just understand that!" Sasuke snapped at Sakura now who looked like she was at the verge of tears.

"But, we might find Itachi faster if we just go to Naruto! Please! I know you haven't forgotten Naruto and that he is still your best friend so why can't we go to them?" Sakura pleaded again while a tear fell down her cheek. The thought of Naruto getting killed really got to Sakura. He was almost a brother to her and she did not want to lose him. She looked down tears in her eyes now waiting for Sasuke to say something.

"Sakura, the reason Naruto and the rest are out here is because they are looking for me. If I, if we just go over there we'll all be going to Konoha in no time. I can't do that yet Sakura, please just understand that." He finally said with a calm comforting voice after a short silence. 'Naruto dieing really got to her.' he thought with a slight feeling of jealousy and guilt.

Sasuke did not like the fact that Sakura was crying, to tell the truth it was really bugging him to see her this sad. He looked at her for a while waiting for her to reply. "We didn't come out here to just look for you. Actually we were looking for Itachi too, because that would have led to you…" Sakura answered still looking down with tears still in her eyes.

This surprised Sasuke completely. "You were looking for Itachi?" he asked making sure he had heard right and got a nod from Sakura. 'So they were looking for Itachi. Maybe we should go to that team, maybe…' Sasuke thought and looked into the distance thoughtful.

Sakura had wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him for a while. "I guess it really is up to you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and jumped down from the tree leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts. 'Yes, it is up to me, but you want to go back…' he thought while looking after her still in thought.

Sakura ran into camp and helped the others set up. Misa looked over at her and saw her red eyes. 'Why the hell was she crying? What did that ass say to her?' Misa thought annoyed at Sasuke while looking up at the trees. She then walked to Sakura and sat next to her.

"So, anything you want to tell me?" she asked casually and made Sakura glance at her from the corner of her eye.

"No, Sasuke-kun will tell you if he wants to…" Sakura answered with a hint of annoyance and anger which made Misa raise and eyebrow at her.

"You're mad at him? Why may I ask?" Misa said guessing her feelings towards the Uchiha.

Sakura looked at her and was sure she would look into blood red eyes but didn't. She looking into dark blue ones and was surprised. "So you weren't cheating…" Sakura stated with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"No, I didn't and I'm proud of it and it's pretty obvious." Misa said smiling and making Sakura giggle.

"Sasuke-kun just…gets on my nerves every now and then." Sakura said seriously while going back to her bad mood while Misa nodded understanding.

"But you still love him." Misa said knowing and made Sakura smile slightly.

"I guess that's also a part of him I love…there really isn't a reason for it is there?" Sakura asked after a while wondering.

"For what?" Misa asked confused now while searching for the answer on Sakura's face.

"For love." Sakura answered simply and made Misa sigh.

"I guess there really isn't, I mean there's no why or how you just love someone…I guess." Misa said trying her best to answer her question and getting frustrated for not being able to explain it well.

"Hahah…don't push yourself, Misa." Sakura said and smiled at her silver haired friend.

"Hey, Blossom!" Suigetsu called from a near by tree and made both of the girls look up at him. "Want to come and knock down a few trees for me?" he asked sarcastically and made Sakura and Misa laugh.

"I guess I could, why not?" Sakura answered and got up to join Suigetsu. She went to him and they disappeared into the forest.

Misa was sitting there for a while then she looked up and saw Sasuke. "Way to treat her Sasuke. She might end up hating you and you definitely don't want that." Misa stated and got an annoyed glare from Sasuke.

"Hn." he replied annoyed. He then looked at her serious and she understood. He wanted to tell her something. Sasuke then leaned onto a near by tree and told Misa what Sakura had told him leaving out their fight which had made Sakura cry. Misa wasn't fooled tough.

"So, you made her cry by yelling at her. So typical of you…" she said shaking her head and getting another glare from Sasuke. "Anyway what do you want to do?"

"What do you think would be best?" Sasuke answered her question with a question making Misa pout.

"Well, I think we should listen to Sakura and go to Naruto and the rest. I mean they are looking for Itachi too right? And it's not like there's only Itachi, we need more people to kill out the other Akatsuki." Misa stated her own opinion and made Sasuke sigh. He had thought she would side with Sakura but wasn't complaining.

"I guess we go find their team then?" Sasuke said and got a nod from Misa.

"You tell Sakura, she'll appreciate it very much…" she said with a hinting smile and made Sasuke mentally roll his eyes. 'She never stops.' he thought but decided to be the one to tell Sakura. 'It's for the best if Sakura's in a good mood.' he thought but had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth for why he wanted to tell her.

Misa was sitting on a low branch and looking around. Juugo had gone to look for water and Suigetsu and Sakura were still out beating the crap out of trees while Karin was sitting on the ground leaning onto a tree. Sasuke was sitting in a near by tree looking down at the camp waiting for Sakura and Suigetsu to return.

"We could have continued on for longer, we only stopped because of Sakura." Karin sneered her name and made Misa look at her annoyed.

"You're just jealous cause she's ten times better then you ever will be…" Misa said and made Karin growl.

"We would have found the Akatsuki if it wasn't for that bitch! She's the reason we've wasted so much time." Karin kept on complaining and making Misa's face fall.

"Shut up already, Sakura isn't the reason we haven't found the Akatsuki yet, their just so fucking hard to find." Misa said coolly and made Karin glare at her slightly.

"She was the reason we were held back at the Rock Country. Takuto should just have raped her…" Misa said under her breath but both Misa and Sasuke heard her while Misa turned to stare at her. Sasuke became cold and looked furious by just remembering what Takuto had done to Sakura.

"Wait a sec, how did you know it was Takuto?" Misa asked suspicious now while Sasuke's head snapped up. 'How did she know?" He thought alarmed now as he jumped down from the tree and into the clearing.

"Uh, I heard you and Juugo talk about it…" Karin said avoiding eye contact with anyone, especially Sasuke since he looked anxious. 'Shit I'm dead…' she thought beginning to panic.

Sasuke looked at Misa as if to confirm Karin was telling the truth, but became even more anxious when he got no confirmation. "No, you see I made sure no one was around to listen whenever I spoke about it with Juugo. So, there's no way you could have heard us." Misa said thoughtful now while Sasuke's head snapped back towards Karin.

"Karin, how the hell did you know it was Takuto?" Sasuke growled his name as he asked the question glaring now. His look made Karin back away slightly shocked by his actions.

"I…" Karin began but was unable to finish because she was pushed against the near by tree so hard that all the air in her gushed out. When she looked up she saw Sasuke's blood red eyes glaring into hers.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" he growled his question and made Karin gulp. Misa had stood up and was looking at the scene play in front of her slightly worried. 'Karin is so dead if she had anything to do with what happened to Sakura with Takuto. Sasuke was furious, is furious…' she thought trying to think of a way to save Karin's life if the Uchiha was to snap at her.

Karin looked down to free herself form the intent glare she got from Sasuke, thinking of what to say next. "What makes you think I had anything to do with it Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked looking up seductively now and making Sasuke glare at her more.

"Don't call me that, and you hate Sakura that's reason enough for you." Sasuke spat at the girl he was glaring down at. "Don't you dare bring her harm again!" Sasuke warned with so much fury that only an insane person would have gone against him.

"Wait a sec, Sasuke." Misa interrupted and made the two look to her. "There were chakra sucking containers around Sakura's wrists, right?" Misa confirmed and got a slight understanding nod from Sasuke.

"Where did Takuto get those containers?" Sasuke asked the question Misa was thinking about. Misa looked thoughtful for a while then gaped.

"Karin, you had full access to Orochimaru's experiment labs, and there were things like chakra containers and other chakra sucking experiments all around that place…" Misa thought out loud alarmed and looked at Sasuke who probably couldn't look any angrier then he did at that moment.

"Karin, were you the one who gave Takuto the chakra containers?" Sasuke growled and made a slight shiver go down Karin's spine. She looked up at him and then decided to let it all out.

"What do you care Sasuke? It's not like she isn't fit for the job, she's whore enough if you ask me…" Karin said and made both Misa and Sasuke go beyond glaring while Sasuke slightly zapped her with his chidori.

"You have no right to say that." Misa said glaring as Karin glanced at her.

"Right like you're the one to talk." Karin spat back but shut her mouth when she felt Sasuke zap her with a bit of his chidori once again telling her to watch what she would say next. Karin glared up again and looked at the Uchiha for a while; she then glanced behind both Sasuke and Misa and mentally smirked. 'This will be fun…' Karin thought as she looked at Sasuke. "You know it's not like she's not a burden or anything, I mean because of her we've lost so much time. All she has done for the team is stall and be a burden, and you can't deny that Sasuke. She really should just have stayed at the Rock Country and lived her life as a whore…" Karin said in her disgusting voice and made Misa glance behind while Sasuke continued to glare down at Karin.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while too long. 'Say something, anything. She'll think you agree…' Misa thought as she sighed saddened. When Sasuke heard Misa sigh he looked back at her wondering what was wrong.

"She went that way…" Misa said simply pointing towards the woods where she had seen Sakura run off to a while ago. 'Shit, Sakura was here…' Sasuke thought slightly shocked and anxious, for what he did not know. He glared down at Karin once more then ran after Sakura a bit faster then necessary.

'I am a burden to him and to the whole team, I've done nothing but waste time and held everyone behind…Sasuke-kun didn't even deny it. Karin was right…I'm a whore…' Sakura thought as she ran fast away from the camp with tears rolling down her cheeks making her eyesight blurry.

Sakura had run for a short while before she felt two strong arms around her waist that pulled her up against a strong muscular chest stopping her from running. She then began to fight against the arms that now held her captive, but stopped when she heard a commanding yet relaxing voice. "Sakura, stop struggling it's me." Sasuke commanded slightly annoyed by her actions.

"Let me go, Sasuke." She said simply while looking down now trying to hide her tear stained face. "Let me go now." She said again with a touch of plead in her voice, while making Sasuke's usually expressionless face turn close to hurt.

"What?" Sasuke asked again wanting to confirm he had heard right.

"I said let me go! It's not like you want me here and I'm a burden, so you might as well let me go!" She yelled fighting back tears that were in danger of falling again while struggling against Sasuke's iron grip.

"Sakura, stop fighting against me." Sasuke commanded annoyed now by Sakura's actions towards him while he tightened his grip around her waist trying to force her to stop moving.

"Sasuke let me go! I'm free to do as I please!" Sakura said begging to feel the blood boil up in her body while feeling her heart burn from having to act this way towards the person she loved. She also hadn't been adding the –kun to Sasuke's name and this made Sasuke flinch and feel slightly hurt, but as it was Sasuke he of course did not show it, much.

"Sakura, listen to me…" Sasuke began with a calm voice and loosened his grip around Sakura. He was not expecting her to struggle back and so he became frustrated. "Sakura stop it now!" he yelled with threat clearly in his voice which made Sakura freeze on the spot. Only then did Sasuke realize he said it a bit harder then intended. 'I guess I sort of snapped there…' he thought slightly ashamed for yelling at Sakura.

Sakura had stopped struggling and was looking down sad. "Just let me go, Karin was right I'm just a burden to you and I've caused nothing but trouble for you and on top of all of that you agree with it all! So why not just let me go?" Sakura asked finishing her question with a pained whisper while fresh tears were running down her cheeks.

"Because I don't want you to leave." Sasuke answered simply and as emotionless as he could, making Sakura's head snap up. She then turned to face Sasuke slowly and looked at him shocked which made Sasuke mentally sigh. "You're not a burden, you are useful and powerful. If you were a burden do you really think you'd still me in my team? Really Sakura, you're smart figure it out." Sasuke grunted annoyed and as expressionless as he could manage. Sakura kept looking at him too shocked to speak. 'He said I'm useful and powerful? I'm not a burden? I'm smart…he doesn't want me to go?' she kept thinking in her mind stunned by what she had just heard.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of lips on her own. As Sasuke kissed her, her whole system went down. She kissed him back leaning closer into his chest while he slightly tightened his hold around her waist.

The teens broke apart after a while and stayed silent until Sasuke turned towards where the camp was and waited. "Come." he commanded simply in his usual cold manner and made a smile form on Sakura's lips. 'That's one thing I love about him…' she thought feeling happy and cared for.

"Coming Sasuke-kun." She replied happily and ran to catch up with Sasuke who now had a slight smile on his lips. 'Sasuke_-kun_ again, huh?' he thought and mentally smirked. 'She forgives me way too easily, not that I object.' he thought and felt something melt inside of him when he glanced at the now smiling girl beside him.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think!

I know I've changed Sasuke but it goes with the story...i apologize if some people dont like the 'new' sasuke!

Until next time

GurenSR


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Misa was beginning to worry about Sakura while sitting at the camping place and looking towards the direction Sasuke had followed Sakura to. 'I hope she's ok…' she thought and looked at Juugo.

Juugo was sitting next to his short silver haired friend and looking around concerned as well. Misa had told him what had happened in the conversation between Sasuke and Karin and was worried for his pink haired friend.

Suigetsu was sitting alone on the ground next to the fire and was sharpening his sword. Not really noticing the thick atmosphere around him. Karin, however, looked angry, frustrated, annoyed and slightly scared of what might happen to her when Sasuke returned.

Misa and Juugo soon relaxed when they saw Sasuke appear with Sakura at his side. She looked extremely happy and made both Misa and Juugo look at each other stunned. 'What the hell happened?' went through both of their minds. Misa was just about to activate her eyes to get an idea on what they were feeling, but didn't because of one of Sasuke's famous death glares.

"Fine…" Misa obeyed sighing and letting it be for the time being. "But I will find out sometime soon." she muttered under her breath annoyed about not knowing what was going on.

"You know this is what it feels like to be normal. Not knowing what people are thinking or feeling, annoying isn't it?" Juugo stated sarcastically and made Misa stick her toungue at him playfully. Sakura smiled at this and joined her two arguing friends with one last smile at Sasuke who just stared back at her before she left.

"So…what's up?" Misa asked Sakura when she sat down next to Juugo with a smile on her lips.

"Nothing really, but why were Sasuke-kun and Karin arguing? It looked serious…" Sakura said looking at Misa who looked at Juugo who had just heard what had happened between Sasuke and Karin.

"I thought you heard what the argument was about, Sakura-chan." Juugo said slightly confused.

"No, I just heard a bit…" Sakura said looking down sad. 'Oh, that's right she heard Karin bitch talk about her.' Misa thought and decided to move on.

"Well, I guess you could say Karin did something that really pissed Sasuke off…" Misa started carefully not knowing whether to tell her or not. "You know I'll be right back." Misa then said and left Juugo and Sakura alone wondering what she was about to do. Juugo knew what had happened but he did not think it was in his power to tell Sakura anything so he kept quiet and waited for Misa to return while Sakura looked confused and curious.

Misa appeared next to Sasuke on a tree branch and he raised an eyebrow at her slightly, questioning. "Do we tell Sakura bout Karin or not?" Misa asked and looked up at her leader.

Sasuke's expression became expressionless but Misa could see anger in his eyes by just the thought of what pain Karin had caused Sakura. "Should she know?" he replied emotionless.

"Aaargh! I hate it when you answer a question with a question. It's annoying. But you know her best, how would she react?" Misa asked trying to keep her temper under control.

"Hn." Sasuke said and looked down towards Sakura. 'She will be shocked but not surprised, she might hate Karin even more, but who doesn't? If she loses her temper it might be fun to watch…' Sasuke thought mentally smirking now. He then turned and jumped off to another tree branch.

"So, do I tell her?" Misa asked confused by his sudden change in position.

"Hn." Sasuke replied indifferently while walking away.

"I'm telling her!" Misa then yelled annoyed, unable to keep her temper under control any longer.

"Ah." Sasuke said still not looking at her and then disappeared.

Misa hit the tree trunk in frustration and jumped back to where Juugo and Sakura were waiting for her. "Sakura there's something you should know…" Misa started as she sat down.

"Yea, what is it?" Sakura asked questioning and becoming even more curious while Juugo looked slightly angry.

"Well, um, Takuto…" Misa began but stopped when she saw Sakura tense up. Juugo looked over at his pink haired friend worried. 'Is this such a good idea?' he thought his worry increasing.

Sure thing, Sakura remembered Takuto well, maybe a bit too well. She remembered all the kisses he gave her and all the places he had touched her. Sakura had a slight chill go down her spine and Misa noticed this, as did Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting on a branch that was close to where Misa, Sakura and Juugo were talking, and so he heard everything. He also hadn't missed the change in Sakura when Takuto's name came up. He noticed Sakura tense up and look slightly scared. 'Should we really tell her? Maybe I was wrong…' he thought worried for Sakura now.

"Yea, what about him?" Sakura asked as calm as she could after a while. She forced a smile on her face as if to encourage Misa to go on.

"Well, you know the chakra containers you had around your wrists?" Misa asked and got an are-you-serious-of-course-I-remember look from Sakura.

Sasuke smirked at her expression from where he was and listened. "Yes, I remember vaguely." she replied sarcastically making Misa sigh. "Just spit it out already." She pleaded annoyed.

"Ok, well Karin was the one who gave those containers to Takuto and told him to, well do what he was about to do before Sasuke and I got there." Misa told the now shocked Sakura and the concerned Juugo.

"No way…why would she?" Sakura managed to ask from her shocked daze, while processing what she had heard.

"She's jealous of you Sakura-chan; I guess that's why…" Juugo replied calmly and made everyone's eyes turn on him. It was usually the opposite, everyone else would be trying to calm him down so his split personality wouldn't take over but now it was vise versa.

"Jealous? Why?" Sakura asked not understanding making Juugo laugh slightly.

"Sakura-chan, you're a medic-nin, beautiful and smart. You are also the only one Sasuke has showed concern for, and Karin wants all of that. She wants Sasuke who only cares for you." Juugo told the two shocked girls. 'What the hell was all that about? He reads people well…' Misa thought shocked while Sakura had her mouth slightly ajar.

Above, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, 'Juugo is so dead…no I think Misa's dead. She might have told him.' he thought annoyed while thinking of ways to punish them.

"S-sasuke-kun cares for me?" Sakura asked in disbelief not really knowing what to think about this new bit of information.

"Uh, Sakura please don't tell me you haven't noticed how differently he treats you." Misa said truly surprised and getting an empty look from Sakura. 'She really hasn't noticed? Unbelievable!' she thought shaking her head.

"Honestly Sakura-chan, you have been the only one who has melted our ice-cube-" Juugo began but froze along with Misa when he was interrupted.

"Where's Karin?" Sasuke asked interrupting the conversation with an ice cold tone. Juugo shut his mouth but smiled, while Misa looked surprised along with Sakura who blushed. 'I hope he didn't hear…of course he did, this is Sasuke-kun we're talking about here.' Sakura thought as her blush increased becoming redder by the minute.

"Um…I don't know actually, she went for a walk a while ago but she hasn't come back yet…" Misa answered and looked around scanning the area. Her eyes stopped at Suigetsu. 'Yo, Suigetsu!" she yelled and made him look up.

"Yeah?" he asked while putting his sword down and heading towards the crowd.

"Have you seen Karin?" Misa asked him and got a slight nod from Suigetsu.

"Yeah, she went in that direction, dunno why though, probably for a walk…" he answered indifferently but then becoming thoughtful as he turned back to his sword.

"Well, there's your answer, Boss." Misa said turning to Sasuke and the others. "Why do you need her?" she asked raising one eyebrow at her leader. Sasuke didn't reply he simply left the scene with one last glance at the blushing Sakura. 'She knows I heard. Cheh, there really isn't much we can do now.' He thought mentally smirking as he jumped off leaving his team alone in silence.

* * *

I know Sasuke isnt exacly the sasuke everyone knows...but go with it! ;)

(sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, English is my second language.)

this chapter is shorter so ill update VERY soon! :D

Thanks for reading! Please RR :D

GurenSR


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

Team Konoha

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled from behind the line making everyone look back at him.

"What now, Naruto?" Kakashi asked slightly annoyed. The boy had been annoying him with stupid questions the whole day and it was getting on his nerves.

"I was wondering…why don't we just stop somewhere and wait for the Akatsuki to attack us?" Naruto said making everyone on the team come to a sudden stop.

"What?" Kakashi asked not knowing if he had heard correctly. He looked at everyone on the team and saw surprise, confusion, and worry.

"We should just stay in one place and wait for them to attack us. It causes us less problems and besides we aren't gonna find them at this pace…" Naruto said and looked down annoyed and angry about the fact.

"Naruto…" Hinata said and appeared next to the fox boy. "That's not really smart; do you really want them to get you? If they all attack us we won't be able to hold them back, Naruto-kun, please just face the facts." She said trying to reason with the boy.

Hinata and Naruto had grown close during this mission and everyone on the team had noticed this. Naruto looked at Hinata for a while and then sighed. "Honestly, we are getting no where and everyone knows that let's just head back to Konoha…" Naruto said under his breath looking down.

"You want to go back to Tsunade empty handed?" Kakashi asked appalled by the idea. "Naruto let's just look for Sakura then ok?" Kakashi said and made Naruto's head snap up.

"Look for Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered and looked down thinking. 'She's with Teme, I don't know where they are so there really is no point in trying to find them either.' Naruto thought and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "There's no point she'll go back to Konoha eventually…" Naruto said and made everyone agree with this.

"Naruto's right, Kakashi, there is no way we can go search for Sakura. It would be like searching for a needle in a hay stack." Neji said and made Tenten giggle.

"Yeah but you found that needle pretty fast last time…" she said and made everyone smirk while Neji slightly glared at the girl next to him. "What? Your Byakugan finds things easily right?" she said and grinned at Neji playfully.

Neji sighed at his team-mate and looked at Kakashi. "So what do we do?" he asked and made all seven pairs of eyes look at him.

"For now we put up camp…we'll see what to do in the morning." Kakashi said and everyone went off to set up camp. Hinata and Naruto set up their beds next to each other and sat down to talk, while Sai put his bed away from everyone else's. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting on Ino's bed talking and laughing looking relaxed and carefree. Neji and Tenten however were practicing fighting techniques at the small near by opening.

Kakashi looked at everyone and smiled. He looked over at Naruto who was talking to Hinata and making her giggle. 'I guess he finally noticed someone else besides Sakura…' he thought smiling proud of the fact that his student wasn't completely brainless. 'I wonder where Sakura is, I'm getting kind of worried.' he then thought while looking up into the night sky.

Morning

"Everyone we're off, let's get everything and start heading out." Kakashi said and got nods from everyone. Before they left Neji and Tenten came up to Kakashi and got everyone's attention.

"We'll be leaving. We're going back to Konoha to give a report to Tsunade and for another mission." Neji informed the team leader and got surprised looks from everyone.

"I guess that's right, Neji and Tenten it was a pleasure traveling with you we shall see each other at the village." Kakashi said and gave the two permission to leave.

With one last wave from Tenten they were off into two different directions. Kakashi told everyone to follow him to continue their mission. They had decided to keep searching. Naruto ran off eagerly because he wanted to find even if only one of the three people. Sakura, Sasuke, or Itachi.

The team had been running for a while and they were now at a clearing which had a large lake and a small mountain which had a waterfall. Hinata looked around and sighed. "It's really pretty…" she said out loud and made everyone smile.

"Well, I'm glad you like the scene." A male voice said from behind making everyone wipe the smiles off of their faces turn around ready for a fight. Kisame was standing in front of them with his large white sword.

"Kisame…" Naruto muttered and looked around. 'If he's here then that means…' Naruto thought and scanned around looking for a familiar face.

"Naruto, where's the pretty cherry-blossom?" Itachi's ice cold voice came from the cliff where the waterfall was. "It's unusual for you to walk around without her."

"Why do you care where Sakura-san is?" Sai asked now making everyone glance at him wondering what he was doing. "I must say you look a lot like Sasuke-kun, you're truly his brother." Sai said with one of his fake smiles and made everyone sweat drop. Did Sai not know what Itachi could do to him?

Itachi however glared at the boy and disappeared. "Everyone get ready to fight." Kakashi said and everyone got ready. Hinata was at Naruto's side and Ino and Shikamaru were fighting together while Sai and Kakashi were paired up.

Ino and Shikamaru concentrated on Kisame along with Sai, while Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi concentrated on Itachi. "Hinata, could you go change positions with Sai?" Naruto asked without looking at her.

"But…" Hinata began but got a smile from Naruto.

"I don't want you to get hurt so please change with Sai, Hinata." Naruto ordered and got a nod from Hinata who ran off and changed places with Sai.

"Let the fun begin?" Sai asked slightly amused and made both Kakashi and Naruto wonder if he understood the danger in the mission at all.

"Show me what you've got." Itachi said and got all three pairs of eyes to stare at him each one ready for combat.

Team Snake

The team had been running towards and new destination that was unknown to all except Sasuke and Misa. Sakura was running along with Juugo and talking about this and that while Misa was arguing with Suigetsu. Karin was a few meters behind everyone and was glaring at Sakura who just kept smiling and giggling with the smiling Juugo.

Sasuke glanced behind and saw Sakura smiling and giggling with a now grinning Juugo. He felt something inside of him boil with rage and soon he couldn't take it anymore. "Sakura." He said and was heard.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied surprised that he had called her. She looked at Juugo who smiled and nodded towards Sasuke as a signal for her to go and so Sakura ran to Sasuke. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked curious when she matched his pace.

"We're going to go find Naruto." he said simply and as expressionless as he could while looking forward.

"What? We're going back?" Sakura asked shocked as if to confirm she had heard right. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye and nodded slightly and made Sakura smile at him brightly.

Before Sasuke could have done anything Sakura had wrapped her arms around his neck making him stop running. It took Sasuke a second to realize what she was doing. He was about to push her off of him gently but then paused for a while. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered and made a slight smile form on Sasuke's lips which no one saw.

"Ah." he replied simply and was about to hug her back but then didn't, remembering they weren't alone. 'I would have pushed anyone off of me in a split second but its Sakura…' he thought confused as Sakura let go of him and smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke looked back as expressionless as he could manage but his eyes still held a touch of kindness which Sakura did not miss. "Thank you." She said once again before turning to her friends.

Misa looked dumbfounded while Juugo grinned at the fact that Sasuke had not pushed her away. Suigetsu smirked at the way Karin was fuming beside him. All in all, everyone was in shock. The Uchiha had let someone touch him physically and not done anything about it.

Misa was he first to recover from the shock. 'He must have told her where we're going…' Misa thought understanding and happy that the Uchiha had told her. "So, let's go?" she said with a questioning tone getting everyone's attention.

Sasuke didn't reply he just simply jumped off followed by a blushing Sakura and then the rest of the shocked team. "Holy crap that was weird…" Suigetsu said and got nods from everyone before they followed the pair, while leaving Karin, again, a few steps behind.

* * *

This chapter is shorter again...should i update now or later... ;)

Hope you liked it though… :D

Please RR

GurenSR


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thank you so much for: Midnight Angel Sakura, for reviewing and continuing reading from when i started writing, Pnkrockninja101, for the awsome review you gave, kerapal bubbles, for reviewing and always giving me positive comments! Thank you!

Hope you enjoy, it's a long chapter again. :D

* * *

The fighting had begun and everyone was giving it their best wanting to kill their opponent. Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino were all fighting on top of the water now since Kisame had led them there. Shikamaru knew of course that he had a trap waiting for them and he was right. There were five sharks circling underneath the waters surface waiting for their meal.

"You kids should just fall in, my sharks are kinda hungry." Kisame sneered and made all three glare at him. Hinata was looking around with her Byakugan and Shikamaru was thinking of a plan while Ino was trying to get a straight angle to Kisame so that she could se her ability, but failed. 'Shit he moves a lot…' she thought annoyed.

Meanwhile Kakashi, Naruto and Sai were all attacking Itachi without looking him in the eyes. Sai and Naruto attacked him together while Kakashi made a few hand seals backing Naruto and Sai up. "Is this all you've got? I'm slightly disappointed. No wonder Sakura left…" Itachi said and made Naruto glare at him.

"She did not leave, she was taken!" Naruto yelled as he attacked Itachi again and made him concentrate on attacking Naruto. As they were fighting a yell from above was heard. "RASENGAN!"

There was a large explosion where Naruto had landed and Itachi was nowhere to be seen. "Shit did I miss him?" Naruto thought out loud while his kageboushing disappeared in a puff of smoke right beside him.

"Yes you did, Naruto." Itachi's cold voice came from behind. Naruto turned and his eyes widened. "You should take better care of your team-mates, Naruto." He said and made Naruto glare at him.

"Let her go now!" he yelled threatening with red eyes glowing. Kakashi knew what was happening and so did Sai. 'Shit, this is bad he's going to transform at this rate…' he thought and glanced around looking for anything or anyone who could help.

Ino had gotten a bad hit and was now unconscious while Shikamaru was fighting Kisame off with Sai's help. Naruto was glaring and shaking with rage as he saw Hinata unconscious in Itachi's arms. Kakashi looked around worried. 'This is very bad indeed…' he thought again now searching for a seal that would help make Naruto normal again but found nothing.

"Itachi let her go now!" Naruto roared with rage and made a gust of chakra hit Itachi and everyone else around. His eyes glaring and what made the glare more frightening was the bright red color.

"Turning into the fox so soon? I thought you had your own power, I guess you can't get this girl back without turning into a demon. What a shame." he taunted and made a tale form behind Naruto. 'This isn't going well.' Kakashi thought and became worried.

Team Snake

"Misa look ahead if you see anything." Sasuke ordered and made Misa activate her eyes and concentrated hard on where they were heading. Karin had begun to concentrate on finding chakra and she found some.

"I found the fox boy…" Karin said and pointed at a direction from where she sensed the chakra come from. Misa turned her gaze there and gaped.

"No freaking way!" she said shocked and made Sakura panic.

"Misa what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked panicked and made Sasuke glance at her worried and then at Misa.

"Naruto, he's transformed or something, he has one…no two tails and a third one's forming…" Misa said really concentrating hard on seeing the outline of the figure. Before anyone could react Sakura had disappeared and was heading to where Misa had seen Naruto and the others. "Sakura!" Misa yelled worried.

Sasuke had disappeared a second later and went after Sakura who kept on running. 'Naruto, please don't transform again! I don't want you to suffer that much damage…' she thought tears threatening to fall while she was running.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called but she did not look back instead she kept on running. She saw a light at the distance and increased her speed and soon she jumped out into the opening of light. She saw Ino on the ground unconscious and Shikamaru and Sai fighting off Kisame while Kakashi was trying to get to Hinata who was in Itachi's arms.

Her eyes drifted to a figure in the center of the opening. Naruto had three tails now and was beginning to form a forth. 'He loses his senses when the fourth tail is formed…' Sakura remembered and began to run towards him.

Sasuke and the others appeared a second later and Sasuke ordered everyone to help out the others and fight off Kisame and Itachi. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo ran to help Sai and Shikamaru while Misa and Sasuke headed towards Itachi and the rest. 'Finally found you.' Sasuke thought his eyes gleaming.

Misa appeared right next to Itachi and surprised him completely and Misa took the chance to get Hinata away from him. She grabbed her and appeared next to Kakashi who looked stunned. "Care to take her?" Misa asked and smiled at the silver haired man as she gave Hinata to him.

"Sure thing, Misa. Thank you for helping out." Kakashi said while smiling under his mask and taking hold of Hinata's unconscious body.

"It's our pleasure." Misa replied and disappeared from the scene. She then appeared near Sasuke and Itachi and was debating whether to jump in and start the fight. She however thought best to let the brothers solve this one out.

"Weak little brother…I guess you've grown quite a bit." Itachi said emotionless and made Sasuke's glare turn more frightening. "You really shouldn't be thinking about me while Sakura is about to get killed by her own team-mate." Itachi stated as he gestured towards where Sakura and Naruto were and made Sasuke's eyes widen.

Sasuke turned around in a split second and saw Sakura near Naruto who had formed half of his fourth tail. "Naruto please stop! You'll die from the transformation if you keep on doing this!" Sakura pleaded. She looked down to where she was and saw the necklace that was always around Naruto's neck. 'If I put that on him he might return to normal, maybe…' she thought and ran to the necklace which she then picked up.

When she looked up she was shocked Naruto had already formed the forth tail and had charged towards Sakura. Sakura managed to dodge the attack but barely. Naruto kept charging at her with his red eyes gleaming and while having the demons chakra form a sort of barrier around him.

Sakura dodged Naruto's claws by jumping up which turned out to be a mistake. One of Naruto's tails came from behind and hit Sakura on her side pushing her back with so much force that she flew a long way before hitting the ground.

"You see foolish little bother, you really should be taking care of her instead of coming after me…" Itachi said as he saw something close to panic in Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto might kill her. I'd love to stay and watch that happen but Kisame and I need to be off." With that Itachi was gone and so was Kisame who left the surprised group to stare at each other.

Misa looked around and began running towards a direction with Juugo, Suigetsu, Sai and Shikamaru right behind her. They were going after Itachi and Kisame. 'Take care of Sakura, Sasuke.' Misa thought as she increased her speed leaving the opening and entering the dark woods again.

Naruto was heading towards Sakura who had gotten up shakily with one hand on her waist. She had gotten hit pretty badly and Naruto's chakra was like poison, and so the bleeding wouldn't stop. 'Thank god the wound isn't too deep. I'll be ok…' she thought before she faced Naruto again who attacked her.

Sakura dodged the attacks barely and she was becoming a bit slower. 'Shit it hurts.' she thought as she stopped a distance away from Naruto while biting her lip. 'I can't fight him off…' she thought shakily as she watched Naruto's figure become closer ready for the kill.

Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the hit but it never came. Instead she felt two strong arms shield her. She looked up and saw Sasuke's blood red eyes look relieved. He had made it in time but it had been a close one. Sakura looked behind Sasuke and saw a large brown wing. 'What the hell is that?' she thought as Sasuke pulled back and turned to face Naruto.

Sasuke had transformed half way and had shielded Sakura with his own body and his wing. Naruto had lifted one of his arms up and Sasuke knew that a gush of chakra was coming. He took hold of Sakura and jumped further away from Naruto's form and let Sakura down where he thought she would be safe. "Stay here." he told her and disappeared back to the fight.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled but he didn't stop. 'Shit I need to give him the necklace, it might help.' she thought as she began to run towards where Sasuke and Naruto were. She stopped however when Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"He told you not to go, Sakura." Kakashi said standing right in front of Sakura and making her stop. "Sasuke told you to stay where you were…" Kakashi told Sakura with kindness in his voice.

"I have Naruto's necklace and I need to give it to him no matter what!" Sakura said desperately while talking a step forward only to be blocked by Kakashi again.

"Even go against Sasuke's wishes?" He asked and made Sakura stop in her tracks and look at her teacher. "He told you to stay because he wanted you to stay safe, so why go straight into the fight? He wants to protect you and you're making that very hard for him by doing this. Just stay out of the battle and let Sasuke take care of the whole thing." Kakashi said and made Sakura nod slightly and look away.

'Sasuke-kun, please be careful.' she begged in her mind as she clutched Naruto's necklace in her hands and followed her two team-mates fight together. Misa appeared next to Kakashi and Sakura a while later and looked annoyed.

"They got away, I can't see them anywhere." she said with a pout and smiled at Sakura. "Sasuke, got you safe then." she said as she looked to where Sakura and Kakashi were looking at worried. 'Looks bad…' she thought as she concentrated on the battle between the small fox demon and Sasuke who was back to normal without his wing.

Naruto was charging at Sasuke who was dodging the attacks with ease and blocking his futile claws. 'What the hell am I supposed to do? I could try and calm him down the way I make Juugo calm…' Sasuke thought while fighting with his old team-mate. He glanced over to Sakura and the rest and saw worry and pain in Sakura's eyes.

"Naruto, you better stop this now, you're making Sakura suffer." Sasuke said in his cold voice while holding a touch of threat along with his words. He concentrated on Naruto's eyes and tried his technique on him. The response he got was what was hoped.

He saw Naruto's tails decrease and soon there was only one left and Naruto was beginning to become conscious again. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at Sasuke. "Sa-suke…?" he asked before he collapsed and fell onto the ground unconscious back in his normal state.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him and Sasuke. She kneeled down next to her blond friend and began to heal him. 'It's the same as last time…' she thought sad as a tears fell from her eyes. Sai had appeared next to Sakura and kneeled down next to her.

"Same as last time…" he said and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine." he told her, but she was too concentrated on healing Naruto that she did not hear Sai's comforting words. Sasuke did however see and hear what Sai had said and done, but since everyone else was concentrated on Naruto no one saw the furious glare that was headed towards Sai.

"Shikamaru, are Hinata and Ino awake yet?" Sakura asked and waited for an answer. Shikamaru looked over to where the two girls were and sighed.

"No sorry, they're still out of it…" he said apologetically and made Sakura flinch. 'Not good, I can't do this on my own…' she thought as she looked at Naruto's wounds that were closing slower then before. 'Shit!' she thought as rage boiled up in her along with pain. She would not be able to heal him.

"Sakura-san, don't' push yourself, Naruto will heal and he'll be ok…" Sai said and gently slid his hand up and down her back gently making Sasuke's glare turn harder. Sakura looked at Sai for the first time now realizing he had touched her. "Naruto will be fine, unless you want to use my chakra and heal him with it…" he offered and got a grateful smile from Sakura.

Sakura was about to reach and take hold of Sai's hands but someone took hold of hers. She looked up shocked and her eyes met with onyx ones. 'Sasuke-kun…' she thought as she looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Before you heal him anymore heal yourself you've lost a lot of blood." Sasuke said as emotionless as ever but Sakura knew he was worried of her well being.

"Sasuke-kun, I really need to help Naruto. He might die." Sakura replied as she looked down at her team-mate who was lying on the ground unconscious. Sakura was about to say something else but this time Kakashi interrupted.

"Sakura, Sasuke's right, you need to heal yourself before you heal him, he won't die Sakura you know he's tough. Hinata and Ino will both be awake soon so just heal yourself." Kakashi said and held out a hand to stop Sakura from speaking, while Sasuke let go of her hand and stepped further away from everyone. "And if Hinata and Ino aren't awake you will get to use my chakra to heal Naruto." he said with a kind smile and got a nod from Sakura.

She stood up but lost her balance and was caught by Sai who smiled at her. "You ok Sakura-san?" he asked her and got a slight nod from Sakura. He let held her upright and let her lean on him for support. "I'll take you there and you can heal yourself…" he said and picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to the near by shadows of the trees and let her down.

Everyone on the Konoha team looked at Sai shocked while everyone on Sasuke's team felt sorry for him. They would not want to be in his shoes when Sasuke got hold of him. He had some nerve to piss the Uchiha off, especially if the person he was using to make him jealous was Sakura. 'That guy is so dead.' Sasuke thought as he clenched his fists together, while Misa, Juugo and Suigetsu sweat dropped.

Misa appeared next to him and looked up at him. "So jealous of the Sai kid?" she asked casually and made Sasuke grunt annoyed. 'I should tell him not to worry since Sakura loves him a lot, but what would be the fun in that?' she thought mentally smirking at the power she had. 'Maybe he'll finally admit he likes her.' she thought before she walked away leaving Sasuke to glare at the pair in the shade.

Sasuke stood there watching Sai's every move making sure he did not do anything unnecessary. Sakura was sitting in the shade and healing herself, she looked very tired and put out. She was breathing heavily and it looked like she was about to faint. Sasuke headed her way but stopped after a few steps because he saw Sai sit right next to her with their thighs touching. "Sakura-san, do you need more chakra?" Sai asked and Sakura smiled up at him shaking her head.

"No thanks' Sai, I'm fine." She replied and got up shakily while taking hold of the near by tree. Sai looked at her for a while then got up as well.

"You really ok? I can carry you again…" Sai offered and smiled at Sakura who looked at him grateful. She looked around and saw Ino and Hinata begging to wake up.

"I'm really fine now, Sai, thank you though." She said smiling as she took off towards where Naruto was. She walked towards Naruto's still uncurious body but then felt her legs not support her any longer. She thought she would hit the ground but didn't.

Sasuke had caught Sakura before her legs had completely lost their power so she was just leaning onto Sasuke's chest. "Thank you Sasuke-kun…" she smiled up at him, but noticed there was something that bothered him. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked but got no answer, he simply helped her walk to Naruto and then let her down and walked away.

'Why did he look so mad? Did I do something?' Sakura thought as she looked Naruto over. Some of the wounds had healed on their own, but the others weren't healing as fast. Hinata and Ino came to Sakura and looked at her waiting for orders.

"Ino you take care of the skin and Hinata you take care of closing the still bleeding wounds. I'll check over his heart and lungs. I don't have a lot of chakra left so I will ask you two to take care of anything I tell you." Sakura told her to assistants and got nods from them.

"But what if we can't heal him right? You're the best at this Sakura…" Ino said not trusting in herself and her skills. Sakura smiled at this a little but then encouraged her friends.

"You two are skilled, and how do you know how well you can do it if you've never tried?" Sakura asked and got smiles from Ino and Hinata. "Now let's do this." She said and they began to work.

After a long while the three girls had finished and Naruto was beginning to become conscious again. His eyes stirred a bit and then opened. He looked straight into Sakura's green eyes and smiled. "Sakura-chan, you came back…" he said and got a smile from Sakura.

"I technically never left." she said and made her blond friend smile and sit up.

"I guess you didn't…" he said and looked around seeing who was there. He saw Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata look at him smiling and relieved. He also noticed a few new faces. There was a tall blond man, a red haired girl and a silver haired sharp teeth man. (A/N he didn't see Misa) He then turned his gaze to a raven haired man. "I guess it wasn't a hallucination…" Naruto said as he began to get up, he was however kept still be Sakura.

"You're not going anywhere…" she said simply and placed her hand on his head. Everyone looked at her stunned as they saw Naruto become drowsy. "Sleep, you need your rest." she whispered right before she made Naruto unconscious again. She then looked up at Kakashi. "We need to go back to Konoha, I can't heal him on my own." she said and got an understanding nod from her sensei.

"Gotcha, we're heading back home everyone." he informed and then glanced at Sasuke who looked odd. "You won't be captured or held captive Sasuke. You and your team will be there for as long as it takes before we head back to find Itachi." He said with a reassuring smile.

Misa nodded at this and looked at her leader. "It's for the best Sasuke. Let's just go back to Konoha and wait 'till everyone's ready to leave again." Misa said trying to reason with him.

Everyone waited for his reply. Sasuke looked at everyone for a while, and then he looked at Sakura who looked worried and nervous. 'She really worries too much.' he thought and mentally sighed. "We'll go to Konoha and wait for Naruto to get well again, then we're off." he said in his usual cold voice but felt warmth within him when he saw Sakura smile at his decision. Misa too smiled along with Juugo.

Everyone went off to pack their things leaving Sakura and Naruto where they were. Team Snake was actually ready in no time, but team Konoha took a while longer. Kakashi was talking to Misa and Sasuke and they all looked like they agreed on something before each of them walked their separate ways.

Sakura then got up unsteadily and took her bag from the ground. Sai walked towards her and smiled at her kindly. "I don't think you'll be able to run yet Sakura-san." he said as he looked at her up and down making her a bit suspicious.

Juugo and Misa were looking weary. They saw the change in Sasuke's expression when he saw Sai go talk to Sakura. 'That guy better watch out or else.' they both thought. Juugo then looked at Misa who nodded. "I guess you're better then Sai because Sasuke knows you won't dare do anything." Misa said and got a nod from Juugo who walked off towards Sakura and Sai.

"I think I'll have to carry you…" Sai said thinking out loud and making Sakura look at him a bit surprised and awkward. She was about to say something but someone beat her to it.

"It's fine; I'll be carrying Sakura-chan." Juugo said smiling at Sakura and making her feel relaxed. Sai looked at the tall blond and nodded once not looking happy about it. "Sakura-chan, will you do me the honor of traveling with me?" Juugo asked politely and made Sakura smile.

"Of course, Juugo. It would be my pleasure." Sakura answered and smiled up at the large man who kneeled down and let Sakura climb onto his back. Sasuke's expression relaxed a bit and he turned to walk to the direction they were heading.

"Then we're off." Juugo said and made Sakura smile. He walked to Misa who was also smiling.

"How's it going Blossom?" she asked and got a kind smile from Sakura.

"I'm fine, Misa, you or anyone else get hurt?" she asked feeling slightly panicked, but relaxed when she saw Misa shake her head.

"Everyone actually got out of there almost unharmed…well almost everyone." She said and looked over at Naruto who was being carried by Kakashi. "He really suffered a lot of damage…" she thought out loud and getting a nod from Sakura.

The two teams ran until nightfall before they set up camp. On the way Sakura was able to catch up with Ino and the rest and getting to know how things had gone while she was gone. When camp was set Naruto was placed on a made bed and Sakura was placed next to him. She looked him over and made sure things were fine. Then she looked at everyone else and made sure things were fine around the camp.

Misa was helping Juugo carry firewood to the camp while Shikamaru was helping Kakashi out with the plan for the next day. Suigetsu and Karin were arguing like always. Hinata was looking around the place with her Byakugan while talking to Ino while Sai was sitting on the opposite side of the camp area looking at Sakura and drawing. Sasuke was no where in sight.

"Misa." Sakura said and got Misa's attention. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked and made Misa look around.

"Hm…I honestly don't know should I look for him?" she asked with her dark blue eyes shining.

"No, it's fine, but could you come here?" Sakura said and smiled a shy smile and so making Juugo and Misa curious.

"Sure thing…" Misa replied and came to sit down next to Sakura. "So, what's the question?" she asked and glanced at Sakura who looked odd.

"I was wondering…did you notice Sasuke-kun act differently today?" Sakura asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"No not that I can recall…why?" Misa asked thoughtful and curious at the same time.

"Well, he looked kind of mad today, after I had healed myself. I dunno maybe he was mad before that." Sakura tried to explain and got an understanding nod from Misa. 'She doesn't even consider the chance of the Uchiha being jealous of Sai…cheh…' Misa thought and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it…I doubt he was mad at you." Misa said and made Sakura look up at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused as Misa smirked shaking her head.

"If you haven't noticed yet, Sasuke treats you a bit differently and there really is no way he would be mad at you, at least not for long, ok?" Misa reassured her friend and got up to go and help Juugo.

Sakura got up and stretched. She hadn't been walking for a while and she was stiff. She looked around and decided to go for a walk. She walked away from the camp but stayed in the range from where she could see the campfire's light. 'I really wonder what Sasuke-kun thinks about when he's alone…' she thought as she walked forward.

She walked for a while but then felt pain when she walked so she sat down on a log and looked up into the sky. The stars were shining and the air was getting cooler. She was just about to get up when she heard a branch snap nearby. 'What was that?' she thought getting ready to attack if she had to.

"Sakura-san?" Sai's voice asked from the darkness and made Sakura relax a bit. "What are you doing here?" he asked as another branch snapping was heard.

"I was taking a walk, Sai." Sakura replied and looked towards the sound where she heard the figure moving. "What are you doing here?" she asked when Sai came from the bushes and stood next to her.

"I was taking a walk too." he said and looked up at the sky. "The sky's pretty tonight…" he thought out loud and made a smile form on Sakura's lips.

"Yes it is…" she said as she looked up as well. She then felt a figure appear right in front of her and she looked forward and met Sai's gaze. "Sai?" she asked feeling awkward again.

"I'm happy you're here and ok, Sakura-san." Sai said and smiled at Sakura who looked back stunned by his statement.

"Uh…yeah me too." She said and smiled at him before looking up at the stars again. She felt Sai still in front of her and so glanced down. "Um…Sai?" she asked but didn't get an answer.

Sai looked at Sakura for a while then leaned forward. "I missed you, you know?" he said and made Sakura gap. 'What's wrong with this guy?' she thought as she leaned back.

"Sai let's head back shall we?" she asked as she placed her hand on Sai's shoulder to move him away form her. Sai however didn't budge. "Sai, please just step back will you?" she asked getting slightly angry by his actions. She, also, felt pain in her side from the effort of trying to push him back.

Sai just kept looking at her not moving. He then leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Sakura opened her eyes in shock and placed her hands on his chest to push him off. "Sai stop!" Sakura demanded but was ignored since Sai took her hands and held them down on the log.

Since Sakura was still weak from the day she could not push him off. Sai was about to lean forward and place another kiss on her lips but froze. He felt like all the happy feelings in his body had vanished and all that was left was darkness. As Sai froze Sakura pushed him off and headed to the camp not looking back.

Sasuke then appeared behind Sai and glared at him, his sharingan activated. Sai turned and stared at the Uchiha in shock while Sasuke glared at him. "Don't go near her again." He said simply in a threatening voice before he left the scene.

He appeared at camp and looked over to Sakura who looked shocked. She was sitting on her bed and was hugging her knees. 'What was that cold feeling from before? And what the hell is wrong with Sai?' Sakura thought angry. She looked up and saw Sasuke stare at her. 'Why is he looking at me?' she thought and began to feel self-conscious.

Sai then appeared back to camp and Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes drift to him. She felt cold the moment she saw the glare Sasuke gave Sai. Sai looked up and met Sasuke's glare. He nodded once and left to go to bed. 'Was it Sasuke-kun who made the cold atmosphere a while ago? If so then…then he saw Sai kiss me?!' Sakura thought panicked figuring it out as she held a hand over her mouth in shock.

Sasuke looked back towards Sakura and saw her panicked and shocked expression. 'Shit, she knows I was there…' Sasuke thought and looked away from the girl. He did however look up when he heard someone get up and run. Sakura had run out of camp again and Sasuke looked over at Misa confused.

Misa came to him and sighed. "You know she's upset…" she stated and looked at Sasuke with her blood red eyes. "She feels used…vulnerable…dirty and she feels like she's betrayed someone, you I presume." Misa said and made Sasuke's head snap up.

"What?" he asked and looked at her surprised. 'Betrayed me?' he thought confused while waiting for Misa to continue.

"What happened?" Misa answered his question with a question making Sasuke frustrated. "You see how annoying it is? Anyhow…please just go talk to her; she's upset about something that happened that had to do with 'betraying' you or something else…" Misa told her leader and got up to head to Juugo. "Go talk to her now!" she commanded and got a glare from Sasuke who got up and left.

Sasuke went to where he saw Sakura go to and searched for her. 'Where did she go to?' he thought as he looked around. He found her soon sitting on a fallen tree trunk looking down sad.

'I kissed another guy…why the hell does that happen? And why the hell would Sai do that? And why does Sasuke-kun always see it?' Sakura thought as she whipped a tear from the corner of her eye extremely depressed. She felt someone appear in front of her and so she looked up. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Sasuke stare back at her.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered but then looked down not wanting Sasuke to see her tears. Her face was lifted up by Sasuke though and so she had no choice but to look at him. Sasuke studied her face for a while and looked deep into her eyes seeking for answers.

"What's wrong?" he asked and made Sakura's eyes widen slightly. The Uchiha was asking what was wrong. What was happening to the world? She pulled Sasuke's hand off of her face gently and let her head go down again.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" she lied and made Sasuke look at her annoyed.

"You're not fine and you're not a good liar either." Sasuke stated and made Sakura glance at him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Thanks…" she said simply still looking sad.

"Sakura." He urged again wanting her to tell him what was wrong.

"Were you the one who froze up Sai?" Sakura asked not looking at him but she felt him stiffen next to her.

"Ah." he replied emotionless which made Sakura sigh sad.

"Thought so…" she whispered upset. 'She really thinks I hate her for it or something…' Sasuke thought shaking his head. 'Although no other guy should be allowed to kiss her but me.' He decided in his head as he looked down at Sakura.

"Sakura, would you rather I let Sai do what he wanted?" Sasuke asked now emotionless and cold, but his words held a touch of anger.

"What?! No, of course not! How could you even think that?" she replied her voice shocked and appalled by his question, while having her head snap up at him.

"Then why are you upset?" he asked and made Sakura look down and sigh. "Misa said you felt like you'd betrayed someone, what the hell did that mean?" he asked and made Sakura look up at him shocked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I just felt like I did something wrong…" Sakura began but Sasuke did not understand.

"When? What did you do wrong?" he asked and made Sakura look away feeling ashamed.

"When he kissed me…" she said simply and looked down avoiding any contact with the Uchiha standing before her. If she would have looked up he would have seen kindness and understanding in the expression Sasuke had. 'Cheh, so it really was me she thought she betrayed.' he thought feeling slightly honored and decided to make Sakura feel better.

"You really can't call that a kiss…" he said and made Sakura look up only to then feel his lips on hers. She kissed him back and leaned closer while Sasuke deepened the kiss. He picked Sakura up from where she was sitting and let her wrap her legs around his torso, while he pushed her against a tree.

Sakura's hands were in his hair while his were feeling her slim body up and down making her groan with pleasure. Sasuke deepened the kiss even more and then parted to let Sakura breathe while he kissed her neck leaving bite marks marking her as his property.

After a while they pulled back both slightly panting from what had just happened. Sasuke looked at Sakura who blushed tremendously and made him smirk. "That was a kiss." he stated cool and indifferent and kissed her once more before letting her feet down onto the ground.

Sakura did not reply to this but she did smile up at Sasuke grateful for making her feel better. "Thank you," she said and made Sasuke smirk. 'Anytime for that.' he thought smirking before he turned to where the camp was with his now expressionless face.

"Let's go." he commanded emotionless again as he waited for Sakura to follow him. She did and smiled at him. 'Any other guy touches her they're dead. She is mine.' Sasuke thought as he stepped closer to Sakura who looked up smiling. She really did love this Uchiha.

* * *

i made it longer because i didnt have the time to update yesterday! sorry!

ill also update another chapter because of the delay! :D

Please RR

GurenSR


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Here's the other chapter i promised! sorry for not updating earlier! Enjoy! :D

* * *

In the morning when everyone had woken up Kakashi told them to pack and be ready to leave. Hinata took care of all the things concerning herself and Naruto while everyone else just took care of themselves. Soon everyone was ready to leave.

Sakura was waiting for everyone to get going at the side of the camp. Sai saw her standing alone and so walked towards her. When Sakura saw him she began to feel uncomfortable again when she remembered what he had done to her the last night.

She fidgeted and looked elsewhere and was trying to think of a way to stop him from coming closer and she got her answer faster then she thought she would. Sasuke had appeared right behind her and was glaring at Sai telling him to stop or else, Sai then had no other choice but to turn and leave if he wanted to live.

Sakura looked at Sai walk away leaving her and Sasuke alone. She sighed relieved and turned around and smiled up at Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She thanked smiling at her rescuer brightly. Sasuke looked at her and then looked around swiftly. He then leaned down and placed a kiss on Sakura's lips. No one was around to witness this but Sakura felt her heart skip a beat from the kiss she received but did not mind one bit. Her heart could stop for all she cared.

When Sasuke had pulled back Kakashi's voice was heard. "Let's head out everyone." Sakura had jumped up slightly remembering that they were not alone, and made Sasuke smirk. He walked pass her like nothing had happened and joined everyone in the opening, and Sakura followed after.

Juugo was carrying Naruto, who was still unconscious. Kakashi then jumped up into the trees followed by Juugo and Hinata. Misa, Suigetsu, Ino, Shikamaru, and Karin followed Kakashi and Juugo into the trees a while later leaving Sai behind. Sai had stayed back and was waiting for Sakura to begin to run after the rest. However his waiting was in vain since Sasuke appeared next to Sakura and looked down at her while she nodded with a smile. Then she jumped into the trees leaving Sasuke and Sai behind.

Sasuke glared at Sai as he glared back. "I told you not to go near her again." Sasuke said in his ice cold voice making Sai flinch slightly.

"Why? Is she yours?" Sai asked as he smirked, before turning and jumping up into the trees following the rest. 'Yes, she's mine…' Sasuke thought before he disappeared and followed the others after a short pause.

Sasuke caught up to Sakura and the others fast and became angry. Sai was running next to Sakura who looked a bit awkward and uncomfortable. Sai then shifted closer to her and touched her hand making Sasuke's blood boil. 'I'll kill that guy.' he thought as he quickened his pace.

"Sai, please stop it already." Sasuke heard Sakura say as she pulled her arm away from him glaring. "I don't want you to touch me." she said and placed herself further away from him.

"Why is that?" he asked curious but was ignored. "Is it because of Sasuke-kun?" he asked again and made Sakura's head snap up revealing the slight blush on her cheeks. "Thought so, but why bother? He will never care for anyone in this world, he's a heartless jack-ass…" he said and made Sakura glare.

Sakura stopped running and glared at Sai who had to stop along and see what she was doing. "Don't you dare say that about him…" she whispered her anger rising while Sai formed a smile on his lips which made Sakura clench her fists together.

"What? So, you're his whore?" Sai asked with that fake smile on his lips that he had to erase when he was thrown back into a tree with so much force that it broke in half. Sakura looked at the scene play in front of her astonished.

One second Sai was there and the next he wasn't. Now Sasuke was standing in front of Sakura where Sai had stood a while ago. He was glaring at Sai with his sharingan activated while Sai got up. Sai looked at the Uchiha and glared. "What the hell was that for?" he asked stunned while rubbing his arm which he had hurt.

"Don't you dare call her that." Sasuke warned simply in a threatening voice making Sai shiver slightly under the blood red eyes. Sai looked over at Sakura, who looked shocked yet pleased to some extent, and then back at Sasuke smirking.

"She's not yours, honestly I don't see your name on her." he said simply and made Sasuke's eyebrows pull together slightly before he smirked.

"Hn." he said smirking and appeared behind Sakura placing one hand on her neck making Sakura's eyes widen from shock as she felt the Uchiha's hand touch her skin. 'What is he doing?' she thought curious and a bit shocked while blushing greatly, but she could not say she disliked Sasuke touching her.

Sasuke pulled some of Sakura's short hair back so that her neck was visible. Sai looked at Sasuke confused but then looked at Sakura's neck. What he saw was a mark that might just as well been a name. 'He bit her neck?' Sai thought shocked as he stepped back a bit. He looked at Sakura who looked back confused.

"So, you really are his whor-" Sai began with an evil smirk but before he could finish he was once again pushed into a tree that broke from the impact. Sakura looked at Sai who had gone a long distance before he hit another tree and stopped. Sasuke was standing where Sai used to stand and without looking at Sakura he turned to the direction they were heading.

"Let's go." he said simply anger visible in his voice as he began to run again making Sakura follow him unless she wanted to be left behind. 'Wonder what that was about…' Sakura thought glancing at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. Sakura looked at Sai for a while and then ran off and caught up to Sasuke who she then ran by for the rest of the journey feeling protected and comfortable.

When they returned to Konoha they all went to see Tsunade, even Sasuke's team. "I don't get why we have to go see the old hag..." Karin grumbled and got a slight glare from Misa.

"Well she's the one who will decide on letting us stay here, so we better go see her. Not that anyone cares what you think…" Misa said and made Karin growl. Misa then looked around and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were walking side by side at the front of the group followed by Kakashi and Juugo who was carrying Naruto. 'The team's back together huh?' Misa thought smiling.

They all walked into Tsunade's office and many smirked at her expression when she saw the Uchiha walk in voluntarily after Sakura without complaint. "What the hell? The Uchiha came back voluntarily?" Tsunade asked stunned and made Sakura smile.

"We're all back as you can see, but now if you'll excuse us we need to take everyone to the hospital for a check up, will you join us later?" Kakashi asked Tsunade who looked at him serious, after she first looked at Naruto, and then nodded.

"I will meet you there, but before that I would like Sakura and Sasuke to stay behind…" she said and got a confused look from Sakura and an expressionless look from Sasuke.

"Ok, but Sakura you will need to come and check out the wound you got from Naruto…" Kakashi said and got an understanding nod from Sakura and a confused look from Tsunade.

As the door closed Sakura turned to face Tsunade who looked serious. "He turned into the fox again." she stated and made Sakura look down sad, but nod. "Thought this would happen." she said again and sighed. "Well, tell me the basics."

Sakura began to tell how they had gone to look for Itachi and not found anything, and that they then looked for information from different villages. She was about to skip the part where Sasuke's team took her but Sasuke interrupted her. "She doesn't know what the team did after that." he said in his cold yet calm voice making Tsunade raise an eyebrow at him questioning.

"And why not Sasuke?" she asked turning all her attention to him not noticing Sakura's stunned expression. 'He's gonna tell her?' she thought shocked.

"One of my team-mates was attacked by Naruto and Kakashi and so she had to take Sakura in order to get out of there. She has stayed with me ever since and we just met the other team a few days ago." Sasuke explained and got an understanding nod from Tsunade. 'Stayed with you…cheh interesting choice of words Sasuke.' she thought smiling while she looked at the pair in front of her carefully.

"Who was this team-mate of yours?" Tsunade asked not commenting on Sakura being kidnapped and this made Sakura relax in her spot.

"Misa." Sasuke answered, simply and expressionless.

"Misa, huh…well thank you." Tsunade said as she got up. "Sasuke, you can stay at your own compound since it is your home. We have two rooms available so two of your team-mates will be able to stay there. How many other members do you have?"

"Four. But I need one to stay with me, and I guess Misa will be staying at the compound too." He said and got a nod from Tsunade. Sakura and Sasuke were about to turn and walk away but Tsunade stopped them.

"Sakura I need to speak with you for a while." Tsunade said serious and made Sakura slightly worried. She looked at Sasuke and nodded with a smile telling him to go on ahead and so Sasuke stepped out and leaned onto the wall waiting for Sakura to be finished.

Tsunade looked at Sakura a bit worried and then sighed and got up. "I'll just come out and say it Sakura." She began and made Sakura more worried then she already was. "Your parents went on a mission a while ago and we have not heard anything from them since. We don't know what happened to the team but we're still waiting for a reply." she said kindly looking at Sakura's every reaction. "They were sent to go after a few Akatsuki members at a near by village and follow them to their hideout to get more information…" Tsunade told Sakura who looked expressionless.

"Hai." Sakura replied and looked up while forcing a smile on her lips. "If there's nothing more I will go to the hospital." she said and turned around with a slight bow and walked out of the room.

Her tears over flooded when she stepped out of the room into the hallway where Sasuke was. She did not however see him leaning onto the wall staring at her. He had heard what the conversation was about and was looking at Sakura worried.

Sasuke walked right in front of Sakura and made her look up at him. She looked at him with teary eyes and made Sasuke's expression soften even if just a bit. Before he could really do anything Sakura had wrapped her arms around his waist and had buried her face into his chest. Sasuke automatically placed his arms around her letting her know he was there for her.

After a while Sakura pulled back and looked up at Sasuke with a smile on her lips. She was about to say something but then Tsunade's door opened. Tsunade looked through her door at the scene in front of her. Sasuke had placed the usual expressionless face on while Sakura was wiping her tears away. They were both standing very close to each other and made Tsunade wonder what their relationship was.

"Sorry to disturb you but Sasuke could I speak with you for a while?" she asked waiting for a reply. Sasuke just simply walked into the room with one last glance at Sakura who walked to the near by bench and sat down. When the door was closed behind Sasuke, Tsunade began to talk. "I was wondering, since you two seem to get a long well, and remember this is just a suggestion. But I was wondering if Sakura could stay at your compound until we hear from her parents again." Tsunade suggested and made Sasuke change his expression slightly. "It would be better for her not to be alone in an empty house…" Tsunade continued and looked down slightly worried which made Sasuke think about it a bit before he answered.

"She can stay there, but it is up to her whether she wants to or not." Sasuke said now returning back into his expressionless self making Tsunade sigh.

"It's up to her, yes, but why wouldn't she agree to this?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him hinting, making Sasuke's expression change to annoyed. 'Not her too, first Misa, then her…' he thought shaking his head slightly.

"She might want to stay home, she feels comfortable there doesn't she?" he retorted back and made Tsunade raise both of her eyebrows shocked.

"You're right, we'll that was all. We need to head to the hospital and see how Naruto's doing." Tsunade said with a smile now and headed out of her door followed by Sasuke.

Sakura stood up from her seat and walked to the two who stepped out of the office. Tsunade smiled at her and walked past her heading towards the hospital leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone for a while. Sakura turned to face Sasuke and smiled up at him. "So what was that all about?" she asked wondering.

"Nothing really…" Sasuke lied and stepped past Sakura but then paused. "Tsunade was wondering if you would like to stay home or come to the compound along with Misa and Juugo." As he said this Sakura's expression turned from sad to surprised. 'Go to the compound with Sasuke-kun, Misa, and Juugo?' she thought while a smile formed on her lips. "You can go home too; she just wanted you to have the option of coming there." Sasuke explained as Sakura nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." she said and got a nod from Sasuke who turned and walked off again, making Sakura run to catch up to him.

At the hospital everyone was being checked over. Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata were all fine; they had not gotten any serious injuries. Sai had hurt himself when Sasuke had slammed him into the tree on the way home, Kakashi was fine except he was a bit tired from using his sharingan but Naruto was the worst out of all of them.

Sakura walked into the room where Naruto was kept and looked over at Tsunade waiting for orders. "Sakura, I want to heal your wound first, then we can work on Naruto some more." She said and got a nod from Sakura who walked over to a near by curtain and pulled it shut waiting for Tsunade to come and heal her completely.

The treatment didn't take long and soon Sakura and Tsunade walked out from behind the curtain and went over to Naruto. Tsunade and Sakura were speaking to each other quietly and were looking serious. Sasuke and the rest were sitting on the other side of the room watching them work.

Sasuke could not help but be amazed at how much Sakura had improved over the years. 'She's skilled enough to be a doctor…cheh, not bad at all.' He thought proud of the girl who was working in front of them. He was looking and observing every move Sakura made and couldn't help but be drawn to her. Misa then walked in and nodded at Sasuke who got up and walked to her and out of the room. "What is it Misa?" he asked indifferently.

"I was wondering Suigetsu and Karin were escorted to their rooms where they would stay but Juugo and I have no clue where we're going." Misa said wondering while looking around the hospital.

"You'll be staying at the compound with me and…Juugo needs to be near me if his other personality comes out." Sasuke said looking back into the room at the pink haired medic-nin who was concentrated on working.

"With you and Sakura?" Misa guessed and made Sasuke's head snap at her annoyed now. 'Why does she have to do that?' he thought while Misa smirked. "I thought so…" Misa said smug.

"She decides whether she wants to or not." He said before he walked back into the room while Misa walked to where Juugo was with a smile on her face. 'Juugo will love to hear this…' she thought smirking as she skipped along the hallway.

After Naruto had been completely checked over, everyone left to their own homes leaving Naruto to rest at the hospital. Shikamaru took Ino home while Hinata walked to her own compound with a smile on her face; she couldn't wait until she was home. Kakashi went back to Tsunade's office with Tsunade leaving Misa, Juugo, Sasuke and Sakura there at the entrance.

"So, let's go to the compound, it's getting dark…" Misa said and got an approving nod from Juugo who turned to walk but stopped and turned to face everyone smiling sheepishly.

"Which way?" he asked and made Sakura giggle and Misa laugh, while Sasuke smirked. Sasuke pointed at the direction the compound was in and Juugo began to walk again followed by Misa. Sasuke was about to start walking again but stopped when he realized Sakura wasn't walking next to him. He turned and looked at her.

"I'll go home, for now, Sasuke-kun. Good night." she smiled with a slight bow as she turned the other way where her house was leaving Sasuke to stare at her until he turned and began to walk to his compound again, trying to be indifferent towards Sakura's decision.

When Sasuke stepped into the compound all his memories came flooding back. Misa looked at him worried while Juugo understood not to say anything and not to look at the Uchiha. "So this was your home? It's nice, I can't wait to see it in the sunlight tomorrow…" Misa said trying to lighten up the mood.

Sasuke merely glanced at her and began to walk again leaving Misa and Juugo slightly behind. "I guess that didn't work so well." Juugo said as Misa sighed.

"I guess not…" she admitted and began to follow Sasuke who had walked to the largest building there was. "His family was the head family of the clan? That's so cool." Misa thought out loud while admiring the large house.

"How do you know he was the head?" Juugo asked curious now while looking at the large building.

"The head of the family usually always has the largest house and in the center of the compound…this house fit the picture?" Misa asked jokingly making Juugo smirk agreeing to her idea. They all went inside of the main house and settled in.

As Sakura entered her dark, empty house she walked into the living room and looked around. Everything was left the way they were before she had left. Sakura dropped her bag on the ground and fell onto her knees following the bag. She began to cry hysterically while looking around the empty house. 'They're never coming back…' she thought as she looked at a family picture on the wall while having tears stream down her pale face.

* * *

I know Sasuke is slightly different…but is it bad? And I'm not sure about the whole head of the clan thing I just made it like that. So if someone actually knows please tell me! XD

I will update very soon... :D

Hope you're enjoying the story there's lots more to come!

RR

GurenSR


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will…

Thanks again to my dedicated readers! I hope you will enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

In the morning Sakura had woken up from the sunlight that entered from the living room windows. She stood up from the couch and stretched while looking around. 'I guess I fell asleep…' she thought and walked over to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

After she had taken a shower and eaten she left the house with a water bucket and other cleaning equipment. She was planning on washing and cleaning to Uchiha compound. 'The only problem is how am I going to get Sasuke-kun out of the house?' she thought while Kakashi appeared next to her.

"Who's the lucky person who gets a clean house?" he asked casually while looking at the bucket in her hand. Sakura smiled at her sensei but kept walking on.

"Actually I was going to the Uchiha compound to clean it up a bit. The only problem is that I need Sasuke-kun to be out of there and not come back until late in the evening…" Sakura told her sensei and made him grin under his mask.

"I can take care of that with Tsunade. Leave it all to me." He said and smiled as he joined Sakura on her way to the compound.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura thanked him and smiled at him as they walked on.

At the compound Kakashi went to the door first and knocked. He heard running footsteps coming closer to the door, before it was pulled open. "Morning, Kakashi, what's up this early in the morning?" Misa greeted and smiled at the silver haired man.

"I need to take Sasuke with me; we have things to discuss concerning the Akatsuki." Kakashi lied and got a serious nod from Misa. Sasuke had appeared right behind Misa making her jump.

"Shit! Sasuke stop doing that!" Misa growled with a hand on her chest looking up mad. "Anyway go with your teacher…" she said and turned to walk into the house leaving Sasuke and Kakashi there.

"Let's go then." he said and got a slight nod from Sasuke before they disappeared.

Sakura then thought it was safe to come out so she did. She walked to the door and knocked on it waiting for a reply. "What's with the traffic in the morning?" Misa asked before she opened the door making Sakura smile.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, but I think this house needs to be cleaned?" Sakura said smiling as she held up the water bucket making Misa smile.

"Perfect timing Sasuke just left!" Misa said with joy and jumped up and down.

"I know Kakashi-sensei took him away for the whole day so we would have time to clean up." she told her friend smiling. Juugo had now appeared behind Misa and was smiling widely agreeing to the idea of surprising Sasuke with a clean house.

"Great idea Sakura-chan, let's get started." He said and the three began to clean.

The house was bigger then Sakura had thought and so there was more work then expected. A few screams were heard from the house. Misa was running away from spider webs and the dust cloud that appeared after she had opened a storage room full of junk. Juugo had pored ice cold water on Sakura by accident making her scream surprised and then look up at her tall friend annoyed. There were some slight problems but they turned out to be laughable after a while.

The house did end up getting cleaned after all but it did take a long time. "Hey you guys look what I found!" Misa yelled as she ran down the stairs with two uniforms in hand. "Want to freak Sasuke out and dress up as maids?" she asked Sakura who looked at her stunned.

"Dress up as maids? That would be so awkward…" Sakura said and looked elsewhere blushing since the skirts looked short, very short. 'If Sasuke-kun sees me in that he will think I'm a whore…' she thought and looked away.

"Sakura-chan, it might be a good idea, to light up the mood and all. Sasuke hasn't been acting very kindly ever since we got here." Juugo said smiling. "The memories really affect him." he stated understanding and making Sakura nod slightly while she became thoughtful.

"Come on! Please!" Misa begged and got a nod from Sakura who had given up. "Awesome! Then you can sleep here too! Let's go get your things fast so that we can come and get things ready." Misa said exited as she ran out of the door Sakura right behind her while smiling at her friend's childish behavior. 'Just as long as something good comes from this…' She thought as she ran toward her home with Misa.

Sasuke was walking down the street thinking of how pointless the whole day had been. All they had discussed was had the Akatsuki was gathering all of the Jinchuuriki. 'Pointless I knew all of that.' he thought annoyed as he walked and arrived at his compound. 'Home…?' he thought slightly sad.

He walked to the front door and was surprised when it opened. Sasuke stepped in just to be stunned. Misa was half bowing to him. "Good evening Sasuke-sama." She greeted still looking down so the restrained smile on her face wouldn't be seen. Juugo was standing behind the door and closed it when Sasuke stepped in looking suspicious. 'What the hell…' he thought but looked up when he heard someone speak.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." Sakura welcomed with a kind smile on her lips and a slight blush on her cheeks that made Sasuke's expression become kind and touched for a split second before he erased that emotion off of his face. He looked at Sakura up and down. She was wearing one of the maid uniforms that had been used when he lived there the last time. Sure the black and white uniform was short but Sasuke didn't complain. "I hope you don't mind we cleaned the whole house." Sakura said as she smiled at Sasuke who just looked at her.

"Ah…" he replied and made Misa annoyed, she activated her eyes and glared at him. Her expression softened when she saw what the Uchiha felt. 'He's lost for words, not that he ever speaks but…' she thought as she inactivated her eyes and looked at the Uchiha with understanding. Juugo then tapped Misa on the shoulder telling her to follow him and to leave the two behind. Misa understood and walked away from the scene with Juugo while leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Sasuke looked at Sakura then he looked around. 'She really cleaned the whole place up…' he thought as his eyes scanned the place. Sakura looked at him study the place and froze when his eyes landed on hers once again. The look in his eyes was grateful and kind. He walked up to Sakura and looked down at her. "When did you decide to clean this place?" Sasuke asked casually.

"This morning when I woke up, I was lonely at my place so I decided to come here…" Sakura explained and got a nod from Sasuke. "And Misa asked me if I could stay here, so I said yes. I hope you don't mind." she said and looked down feeling awkward.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and made Sakura look up with a smile on her lips; before she could do anything Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Sakura, and with his lips close to her ear he whispered. "Thank you."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly before she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered back. "You're welcome, Sasuke-kun."

This touching scene was seen by two nosy team-mates, who were now grinning at their successful plan. 'It took you a while but you got there, Sasuke…' Misa thought as she looked at the touching scene play in front of her. "Let's go Juugo, we really should leave those two alone." Misa suggested and got a nod from Juugo. "Good night the two of you." she whispered before her and Juugo both went to their own rooms.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

In the next chapter they're going to go see Naruto wonder how that will turn out. :D

Thanks for reading

RR

GurenSR


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!I hope you like their first proper meeting! :D

* * *

"EEEEEEEH?!" came a loud voice from one of the hospital rooms which echoed through the entire building waking up half of the patients.

Sasuke, Sakura, Misa and Juugo had all decided to go visit Naruto in the morning since it was said that he would be awake. "I knew this wasn't a good idea…" Sasuke muttered and made Juugo nod while he smirked. Both men were leaning onto the wall watching the scene in front of them slightly amused.

CRASH

"Naruto get back to bed now!" Sakura yelled at her blond team-mate who was chasing Misa around the room while throwing whatever he got into his hand at her. "Naruto I'm serious you…you put that down now!" Sakura kept yelling while she chased after Naruto.

"Aaaah I'm sorry, just stop throwing things at me!" Misa pleaded while she ran around the hospital room with Naruto right behind her. "Juugo, could you even TRY and be helpful?" Misa asked while Juugo merely smirked.

"What would be the fun in that?" Juugo asked amused while he just kept leaning onto the wall with Sasuke right beside him. "Please wait a while longer before you help Sakura-chan." Juugo whispered only for Sasuke to hear and made him glance at him annoyed from the corner of his eyes.

"Cheh… fine." Sasuke simply replied and made Juugo's grin grow wider since he admitted he would have helped Sakura soon. 'He was about to help her. Sasuke isn't that cold anymore; it has to do with Sakura…' Juugo thought while he glanced at the calm Uchiha beside him.

"You must admit it is fun to watch." Juugo stated with a smirk after a while and made Sasuke smirk agreeing to this.

"Naruto god damn it put that down!" Sakura yelled again while Misa ducked the vase that was thrown her way.

CRASH

"That was so close! If you don't stop I will attack you no matter what Tsunade has said!" Misa growled annoyed by the way she was being treated.

"You attacked Sakura-chan and that makes you an enemy!" Naruto yelled as he picked up the table that was next to his bed.

"Naruto don't you dare! Put that down now!" Sakura yelled again as she turned to face Naruto who had a desk over his head. "You need to rest! And Misa isn't an enemy!"

"She attacked you! Of course she's an enemy!" Naruto yelled back frustrated. "AH! She brainwashed you! Turn Sakura-chan back to normal right now!" Naruto yelled again while Sakura slid her hand down her face. 'How can someone be so dumb?' she thought shaking her head while both Sasuke and Juugo smirked near the door.

"Calm down! Sakura isn't brainwashed and I'm not an enemy!" Misa yelled trying to make Naruto understand but failed since she had to avoided the desk that came her way.

CRASH

"I will kill you for hurting Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled once again while Misa ran behind Sakura for protection from the mad blond. "Don't you dear use her as a shield again!"

'Oh crap…I did use her as a shield the time I took her with me, shit…this sucks.' Misa thought as she sweat roped while she looked at Juugo who was chuckling next to the smirking Sasuke. "Yeah thanks for the help you guys…" Misa said sarcastically with an annoyed expression.

"Naruto seriously get back to bed you need your rest…" Sakura said once again trying to calm Naruto down with out success. Naruto had taken hold of the near by curtains and was about to pull them down. "Naruto don't you dear pull those down!" Sakura yelled again with a warning tone.

"Sakura-chan move I'll take care of that bitch!" Naruto growled again and became ready to pull the curtains down so he could trap both Sakura and Misa under. He was however stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Sakura told you to stop." Sasuke said calmly in his cool threatening voice telling him to stop while holding Naruto's wrist back.

"She also told you to go back to bed." Juugo joined in with a smile on his lips. "I'll take him Sasuke." Juugo said and Sasuke nodded. Before anyone could do anything Juugo had lifted Naruto up and was taking him towards his bed with ease while ignoring his struggling.

Naruto was shocked. First Sasuke had spoken in a complete sentence and now he was being carried by a large strong man towards his hospital bed. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought sweat dropping.

Misa came from behind Sakura and glared after Juugo. "You know you could have helped sooner…" she muttered as she walked towards the bed where the blond boy was now.

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a while then smiled. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. He would have pulled the curtains down by now and probably wrecked the whole place if it wasn't for you." She thanked him with a kind, grateful smile. Sasuke just looked at her but nodded slightly as if to say: 'You're welcome'. After he had nodded Sakura smiled and walked past him towards the bed Naruto was laying on. "Naruto as I said before Misa is not an enemy." Sakura said again while picking up the things on the ground.

"Not an enemy my ass! She attacked you, and then kidnapped you then-" Naruto began but was interrupted.

"Ok I did not kidnap her! I borrowed her and you got her back didn't you? And why do you care so much anyhow?!" Misa yelled frustrated while trying to get answers from Naruto. She activated her eyes and gaped. 'Fuck no…he still has feelings for Sakura even though he likes Hinata? What? These feelings are like…he thinks of Sakura as a sister?' Misa thought confused and appalled while shaking her head not understanding completely as she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at her wondering what she was thinking but could not figure it out. "You know Sakura didn't you have to go see Tsunade? And Juugo you had to help out Kakashi in moving around the…what ever it was…" Misa blabbed on and made Juugo look at Sasuke confused.

"Oh that's right, I'll be right back so Naruto don't you dare do anything." Sakura warned when she left the room with one last glance at Sasuke who looked like his emotionless self once again.

"I will go see what Kakashi needs." Juugo said with a smile while leaving the room. 'I guess Misa wants to talk to them alone…' he thought understanding the purpose of the whole thing and followed Sakura out of the room.

"So, Sasuke and Naruto, we all feel very uncomfortable in this room now I'm sure, but we must get things straight. First of all…" Misa began and turned to Naruto and bowed a bit. "I'm Misa, I'm Sasuke's team-mate and I am not an enemy." She introduced herself to the surprised Naruto. "I'm also one of Sakura's friends so it would be better if you did not try to kill me every time we met." She finished with a smile on her lips.

Naruto looked at her for a while then nodded slightly; there really wasn't much to say. He then looked at Sasuke and his eyes became sad. "You really are back, I thought you would have stayed away from Konoha…" he said and looked down.

Sasuke looked at his old team-mate expressionless while Misa looked at him understanding. "You know Sakura didn't have to do anything else but look at him and he agreed to come back." Misa said with an evil grin on her face trying to light up the mood. Naruto's head snapped up at this while Sasuke glared at Misa. 'She is so dead after this.' He stated in his mind while he glared at Misa. Naruto looked at his old team-mate wondering.

Misa looked over to Naruto when she noticed Naruto's mood change from annoyed to sad and slightly angry. "So you finally accepted Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a touch of anger and sadness in his voice.

"Hn." Sasuke replied not wanting to get into the whole conversation on his personal life.

"It's not really fair, I mean you left for so long. Do you have any idea how much pain you caused her? Do you have any idea how hard she fucking worked so she could be strong enough to help you when we found you? Do you have any idea what she went through?" Naruto yelled loosing his cool. Sakura was like a sister to him and he would not let an ass like this rule her life.

"Naruto calm down, Sasuke feels guilty about what happened believe me I know…" Misa began to explain not daring to look at Sasuke.

"Like he knows or cares how others feel, he's heartless!" Naruto yelled again making Sasuke's eyebrows flinch slightly while Misa began to glare.

"You have no freaking right to say that! He's human, and everyone has feelings!" Misa yelled as she stepped closer to Naruto in a threatening manner. Sasuke however stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and making her look at him shake his head. "Fine…" she muttered and stayed back.

"What the hell do you know about him? You know nothing of his past! " Naruto yelled and made Misa furious.

"I don't know anything? I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING?!" Misa yelled loosing her temper completely. "You're telling me that I don't know what Sasuke has been through? You're telling me that I have no idea who Sasuke is? I know Sasuke's whole clan was killed, and that his brother did it! I also know you two were best friends and team-mates. I know how you competed on every little thing you could everyday! I know he loved his family! So, don't you dare tell me I know nothing about him!" Misa continued yelling making Naruto look at her amazed.

"Like that proves anything! You really think just knowing what happened proves you know him?" Naruto provoked again after he had snapped out of his shock making Misa fume in fury but then breathe in deeply.

"I think I know a bit more then you do actually." Misa said trying to calm down while shaking in her spot.

"Does he tell you everything? Everything about his past and how he feels? Geez, you two should be married!" Naruto stated and yelled at the two expressionless people in front of him while the door slid open.

All three pairs of eyes turned towards the door to meet with two other shocked pairs. Sakura and Juugo had just come back and both of them had heard the last comment Naruto had made and Sakura looked at the three in the room speechless.

Misa placed a hand on her forehead and sighed while Sasuke looked elsewhere. Naruto was glaring at Misa and Sasuke again while Juugo was looking from Sasuke to Misa and from Misa to Naruto then back to Sasuke. 'What the hell happened here?' he thought stunned by the way they were acting and at the cold atmosphere around the place.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura finally asked to break the silence in the room. She looked at Naruto who now looked down in shame, she then turned to look at Sasuke but he didn't look back. Misa was the only one looking at her with those blood red eyes.

"Uh, well I guess we went a bit over bored…" she tried to explain while Sasuke and Naruto looked elsewhere.

"Now is not the time to argue! Naruto needs his rest and…Argh just get out of the room now, every single one of you!" Sakura ordered frustrated and annoyed. She also felt slightly hurt by the last comment Naruto had made and so avoided eye contact with especially Misa and Sasuke.

"Does that mean me too Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura who turned to him and glared telling him to shut it or else. Misa looked at Sakura and slid her hand down her face frustrated. 'Shit, she's really really pissed and hurt by Naruto's comment…' she thought and looked at Sasuke who looked back knowing what she was thinking.

"Let's go then…we'll see you at the compound Sakura." Misa said before she shoved Sasuke and Juugo out of the room.

There was complete silence when the door was closed. Naruto looked at Sakura who looked sad and angry. She then looked at Naruto who looked away. "Naruto, what the hell happened when I was gone?" she asked kindly and made Naruto look back up.

He looked at her green beautiful yet sad eyes and sighed. "Misa introduced herself to me, and I guess I started to whole thing by bringing your name up, and well that led to Sasuke which made me mad, which then made Misa mad which then made everyone mad. Then you came in." Naruto explained and made Sakura sigh and shake her head.

"Naruto why would you start to fight about me?" she asked after a while.

"I got mad at Sasuke-teme when he just marched in here like he had never left, it's like he doesn't care how you felt when he left or how long it took you to get back to normal again. I mean it was painful to see you in so much pain…" Naruto told his friend who looked appalled.

"You told Sasuke-kun all of this?" Sakura asked feeling the blush appear on her cheeks.

"And Misa." Naruto added and made the blush deepen into a darker red.

"Why would you. Ah, never mind, just rest." Sakura sighed and shook her head while stroking her hair while she smiled at the blond reassuring that she was fine.

"You know Misa and Sasuke should just get married. It's like they know each other through and through. Misa knows a lot about Sasuke maybe even more then I do or even you." Naruto thought out loud not noticing the sadness that appeared in Sakura's eyes.

"Yeah I guess." Sakura muttered sad as she cleared the room from all of the junk around on the floor while having all these different thoughts run through her mind. "I guess…" she muttered once again as she picked up a broken piece of glass.

XX

"That was really bad timing Juugo…" Misa stated quietly and made Juugo glance down at his friend. He was not going to reply, it would be pointless to argue about something like that. "Married to Sasuke? Is Naruto out of his mind? And to say that just when Sakura walked into the room, man she was so hurt by just the damn comment…" Misa continued rambling on while kicking the ground.

"Misa calm down I'm sure Sakura-chan will be fine." Juugo said trying to calm down the slightly panicked and restless girl next to him. "I'm sure Naruto will explain everything to her." Juugo said and made Misa stop in her tracks.

"Oh great! Leave it to Naruto! I'm sure he won't screw things up any more then they already are!" Misa squeaked frustrated while she looked at Sasuke. "What are you thinking?" she asked him making both men stop in their tracks wondering why Misa wasn't using her ability. Sasuke did not reply and Misa sighed. She walked past him and turned to look at him in the eyes. "You know you have to talk to her eventually…" she stated and made Sasuke grunt and look away.

"There's nothing to talk about." he growled in his cool indifferent voice making Misa sigh frustrated. She gave Juugo a sign to leave the two of them alone for a while and he did with an understanding smile.

"Nothing to talk about? Come on Sasuke you know as well as I do that Sakura really believes there is something between us and I've got to tell it to you she's pretty upset." Misa told her leader who was becoming more and more frustrated.

"And what do you expect me to do about that?" Sasuke asked angry and made Misa raise and eyebrow at him.

"For starters you can talk to her." Misa said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Sasuke glared at her then left the scene leaving Misa alone with out an answer. 'Damn it Uchiha…' she thought as she kicked the ground frustrated and out of options.

XX

Sakura left the hospital after she had finished her shift. She looked at the sky and saw the night's first stars start to shine. 'Pretty…' she thought as she began to walk towards the compound. 'I really don't feel like seeing anyone right now…' she thought as she looked down sad thinking about all the things that Naruto had said about Misa and Sasuke.

'They really do make a good couple. I mean during the missions it was like they could read each other's minds. I don't know what I was thinking when Sasuke-kun gave me so much attention it was like he cared for me but now that I think about it Misa is better for him…' Sakura continued to think sad and betrayed.

"Sakura…" a voice came from behind making Sakura turn slightly surprised. When she turned she saw Misa sitting on the near by fence. "You really work late." she stated when she jumped down from the fence.

"Yeah I guess I do…" Sakura said not looking at Misa. "Why are you out here anyway?" she finally asked after a short pause still not looking at her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened, about there being nothing between me and Sasuke." Misa said with confidence and made Sakura look at her.

"Why should I care?" Sakura asked bluntly and made Misa gap. "I mean it's not like the Uchiha really cares for anyone…especially me. You understand him so well and he understands you. I don't know why I didn't see it before: you two are a perfect match." Sakura said with tears in her eyes while she turned to run towards her own house leaving Misa behind.

"Sasuke you better fix this and soon…" Misa thought out loud as she sighed. She looked to where Sakura had run off to before she turned to head back to the compound.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter!

Thanks and remember to tell me what you think! :D

GurenSR


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Long chapter again…Enjoy! :D

I thought I'd be too mean if I left Sakura angry...so here's one more chapter!

* * *

"Sakura-chan didn't want to come here?" Juugo asked slightly hurt and surprised by the news. "Does she not want to be around here anymore because of what happened?" he asked and got a nod from Misa.

"Yup, I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do now. I mean I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. She went on about how the Uchiha could never care for her and how Sasuke and I understand each other perfectly and how we make the perfect match…Aaaarg!" Misa growled as she fell onto the couch face first. "I'm so sick and tired of fighting all the time we should just leave and be the team we were before…" Misa sighed into the pillow she had fallen on.

Juugo sighed and smiled a sad smile. He too wished the fighting would stop and that everyone would just make up. "The only two who can solve this is Sakura-chan and Sasuke." Juugo stated and made Misa sit up and agree.

"I just wish the Uchiha wasn't so bloody stubborn…" Misa growled and made Juugo chuckle, which made Misa smile. "Want food? I'll make some." Misa offered and got a nod from Juugo.

"That would be pleasant." Juugo said and followed Misa to the kitchen.

"Sasuke you want food?" Misa asked her voice echoing through the house. She got no reply and so she sighed and returned to the kitchen to help Juugo make dinner for two apparently.

Sasuke was sitting on his house's roof and looking around thinking. 'Does Sakura really think there's something between me and Misa?' he thought annoyed as he got up and jumped down onto the front yard. 'I should go see what she's up to…' he thought and ran out of the yard.

XXX

Sakura was taking a walk around town since she didn't want to be in an empty house all alone. She walked for a while alone in the main street before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and was shocked to see Sai standing there.

"Good evening or should I say night, Sakura-san," Sai said with one of his kind smiles, which you never knew whether the smile was real or not. "It's kind of dangerous to be walking around town this late at night." He stated and walked closer to Sakura.

"Yeah, I guess it is…" Sakura replied looking around not seeing anyone. "It really is late I should head back home." she said and began to walk towards her house.

"Sakura-san I'm sorry for the way I treated you on our way here. I feel very bad about it and I hope you can forgive me." He apologized and made a smile form on Sakura's lips.

"Sure thing, Sai. Well, good night." She said and turned to walk forward again this time she was stopped by someone in front of her. "Sai what are you doing?" she asked slightly suspicious and annoyed.

Sai looked at her for a while then leaned forward and kissed her making Sakura's eyes widen in shock. She pushed him off and backed away from him. "Sai!" she yelled furious again. "Why do you do that?" she asked as she placed her hand on her mouth.

"Dunno…maybe I like you." Sai said simply as he looked at the pretty girl in front of him smiling. He stepped closer to her, which made her step back and soon Sakura's back touched the wall. 'Shit…' she thought as she looked around not seeing anyone.

"Sai stop right now. Please, I don't like you in that way." Sakura tried to reason with him but failed since he took another stop closer to her and placed both of his hands onto the wall leaving Sakura's head in between his arms.

"Sakura-san, why do you like Sasuke-kun so much? Is it just his looks? I mean I look like him don't I, so why not chose me?" Sai asked as he leaned closer to her face.

"Because you're not Sasuke-kun." Sakura said simply and made Sai pull his eyebrows together slightly.

"Why do you like him so much? I'm very curious to know actually. How do we differ?" Sai said as he kissed Sakura on the cheek making her glare at him while she pushed him back.

"Sasuke-kun cares for what I want and how I feel, that's where the great difference is. He actually considers whether or not I want him to touch me or KISS me unlike you." Sakura spat at Sai making him flinch.

"Ouch that's harsh." Sai said and took hold of Sakura's wrists and held them above her head. Sai lowered his face to the same level as Sakura's and looked at her. "You know I knew you were his whore…I mean what other reason would the Uchiha want to be with you for?" Sai asked and made Sakura feel as if she had been slapped.

Sai looked at her for a while before he kissed her again ignoring her struggling against him. He held her wrists firmly above her head as he kissed her neck and face. "Get off of me Sai I mean it!" Sakura said as she struggled against him more almost getting him to lose his balance but not quite.

"Come on Sakura-san I doubt Sasuke-kun will care if I borrow you for a while…I mean you are a whore after all right?" Sai asked making Sakura gap and glare and feel sad and hurt at the same time.

"Actually I do care." A threatening male voice said from behind making Sai turn around while Sakura's eyes widened. 'Sasuke-kun…' she thought relieved, anxious, and shocked. Relieved to see him there, anxious because she didn't know what would happen and shocked because she still was not ready to face him.

"Well, come on please do share this pretty little slut with me for a night…that's all I'm asking for." Sai said with an evil smirk on his face.

Very soon Sai was at the center of the main street while Sasuke was standing right in front of Sakura protecting her from anything that was to come her way. "I told you not to touch her again." Sasuke said again with so much threat that anyone normal would have run away by now.

"Geez, it's not like she's your property. God I thought we went threw this already! Sakura-san isn't your property, Sasuke-kun." Sai said as he got up from the ground and faced the pair. "And you know Sakura is fucking strong she would have had the power to push me off but she didn't, so what does that tell you? Trouble in paradise?" Sai provoked Sasuke and made him activate his sharingan.

Sasuke glared at Sai for a while before he turned to face Sakura who avoided his eyes. She looked to the side then down at her feet. 'I didn't even think of using chakra to push him off…but I don't know why I didn't…revenge?' she thought as she kept looking down.

"Even so she did tell you to stop." Sasuke spoke again with his cool voice while turning back to face Sai while Sakura looked up to see the side of Sasuke's face which was glaring at Sai.

"So? What's your point? Some girls just say that when they actually don't mean it…" Sai said again and made Sakura flinch back while Sasuke glared even more.

In a split second Sasuke was standing behind Sai with a kunai at his throat. "Not this girl." He whispered to Sai with so much threat that he would be a complete idiot if he went against Sasuke now. "Don't go near her again. She is mine." With that he let go of Sai and appeared in front of Sakura again.

"I thought that Misa girl was yours I mean the two of you just seem like a close pair…" Sai said and made Sasuke glare while Sakura looked away hurt by the comment. "Let's make a deal. You get the silver haired girl, and I get the pink haired one. How about it?" Sai asked in a joking manner making Sasuke's glare turn terrifying.

"Go to hell Sai before I send you there myself." Sasuke muttered before he turned to face Sakura who had tears in her eyes. "You better leave before I end up killing you for hurting her." Sasuke stated and made both Sakura and Sai look at him stunned. "Leave now." Sasuke commanded once more with much authority in his voice his eyes not leaving Sakura's.

"Fine I'll go…but you really should marry that Misa girl." Sai said before he left the scene leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone into the street.

Sakura looked down and avoided his eyes that had already turned to their normal onyx color. She looked down and sighed sad while a tear fell from the corner of her eye down her pale cheek. 'Shit…what the hell am I supposed to do now?' she thought hurt as she wiped the tear off of her face.

Sasuke was looking at the girl in front of him not knowing what to do. "Sakura what were you doing out so late and why didn't you come back to the compound?" Sasuke finally asked after a while knowing Sakura would not tell him anything unless he asked for it.

"I was taking a walk and I didn't want to see you so I went home…" Sakura whispered honestly not looking at the Uchiha. Sasuke's expression became hurt when he heard this from her.

"Why not?" he asked simply with his cool voice trying to act indifferent, when he really felt like yelling at her for being so dumb for believing everything people had said about him and Misa.

"I…I just didn't want to see you ok?" Sakura snapped at the Uchiha and regretted it a second later. Sasuke's expression had turned from hurt to angry which made Sakura gap and take a step back from him to only hit the wall.

"Sakura why not?" he asked again anger clearly in his voice, while he leaned over Sakura one hand leaning onto the wall above her head.

"B…Because I didn't want to, Sasuke-kun please just drop this already…" Sakura sighed and looked away from the onyx eyes she loved. She tried to walk past him but she was stopped with Sasuke's other arm which blocked her way. "Sasuke just let me go." She said not adding the –kun to his name.

"Sakura." Sasuke said simply and made her look up at him. "Tell me why you don't want to be around me. You usually don't complain when you're with me." Sasuke stated and made Sakura look down with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You don't want me around…while Misa's around at least." Sakura finally muttered giving up on the argument that would be won by Sasuke anyway.

"Sakura." Sasuke said wanting Sakura to look at him. "Sakura look at me." He said again this time getting Sakura to look at him in the eyes. "Do you honestly think that for one second? You really think that Misa is the one for me?" he asked and got a slight nod from Sakura.

"It all fits! Everything everyone has said fits. You two know each other well and you always seem to know what the other wants, I saw that from the beginning but I was dumb enough to ignore it and now look what happened." Sakura sighed frustrated at herself as much as at the Uchiha standing before her.

"Sakura." Sasuke said trying to calm her down.

"No! I fucking ignored the fact that there was no place for me, I was competing with Misa. Misa out of all the people in the world and there was no way I could win. I get it now though!" she yelled and pushed past Sasuke.

"So you were strong enough to push Sai off…why didn't you?" Sasuke asked with his icy voice still facing the wall his back to Sakura. This made Sakura stop in her tracks wide eyed.

"I...uh…" Sakura muttered as she turned to face Sasuke's figure once more. "I don't know…" she whispered while Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Sakura, why didn't you push him off?" Sasuke urged angrily again wanting an answer.

"I was mad at you ok!" Sakura finally yelled with tears in her eyes yet again.

"So you thought this would be payback?" Sasuke asked furious now making Sakura gap frightened by his tone. Sure he had used this tone with others who really got on his nerves like Sai, but he never used a voice like this on her.

"I don't know what I thought!" Sakura yelled again wanting to punch something extremely bad with tears streaming down her face. "I really wasn't thinking…" she sobbed as she fell onto the ground on her knees her hands covering her face.

Sasuke looked at the figure on the ground and sighed. 'This isn't getting us anywhere.' he thought annoyed about not being able to solve the problems between the two of them. He walked to Sakura and picked her up bridal style.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock when she felt the ground disappear and when she felt two arms support her. She looked at Sasuke with her teary eyes and blushed tremendously making Sasuke mentally smirk. "W-what are you doing Sasuke-kun?" she managed to ask through her embarrassment.

"Taking you home…" He said simply and emotionless as he jumped off of the ground to the near by roof of a building. He carried Sakura to her own house and let her down in front of her door. He looked at her one more time and sighed. "Why did you want payback?" he asked and made Sakura look away ashamed.

"You treated me so differently, Misa told me that, everyone did, but even though everyone told me you treated me differently then others, I didn't believe it. I always knew that there was no reason for you to treat me the way you did and then I started to watch the way you treated Misa and it was similar. You showed your emotions to her you spoke to her and told her how you felt about certain things…" Sakura whispered looking down sad as she told Sasuke everything she felt.

"There is no point in hiding anything from Misa." Sasuke stated emotionless again when he actually felt like glaring and shaking Sakura to tell her to believe him.

"That's why you two make a good couple…you would understand each other perfectly." Sakura continued as she looked up. She noticed Sasuke was about to say something but she interrupted. "You, too, know how she feels and what she thinks." she continued and looked away again.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began again but did not get to finish what he was about to say.

"Forget it Sasuke just leave me alone…I don't care anymore!" Sakura yelled frustrated with glassy eyes. "I don't want you near me again, so just please leave me alone." She pleaded with tears running don her cheek as she turned around and went into her house.

Sasuke stood there for a while dumbfounded. 'What just happened?' he thought to himself bewildered. 'She just told me to stay away from her…' he thought again becoming furious he clenched his fists together. 'Misa.' He thought his anger rising.

Sasuke jumped to the near by roof fast and headed towards his own compound. He reached the compound in less then a minute and charged into the house where Misa and Juugo were smiling and talking happily.

Misa activated her eyes when she felt the gush of fury come into the atmosphere. 'Shit what the hell is this? It's like major killer intent…' she thought shocked as she got up from the couch and turned to look towards the door. 'Sasuke?' she thought alarmed.

In a split second Misa was crashed onto the wall with so much force that the whole house shook. Sasuke was holding her up against the wall from her neck his sharingan glaring at the other red eyes. Misa looked at her leader in shock as she tired to loosen his grip on her. 'Sasuke…what the hell happened?' she thought shocked.

"Sasuke let Misa down now!" Juugo yelled trying to knock some sense into his leader who was furious in Juugo's eyes as well. He looked at Misa worried and was about to attack Sasuke but Misa gave him a sign to stay back.

"S-Sas-uke, wh-at ha-pened?" Misa asked while taking breaths in between. She concentrated on Sasuke's eyes with her own and 'read' his feelings in his mind.

"_Because of you Sakura thinks that I don't care for her at all. I'm furious!"_ Misa read the thing Sasuke was feeling from his mind.

"Did you try and explain?" Misa asked as Sasuke had released his hold around her neck a bit.

"_No, of course not! What do you think?!" _Sasuke yelled sarcastically in his mind still fuming with fury.

"What happened?" Misa chocked out as she took a breath.

"_Sakura got fucking jealous of you and now she doesn't want me around her! What the hell do you want me to do now?"_ Sasuke continued yelling in his mind while he glared at Misa with his sharingan.

"And you blame me for this?" Misa asked becoming angry while she struggled against Sasuke's iron grip.

"_Yes, because of you Sakura hates me now."_ Sasuke shouted simply while fuming in his mind while he looked down slightly saddened. Misa noticed this and calmed down a bit and placed a hand on Sasuke's hand gently.

"Sasuke, did you tell her you loved her?" Misa asked with kindness in her voice making Sasuke look up at her with something close to despair.

"No…" he said frustrated as he let Misa fall to the ground after he let her go.

Misa coughed for a while catching her breath while Juugo came up to her to help her up. Misa smiled at her friend kindly and then looked at Sasuke who looked pained. 'He really loves her…' she thought sad as she looked at Juugo who thought along the same lines. "Sas-" Misa began but was silenced when a yell was heard from outside.

"KONOHA IS UNDER ATTACK! THE AKATSUKI ARE HERE!" someone yelled the warning and soon everyone was on the move including Sasuke, Misa and Juugo. 'Shit, Sakura's alone at home.' Sasuke thought panicked and Misa noticed this and smiled.

"Sasuke you go to Sakura. Juugo and I will go see what we can do." Misa said and got a nod from Sasuke who left immediately. "Let's go Juugo." Misa said and the two headed towards the front gate.

Sakura had gotten up because of the warning and was ready to fight. "Let's do this…" she thought with fire burning in her eyes.

"Now now I don't think a pretty girl like you should be fighting, don't you think Cherry-Blossom?" an ice-cold, frightening voice came from behind making Sakura begin to turn around in shock. She however didn't have the time to turn around since she was thrown out of the house through the living room window.

CRASH

Sakura fell right into the street surrounded by pieces of sharp glass from the window she fell from. 'Shit that hurt…' she thought as she looked up to see who had thrown her out. The figure was, however, right in front of her on the street and he was looking at her with those ice cold blood red eyes. 'Itachi.' Sakura thought her eyes open in shock.

"Now, I didn't mean to hurt your pretty face." Itachi smirked as he saw the blood scratches on Sakura's cheeks. "I mean I do want my little brother to have something pretty to look at." Itachi continued with his evil tone making a shiver run down Sakura's spine.

"What the hell do you want Itachi?" Sakura growled her question making Itachi raise an eyebrow at her questioning.

"Well, Sakura, I guess you could say we're here to get something we need…" Itachi said and made Sakura gap. "You know I'm please to see that Naruto didn't kill you back then I would have missed seeing your pretty face." Itachi smirked again while Sakura got up glaring.

"Go to hell." Sakura snapped at the older Uchiha making him smirk even more.

"My, my Sasuke likes his girl feisty I suppose. You also seem to be very important to my brother, wonder why?" Itachi thought out loud making Sakura pull her eyebrows together slightly confused.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't-" Sakura began but was interrupted.

"Doesn't care for you? You're a bit dense Sakura. If Sasuke didn't care for you then why would he be heading this way as fast as he could?" Itachi asked and made Sakura turn around in a split second to see Sasuke's figure approaching. 'Sasuke-kun…' Sakura thought touched.

'Sakura!' Sasuke thought alarmed as he saw his bother standing only a few feet away from the girl he loved. Sasuke saw Sakura standing around small pieces of glass awhile she whipped some of the blood off of her face. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered out loud making Itachi smirk behind her.

Itachi appeared right behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her and made her turn and face him. He then laid his lips on hers making Sakura's eyes widen in shock as she tried to push him off.

Sasuke saw the kiss and became furious and activated his own sharingan death glaring at his older brother. "Itachi let her go!" Sasuke yelled in fury as he landed only a few feet away from Itachi and Sakura.

"Stop it!" Sakura whimpered as she pushed him away from her so that he would stop kissing her. Sakura turned her head back and forth not wanting Itachi to kiss her anymore while Itachi merely smirked over Sakura's head towards his brother.

"Why should I let her go? What is she to you?" Itachi asked mockingly and made Sasuke glare at him even more then he already was. Itachi was holding Sakura from her lower back, and pulling her against his chest while Sakura was trying hard to push him off.

"Let me go!" Sakura pleaded again while she tried to struggle against Itachi's iron grip. Sakura gathered some chakra into her hand and was about to hit Itachi to get him to back off but she was turned to face Sasuke with both arms bent behind her back which Itachi had taken hold of.

"Now now Sakura, be a good girl." Itachi smirked as he licked Sakura's neck making Sakura shiver and close her eyes from the unpleasant touch. "Say Sasuke what do you think about letting me borrow her for a bit?" Itachi asked provoking Sasuke as he kissed Sakura's neck making her whimper and Sasuke glare.

Sasuke was furious and he was beginning to form chidori around himself warning Itachi that he would be ready to attack if he did not let Sakura go immediately. "Let her go, now." Sasuke commanded again with his cold tone while he took a warning step forward.

"You know I don't think I will…" Itachi said playfully and nibbled Sakura's neck which was stiff from fear. Sakura had shut her eyes which were wet from the tears she tried to hold in, and was as stiff as a tree trunk. 'Sasuke-kun…' she thought as a shiver ran through her body when she felt Itachi's tongue slide on her skin.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled in fury as he glared at his older brother who was touching the girl he loved, and right in front of him. 'Taunting me on purpose…I need to stay focused.' Sasuke thought but couldn't since Itachi was holding Sakura right in front of him.

"Tell me why I should let her go…" Itachi purred as he held Sakura closer to himself making Sasuke flinch. "Do you love her?" Itachi asked again when he knew he would not be getting an answer from his brother. Sasuke's expression turned to appalled as he stepped back slightly. 'What the hell am I supposed to answer?' Sasuke thought confused as he looked at Sakura who was looking at him.

Sakura's eyes had opened in shock when she had heard Itachi's question. She looked at Sasuke who looked just as shocked to hear a question like this come up. Everything, however, went black for Sakura when Itachi hit her on the back of the head. The last thing Sakura remembered was Sasuke's worried expression and her name being called.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called worried after Itachi had hit her on the back of her head making her unconscious. Sasuke then turned his gaze back to Itachi who was holding Sakura's now unconscious body in his arms.

"Now if you want her back, you must come and get her and hurry because who knows how bored I will get and what I will do…" Itachi provoked as he kissed Sakura's head making Sasuke launch himself at his brother.

"Don't fuck with me!" Sasuke yelled as he attacked his brother who disappeared and re-appeared on a near by house roof leaving Sasuke to hit the ground and create an explosion.

"You will get her back when we meet again, but only if you can beat me." Itachi smirked as he looked over Sakura's figure smirking. "She really is nice, you have good taste Sasuke." He said before Kisame appeared beside him telling him it was time to go.

Misa also appeared beside Sasuke and looked up to where he was looking. "They got Sakura?!" she asked appalled as she glanced at Sasuke who was beyond furious. "Give her back Itachi you fucking bastard!" Misa yelled as she glared up at the two Akatsuki members.

"You have a very bad tongue my dear…Sasuke, do you fancy her?" Kisame slithered next to Itachi who merely kept his expressionless but cold face.

"Shut it Kisame…we're leaving." Itachi interrupted Kisame's taunting and disappeared followed by Kisame who waved to the two down on the street. "See you."

Sasuke's fury inside of him exploded and he formed chidori all around him destroying everything that was near by. Misa had to jump away from Sasuke so she would not get hit by the electricity. "Sasuke calm down we'll get her back!" Misa yelled so that Sasuke would hear her above all of the zapping sounds. 'This really does sound like a thousand birds chirping…' Misa thought as she listened to the chidori.

After a while Sasuke ended the chidori and fell onto his knees while he hit the ground with his fists. "Shit!" he yelled in fury as he hit the ground. Misa appeared next to him and kneeled down to his level.

"Sasuke we'll get her back, we'll leave in the morning." Misa said and made Sasuke's head snap up with a terrifying expression.

"We're leaving now." He stated as he got up and looked to where Itachi and Kisame had stood with Sakura a while ago. 'I'll get you back…soon.' Sasuke promised in his mind looking determined while Misa stood by him looking concerned.

* * *

I know the whole Misa reading Sasuke's mind was weird…but I thought it wouldn't be like Sasuke if he just yelled at Misa and this is what Misa's ability is so I guess it worked out somehow. XD

Hope you enjoyed it!

RR

xxx

GurenSR


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Let me out!" Sakura yelled as she hit the metal door with much force. "I said let me out!" she yelled again while she hit the door over and over again. She then gave up and walked to her bed and sat down looking frustrated.

'How the hell am I going to get out of here? I can't even make a dent on that door…' Sakura thought as she looked around. Her room was quite large. It included a large bed and a bathroom. There were shelves that had books on them along with a table or two and some chairs.

Sakura stood up and walked towards the only window in the room and looked at the bars in front of the glass. "Piece of cake…" Sakura muttered with a smirk and took hold of the iron bars and was ready to pull when she felt herself becoming weaker. "Chakra sucking bars, figured as much." she muttered again becoming even more frustrated.

The door opened and made Sakura turn and see who the newcomer was. "What the hell do you want?" Sakura snapped as she saw Itachi walk into the room with an expression identical to Sasuke's.

"That is not the way to treat people…" Itachi said simply still expressionless and cold as he stepped into the room closing the door behind him.

"Why did you take me?" Sakura asked angry, if not furious, that Itachi had taken her and touched her in front of Sasuke. "What do you want with me?" Sakura urged as she stepped away from the window to face and glare at the older Uchiha.

"You're Sasuke's pet." Itachi answered simply making Sakura raise and eyebrow at him confused.

"What?" she asked after she had processed what Itachi had said.

"He's fond of you. He has risked his life to save you loads of times and so you are something dear to him." Itachi continued to say as he walked closer to Sakura.

"I don't understand…" Sakura mumbled as she looked at the ground shaking her head a bit from side to side. 'Does that mean Sasuke-kun cares for me?' she thought appalled as she understood what Itachi meant. She looked up in a split second and gawked at the Uchiha who nodded.

"Exactly…and what would Sasuke do if that thing dear to him was in jeopardy?" Itachi asked the now even more shocked Sakura who was looking at him in utter shock. 'He's using me to hurt Sasuke-kun?' she thought as anger began to boil within her system.

"You are a cold hearted bastard!" she finally yelled furious about the Uchiha's coldness. To Sakura, causing others pain out of pleasure for them was outrageous and unfair. "You have no right to put Sasuke-kun through that again!" Sakura yelled in her fury as the older Uchiha smirked.

"So you admit you're something dear to him?" Itachi asked mockingly and made Sakura look at him her mouth slightly ajar and speechless. "Thought so…" he said as he turned to leave the room, "Oh, and your dear Sasuke will be here in a while, wait and he'll come." Itachi said before he opened the door and stepped out leaving Sakura alone into the large empty room that echoed with the closing of the door.

XXX

"Sasuke calm down we'll get her back." Misa said once again while trying to calm down the anxious man in front of her. Misa looked at Juugo hopeless looking for any help she could get from him.

Suigetsu and Karin were taken along with them and so the old team was back together with the exception of Sakura. "Sasuke, geez chill a bit, I think she's fine considering she has super human strength and all." Suigetsu commented trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't know why we bother…" Karin muttered but regretted it a second later since she was pushed against a tree and held there. Karin had had her eyes closed and when she opened them she shivered. 'Holy shit…' she thought frightened.

"No one asked you to come along. Go back since you're not needed, Misa can take care of your part." Sasuke said coldly as he glared down at the girl he was holding still. "Misa?"

Everyone else had backed away and was keeping a low profile. No one wanted to get on the Uchiha's nerves today, or ever for that matter. Misa looked from Juugo to Suigetsu and then stepped forward towards her leader. "I can yes but we'll find her quicker if Karin's with us…" Misa replied calmly waiting for Sasuke to let Karin go so that they could continue their journey.

Sasuke glared at the red haired girl once more before letting her go and heading towards their destination. Karin glanced towards Misa and nodded as a thanks. She was terrified of the Uchiha at that moment, because she had never sensed so much killer intent in one person. 'That guy really is something…' Karin thought still freaked as she followed the rest.

XXX

Sakura had been circling her room around and around for a long time before she sat down onto her bed when the door room opened again. She looked over to the door and slightly growled. "What is it this time?" she muttered her question while glaring.

"Sasuke's group will be here soon, so I was wondering if I could play with you for a bit…" Itachi smirked and walked towards Sakura who was sitting on her bed. "We have some time." Sakura looked at Itachi with her eyebrows pulled together wondering what the hell he was talking about. She looked at him with an odd expression which made Itachi smirk. "Don't tell me you don't know what I want…" Itachi said in disbelief as he looked at Sakura with hungry eyes making Sakura understand and gap. She got up from her bed and backed away from the Uchiha with a shocked expression while shaking her head a bit from side to side.

"N-no…" she muttered as she prepared to defend herself from the man in front of her. 'What do I do? I don't stand a chance against him…what do I do?' she thought panicked as an image of Sasuke ran through her head. 'Sasuke-kun…' she thought with her eyes closed.

XXX

"Looks like you made it…" Kisame stated while looking around the team that had just arrived at the border of the hideout. "Sorry but only Sasuke will be able to continue from here, the rest of you stay behind with me." Kisame told Sasuke's team that had just arrived at the scene.

"That's not fair!" Misa whined while she glanced at Sasuke who seemed not to care whether the others came or not. 'I guess he doesn't really care whether we come or not just as long as he gets her back…' Misa thought while sighing in defeat. "We'll stay behind…" she muttered in defeat while Kisame smiled widely.

"Good, Sasuke you may proceed…" Kisame stated while pointing towards a large building. "Go there and I suggest you hurry Itachi was getting bored and he was heading towards the pretty prisoner." Kisame provoked the younger Uchiha with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when he remembered what Itachi had said before about what he would do if he got bored of waiting. 'Hell no am I going to let him touch her.' He thought furious while he headed towards the building Kisame pointed at. Misa and the rest watched him go with worried expressions. Suigetsu and Karin were standing side by side near Kisame while Juugo was standing a bit away from them.

"Juugo…" Misa whispered as she jumped near Juugo who looked down at her confused. "I'll go take a look, no one will see me don't worry all you need to do is keep the fish face from noticing I'm gone. I'll just look around and see if Sasuke needs help." and with that she disappeared leaving a speechless Juugo to look after her.

"She's so stubborn…" Juugo muttered to himself as he looked to where Karin, Suigetsu and Kisame were standing. 'We have to keep Kisame's mind off of this…' Juugo thought as he stood there.

XXX

Sakura was now leaning against the furthest wall from the door staring at Itachi who was walking closer and closer to her. She was watching Itachi's every move like a hawk. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes wishing he was with her.

"Sasuke isn't here right now dear, but can't I be a replacement? We are very much alike you know." Itachi said while walking closer.

"You are nothing like Sasuke-kun! He isn't a cold hearted bastard like you!" Sakura yelled but regretted it when Itachi appeared right in front of her leaning down.

"What was that?" Itachi asked while he bit Sakura's ear and made her squeal. "I'm not like him, but we are brothers…" Itachi whispered into her ear.

"T-that's why I w-wonder why you're doing this," Sakura stuttered while turning her head away from the Uchiha. "You're brothers but still you did all of this to him…" Sakura continued making Itachi's face become expressionless and cold.

"Sakura-chan, you think too much…" Itachi said and kissed her on the lips making her gap. Itachi took advantage of Sakura's surprise and deepened the kiss while picking her up and carrying her towards the bed while ignoring her struggles.

"S-stop!" Sakura managed to plead before Itachi kissed her again while placing himself on top of her slim body. Itachi kissed her again while he held both of her hands above her head while the other hand slid up and down her body. "I-itachi!" Sakura yelled again before her mouth was covered by a pair of lips.

Itachi kissed her again while one of his hands slid between her legs making her body stiffen. Then Sakura's body relaxed automatically and made Itachi smile victorious. 'No, no, I don't want this! Why…?' Sakura thought with tears in her eyes.

"There there Sakura, the first time isn't bad. I'll make it something you won't forget." Itachi promised with a smile on his lips making Sakura shake her head and struggle against him more. Itachi smirked from the amount of strength the girl beneath him had and kissed her again making her whimper.

"Stop please!" Sakura pleaded again while she shook her head to get rid of the kiss. She struggled even more then before wanting to get him off of her. "Stop!" she screamed again while her tears were rolling down her cheeks.

The door opened making both Sakura and Itachi look towards it. Tobi was standing there with a 'don't mind me' expression making Itachi glare. "Sasuke's here, I thought you'd want to know…" he stated before he headed out of the door. "But I'll tell him you'll be there in what, fifteen minutes?" Tobi added with an evil smirk before he closed the door.

Itachi looked back down at Sakura who was still looking towards the door. 'Sasuke-kun…is here?' she thought relief flooding her system making her relaxed. "So you're relaxed now…" Itachi thought while he smirked and slid his hand between her legs once again making Sakura gap.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled extremely loud and made Itachi freeze for a while, while he looked down at her.

XXX

Tobi walked into the main room which was large and it only had one chair in the far end of the room. He saw Sasuke waiting in the center looking towards him with the same ice-cold expression on his face as Itachi had. "Where is he?" Sasuke asked with a terrifying tone making Tobi shift back a bit.

"He's busy with the girl; he'll be here in about fifteen minutes…" Tobi replied and made Sasuke's expression change dramatically. He glared at Tobi with the sensation to kill and Tobi knew that.

"STOP!" a yell echoed through the halls of the building into the main room where Sasuke and Tobi were. Sasuke's head snapped to the direction of the sound in a split second when he recognized that voice. 'Sakura!' he thought and began to run towards the way the sound came from while ignoring Tobi's presence.

"Get off!" Sakura yelled again while she struggled against the Uchiha with no success once again. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura finally yelled in despair before her mouth was covered by Itachi's once again silencing her.

The door crashed open but Itachi didn't pull back from the kiss before he was forced to. Sasuke had knocked the door down and pulled Itachi off of Sakura. She sat up the moment Itachi was off of her and now she was looking around shocked.

Sasuke was standing on the side of the bed glaring while being in a protective stance between the girl he loved and his brother. Sasuke's expression was terrifying and Itachi knew he had done it this time. 'I guess touching Sakura really was his limit…he really wants to kill me.' Itachi thought with a smirk.

Sakura had gotten off of the bed and was now behind Sasuke who didn't take his eyes off of his brother. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered and made Sasuke glance at her from the corner of his eyes. Sakura looked at him with grateful watery eyes and with a slight smile. Sasuke then looked back at his brother.

"Guess you have to wait for your first time a bit longer Sakura." Itachi said with a mocking voice while he looked only and only at Sakura. Sakura took a step back behind Sasuke and looked down frightened and shocked.

Sasuke on the other hand glared at his brother even more. "Itachi you're going to die today." Sasuke stated coldly and made the atmosphere of the room change dramatically.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Thanks for all the feedback! :D

GurenSR


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Sakura was standing right behind Sasuke with her eyes drifting between Sasuke and Itachi. The two brothers were glaring at one another while the atmosphere was colder then ever before. 'Sasuke-kun…' Sakura thought to herself too scared to say a word not knowing what would happen if she did.

"Foolish little brother where are your teammates? I thought they would tag along." Itachi smirked while Sasuke's expression stayed unchanged. "Well, shall we begin?" Itachi asked while he activated his sharingan, as did Sasuke.

"Sakura, get out of here." Sasuke ordered the girl behind him not letting Itachi's figure out of his sight. "Get out of here and head South, Misa and the rest are there." Sasuke informed the girl behind him.

"But Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began not knowing what to say.

"Go now." Sasuke ordered again now glancing at Sakura who understood that she would just be in the way if she stayed. Her eyes became watery while she looked at the man she loved and was about to leave behind to fight a fight that might be his last.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered again with tears in her eyes not wanting to leave him behind.

"Go now!" Sasuke ordered a bit stronger once more this time turning to look at Sakura into her watery eyes. "Just go." Sasuke said once more a bit softer, before Sakura nodded and turned while a tear fell down her cheek. Sasuke watched Sakura run out of the room and when she was gone Sasuke turned to his brother once again.

"Let's begin?" Itachi asked as he disappeared followed shortly by Sasuke.

Sakura was running down the halls of the building as fast as she could not even knowing if she was going the right way. The only thing she was thinking about was Sasuke. 'What if I'll never see him again?' she thought as more tears streamed down her face.

She ran around a corner and bumped into someone. She immediately jumped away from the figure and was ready to defend herself. "Well, well looks like you got out of there." Tobi stated when Sakura backed away staring at the man in front of her.

Sakura turned and began to run down a new hallway and ended up in the same room Sasuke and Tobi were in not so long ago. 'The door is there…' Sakura thought and began to run towards the large door at the end of the large room. She was however stopped in her tracks when a figure appeared right before her. "Misa?!" Sakura exclaimed when she recognized the newcomer.

"Hello there. Care to come home now?" Misa greeted with a smile making Sakura jump at her friend and hug her tightly.

"How did you get here? Kisame wasn't supposed to let anyone through." Tobi questioned while he looked at the two girls hug each other.

"Thanks so much Misa." Sakura thanked her friend who smiled back at her.

"No prob…you should thank Sasuke more though. I mean we left right after you were taken; I wanted to wait 'til morning but Sasuke wanted to leave immediately…man that guy really likes you." Misa said while she winked at the now blushing girl.

'They're completely ignoring me…' Tobi thought sweat dropping while the two girls kept talking. "I asked how you got here, Kisame was supposed to keep you where you were…" Tobi said again making the two girls look at him.

"Um…Kisame…oh the fish face! Yeah well that guy probably doesn't even know I left and he doesn't like me very much." Misa explained as she smiled and winked at Sakura who looked anxious.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said out loud looking towards the hallway she came from with a worried expression. Misa understood her worry and took a step forward towards Tobi.

"Could you let me through by any chance?" Misa asked with a don't-mess-with-me tone making Tobi look at her stunned. 'This kid isn't even a tiny bit scared of me…' he thought amused as he smirked.

"Sorry, I only let the people through who introduce themselves…" Tobi answered Misa with a mocking smirk.

"Well, fine. My name is Misa, and I am a teammate of Sasuke's and I am here to take Sakura back and to help Sasuke out whether you like it or not." Misa introduced herself with venom as she glared at the man before her. "Is that enough? I get really annoyed by people like you…" Misa muttered as she took a step forward.

"Hahahaha that's just the answer I wanted from you, Misa-sama." Tobi stated with a grin making both of the girls gap in surprise.

"Misa-_sama_? W-what are you talking bout?" Misa asked after the shock had gone.

"Well, if I remember correctly Madara had a thing or two up his sleeve when he said that he wanted to create a weapon so great that it would protect the entire Uchiha clan from Konoha." Tobi informed the girls that were standing in front of him.

"Madara Uchiha?" Sakura asked after she had recognized the name. Tobi nodded while Misa looked confused. "B-but he's dead, our Hokage killed him…" Sakura stuttered looking confused.

"Aaah you see that's what people think, but he never died. Well anyhow he created you Misa-sama and told all of us to await your return along with Sasuke." Tobi continued to explain as he walked to the only chair in the room and sat down.

"I don't understand…I don't remember ever seeing any of you before! Don't you think I would have remembered?" Misa yelled furious of the accusation.

"Now now Misa-sama calm down, I will explain everything to you." Tobi said in his calm voice making Misa shut her mouth and wait to hear the rest. "Let's start from the begging…" Tobi decided with a smile.

"It all began when the Uchiha clan was accepted as a part of Konoha. Madara was the only one against this arrangement because he knew that Konoha just wanted to make sure that the Uchiha clan would not go against them. Madara wanted his clan to go against Konoha with him but none of his followers agreed to this. Everyone thought Madara just wanted to create a war between Konoha and so no one believed him and so Madara left the clan, and the people who had abandoned him. Soon after the Uchiha's began to see what Madara saw long ago, Konoha was already keeping them captive and it was too late. Konoha really did want to keep the clan under control and they also wanted to place someone inside of the clan as their spy. That person was Itachi Uchiha." Tobi told the two now shocked girls.

"W-well what the hell does that have to do with me! That's something Sasuke should hear…" Misa said again this time with so much anger that she slammed her fist onto the wall. While Sakura looked at her friend worried. 'Misa…'

"Keep quiet, I'm getting to you. When Madara left the Uchiha clan behind in Konoha he began to create the ultimate weapon as knows as you Misa-sama. Madara already knew he could control the fox demon but he wanted something more then that so he created you." Tobi stated once again and made Misa turn to glare at him.

"You're telling me that I was created by Madara Uchiha who is as dead as can be and you expect me to believe that? Seriously why create me? How?" Misa asked again not letting Tobi avert his gaze.

"Ok, so you two probably know that the Akatsuki are gathering all of the Jinchuuriki right? Well Madara created you so that you could control the power that came when all the Jinchuuriki are put together. You were created to simply help out your master Misa-sama, and so we all need to respect you." Tobi said with a slight bow of the head. "Madara sure is strong and all but he honestly could never take on all of the nine demons." Tobi admitted as he got up and walked towards the two girls.

Sakura looked at Misa in complete shock while Misa didn't look away from Tobi, her red eyes gleaming. 'He's telling the truth, I can feel it, but how can that be? That would mean I'm Sasuke's enemy…' Misa thought as she looked at Sakura. "No that can't be!" Misa finally yelled as she jumped away from the two figures near her.

"Misa-sama, look at you. You have the same blood red eyes as the Uchiha's do, you have the same temper and the same expressions, and you're like an Uchiha." Tobi said once again making Misa cover her ears and shake her head.

"No! No! NO!" she yelled in disbelief.

"Then how come Misa had the freedom to go near Konoha and then to Orochimaru?" Sakura asked in a daze as she looked at Tobi.

"That, you see, was a mistake. Misa got out of the laboratory and well she sort of ran away." Tobi told Sakura scratching his head.

"I don't remember! I can't REMEMBER!" Misa yelled in agony. "It's all black! I can't remember!" Misa kept on yelling.

"Well that might be because you were kept in a pitch black room and you never saw anyone…for so many years you were kept in the dark and you understood nothing, you might have heard things that were going on but you didn't know anyone…" Tobi explained as he looked at Misa slightly sad.

Misa looked up at the man who had spoken and was confused. She no longer knew who her friend was and who her foe was. All she knew was that she was alone right now and no one would be able to understand her. "Misa, are you alright? We must get going…" Sakura spoke in a soft calm voice trying to calm Misa down.

"No, my dear, Misa, come to me…your master is right here waiting for you." Tobi said as he removed his mask to reveal his face. "I Madara Uchiha command you to come to me."

* * *

So to make this clear, Misa was kept locked up in Madara's hideout and so didn't see or know anyone. She was kept secret from the outside world and Misa didn't know anything of the outside world since she was in a dark room for most of her life. She got away and then bumped into Sasuke as he was heading to Orochimaru and so she joined him. Misa never really understood who she was but decided it didn't matter.

If this is confusing please tell me and I'll explain this better, if I can. XD

(Sorry if some of the stuff I wrote was wrong info…I just couldn't remember everything perfectly.)

Thanks!

Remember to RR

GurenSR


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto and I never will

Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Sakura gaped in surprise and jumped back from the Uchiha. 'There is no way this is true…' she thought appalled as she looked towards her friend who was in complete and utter shock. "Misa is he telling the truth?" Sakura finally asked and got a slight nod from Misa. 'Hell no!' she thought appalled.

"Misa, you have finally come back…it took a while but hey we had that time to gather all of the Jinchuuriki." Tobi or Madara Uchiha said in a kind tone. He held out a hand towards Misa and looked at her with his sharingan. "Come to me now." He commanded again waiting.

Misa looked at the man before her and his hand; she then looked towards Sakura who was shaking her head in disbelief. 'Why am I hesitating so much? I should just attack the guy…but I simply just can't…' Misa thought as she was frozen in her place unable to move.

"Misa, this is a command from your master: come to me now." Madara commanded again this time taking a step towards Misa, who was still frozen in place. Sakura was looking at the scene play before her in disbelief. 'Why isn't she moving away? Is she considering switching sides?' Sakura thought looking from her friend to the Uchiha.

Madara was walking towards Misa but this time had to dodge back since a kunai came his way. Sakura jumped in between Misa and Madara and was prepared to fight for her friend. "Get back now." Sakura ordered with her fists ready for combat.

"My dear I'm the only one able to give orders here." Madara said with a grin on his face which made Sakura glare and step closer to Misa who was still too shocked to move.

"Misa, snap out of it!" Sakura pleaded her friend as she backed towards her while keeping an eye on Madara who was walking closer to the two. "Misa!" Sakura yelled but still got no reaction from her.

"Misa, take hold of your friend." Madara commanded and to Sakura's and Misa's surprise she obeyed and took hold of Sakura.

"Misa, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as her friend held her in place with her strong arms. Misa was looking at her master non-stop and couldn't avert her eyes from his. 'What am I doing? This is Sakura I'm holding down. I'm on her side but I feel like I need to obey him…' Misa thought confused.

"Misa, kill her." Madara commanded again and made both of the girls look at him appalled with wide eyes.

"Kill her?" Misa asked speaking for the first time. She got a nod from Madara and shook her head. "There is no way I could…" Misa muttered holding Sakura a bit loser.

"Kill her now, Misa, I command you to do so." Madara said once again and Misa tightened her hold on Sakura again with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice…" Misa whispered into her friend's ear while a tear fell down her cheek. She took out a kunai and held it to Sakura's neck ready to slit it open, but she hesitated.

Madara was watching the scene play before him amused. 'To think that their friend would betray them in the end…this is amusing.' Madara thought as he mentally smirked. "Misa, do it now." He ordered once again.

Misa's hand was shaking as she held the kunai to her throat. "I'm so sorry Sakura…I don't know what I'm doing…" Misa whispered again in agony while Sakura's eyes were glassy.

"If you kill me, promise me to help keep Sasuke-kun happy…" Sakura whispered her final wish while a tear fell down her cheek. 'Sasuke-kun…' she thought in her heart while she felt Misa's hand shake at her throat.

"I can't keep him happy! The only one that can keep him happy is you, Sakura!" Misa said pained when she held the kunai to her friend's throat. "I don't want to do this…please let her go." Misa pleaded with her master who merely smirked.

"Dear, this is an order which you have to obey. Kill her now." Madara said once again as he smirked at the two confused and frightened girls before him.

"I'm so sorry Sakura…" Misa wept her apology as she prepared to pull the kunai through Sakura's throat while Madara smirked at the scene before him.

"AMATERASU!" came a yell that stopped Misa from completing her received order. Everyone looked towards the origin of the sound.

Sasuke came in avoiding the black flames barely and then he was followed by Itachi. The brothers attacked one another and kept fighting not yet noticing the three other people in the room. Itachi jumped back away from Sasuke holding one of his eyes that was bleeding. "I need your eyes, dear brother." He said in his cold voice making Sasuke glare at him.

Sasuke was about to attack but stopped and looked to where Itachi was looking towards and froze like his brother did. Sasuke saw Madara standing a few feet away from Sakura and Misa, and Misa was holding a kunai at Sakura's throat and both girls had tears in their eyes. 'What the hell?' he thought while the brothers looked at each other confused.

"Itachi, still haven't killed your brother?" Madara asked with a grin on his face which made both of the Uchiha brothers glare.

"What's it to you Madara?" Itachi asked in his cool voice and made Sasuke wonder who his enemy was at that moment. 'Why is Misa holding onto Sakura…and what the hell is going on?' he thought to himself as he looked at his brother and Madara.

Madara ignored Itachi's question and turned to Misa again. "I gave you an order Misa, kill her now." He said and watched the silver haired girl shake her head slightly with tears in her eyes. "You cannot disobey me." He said and made Misa close her wet eyes and nod in defeat.

Before Misa could slit Sakura's throat open she was pushed back into the wall with much force. Sakura however was left standing in the same place as before but she felt someone behind her so she turned. What she saw was Sasuke standing there facing Misa with a death glare which was equal to the one he gave his brother just seconds before.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in disbelief as she looked at him stunned and then at Misa who had fallen onto the floor after being hit against the wall. Misa began coughing and Sakura saw a tiny stream of blood fall from the corner of her mouth.

"Itachi." Sasuke said with his cool calm voice making everyone concentrate on him. "Sorry, but we have to reschedule this fight. I need to kill someone else first." Sasuke said while not letting Misa out of his sight.

"Sasuke-kun no! Misa, she was-" Sakura began to panic as she tried to explain.

"About to kill you." Sasuke finished for Sakura and looked at her. "She is no longer on our side." Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

"Sasuke-kun please listen to me!" Sakura pleaded trying to get a chance to explain everything wasn't what it seemed to be. "She got an order from Madara Uchiha, and he was the one who created her. Sasuke-kun please listen to me!" Sakura begged with tears running down her cheeks. Sasuke looked down at Sakura expressionless he then looked over at his brother who smiled at him and attacked Madara.

Everyone was shocked to see this. Itachi wanted Madara dead and he was not going to wait any longer. Sasuke looked back down to Sakura. "Please help him kill Madara…if he's dead then Misa will be free…" Sakura pleaded again while clenching onto Sasuke's shirt.

"Don't go near her." Sasuke said simply as he disappeared and reappeared to where Itachi was fighting Madara leaving Sakura at one end of the room to watch the two brothers fight against the great Madara Uchiha. 'Sasuke-kun, be careful…' Sakura thought before she looked to where Misa was.

Misa was beginning to get up but was in complete shock. She did not know why she would have killed Sakura just because of an order even though she didn't want to do it. She looked over at Sakura then towards the three men fighting.

Itachi and Sasuke were working together and trying to corner Madara. He noticed this though and jumped to the center of the room. 'Shit.' Both of the brothers thought as they turned towards their target again.

"Misa, come and help me, block Sasuke's attacks." Madara ordered and made Sakura jump in front of Misa ready to block her if she decided to go to her master. 'Why is she like this?' she thought saddened by the fact that her team-mates would be fighting each other.

"Sakura please move I need to listen to him…there is something inside of me that is telling me to do what he says and I can't ignore it, I'm sorry." Misa said and disappeared straight into the battle field.

Misa jumped right at Sasuke and began to attack him, ignoring Sakura's pleads to stop. Sasuke blocked Misa's attacks but he was pushed away from Itachi and Madara. "Misa what are you doing?" Sasuke asked in between hits anger clearly visible in his voice.

"I'm obeying my master." Misa replied simply as she attacked again. "I can't seem to be able to disobey him…" Misa said again this time tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, please just kill me, I don't want to be remembered as the traitor who is apparently on the side of the Akatsuki so please do it. You know my fighting style and you know my faults so please." Misa begged making Sasuke look at her stunned and in disbelief not quite understanding the situation.

"I can't do that, Misa. You're my comrade and I don't kill the people on my side. Besides, Sakura would be extremely upset." Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face which made a slight smile form on Misa's lips.

"Admitting it then, huh?" Misa smiled as she hit Sasuke once again making him dodge it. "Please just kill me…" she pleaded again with no regret in her voice.

"What if I order you to help me kill Madara? I am your boss aren't I?" Sasuke asked making Misa thoughtful.

"I don't think it's the same thing but I might be able to help you a bit." Misa said as she looked at her leader in front of her. "All I need is an order, Boss." Misa said with her normal smiles and made Sasuke smirk.

"Kill him." Sasuke commanded simply and Misa's expression become apologetic.

"I don't think I can do that…it might be hard, but I am able to help you injure him." Misa said with a bright smile, because of the thought of being helpful to her team.

"Do what you can to help me get him." Sasuke ordered once again before both of them turned to Madara and Itachi.

Misa ran to her master pretending to block one of Itachi's attacks while Sasuke came and stabbed his sword all the way through his stomach. Madara looked at Misa who looked back her eyes wide from shock. "Misa, why did you interfere?" Madara asked his creation.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I thought I should block Itachi's hits since he seemed stronger…" Misa lied smoothly with a smirk on her lips. Itachi looked from her to his brother and understood the act. 'Smart, very smart indeed little brother.' He thought proud or his younger sibling.

"You're finished, Madara." Itachi said in a sly voice as he did a few hand seals. "Move or you might get hit. Amaterasu!" Itachi said and black flames appeared sucking in everything at its path. Sasuke and Misa both jumped back and looked at the scene before them play.

Itachi's Amaterasu was burning and destroying Madara one part at a time. "Fufufu, don't think I'm dieing alone Itachi. I will kill someone who you didn't have to guts to kill your own brother. Although it would be more interesting to have him die while protection someone…" Madara smirked and pulled out Sasuke's sword out of his stomach.

Madara then began to run towards Sakura along with the Amaterasu still burning himself. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what Madara was about to do. He appeared right in front of Sakura and grabbed her to take her away from the man but he knew he wouldn't make it.

Instead of running away Sasuke shielded Sakura pushing her back away from Madara and waiting for his attack to hit the spot and kill him. Sure Sasuke knew he would die the moment he jumped off to shield Sakura but he did not care, just as long as the woman he loved was safe.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled in agony as she saw Madara charging at the man she loved. First Madara was charging at Sasuke ready for the kill and then the next everything was silent with the exception of blood dripping onto the ground forming large red puddles.

* * *

I'm usually not mean and I don't leave cliffhangers because I personally hate them myself…Soooo i decided to update the other chapter... because I'm nice! :D

Thanks for reading. :D

Remember to RR!

GurenSR


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Here's the chapter! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Sasuke…" Misa said in a daze while she looked at the scene before her play out. "No way…why did he do that?" she asked herself again while she took a stop closer. "Why did he do that?!" she finally yelled as she lost her strength and fell onto the floor onto her knees.

Sakura's eyes were open in alarm as she too watched the men before her. She got up from the ground and stepped closer. "Why did he do that?" she asked with glassy eyes.

Sasuke was just as shocked as everyone else. He would never have thought Itachi would come and shield him and then get killed because of it. Madara on the other hand was disappointed because he had killed the wrong Uchiha. "Well at least I got one of you…" Madara said before he was burned away by the Amaterasu.

Sakura ran to Sasuke and kneeled down to see Itachi's wound more clearly. 'So much blood…and the wound is deep and on top of that he was already tired from using his eyes with the fight with Sasuke-kun…' Sakura thought panicking since there was nothing she could do.

Sakura looked at Itachi and then placed her hands on his chest and began to heal him. Itachi, however, placed his hand on hers and smiled at her. "No need, Cherry-Blossom. You're not able to help me anymore…" Itachi said in defeat, he knew he would die. "I just wish you could have killed me, Sasuke. But I guess protecting you was enough too…" he kept talking while he was held up by Sasuke.

"Why would you do that? You wanted me dead…" Sasuke asked confused as he held his brother up while Sakura looked at the brothers not knowing what to do.

"If I would have wanted you dead I would have killed you long ago…I killed everyone else, yes, but because I had to. The only one I could not kill was you, little brother." Itachi said and ruffled Sasuke's hair like he used to when they were young. "I guess this is it for me, but Sasuke, keep this one." Itachi said with a smirk when he took Sakura's hand and held it up. "She's a keeper…" with that he closed his eyes and Sasuke felt his body go limp.

Sasuke was now holding his brothers lifeless body in his arms as he looked up to meet green glassy eyes looking back at him. Sakura was crying for a man she had hated for years because of the pain he had caused Sasuke, but now she felt sorrow and pain. She didn't want this to happen, she wanted both of the brothers to live and be the brothers they once were.

"Sasuke, Sakura…" Misa called from behind in her soft voice. Her eyes were dark blue again and she walked closer to the pair. In a split second Sasuke was standing in between Sakura and Misa studying her every move. "Chill, I'm normal I swear…" Misa said in a formal voice making Sasuke back down and look back at his brother's lifeless body.

Sakura had gotten up as well and she looked at Sasuke then at Misa. "Should someone go get the others?" Sakura asked and like it was a command Misa left leaving the two alone. "Sasuke-kun… Are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Ah." Sasuke replied in his usual cold tone. He looked around and Sakura knew what he was thinking.

"I think there's a garden type place outside…" Sakura informed Sasuke who nodded and went to his brother to pick him up and carry him to the garden. "I'll go first and hit a whole into the ground." Sakura said as if she was asking permission, Sasuke nodded at her as a signal to go on ahead.

Sasuke came into the garden a while later and they placed Itachi into the grave that was dug for him. Sakura and Sasuke stayed silent for a while but then turned when they heard a loud familiar voice call for them. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto…what the hell is he doing here?" Sakura asked herself since she knew Sasuke would not answer. They soon saw everyone else as well. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai and Hinata all came running in towards them followed by team Snake and Yamato. "How did everyone know where we were?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke who looked at her thinking the same thing. Then both realized it and turned their glances towards Misa.

"About that, I kinda left a note at home before we left, you know just in case…um…I have no real explanation." Misa said while scratching the back of her head awkward and Sakura smiled at this

When everyone saw that everything was fine they all began to head back towards Konoha. Everyone jumped off and left the scene while the first raindrops fell form the dark sky, Sasuke was the only one who stayed behind and Sakura noticed this.

It had started to pour and Sakura was still standing waiting for Sasuke to come and leave with her. Sasuke turned to look towards Sakura and sighed. Why hadn't the girl gone home yet? She was getting wet for no reason. Sasuke then stepped away from his brother's grave and walked towards the girl Itachi said was a 'keeper'.

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke with kind eyes and turned to head towards Konoha. Sasuke looked at his brother's grave once more and then followed Sakura who was waiting for him at the edge of the trees. "I wish he could have lived…he would have been your true family." Sakura said with a kind voice making Sasuke look at her touched.

"I have my family." he said simply as he looked deep into Sakura's eyes. He then jumped off into the trees followed by a slightly confused, blushing Sakura

At Konoha Sasuke and Sakura along with team Snake went to see Tsunade to report on the events that had happened. "Well, Sasuke it seems as if your goal has been achieved, what will you do now, stay in Konoha? Because that would be pleasant, and the Uchiha compound could actually use a bit of people living there." Tsunade hinted watching Sasuke and Sakura closely. 'A family would be nice…' she thought mentally smirking.

"You are no longer my team; you are free to do as you please." Sasuke informed his now former team-mates. "I do not know what I will do now. I will, however, stay for as long as I figure out what to do." Sasuke said to Tsunade who nodded and excused everyone except for Sakura.

Sakura knew she wanted to discuss her parents with her. 'I know they're dead…' Sakura thought and so held Sasuke's hand restraining him from leaving. Sasuke looked down at her with kind eyes as Sakura smiled back. "Well…Sakura I'm sorry to tell you that your parents-"

"Are dead." Sakura finished Tsunade's sentence bluntly which shocked her completely, since it was odd for Sakura to be this straight forward. 'Sasuke's personality must have rubbed off onto her…' Tsunade thought relieved but still looked at her concerned. Sasuke too looked down at her from the corner of his eyes, but then felt her hold his hand tighter.

"Sakura, I know this is hard for you, but please try and accept it sooner rather then later." Tsunade said in her kind voice. Tsunade looked up at Sasuke who was looking down at the pink haired girl beside him concerned. Sasuke then slightly squeezed Sakura's hand making her look up at him with glassy eyes, along with a grateful smile. "Sakura I know it will be hard to live without any family but it will become easier…" Tsunade explained trying to make Sakura feel better.

"She does have a family, if she so chooses." Sasuke said in a formal voice making both women in the room look at him staggered. Tsunade coughed to hide her astonishment and so excused the two.

Sasuke left the room followed by Sakura. When they were out of the the building Sasuke began to head towards Sakura's home which surprised Sakura a bit. 'Does he still think I don't want to be in the same house as him?' Sakura thought alarmed by the idea but relaxed when Sasuke slowed down his pace to match hers and looked at her with kindness in his eyes.

When the two arrived at the house Sakura looked at Sasuke for a while before she turned and opened the door. She stepped in followed by Sasuke who shut the door after he was in the house. He looked around the dark house which was quiet and empty.

Sakura then led Sasuke to the living room and she sat down onto the couch followed by him. They sat there for a while before Sakura broke the silence. "You really have to speak to me or I'll go insane…" Sakura stated and made Sasuke smirk. "It's not funny; I really want something else to think about." She said again looking out of the still broken living room window.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke then finally asked waiting for an answer. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when he spoke, that's when she realized that she was alone in an empty house with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uh…I dunno." Sakura replied with a blush on her cheeks as she shifted her position on the couch.

"Let's see…cheh, you'll get mad." Sasuke said simply making Sakura eager to hear what he wanted to ask or tell her. 'Anything to get her mind off of her parents is good, right?' he thought as he mentally smirked. "Do you like Sai?" he asked indifferently while he was actually very keen to know for sure.

"WHAT? Are you INSANE?" Sakura replied as she stood up from the couch and glared at the Uchiha. When she got no reply she sighed and looked elsewhere. "No, I don't like Sai…why the hell would you even think that?" she asked shaking her head a bit which made Sasuke slightly smirk. 'She's not thinking about her parents at all.' He thought victorious.

"Ah…now ask me any question you want." Sasuke commanded and made Sakura look at him stunned. 'Any question?' she thought for a while before she thought of one. 'Fine I'll ask him about Misa.' She thought as she felt the blush form on her cheeks.

"Do you like Misa?" Sakura finally asked not looking at the Uchiha. She was looking out of the broken window with the blush on her cheeks.

"She almost killed you…What do you think?" Sasuke answered in his cool emotionless voice and made Sakura frustrated because she didn't get a straight answer. Sasuke got up and walked right in front of her and looked down into her green eyes. He leaned down and laid his lips on hers getting no opposition from Sakura. Sakura kissed him back and let her hands wrap around his neck while her fingers slid in his hair.

Pulling her closer Sasuke deepened the kiss and held one hand behind on her lower back while the other hand was in her hair pulling her closer to himself. Sasuke pulled back a while later and looked at the girl in front of him. "Have I done that to Misa?" he asked casually while Sakura was blushing and looking at him.

"God I hope not." Sakura replied with a blush on her cheeks and made Sasuke smirk and kiss her again. Sasuke then picked Sakura up and took her to the near by room where he then placed himself and Sakura onto the bed. Sasuke was on top of Sakura kissing her and touching her while Sakura's hands were pulling him closer to herself.

Both of the teens were becoming more and more aroused by the feelings between them. Sakura however place a hand on Sasuke's chest and pushed him away slightly making him look down at her confused. "This might go too far…" Sakura managed to say despite her embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her again before he pulled her right beside himself and wrapped his arms around her waist ready to sleep. Sakura was now leaning onto Sasuke's chest too stunned to move. 'What just happened?' Sakura thought while she placed her hand on Sasuke's chest and looked towards his face.

Sasuke had closed his eyes and was sound asleep. 'He must be very tired from all that has happened…' Sakura thought understanding as she placed her hand onto Sasuke's cheek and gently slid her finger up and down his jaw line. "I love you so much, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek and cuddled into his chest.

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered in his sleep after a while making Sakura open her eyes from surprise and joy. He had said her name, maybe he really did care for her more then she thought he did. Sakura smiled to herself before she too shut her eyes and fell asleep next to the most perfect guy in the world.

* * *

How was the chapter? The beginning was predictable right? Or maybe not…;)  
Please RR! :D  
GurenSR


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A long chapter again… :D

* * *

In the morning Sakura woke up from the suns rays that entered the room through an un-curtained window. She was facing towards the window and had Sasuke's arms around her waist. All in all she felt extremely comfortable. She did however know that she had to get up eventually so she sighed and gently moved Sasuke's arm from around her waist and got up off of the bed.

"Morning Sasuke-kun…" She whispered gently before she left the room and went to take a shower and to make breakfast. Sasuke had been away for a bit longer then Sakura and so smirked at the careful way she had gotten up, as if to make sure she would not wake him.

"She knew I was awake though…" he stated to himself before he too got up a while later and headed out of the room and into the kitchen where Sakura was making breakfast. He looked at the girl in the apron and smiled as he headed towards her silently.

When Sasuke reached Sakura he wrapped his arms around her waist which made Sakura freeze in whatever she was doing. Sasuke then leaned his head onto the crook of Sakura's and kissed her neck. Her hair was still damp from the shower she took and it felt cool as it brushed against his cheek. "Morning." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear while still holding her close to himself.

"Morning…" Sakura managed to reply ignoring the blush and shock that had took her over. Sasuke realized what he was doing but didn't mind anymore. He had gotten Sakura back unharmed and now he was able to hold her once again and to tell her that he cared for her more then anything else in the world. "D-did you sleep well?" Sakura asked her voice shaking a bit, but not from fear. Her voice shook from pleasure in having Sasuke that close to her.

"Ah." Sasuke replied and sighed into Sakura's neck. "You're ok." he stated mostly to himself, as if to really confirm that Sakura was there with him at that moment.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked bewildered by what Sasuke had just said. She looked down at the vegetables she was chopping and put the knife down onto the table while placing her hands on top of Sasuke's, which were around her waist while Sasuke was still leaning onto Sakura's neck and he was breathing in her sent.

Sasuke then slowly began to turn Sakura to face him. When Sakura was facing him he looked into her eyes with kindness in his own. 'His eyes are so kind…and full of care and maybe love?' Sakura thought to herself while she smiled up at the Uchiha who looked back down at her.

Sasuke then leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Sakura kissed him back while she placed her hands into his hair while Sasuke placed his hands at her waist. The two teens kissed one another until they heard the door open.

"MORNING!" Misa yelled her greeting as she ran into the house and into the kitchen where she saw Sasuke and Sakura in each others arms. Sakura had a blush on her cheeks but her hands were still in Sasuke's hair, Sasuke on the other hand looked cool and indifferent, except for the death glare that was intended for Misa. "Oops did I interrupt something?" Misa muttered mostly to herself as she looked to where their hands were and how close the two were to each other. Misa's answer to her question was a glare from Sasuke that told her that she would be dead very soon. Misa sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head thinking. 'Oooh shit…'

Then Juugo stepped into the house. "Sorry to intrude…" he said politely as he came into the house and into the kitchen where his three team-mates were. "Misa, I told you not to go in until they actually come and opened the door for you." Juugo said shaking his head. Anyone could have seen that Misa had just interrupted Sasuke and Sakura, and Juugo knew Misa would get it from their leader in no time.

Sakura let her hands fall from Sasuke's hair while Sasuke let go of Sakura and stepped away from the blushing girl. Sakura turned back to what she was doing and tried not to care about the others. "Uh…I knew you would be here…hahaha…well we'll be off then." Misa said as she urged Juugo to follow her out of the house. But before they could someone said something alarming.

"Misa, wait for me at the training grounds. I'll train you." Sasuke offered but everyone sweat dropped as they felt the cold atmosphere and the tone of Sasuke's voice. 'I knew he would punish me for interrupting.' Misa thought as she sighed and nodded as an agreement.

"I'll go there now…" Misa sighed in defeat as she walked out of the house with Juugo, who left with a slight bow, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone once again.

Sakura was trying very hard to calm herself down. She was beyond embarrassed and she was blushing more then ever before. Sasuke saw this and smirked while he once again appeared behind Sakura and held her close. "You're blushing." he stated the obvious making Sakura whimper and nod. "I'll go to the training grounds. I'll skip breakfast but lunch better be ready when I get back." Sasuke 'ordered' with a smirk.

Sakura turned when she felt Sasuke's warmth leave her. Before Sasuke could close the front door she ran in front of him and pulled him down from the neck and kissed him. "Come back soon." She whispered before she let go of him and stepped back with a smile and a blush on her cheeks.

"Ah." Sasuke replied with a slight smile which made Sakura smile even more. Sasuke then jumped off and headed towards the training grounds. 'Sasuke-kun…' Sakura thought while she touched her smiling lips with her finger tips.

Training Grounds

"You know…haa…it's not really fair…haa…that I get punished this bad…haa…when it was just an accident…haa." Misa argued while panting heavily. She had gotten her punishment alright, but Sasuke was no where near done yet.

"Sasuke, I think this is enough for Misa." Juugo tried to reason with his former leader. "I think she understands not to barge into a lovey-dovey moment between you and Sakura-chan." Juugo stated with a smile on his lips which was there to joke around with Sasuke.

"Hey, Juugo." Sasuke called his back to him.

"Yeah." Juugo replied as he smiled towards him.

Sasuke turned with one of his eyebrows twitching while his fist was clenched tightly. "You want to have a go too?" he asked with a threatening voice which made Juugo sweat drop.

"Sorry Sasuke." He apologized simply while Misa began to laugh at the scene play before her. After a while Sasuke, Misa, and Juugo all sat down in the shade under a large tree.

"I don't know how Sakura can stand you…" Misa muttered as she sort of glared at the Uchiha jokingly while rubbing her sore spots and while Juugo had a smirk on his face.

"Misa, I don't think that's fair. Sakura-chan is a smart, beautiful, strong and skilled. She has her reasons. Now that I think about it I wouldn't mind having her as a wife…" Juugo stated honestly and regretted the moment he said it. Sasuke was death glaring him telling him to take back what he said immediately or else, while Misa looked offended. Juugo looked at the two and raised his hands and sweat dropped. "Sorry, I take that back." he said and turned to look towards the road that led to the village. "Speak of the devil…" he muttered as all three of them looked towards the road leading to town.

Sakura was heading towards the fighting grounds with three bento boxes. She walked to the three who were all sitting in the shade and smiled at all of them. "I decided to bring all of you a snack so you can train a bit longer." Sakura smiled and handed the bentos to everyone. Sasuke had the largest one since he skipped breakfast.

The three ate the bentos and then Misa and Sasuke stood up. Misa looked annoyed and tired; she thought she had learned her lesson already but apparently not. Sakura and Juugo stayed under the trees shade and watched the two fight. "Misa is very skilled." Sakura muttered after a while, and Juugo noticed her tone held a touch of jealousy.

"Sakura-chan, can I tell you something?" Juugo questioned politely and got a nod from Sakura. "You are just as skilled, maybe a bit more skilled then Misa in many things." Juugo stated kindly.

"Yeah, like what?" Sakura asked curious and in disbelief.

"You read a lot, you're a great cook, you're a great medic-nin, you seem to know how to communicate with certain people, you're skilled and you certainly know how to treat Sasuke." Juugo said kindly making Sakura blush slightly.

"I don't think I'm that great." Sakura muttered as she looked at the two fight once again.

"What you mean is that, you don't think you're good enough for Sasuke?" Juugo asked kindly wanting to understand his friend.

"Yes…I guess that's what I mean." Sakura muttered as she hugged her knees close to her body. Juugo smiled at this and placed a hand around Sakura's shoulders and half hugged her.

"You know I think Sasuke is thinking the same thing right now. He has treated you like crap when you two were young and so when you still loved him after all these years he understood that you were always there for him and that he should never have treated you the way he treated you." Juugo tried to explain but laughed when he noticed it made no sense. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that he really cares for you and you two are a prefect match. You two understand each other perfectly and you two make each other happy and that makes you the perfect match." Juugo said with a bright reassuring smile.

Sakura looked up at her friend touched by his kind words and neither of them noticed that he still had his arm around her shoulders. Sakura then leaned and gave Juugo a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you Juugo." She thanked him leaned against him while looking towards the village.

Sasuke had seen Sakura and Juugo talk to each other and couldn't deny that he was jealous of the way the two interacted with one another. Misa had stopped attacking Sasuke when she noticed he was staring towards the pair under the tree. "Geez, if you're that jealous then go and interrupt them…" Misa muttered while she picked up a kunai.

"Hn and I thought it bothered you." Sasuke stated while looking at Misa indifferently.

"What do you mean?" Misa asked not quite understanding what he was hinting.

"I mean Juugo." Sasuke said and was capable of forming a slight blush on Misa's cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Misa muttered as she turned and gathered some of the kunai around her.

"I don't really care either way." Sasuke stated once again while he turned and walked towards the two under the tree.

"You two done?" Juugo asked casually not pulling his arm from around Sakura, who had fallen asleep. Sakura was still leaning onto Juugo and looked comfortable and calm while she slept. "Oh, look at that..." he said when he looked down and saw that Sakura was asleep. "I'll take her home, so that you two can keep on training." Juugo offered and got up and picked Sakura up bridal style gently.

Sasuke looked at the tall blond man take Sakura into his arms and carry her away towards her home. "Where the hell is he going?" Misa asked as she appeared near Sasuke while looking to where Juugo went.

"Taking Sakura home." Sasuke replied simply as he turned and headed back to the center of the fighting grounds. 'That guy crossed the line.' Sasuke thought furious, while he began to attack Misa who was the victim of his anger.

Sasuke and Misa headed home after they had finished their training which ended up with Misa having a lot of scratches. 'He could have taken his anger out on Juugo and not me…' Misa thought pissed about the fact that she was the one to get the heat and not Juugo. Sasuke and Misa both ended up going to Sakura's house, and before Sasuke could just walk in Misa knocked and proved that she had learned her lesson.

Sakura came and opened the door with a smile on her face, and she looked like she had been laughing for a while. "Why did you knock? You could've just come in." Sakura asked while she looked from Misa to Sasuke, who wasn't looking at her, which surprised her a bit.

"Well, you see I've learned my lesson." Misa stated proudly and made Sakura giggle. "It looks like you're having fun. What are the two of you doing?" Misa asked while Sakura walked back into the house followed by Misa and Sasuke.

"I was teaching Juugo how to cook." Sakura replied with a smile on her face.

"And that didn't go so well." Misa guessed and made Sakura laugh and nod as she led the two towards the kitchen. What Sasuke and Misa saw was a kitchen that looked like it had never seen a clean day. There were at least six broken eggs on the floor, white flower everywhere, many bowls and other dishes that had been used while something was burning on the stove.

"Oh my god." Misa said in disbelief and Sasuke was thinking along the same lines. Juugo then saw the newcomers and turned around in shock. He slipped and fell onto the floor and as he fell he pulled the flower bowl with him and so all the flower was dumped onto him. "Hahahahahhaa!" Misa began to laugh when she could no longer hold it in.

Sasuke smirked while Sakura was laughing and holding her stomach. Juugo looked at everyone and smiled sheepishly. "Welcome back." He welcomed the two as he got up and dusted the flower off of himself he then looked around and scratched the back of his head. "What a mess." He stated the obvious and made Misa laugh at him even more.

"You looked so funny when you fell onto the floor." Misa giggled as she held her now hurting stomach. Juugo looked at her and smiled.

"I guess I did." He admitted with a smile. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry about the mess, I'll start cleaning up now." He apologized as he began to clear the dishes.

"Juugo, no its fine just go and wash yourself I'll start cleaning." Sakura insisted and got an are-you-serious look from Juugo. "I'm serious now go." She commanded and made Juugo smile at her bossy tone.

Sakura then walked into the mess and began to clear out all of the dishes and food. Misa looked around for a while and then noticed that Sasuke didn't look too happy about Sakura and Juugo spending so much time together. She then stepped closer to Sasuke and whispered. "Get over it, there's nothing going on between those two." With this she walked into the living room and sat down onto the couch waiting for Juugo to be done. 'That's not the problem…' Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura clear things up.

Sakura had cleared out all the dishes and was now working on mopping the floor. Sasuke had watched the girl clean and was amazed by how fast and efficient she was. She mopped the floor and then placed the dishes she had washed into the drying rack and then put all the cleaning supplies into their rightful places.

Juugo came down from taking a shower a few minutes later and looked his usual clean self once again. "Sakura-chan you're very fast, I'm sorry I was not able to help you." He apologized with a slight bow.

"It's alright Juugo, it didn't take long." Sakura replied with a smile on her lips reassuring it was ok.

"I guess we'll be heading off then." Juugo said and Misa jumped off of the couch and headed towards the front door.

"Good night, see you tomorrow." Misa said before she left the house and waited for Juugo outside.

Juugo was about to walk out as well but then walked to Sakura and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for trying to teach me Sakura-chan." He thanked as he turned to head out of the house. "Good night." He wished right before he shut the door.

Sasuke and Sakura were left alone in the empty house once more and there was an awkward silence present. "Sasuke-kun, is everything alright?" she asked not knowing why he had not said anything for a long time.

Sasuke did not reply instead he leaned onto the hallway wall and stared at Sakura. Sakura on the other hand took a step closer confused. She looked at the Uchiha with one eyebrow raised. 'What the hell's up with him?' she thought shrugging it off as she turned back to the kitchen to see what still needed to be cleaned.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura with an expressionless look and had not moved from his place. 'She doesn't think she did anything wrong. She was way too friendly with Juugo and I don't like it, not that that's the whole problem…' Sasuke thought and pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on and followed Sakura into the kitchen, but silently.

Sakura had noticed Sasuke enter the kitchen but didn't bother paying any attention to him. 'If he wants to be angry then fine…' Sakura thought but after a while she leaned onto the table and sighed. "That's it Sasuke-kun, what the hell's the matter with you?" she asked getting frustrated by the cold treatment she was getting from the Uchiha. Sakura had turned to look at him and she looked angry. "I don't know what the hell I did but could you stop treating me like this?" she asked becoming even more frustrated then before.

"You don't see a problem anywhere?" Sasuke spoke for the first time while stepping closer to Sakura.

"No I don't. I don't understand why you're acting like this." Sakura replied as she stared at the Uchiha who looked slightly angry, for what reason she did not know.

"You don't think you're too comfortable around Juugo?" Sasuke asked making Sakura raise and eyebrow.

"What, you think his split personality will turn up and he'll kill me?" Sakura asked in disbelief not considering the Uchiha might be even a bit jealous.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think will happen." Sasuke replied as he glared at the girl in front of him while Sakura slightly glared back.

"Un-freaking believable! Juugo would never hurt me!" Sakura argued while raising her voice slightly.

"When his split personality comes out he doesn't know who his friends and foes are." Sasuke informed Sakura who looked at him stunned.

"Misa spends time with him twenty-four seven it's not like she's dead yet." Sakura argued once again.

"Misa is different, you're not like her." Sasuke stated expressionless.

"Different how?" Sakura asked becoming furious and hurt not knowing why Sasuke was comparing her to Misa all of a sudden. "And if you told Misa to stay away from Juugo would she listen to you?"

"She would if I had a good reason." Sasuke replied and then said something that ticked Sakura off. "Misa always listened to me…" Sasuke muttered before he turned his back to the pink haired girl.

"Well why didn't you choose Misa then? You two would have been perfect for each other!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the house not wanting to be near him anymore.

Sasuke looked at the open door in shock and then realized what he had just said. He placed a hand on his forehead and then slid it through his hair. 'Why the hell do I make things so complicated? It's not like she did anything really wrong by spending time with Juugo and now I made things more complicated by saying it was dangerous for her to be around Juugo, even thought its true. Now I made it worse by comparing her to Misa.' Sasuke thought annoyed shaking his head as he began to walk out of the house to go and find Sakura. 'I need to find her and explain.' He thought as he jumped onto a near by roof.

Sakura had been running through the streets of Konoha for a while and had to stop because of the tears in her eyes. 'I can't believe Sasuke-kun would compare me to Misa. I knew he thought she was better.' She thought while wiping the tears from her eyes while sobbing.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here at this time?" Sai asked concerned as he walked to the pink haired girl who was in tears. "Are you ok?" he asked as he reached her.

Sakura nodded but then burst into tears and made Sai look at her even more concerned. Sai then stepped closer and placed his arms around the girl and let her lean onto him. "Sakura-san, I don't know what happened but I do know it can always be fixed. You had a disagreement or a fight with someone?" Sai guessed and smiled when he felt Sakura nod at his chest. "Well, that can be fixed easily." He stated and kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura looked up shocked and then looked away not liking what was going on. She placed a hand at his chest and pushed him back slightly. "Thank you Sai but I better get going now…" she muttered her thanks and turned to walk away.

"Wait Sakura-san!" Sai said and took hold of Sakura's hand before she left, and made her turn and look at Sai. "I wanted to apologize for all the things I did to you."

"Its ok Sai so please let me go." She said but got no reaction from Sai. "Sai let me go now!" she said a bit louder.

"Who dares to touch Sakura-chan?" a terrifying new voice came from the darkness of the streets.

"Who's there?" Sai asked still not letting Sakura's hand go, instead he pulled her behind himself. "Answer me, who are you?"

"Fufufufu, you know the nice kind me. I don't suppose you'd recognize me unless I showed myself." The man said as he stepped into the moonlight lit street to show himself.

"Juugo…" Sakura whispered in shock as the man appeared in front of them.

* * *

Cheh left you hanging again…sorry!

Well hope you liked it…and Sasuke is more open around Misa and Juugo because he sees no point in hiding anything from them since Misa sees right through him and she then tells Juugo everything. So that's why I've made Sasuke act indifferently around Juugo and Misa when it comes to Sakura.

Please RR!

GurenSR


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

PLEASE READ! I will be moving in a few days and there might be no way for me to get on a computer and update...at least for a while. I'm working at full speed to get this story done so i can update the whole story at once before i leave. I hope that if i do update the whole story that everyone will still review and not forget about it. So if i get your word for the fact that you will review i will try my hardest to finish the story and update it all at once in two days time.

Other then that enjoy! :D

* * *

"Juugo." Sakura whispered in shock as she saw the man step into the moonlight. This man was nothing like the Juugo she knew; he didn't look kind or happy. This man looked frightening and deadly, he looked nothing like the Juugo she remembered seeing just a half an hour ago.

"Get away from Sakura-chan immediately." Juugo commanded while he took a step forward to where Sai was shielding Sakura.

"Sai get out of here now…" Sakura said in a daze her eyes not leaving Juugo. Sai turned to look at Sakura in disbelief. "I mean it Sai; this Juugo will kill you in no time!" she continued as she looked at the monster come closer and closer.

"Sakura-san, I can't leave you alone." Sai argued as he took his fighting stance.

"No please go! He won't kill me but he will kill you because he thinks you'll do something to me. So please go now!" Sakura pleaded again making Sai look at her confused.

"Fine I'll-" Sai began but was incapable of finishing what he was about to say since Juugo had taken hold of his neck and picked him up. He then threw Sai into the near by building and stepped in front of Sakura as if to shield her from Sai.

"Juugo please stop, Sai wasn't going to do anything to me!" Sakura pleaded as she ran in front of Juugo as if to stop him from getting any closer to Sai. "Juugo please listen to me and stop!" she pleaded again.

Juugo placed his hands on top of Sakura's shoulders and made Sakura freeze on the spot. She had never felt that much killer intent from anyone before. Sakura had opened her eyes in shock and was staring into Juugo's now dark eyes. 'This can't be the Juugo I know…' she thought alarmed.

"Excuse me I will take care of the guy over there and then I'll come back to you." Juugo said as he grinned an evil death like grin as he took a step past Sakura towards Sai.

"Sai get out of here now!" Sakura yelled after she had snapped out of her shock. Sai had stood up and was looking at Sakura confused. "Please just go, get out of here!" she yelled again and Sai listened to her and left. "Thank god…" she muttered as she saw Sai leave.

"Sakura-chan, why would you do that? I was only doing it to protect you!" Juugo yelled as he turned to face Sakura. "I'll kill you now…I want to kill people…I want to kill." He said in a daze.

"Juugo, what the hell happened to you?" Sakura muttered to herself as she took a step back. 'There is no way this is happening…Sasuke-kun was right…' she thought to herself shocked as she took another step back from the monster.

"There, there, it won't hurt, I'll kill you fast, but there must be a lot of blood." Juugo said as he stepped closer and closer while licking his lips. He soon reached Sakura and took hold of her neck and threw her into the center of the street.

Sakura got up and flinched. 'Shit that hurt…' she thought as she looked down at the large scratch she had gotten from hitting the ground. She looked up and saw that Juugo had a sword in his hand that Sakura recognized as Sasuke's. 'Where the hell did he get that?' Sakura thought alarmed as she went into her fighting stance.

"Sasuke will be pleased by the fact that his sword will kill you…" Juugo said as he stepped closer and closer to Sakura with the sword ready. Juugo was soon standing in front of Sakura his sword raised to the side. He then brought the sword down and managed to slice Sakura's side as she jumped away from the monster.

"Shit…" she muttered as she stopped and looked at Juugo who was smiling. 'This isn't good…' she thought as she held her now bleeding side.

"Blood…yes blood…" he said over and over again while he licked some blood off of the sword making Sakura even more scared then she already was. Juugo turned towards Sakura again and began to run at her Sasuke's sword in his hand.

'Sasuke-kun was right…he doesn't know who his friends are.' Sakura thought sad as she saw her friend, who she had just spent some time with, charge at her ready to kill. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" Sakura apologized as she closed her eyes and waited for the sword to pierce her, which it did. "Gah!" Sakura gapped when she felt the sword cut her flesh and go through the side of her stomach.

Juugo pulled the sword out and smiled at the blood that was oozing out of her. He watched her kneel down onto the ground while holding her stomach in pain while coughing blood. "This is the last cut my dear…it will all end now." Juugo said as he raised the sword up ready to cut Sakura's head off.

"Don't you dare touch her anymore!" a commanding and terrifying voice came from behind making Juugo turn and glare at the newcomer. "Get away from her." He commanded again while taking a step forward.

"Who the hell do you think you are? To be giving me orders…Hah!" Juugo smirked, but this smirk wasn't anything like the amused and kind smirks he usually had on his face. This smirk was evil and it held the desire to kill.

"You're leader." Sasuke replied simply as he appeared right in front of Juugo shielding Sakura from the monster who craved for nothing more then blood and death. "I warned you not to touch her, Juugo." Sasuke stated before he activated his sharingan and attacked Juugo. Sakura was looking at the two men in shock while healing herself and prayed that it would all end well.

In the fight Sasuke took his sword back and gave Juugo a few good blows and so made the large man fall to the ground onto his knees and look at him. "You dared to touch her, I should kill you for that but I know Sakura would be upset." Sasuke stated and concentrated on returning Juugo back to normal.

Juugo's curse mark began to disappear and soon Juugo was his usual self once again. He looked around and then his eyes landed on the Uchiha's. Sasuke was beyond furious with the man but ignored him as he went to Sakura. Juugo looked to where Sasuke had headed and became shocked. 'I attacked Sakura-chan?' he thought not understanding why.

Sakura had stood up and was healing herself bit by bit. She had stopped the major bleeding and was now closing the wounds. Sasuke appeared beside her and made her look up at her rescuer. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you…" she apologized but Sasuke shook his head and placed both of his arms around her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and buried her face into his chest. "I'm glad you're ok…" Sasuke whispered as he held Sakura close to himself making Sakura smile. Juugo had gotten up from the ground and headed towards the two in the center of the street. He looked at Sakura who had blood all around her and Sasuke's clothes and then flinched back. 'I can't believe I almost killed Sakura-chan…' he thought as he took yet again another step forward.

This time Sasuke's sword stopped him. Sasuke had his sword pointing at Juugo telling him to back off or else with a glare that told Juugo that he was not happy with the event that had just occurred. Juugo did what his leader told him to do and stepped back.

Sasuke then put his sword away and picked Sakura up bridal style and with one last glare at Juugo he jumped off leaving the large man alone in the street. 'What have I done…' he thought before he turned to head back to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke carried Sakura all the way to her house and placed her onto the couch where she finished healing herself. She then stood up and headed upstairs and took a shower and changed into clean clothes. When she came back down with her still damp hair Sasuke looked at her concerned. "I'm fine Sasuke-kun, honestly." She reassured with a smile on her lips.

Sasuke walked to her and looked at her up and down making sure she wasn't lying. "Fine." he muttered before he turned away from the girl and began to head towards the front door.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked confused as she ran to the door before the Uchiha as if to stop him. She looked at him confused and made him mentally sigh.

"The compound." he replied emotionless as he reached to open the door knob. Sakura however blocked the knob and stared at the Uchiha stubbornly.

"Please can't this wait 'til morning? Please, Sasuke-kun. I don't think going there now will do any good." Sakura said while trying to reason with him.

"Sakura, move, I need to go talk to him now." Sasuke replied ignoring Sakura's reasons. He then pushed Sakura aside gently and left the house. 'Juugo …' Sakura thought worried as she saw the Uchiha run towards the compound area.

At the compound Misa was making tea and was preparing to have a midnight snack with Juugo like they usually did after one of Juugo's night walks. Her plan was aborted, however, when she saw Juugo come into the house with blood on his clothes. "Juugo what happened?" Misa asked alarmed as she ran to the man.

"I deserved it…" Juugo replied and began to tell how he had lost it and attacked Sakura. Misa listened to the story in shock as she placed her hand on her mouth not wanting to believe everything she had just heard.

"You didn't…" Misa began.

"No I didn't kill Sakura-chan. Although, I would have if Sasuke wouldn't have interfered." Juugo admitted in defeat.

"Sasuke stopped you?" Misa asked even more shocked and got a nod from Juugo. "Shit! He will never let this go, you almost killed Sakura…" Misa muttered mostly to herself as if to try and calm herself down.

Then the door opened and a gush of fury and desire to kill came in. Sasuke had stepped into the brightly lit room and was glaring at Juugo who looked ashamed. Misa was looking at Sasuke with her eyes red and was beyond worried for her friend. "Sasuke please hear him out before you do anything rash…" Misa pleaded as she was looking at the blood on Sasuke's clothes shocked.

"Before _I_ do anything rash? Juugo almost killed Sakura." Sasuke said in disgust. "Even though I warned you not to get close to her you ignored my command and spent time with her, which made her the first victim when your other personality came out. You attack the people you spend more time with first, and even knowing this you still got closer to Sakura." Sasuke stated as he kept on glaring at the man.

"Sasuke, Juugo was only trying to protect Sakura from Sai. He was harassing her again and I don't think it's fair that you're treating him the way you are…" Misa butted in and stated her own opinion.

"Protecting her from Sai? Sai was the one who came and told me where Sakura was." Sasuke informed the two and made them gap.

"Sakura-chan told Sai to let go of her and he didn't, so I told him to let go of her too, then I don't remember much. I only remember wanting to kill someone…" Juugo told his side of the story. "I was only trying to protect her…" he muttered saddened.

"You almost killed her, Juugo." Sasuke said again as if it was not enough the first time.

"I know, but you know how my split personality gets. I can't control it." Juugo said in his own defense.

"That's no reason for you to go after Sakura." Sasuke said as he kept glaring at the man.

"I want to speak with Sakura-chan." Juugo requested but made Sasuke glare more and shake his head in disbelief.

"There is no way I'm letting you near her now." Sasuke stated coldly as he turned to leave.

"Sasuke this isn't fair! Let Sakura talk with him tomorrow if not today, and then let's all discuss what has happened and what should be done. Please be reasonable." Misa pleaded once again trying to help her friend out desperately.

Sasuke simply looked at Misa and left the house to head back to Sakura. "So what did he reply?" Juugo asked her friend when the door had been shut.

"He'll meet us at the training grounds tomorrow morning…we'll all talk about this." Misa replied and got a relieved sigh from Juugo.

"Thank you Misa." Juugo thanked his friend with a kind smile which was returned.

Sasuke had arrived at Sakura's house and was hesitating at the door, not sure what he should say when he stepped into the house. He didn't have much time to think since Sakura opened the door and jumped and hugged him around his neck. "Welcome back." She whispered relieved.

"Ah." Sasuke replied and placed his arms around her. "We're meeting the two at the training grounds tomorrow morning." Sasuke informed the girl he was holding.

"Oh, ok then." Sakura replied as she let go of the man she was holding and took his hand to pull him inside the house. "Tomorrow then." She agreed once again and made Sasuke look at her worried. 'She's worried of what will happen tomorrow and she's probably really shocked about the Juugo she saw today…' Sasuke thought understanding.

Sasuke walked to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down so he could whisper into her ear. "Everything's fine, Sakura. Calm down that wasn't the Juugo you know." He said trying to calm the girl down.

Sakura merely nodded as she placed her hands on top of Sasuke's. She had tears in her eyes because the shock of what had happened had just kicked in. She could not believe Juugo would have attacked her like that and so she shook from fear.

Sasuke noticed this and turned her to face him as he headed towards the room they slept in the night before. Sasuke sat down onto the bed and pulled Sakura down so that she could join him. He then laid down and held Sakura close to himself, while kissing her and calming her down.

Sasuke kissed her cheek and her jaw then he proceeded to the lips. He kissed her for a while then held her close telling her that he was there for her. Both teens closed their eyes and fell asleep holding one another closely.

* * *

Good? Bad? Ok? Please do tell me! :D

Thank you all for taking time to read my story!

xxx

GurenSR


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Long chapter once again since i wont be updating for a day or two (and sorry for any grammar mistakes.) Enjoy! :D

* * *

In the morning Sasuke and Sakura headed out towards the training grounds after they had had breakfast. Sakura felt a bit anxious and Sasuke noticed this. He stepped closer to Sakura and looked down at her with comforting eyes. "Everything will go fine." Sasuke promised and made Sakura nod and smile while the pair walked on.

When they arrived at the training grounds they saw Misa and Juugo leaning onto the training poles waiting for them. Misa looked towards them first and then said something to Juugo who turned to look at them as well. "Morning." Misa greeted as Sasuke and Sakura walked to them.

"Morning." Sakura greeted back but Sasuke merely glared at Juugo not spearing a glance at Misa. Sasuke had placed himself slightly in front of Sakura so that he was in between her and Juugo.

"You wanted to talk, talk." Sasuke said to Juugo expressionless while he glared at him. Juugo nodded and took a step closer to the group looking slightly vulnerable.

"Sakura-chan, I'm truly very sorry for attacking you yesterday. I don't know what got me to do what I did but I am extremely sorry. I am, also, sorry about stabbing you with Sasuke's sword. I don't know what gave me the permission to just take his sword in the first place and then go look for you." Juugo apologized while he bowed to Sakura. "And Sasuke, I'm sorry for disobeying your orders to keep my distance to Sakura-chan. I can't believe disobeying an order would end up causing so much trouble." Juugo continued still bowing down while Sakura looked at Sasuke appalled.

"You told Juugo to stay away from me?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Sasuke did not reply but Sakura knew that he had ordered Juugo to stay away from her. "What the hell gave you the power to decide who I get to be around?" Sakura asked becoming angry.

"Sakura-chan, he did it to keep you safe." Juugo replied trying to defend Sasuke's actions.

"That still doesn't give him the right!" Sakura rerouted while she glared at the Uchiha beside her while stepping away.

"Sakura, come on Sasuke did it to seriously protect you. Juugo's split personality…" Misa began but was interrupted.

"This is going off topic." Sasuke stated silencing everyone, while he kept his eyes on Juugo.

"Sasuke, could you stop staring at him like he will kill someone any minute?" Misa asked annoyed about the fact that the Uchiha was blaming Juugo more then he should. Sasuke didn't move a muscle and made Misa angry. "Why the hell do you make everything so freaking complicated? This is between Sakura and Juugo not the two of us so let's leave them alone." Misa ordered now while she glared at Sasuke.

"You really think I'll leave these two alone?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"I don't think you will, because I know you will!" Misa yelled making Sasuke glare at her for a change. "Sakura will want to know what the hell actually happened! She isn't scared of Juugo!" Misa kept yelling at Sasuke making his glare grow angrier.

"You think you know what Sakura wants?" Sasuke asked slightly amused.

"I know her better then you ever will! You're such a heartless bastard I don't know how Sakura can stand you! To think you actually care for her is amazing!" Misa kept yelling making everyone look at her stunned she had totally snapped.

"That's enough Misa." Sakura said trying to calm the girl down while stepping closer to her.

"I don't know how you're able to keep that emotionless face of yours maybe Naruto was right you don't have a heart!" Misa kept yelling ignoring Sakura and making her become angry.

"Misa that's enough!" Sakura yelled as she slapped her across the face making her shut up and hold her cheek appalled. "That's enough." Sakura said again with a softer voice while she let her hand down.

Juugo and Sasuke looked at each other shocked not knowing what to do. Sakura had defended Sasuke and slapped Misa, the two girls never fought so this was a shock to both girls as well. Misa was looking down with one hand on her now red cheek. "Sorry Sasuke…" she whispered not looking at anyone.

"Ah." Sasuke replied now looking emotionless and he had clearly calmed down about Juugo. Juugo looked at his silver haired friend worried while Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Misa and was a bit shocked about how she had reacted. 'I can't believe I slapped Misa, but she was insulting Sasuke-kun.' Sakura thought while she waited for someone to speak.

"Sorry Sasuke, I just got mad. I didn't mean anything I said. You probably know Sakura better then I do already and you're not heartless you do a lot of things to make sure Sakura is safe. Sakura, I'm sorry for dissing your boyfriend." Misa apologized and made Sakura smile at her with a blush on her cheeks.

Sakura walked up to her friend and hugged her making her relax and hug her back. "I'm sorry for slapping you." Sakura apologized while she pulled back.

"No, I defiantly deserved that." Misa stated and was smiling now while looking around at everyone. "So, is this matter taken care of?" Misa asked while looking at Sasuke and Juugo.

"Sasuke please let me speak with Sakura-chan alone." Juugo pleaded while he had a determined look in his eyes. Sasuke looked at Juugo then he looked to Sakura who smiled and nodded at him.

"Fine, five minutes." Sasuke agreed and got a look from Sakura which made him sigh. "Take as long as you like." He said giving in to Sakura. Sakura walked to him and kissed him on the cheek and then headed off with Juugo to talk in private.

"My my, look at you, you let her have her own way. You've grown up." Misa commented and made Sasuke look at her annoyed before sighing.

"You should too." Sasuke replied surprising Misa completely.

"Seriously what the hell does that mean?" Misa asked honestly curious.

"You're good at reading other people's feelings but when it comes to your own you're pretty dense." Sasuke answered getting a confused look from Misa.

"I still don't get it." Misa muttered.

"You like Juugo." Sasuke sighed making it extremely clear.

"What?" Misa asked appalled. "He's like twenty!" Misa stated appalled.

"What's your point?" Sasuke asked not seeing the problem there.

"I…It's…I…" Misa tried to explain but got no clear sentence to form.

"Misa, just go with the flow, like you once told me." Sasuke advised with a gentile expression when he saw Sakura smile and walk towards them with a now relaxed smiling Juugo.

"Sasuke…" Misa said truly touched. "I'll follow that advice and try to become as happy as you are." Misa said with a bright smile on her lips. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Ah." He replied just as the two come and joined them. Sakura walked up to Sasuke who looked down at her thinking how lucky he truly was.

"Ready to go home Sasuke-kun?" she asked and got a nod and a smirk from Sasuke. He bent down to whisper into her ear.

"You want to come home with me?" Sasuke asked making Sakura blush tremendously while she placed her hands behind the Uchiha's neck.

"I guess I could." She replied with a playful smile which made Sasuke smirk. Sakura then pulled the Uchiha down and kissed him and got no opposition from the Uchiha which surprised Juugo and Misa completely as they saw the Uchiha place a hand at Sakura's waist.

Misa looked at Juugo who looked away from the two. Both felt a bit embarrassed seeing their leader kiss Sakura like that. They decided to turn and begin walking towards the village since it would take the two a while. "Sasuke apparently likes her then?" Juugo asked the most obvious thing ever.

"Um no I don't think he does, Juugo." Misa replied sarcastically and then looked at Juugo. "He loves her. But he hasn't told her yet so don't you dare tell her either!" Misa said while winking.

"Sure sure." Juugo replied smiling.

Sasuke and Sakura both joined them a while later like nothing had happened. Sakura however was smiling up at the Uchiha beside her and she knew she had the best guy in the world. Sasuke looked down at the girl and slightly smiled at her with kindness in his eyes which made Sakura smile wider while Misa and Juugo were looking at each other with understanding looks. 'Love.' They both thought smiling while they walked on towards the village. At the village Misa and Juugo headed towards the compound while Sasuke and Sakura headed towards Tsunade's office.

"So if I understand you correctly you will be moving to Sasuke's house and your house will be sold?" Tsunade summarized what she had heard and got nods from both Sasuke and Sakura. "Perfect, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." She replied with a nod making the two teens look at each other surprised.

"Exactly what you wanted to hear?" Sakura asked slightly confused while Sasuke stood there emotionless yet annoyed.

"Leave it be." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded at him. "We will be going now." Sasuke said and began to steer Sakura away from Tsunade and her hinting. 'Annoying old hag…' he thought as he closed the door behind him and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun is it really ok for me to come and live at the compound?" Sakura asked not wanting to be a burden once again.

"Ah." Sasuke replied in his usual vocabulary but he didn't get away with just that. Sakura looked up at him and had stopped walking. "Yes." Sasuke sighed and replied again.

"Thank you." Sakura thanked him for using actual words and began to walk on again. She was heading towards her own home and Sasuke sighed and followed her with a slight smirk on his lips.

Sasuke and Sakura reached Sakura's house and stepped in only to be surprised. Juugo was carrying two heavy looking cardboard boxes into the living room that already had a few sealed boxes. Misa then came running down the stairs and was holding yet another box which looked too heavy for her. "Kya!" she yelled as she tripped on the stairs.

"Misa!" Sakura yelled as she headed her way along with Sasuke, he caught Misa and Sakura caught the box that fell from her hands.

"Shit the two of you make a great team!" Misa said looking stunned but grateful for her rescuers. "Thanks." She said as Sasuke let her onto the ground again. "Juugo did you see those two?" Misa asked while Sakura walked into the living room with the box.

"Yes I did." Juugo said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind we began packing already, so we could get you to move to the compound as fast as possible." Juugo explained as Sakura looked at the two.

"Thank you, this really helped out a lot and you really didn't need to do this. But thank you." Sakura thanked with a bright smile on her lips. Sasuke looked at Juugo and slightly nodded at him which made him smile.

"Sasuke, you and Juugo want to help take a few of these boxes to the compound…" Misa's voice drifted off as she looked towards the door. Everyone else turned to look towards the door as well only to see Naruto look dumfounded.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he looked from face to face not understanding why Sakura's things were being packed.

"Naruto, you got out of the hospital. How are you?" Sakura asked as she ran up and hugged him with a bright smile.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, but what's happening to all of your things?" Naruto asked as he hugged his friend back. Naruto looked over Sakura at Sasuke who was looking at him emotionless. Naruto then let Sakura go and looked over at Misa.

"Don't throw anything at me, please." Misa pleaded while she looked around for cover to hide behind if Naruto decided to throw something at her.

"Chill I won't throw anything at you." Naruto promised while holding his hands up. He then looked over at Juugo who was smiling at him and looked kind. Naruto nodded at him as a greeting and got a nod back. "So where are you going?" Naruto asked looking around once again.

Misa whispered something to Sakura who nodded understanding. "Naruto, can I speak with you a bit?" Sakura asked and the answer she got was Naruto following her outside. After the two had left the house Sasuke looked over at Misa questionably.

"I told her to tell him alone. This might upset him, because he wasn't at all happy with you coming back like nothing had happened. You really need to talk to him alone sometime soon." Misa told Sasuke who looked thoughtful as he nodded understanding.

The three were in the house alone for a while after the door banged open. Naruto came in with Sakura right behind him. Naruto walked right up to Sasuke but had to back off since Sakura ran in between them trying to stop Naruto. "Naruto, I told you to calm down." Sakura said and held her hand out trying to reason with the furious blond.

"You're moving to _his_ place, are you insane?" Naruto practically yelled at the girl and made Sasuke's eyebrows flinch together slightly. "Sakura, think about what you're doing!" Naruto yelled again and was about to place his hands onto Sakura's shoulders to shake her a bit but his hands were stopped.

Sasuke had blocked Naruto's hands from reaching Sakura by pulling Sakura to his chest and a bit to the side. Sasuke glared at Naruto which clearly meant he should back off or else. Naruto glared back at the man in front of him, but had to look up a bit since Sasuke was a bit taller then him.

"Sasuke let her go now." Naruto ordered making Sasuke mentally smirk. Sakura looked at Naruto concerned. 'This wasn't a good thing…' she thought as she looked up at Sasuke.

"I think she would have pushed me off if she didn't want me to hold her." Sasuke stated making Sakura blush while Naruto glared even more while Juugo and Misa were looking at the scene play in front of them not really being able to do anything.

"Sasuke-teme, we will settle this now!" Naruto growled making Sakura look worried. She however got a calming glance from Sasuke which made her relax slightly.

"Fine, we shall fight against each other. If you win Sakura will stay at her own place, and if you want I'll leave Konoha." Sasuke promised making Sakura panic.

"No!" She yelled not thinking which made everyone look at her stunned. Sakura looked truly panicked but Sasuke looked at her with his calm eyes and made her look up at him and nod slightly. Naruto looked at the panicked girl and felt extreme guilt and he also saw that she truly loved the Uchiha standing before him.

"But if I win, Sakura moves to my place." Sasuke finished his bet now looking back at Naruto who looked thoughtful.

"You got yourself a deal, Sasuke-teme." Naruto agreed as the two headed out. Sasuke let Sakura go and headed after Naruto. Sakura looked at Juugo and Misa desperate.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked as she looked at her two friends, who both shrugged their shoulders. Sakura then ran out of the house towards the training grounds. 'This is a ridiculous bet.' She thought while running.

Sakura ran to the training ground where Naruto and Sasuke were already at it. 'Why do they always solve everything out by fighting?' she thought as her two friends joined her in watching the two former team mates battle against one another.

"Sasuke-teme, you have no freaking right to come here and act like you never left." Naruto stated while they were fighting.

"That's right I don't, but I didn't act like I never left." Sasuke argued back while he jumped back from the kunai that was headed his way.

"Yes, you did! You have no idea how much pain you caused Sakura-chan! You didn't even consider what your leaving would do to her, you just left." Naruto said again becoming angry and made Sasuke slightly flinch by his statement.

"I do know what pain I caused her, and I feel guilty about it." Sasuke replied making Naruto freeze for a second.

"You feel guilty?" Naruto asked as if to make sure he actually heard right and got a nod from Sasuke. "So, you care for her then?" Naruto asked yet again not really concentrating on the fight any longer.

"Naruto, I love her." Sasuke replied seriously making Naruto stop in his tracks.

"You…you….love…What?!" Naruto finally yelled not believing what he had heard come out of the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke simply stared at the man in front of him expressionless, and this made Naruto take a step back and trip and fall down. "Are you serious?" he asked while looking up wanting to know the guy wasn't pulling his nose.

"Yes, I'm serious." Sasuke replied as he looked over at Sakura who looked confused of the positions they were in. "Naruto, don't say a word about this. Just keep it to yourself, got it?" Sasuke asked before Sakura reached them.

Naruto got up and nodded agreeing. "Got it, not a word."

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she arrived at the scene looking from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Nothing, we decided it was a stupid thing to bet on. You're the one who decides what you want to do." Naruto stated as if he was giving Sakura his blessing to go live with Sasuke.

Sakura smiled up at him and then kissed his cheek. "Thank you Naruto." She thanked with a smile before she looked to Sasuke who looked annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said jokingly and placed her lips on his making everyone smirk while Sasuke looked down at the girl with one eyebrow raise after the kiss.

"Hey, can we head back to Sakura's place now or does someone have something else to do?" Misa asked from the front of the training grounds. Juugo smirked and turned to head to Sakura's place to pack.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were left alone at the training grounds near the three poles where their first lesson as team 7 was held. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then glanced at Sakura then back to Sasuke, hinting that he should tell her. Sasuke sighed and made Sakura look at him. "What's the matter?" she asked him and made him shake his head.

"Nothing, let's go." He replied and turned Sakura so that she could head towards her house once again. Sakura was about to ask once again but Sasuke pushed her forward. "Let's go." He said again interrupting Sakura from asking her question. Naruto looked at the two amused. Sasuke and Sakura knew each other well. 'They make a great pair.' Naruto thought happy that Sakura had finally found her happiness.

"Sakura-chan, can I invite another person to join us packing?" Naruto asked on their way to Sakura's house.

"Sure thing, bring Hinata-chan along if she wants to come." Sakura replied with a smile on her lips while Sasuke smirked.

"Aah! How did you know I was about to ask Hinata?" Naruto asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"It's very manly to blush, dobe." Sasuke stated sarcastically making Sakura giggle while Naruto glared.

"Shut it." He muttered as he headed towards the Hyuuga compound while Sasuke and Sakura looked at him go.

"You're not really nice about him liking Hinata." Sakura muttered when they began to walk again.

"Hn. What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked wondering while he glanced at the girl beside him.

"You made fun of the guy for blushing it's a normal thing…" she muttered again and looked down.

"True, you blush all the time." Sasuke stated as he stopped walking and leaned down to Sakura's level. "Especially around me." He stated making Sakura blush. "You see?"

"Jerk." Sakura accuse simply making Sasuke smirk, but Sakura then pecked his lips and began to walk again. "Let's get going then." She said happily with still a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ah." Sasuke replied and caught up to her but walked close enough for Sakura to lean onto him. Sasuke looked down at the girl beside him and smiled slightly. 'I'm one hell of a lucky guy.' He thought as he placed his arm around Sakura's waist pulling her closer and surprising her completely. She however placed her arm around Sasuke's waist and leaned against him while they walked towards her home.

* * *

Hope the story is still worth reading! I still have a few chapters left! :D

Tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!

xxx

GurenSR


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Remember to review! :D

* * *

"What the hell took you two so long?" Misa asked as she looked at Sasuke and Sakura step into the messed up house. Sakura just looked at her and smiled indicating that everything had gone better then fine. 'That guy is such a heartless bastard around everyone but when he's alone with her he's the perfect guy?' Misa thought shaking her head smiling.

"So what needs to be done?" Sakura asked when she went to Misa who closed one more box and then stood up. "There isn't much to pack. But we really need to start taking things to the compound, but how?" Misa thought out loud.

"I think I can help you." Hinata's quiet and shy voice came from behind making everyone turn to see both Hinata and Naruto at the door.

"How can you help us, Hinata-chan?" Juugo asked politely and kindly making Hinata smile at him.

"I brought a carriage I borrowed from my father. I hope it will help." Hinata explained smiling with a blush on her cheeks.

"Naruto, you're girlfriend is very polite and cute." Misa stated and made everyone look at her stunned for being so straight forward. "What am I wrong?" she asked as she watched Hinata's face become redder and redder.

"Sasuke-kun, please catch her." Sakura asked Sasuke who nodded and headed to Hinata just in time to catch her and take her to the near by couch. "Thank you." She thanked as Sasuke returned.

"Thanks a lot Misa." Naruto thanked her sarcastically making Misa raise an eyebrow at him questioning.

"Am I wrong? Is she not polite and cute?" Misa asked Naruto who blushed slightly.

"No you're right she is." He replied in defeat as he looked down.

"And is she not your girlfriend?" Misa asked making Naruto look up and shake his head.

"No, she isn't." he replied and made Misa look at him a bit stunned.

"You two are a perfect match, and you both like each other very much." Misa stated with her red eyes making Juugo and Sakura sigh while Sasuke stayed expressionless.

"Are we here to pack or chat?" Naruto asked as he turned to take the box in his hands out of the door. Sakura sighed while smiling and took another box and followed the fox boy out of the house. Misa and the rest did the same.

Soon the carriage was packed and Sasuke Juugo and Naruto went to the compound to empty the load and then come back to get the rest of the boxes. It took two full loads to take all of Sakura's things to the compound. Sakura stepped into the now empty house and looked around while placing her arms around herself.

Sasuke stepped into the house as well after he had told the others to go on ahead. He walked up to Sakura and placed his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder gently. "You ok?" he asked concerned and saw Sakura nod her head.

"It's just sad to leave this place…" Sakura admitted and felt tears form in her eyes. She looked down and let a tear fall down her cheek. Sasuke's expression turned into understanding and caring, all he could do now is hold her tight and help her get through this.

"Sakura, you ready to go?" he asked gently after a while as he turned Sakura around to look at him. She looked up as she whipped the tears from her cheek and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied and placed her arm around Sasuke's waist and leaned onto him finding much comfort, Sasuke then placed one arm around the girl and pulled her against his side and turned to walk out of the house.

With one last glance at the empty house Sakura closed the door for the last time and locked it. She then turned to Sasuke who looked at her waiting for her to join him and walk towards the compound. Sakura walked to Sasuke and let him wrap one arm around her as he began to walk away from her home. Sakura sighed and looked up at the Uchiha and smiled. "Heading home now?" Sakura asked with a smile and got a nod from Sasuke.

The two came to the compound to find the carriage empty in the front yard the two looked at each other stunned. Then they went onto the porch and opened the door just to be surprised, literally.

"SURPRISE!" all of their friends yelled as they stepped into the house. "Welcome home!" Misa yelled while she jumped and hugged Sakura. "We decided to throw you a party like thing, since this will be your home too." Misa explained and looked at Sasuke who looked expressionless and a bit annoyed. "Sasuke chill and relax for once." Misa pouted which made Sakura giggle while everyone else smiled.

"This was all Hinata's idea and I thought it was pretty smart." Naruto praised the girl next to him as he placed an arm around her smiling. Hinata blushed and smiled while everyone else laughed with the exception of Sasuke who smirked.

Everyone enjoyed the party and soon it was time for everyone to head home. Naruto walked Hinata home and got a hinting smiled and nod from Misa which he understood. Juugo helped Sakura clear everything up as Sasuke and Misa went to the porch to discuss something. "Karin has been planning something, Suigetsu told me. We don't know what she's planning but it can never be good since it's her…" Misa told Sasuke who nodded.

Sasuke remembered the last time Karin planed something, clearly. This plan included a guy called Takuto. "What do you think she's planning?" Sasuke asked serious while having a cold expressionless look on his face.

"I think, don't get mad, but I think she's gonna try to sabotage your happiness. I mean she might target Sakura again." Misa replied looking away while Sasuke slightly flinched. "I don't know why she wont give up it's not like you like her one bit. Believe me I know." Misa smirked as she pointed at her head which also made Sasuke smirk.

"True, but I don't think she gets it." Sasuke stated and looked into the house where Sakura and Juugo were smiling and having fun. "She really should just give up…" he muttered mostly to himself as he looked at Sakura.

"And you should just tell Sakura you love her." Misa stated making Sasuke look at her annoyed.

"That might be true." He replied honestly which made Misa jump back shocked.

"You just admitted it!" Misa yelled and made Sakura and Juugo look towards the porch to see what the noise was about. Both shrugged and went back to work while smiling and talking happily.

"Misa shut up." Sasuke commanded annoyed at the silver haired girl who had covered her mouth and had begun to laugh.

"Hahaha! So sorry I didn't realize I yelled it out." She apologized as she continued laughing.

Sasuke turned to head back into the house but before that he turned to Misa. "I'll meet up with her and warn her not to do anything or she will regret it." Sasuke informed her about his plan.

"That's a good idea." Misa agreed as she smiled at the man before her. "But don't let Sakura know, it wouldn't bring any good if she knew about this and it's pointless to make her worry over nothing." Misa advised as she became thoughtful.

Sasuke nodded and walked into the house. Sakura smiled at him while Juugo nodded and stepped a step away from Sakura as if to ask if it was ok for him to be that close to her. Sasuke nodded at Juugo and let him be closer to Sakura. Misa walked into the house as well and looked at the time.

"Look at that, it's already 12:30, I guess I'll be off to bed then." Misa muttered as she walked to the hallway and headed towards her own room. "Night." She wished as she left the three alone into the kitchen.

"I'll be going too." Juugo stated and put a few more cups into the cupboard and then walked towards the hallway. "Good night the two of you." He too wished and left the two alone now.

"Good night, Juugo." Sakura replied and smiled and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at her a bit odd. "Sasuke-kun is everything alright?" she asked him and made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Ah." He replied and made Sakura smile at the simple reply. She walked to him and looked up at him and smiled wider. Sasuke smirked and then leaned down to place his lips on hers. Sakura kissed him back and pulled him closer by placing her hands in his hair while Sasuke placed his hands around her waist. He then picked Sakura up so that she could wrap her legs around his torso. Sasuke then headed towards his room where apparently the two would sleep.

Sakura opened her eyes when Sasuke placed her on the double bed. She smiled at the man and kissed him again while he explored her body with gentle touches. Sakura let Sasuke do what he wanted and soon she felt Sasuke's hand underneath her shirt but she didn't mind. Sasuke was a bit surprised about this but did not object.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's lips once more before he traveled down her neck and bit her marking her as his once again. Sakura sighed as she felt him slide his hands up and down her stomach while he began to slide her shirt off of her. Sakura agreed to the attempt and let her shirt be taken off revealing her upper body. Sasuke then followed and took off his shirt which pleased Sakura greatly. Sasuke kissed Sakura down to her stomach and nibbled up to her neck again.

Sasuke then hovered above Sakura looking down at her into those beautiful green eyes and kissed her once more before he place himself next to Sakura and pulled her against his chest. "I don't want to push you." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear and kissed her neck telling her he would love to continue but he wouldn't.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered and turned so that she could face the man next to her. She looked up at him blushing slightly as she kissed him once more and then leaned into the crook of his neck closing her eyes. She knew she was in her bra and her shorts but she didn't mind. She actually felt comfortable and was happy Sasuke was the one to see her like that.

Sasuke kissed her head and then pulled her even closer to himself and closed his eyes. 'I really love this girl.' He thought to himself with a smirk while he looked down at the girl next to him. 'I should tell her.' He thought deciding he would tell her the next day if he could.

* * *

Still enjoying reading the story? :D

Well please tell me what you think!

xxx

GurenSR


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Remember to review! :D

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes in the morning and realized she was leaning onto Sasuke's shirtless chest. She blushed slightly but then relaxed as she looked at Sasuke's face which was relaxed and he had his eyes still closed. 'He finally gets to sleep and relax…' Sakura thought smiling as she 'drew' shapes on Sasuke's bare chest. She then realized she was only in her bra and covered herself up a bit.

Sakura then remembered everything that happened yesterday and felt her lips with her fingers as she looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. She was sitting up now and smiling as she leaned forward and kissed the Uchiha on the lips. She was about to pull back but felt him kiss her back so she kept still and kissed him.

Sasuke then pulled Sakura onto his chest and held her bare back and enjoyed the feeling of their skin touching one another. 'Sasuke control yourself you said you wouldn't push her.' He thought as he kissed her once more before he pulled back and looked at her.

Sakura was looking at him with bright happy eyes and a beautiful smile. She had a slight blush on her pale skin but she looked beautiful, according to Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said kissed his chest making Sasuke smirk.

"Morning." He replied and sat up and held the girl close to himself. He then kissed her passionately and was about to pull her back down onto the bed but stopped himself. "If this goes on I won't be able to control myself." Sasuke stated expressionless and made Sakura laugh.

"I'll be going then." She replied and got off of Sasuke and the bed. She walked into the near by room which was the shower. Before she went into the room, she winked at the Uchiha seductively and made the man smirk and shake his head.

"You have no idea." He stated and made Sakura blush and walk into the shower while giggling. "I would love to join you." He mumbled to himself but restrained himself and laid back down onto the bed.

Sasuke got up from the bed and waited for Sakura to come out of the shower. She did after a few minutes and only had a towel around herself. She walked up to the Uchiha while holding her towel and kissed him. "What would you do if I dropped this towel right now?" Sakura asked and made Sasuke smirk.

"I don't know." he replied and smirked while he bent down and kissed her lips and then her neck down to her shoulder where he had to stop because his hands were dangerously around Sakura and the towel wasn't that thick. He let the girl go and she smiled and walked out of the room so she could go to her own room.

Sasuke too took a quick shower and then changed into new clothes and walked out of the room just to be annoyed. "SASUKE!" Misa yelled and ran up to him. "Sakura hasn't been in her room or her bed for the entire night! I went to check on her and she wasn't there." Misa said and saw that this information had done nothing to Sasuke. He didn't even look worried. "You heartless jackass." She muttered but bit her tongue when she heard someone else speak.

"Who is?" Sakura asked while leaning onto her door frame looking at the two in the hall. Sasuke smirked while Misa looked at the girl surprised.

"You weren't there a while ago." Misa muttered as she looked at the girl and her wet hair. "Oh you were in the shower, sorry for bugging you Sasuke." She apologized with a sheepish smile as she turned to head down the stairs. "Oh, and Sakura please come down now. Juugo is making breakfast." Misa said and made Sasuke and Sakura look at each other.

"Really, he is now?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised while Sasuke looked annoyed. He remembered the mess Juugo made when he was practicing with Sakura.

All three walked into the kitchen to be surprised. Juugo had set the table and was bringing the food to the table. Everything looked perfect which made Sakura smile. "You learned really well Juugo." She stated as they sat down onto the chairs.

"Don't praise me before you've tasted it, Sakura-chan." Juugo replied as Sakura smiled up at him. Everyone eat the breakfast and enjoyed it.

"Well, done you actually cooked well and without making a mess!" Misa said with a smile.

"I agree Juugo, you have truly mastered breakfast." Sakura praised with a smile.

"Ah, not bad." Sasuke also stated and got a smile from Sakura.

"Thank you." Juugo thanked with a slight bow, and then began to clean out the dishes. Sakura got up and helped him by taking the plates to the sink. "Sakura-chan please let me take care of this. You go and unpack your stuff and sort out everything." Juugo said with a smile when he took the plates from the girl's hands.

"Ok, I'll go then. Thanks for the breakfast Juugo." Sakura thanked and went to her room where most of her things were, Misa followed after and left the two men alone.

"She slept with you then?" Juugo asked when they were alone. Sasuke looked at the man surprised by the question.

"Ah." He replied and made Juugo slightly smile and look at him.

"Thought so, let's not let Misa know. She will never let you hear the end of it." Juugo suggested smirking and made Sasuke agree to this.

"True." He stated and looked outside. "Tell Sakura I'll be back, I have something to take care of." Sasuke said before he walked out of the house and into the garden. Juugo followed.

"Can I tell her you'll be back in a few hours?" Juugo asked and got a nod from Sasuke who jumped off and left.

Sakura and Misa came downstairs after an hour and looked for the guys. Misa found Juugo sitting in the garden with a bird on his finger. "You two done with the unpacking?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, we finished." Misa answered and saw Sakura look around. "Where's Sasuke?" Misa asked which made Sakura look at her and then at Juugo waiting.

"Oh that's right." Juugo said and got up. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke said he had to take care of something but he would be back in a few hours." Juugo said delivering Sasuke's message.

"Thank you Juugo. Did he tell you what he was gonna take care of?" Sakura asked and sighed when Juugo shook his head. "I hate it when I don't know anything…" she muttered worried.

"Chill, he'll be back soon." Misa said trying to calm her friend down. "Go for a walk or something maybe then the time you get back Sasuke might be here already." Misa suggested and got a smile from Sakura.

"Thanks that's just what I'll do. I'll go walk around the training grounds." Sakura replied and began to walk off towards the destination. "I don't know when I'll be back but I'll be back." She muttered before she walked on.

Sakura began to walk towards the training grounds. She looked around the street and saw people buying and selling things, and kids playing ninjas. She walked on and ended up where the extra rooms and houses were kept, and she froze when she heard someone speak.

"I'm telling you he wants to see me because he's fed up with Sakura." Karin stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean what other reason could there be?" she asked with a pout while having one hand on her hip and another in her hair.

"Um, many different reasons, he might tell you to back off, or get lost, or leave him alone. Really there are many negative things he can say to you." Suigetsu stated with a smirk on his face. "Honestly what makes you think he's fed up with Sakura? She's awesome!" Suigetsu yelled and made Karin glare.

"She might be too much of a whore to him, or she's too sluty. I don't really care either way I knew Sasuke would come back to me." Karin said in a dreamy voice which made Suigetsu do vomiting sounds. "Shut up you dipshit!" she snapped and left the scene.

Sakura decided to follow the girl and ended up at the training grounds. She looked around then hid into the nearby trees and masked her chakra. Karin was leaning onto a tree seductively and was waiting while flipping the note, which she got from Sasuke, in her hand.

Sasuke appeared a few minutes later and made Karin smile at him. She looked up at the man and walked to him. "Sasuke, great to see you actually came." Karin said with a smirk.

'Man I wish I could hear what they're saying." Sakura thought annoyed and she tired to read Karin's lips. She kept still and kept masking her chakra and watching the two she could only see Karin a bit since Sasuke was standing in front if her while having his back to her.

"Karin, I'm here to tell you to back off. I have no interest in you and I will never forgive you for hurting Sakura the way you did." Sasuke said emotionless with a stern voice.

"Oh please, it's not like she cares either way." Karin spat and made Sasuke glare.

"I don't want you anywhere near Sakura. Keep your distance and don't you dare interfere in our lives again." Sasuke ordered glaring and making Karin's mouth drop in shock.

"Are you serious?" Karin asked and knew he was. "And since when has there been an: _our lives_?" Karin spat becoming angry.

Sasuke didn't reply and so made Karin furious. She hit the near by tree and looked around. She knew there was no way she could win this battle. Sasuke waited patiently as the wind blew making the tree branches dance while they let the suns rays through. "Fine I'll leave the two of you alone. But with only one condition." Karin said making Sasuke thoughtful and suspicious.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"I'll leave the two of you alone only and only if you kiss me like you kiss Sakura." Karin said making Sasuke pull his eyebrows together slightly.

"No deal." He said simply and made Karin pout.

"Come on its one kiss and I'll be out of your life for good." Karin stated with a smile while Sasuke just glared at her. "Don't tell me one kiss is one of those passionate ones that take forever? Cause I won't mind." Karin replied with a smirk.

Sasuke kept glaring at her and was thinking about Sakura. 'There is no way I could do that to her and on top of that she hates Karin.' He thought while looking at Karin. 'But with one kiss she'll be out of our lives forever and she won't bother Sakura anymore. But still I'd cheat on her.' He thought while Karin waited. "You have to promise to leave Konoha and I'll kiss you like I kiss Sakura."

"Leave Konoha? That wasn't an agreement!" Karin yelled frustrated as she looked at the Uchiha.

"You leave us alone, you never meddle into our lives again or you will get it and then you also have to leave Konoha. Those are the requirements, take it or leave it." Sasuke stated and made Karin thoughtful for a while.

"That better be one hell of a kiss." Karin finally stated sighing while Sasuke just stared at her. Sasuke then walked close to Karin and bent down and laid his lips on hers while Karin placed her hands in his hair. Sasuke placed his hands at Karin's waist and pulled her slightly closer, but not as close as he always held Sakura.

Sakura had been watching the scene play in slow motion. Sasuke had taken a step forward and apparently kissed her. To Sakura it looked like he was kissing Karin the way he always kissed her. She felt her tears overflow and stream down her cheeks she got up and ran towards the compound while she was trying to wipe the tears that were formed away. She ran and ran and when she ended up at the compound she ran straight into her room and shut the door where she fell onto her knees and cried more then she ever cried before.

At the training ground Sasuke had pulled back from the kiss and he had turned towards the village. "Leave by tomorrow." He stated before he jumped off leaving Karin alone.

"Holy shit Sakura get's one hell of a kiss from that guy." She muttered to herself in shock as she held her lips with a great blush on her cheeks. "That was a kiss? That was just ONE kiss?" Karin asked herself in disbelief as she left to pack her things and leave town.

Sasuke ran to the compound and was greeted by a panicked Misa. "Sasuke something really bad happened to Sakura and I don't know what! She went for a walk and when she came back she ran into her room crying and she hasn't come out since." Misa explained looking worried.

Sasuke looked over to Juugo as if to confirm what Misa had told him. Juugo nodded with a sad expression. "I've never seen anyone in so much pain." Juugo muttered as he looked down shaking his head.

Misa activated her eyes and looked towards Sakura's room and became sad. "She's beyond sad…" she muttered and turned to Sasuke. "Where were you anyhow?" she asked the Uchiha who was looking towards the closed door which held a girl behind it. "You wanna have a go? She wouldn't let me nor Juugo go in." Misa said and turned to walk out of the house into the garden with Juugo right behind her. Sasuke walked towards the door and stopped right in front of it.

Sasuke knocked and got no reply so he knocked once again. "Leave me alone, please." Sakura pleaded from the other side as she began to cry again.

"Sakura, what happened?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the door. Sakura froze and looked towards the closed door not knowing what to do.

"If you don't know…" Sakura whispered from the other side of the door and Sasuke thought he had heard wrong.

"Sakura, I'll give you your time but please tell someone, if not me, what's wrong." Sasuke said and turned to walk into the living room and to sit down onto the couch.

"Juugo went out. So tell me what happened with Karin." Misa said and made Sasuke look at her and nod.

"I got her to leave Konoha." Sasuke began and made Misa jump up and smile.

"Yes! That's amazing how the hell did that happen?" she asked him and saw that his expression was cold and distant. Sasuke summarize the whole discussion he had had with Karin while Misa nodded and listened carefully. "So what did you have to do?" Misa asked serious while waiting for the Uchiha to reply.

"The condition was that I had to kiss her like I kissed Sakura." Sasuke said in a cold disgusted voice.

"And you did?" Misa asked appalled, but then thought about it. "I guess it wasn't much to ask, since you told her not to butt into your lives and leave Konoha." Misa muttered understanding why Sasuke had done what he had done. "Where did you meet her?" Misa asked looking up now.

"Near the training grounds." Sasuke replied and made Misa gap as Sasuke looked at her confused with one eyebrow raised.

"Fuck, do you think Sakura saw you two? She was walking around there…" she asked and made Sasuke look at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked making Misa shake her head. "Sakura…" he muttered as he placed his head in his hair and leaned onto his knees.

"I think you might be able to fix this. She will listen and she's smart she'll let you explain." Misa said and made Sasuke nod and get up and head towards Sakura's room once again.

"Sakura let me in." Sasuke pleaded as he knocked on the door.

"No, I never want to see you again you heartless bastard!" Sakura yelled and made Sasuke flinch back hurt.

"Sakura, please let me explain." Sasuke pleaded as he tried to open the door. It was locked and this made Sasuke frustrated. Sasuke looked down and did not want anything like this to happen. He looked at the door and decided something. Sakura jumped up when the door crashed open. Sasuke had crashed the door down and was standing at the opening. He was looking at Sakura expressionless while Sakura was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Juugo and Misa had run into the house when they had heard the crash. Misa soon understood though. "Juugo let's leave this place for a bit and let those two talk things out and solve this." Misa decided as she pulled Juugo along with her out of the house.

Sasuke walked towards Sakura who backed away from him making Sasuke's eyebrows flinch. Before Sakura could do anything else Sasuke had taken hold of her wrists and was holding her still. He looked down at the girl who was looking down.

Sakura then looked up and made Sasuke flinch. He had never seen Sakura in so much pain and her eyes had never been so sad. Her eyes were so different from the morning when they were shining brightly and she was happy. Now she was in so much pain and sorrow that it looked like she would never be happy ever again.

"Sakura." Sasuke said seriously making Sakura close her eyes and hold back the tears that were threatening to fall once again. "Hear me out and you'll understand." Sasuke pleaded as he loosed his hold on her a bit.

"I understand perfectly, Sasuke. You don't give a shit about me nor do you care who you apparently sleep with! I hate you!" Sakura yelled with fresh tears in her eyes as she pulled her hand back and slapped Sasuke hard across the face.

Sasuke froze for a second but when he looked back at Sakura's tear stained face and he knew he really did deserve it. He looked at Sakura's hurt eyes once more before he turned and walked out of the room. He ran down and out of the house where Misa and Juugo spotted him they looked at each other when they both saw the red mark on his face.

"Sakura didn't listen to him then." Juugo stated and Misa nodded. They headed back to the house where Misa ran to Sakura's room just to find the girl leaning onto the wall on the ground while hugging her knees and crying like never before. Misa walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Sakura, calm down everything will turn out fine." Misa comforted while she hugged her miserable friend who was shaking from pain. Sakura kept crying and Misa looked towards the door powerless where Juugo was looking back. Juugo nodded and turned to leave the two girls alone. 'Sakura is so hurt, can't blame her though.' He thought shaking his head at the pain he saw the girl in.

Misa was rocking Sakura back and forth and whispering comforting words into her ear. "Sasuke will come back and the two of you can talk this through. Sasuke really didn't mean to do anything that would hurt you, Sakura, and if I say he did it for you would that make you feel better?" Misa asked which made Sakura look up at her friend in disbelief.

"No it wouldn't, even if it was for me he still shouldn't have kissed Karin…" Sakura whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He knew it was wrong but will you let me tell you what happened?" Misa asked and sighed when she saw Sakura shake her head. "Fine, but you and Sasuke better talk this through." She stated as she got up from the ground and headed out of the room leaving Sakura alone in the sunset lit room.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered to herself and began to cry even more.

Misa headed to Juugo and she looked determined. "I'm gonna go get Sasuke and then the two of us need to be out of here for, I don't know… until morning? There is no way we can let them leave things like this." Misa said and got a stern nod from Juugo. Misa then jumped off to look for Sasuke with a determined and strong look in her eyes.

Misa found Sasuke sitting at the far end of the compound near the lake where he used to practice when he was a kid. He looked miserable and pained. "Sasuke, can I talk to you for a sec?" Misa asked as she got close enough.

Sasuke glanced at her but didn't say anything. He looked at the lake which was becoming colorful from the different colors from the sunset. "You and Sakura need to talk things through. Please go there now. You two better not sleep until everything is solved, and this is why Juugo and I won't be around. We'll leave the two of you to discuss this. Sasuke, make her listen to you no matter what, she loves you and seeing you kiss Karin the way you kissed her…well it would be a shock or a slap across the face to any girl." Misa stated and made Sasuke stand up.

"How long will the two of you be gone?" Sasuke asked emotionless and cold, so cold that Misa felt like shivering.

"We won't be back until tomorrow." Misa replied and got a nod from Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke thanked before he walked past the girl who smiled at him.

"Tell her how much she means to you, but don't hurt her in any way." Misa advised before both headed towards the house once again. "I'll get Juugo and we're gone." Misa said and got a nod from Sasuke who waited until Juugo and Misa both walked past him.

"Sasuke, please don't hurt her more then this. She really doesn't deserve to be in that much pain." Juugo pleaded and got a slight nod from Sasuke. When Juugo had closed the door Sasuke headed up the stairs and walked into Sakura's room only to find it empty. He then realized that the shower was on and so waited for her to get dressed before they talked.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be shorter but I decided to make it longer so I could use one whole chapter on Sasuke and Sakura. Hope you liked it! :D

I loved writing the next chapter… I hope you'll like it too! Please remember to comment! :D

Thanks for all the comments!

GurenSR


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Enjoy the chapter! Remember to review!

* * *

Sakura came out of the shower and put her black lingerie and a black tank top on and light green short shorts. She brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. 'Why wasn't I good enough for Sasuke-kun…I really never was worth him.' She thought and leaned onto the mirror she then sighed and walked back to her room where she could go to sleep and forget this day ever happened. "Before that, I should go check on Juugo and Misa and tell them not to worry." She muttered to herself and headed out of her room.

Sakura walked into the living room and looked around Misa and Juugo were nowhere to be seen. She did however find Sasuke waiting at the porch door. He looked at her as she turned to head back to her room. Sasuke however appeared right in front of her and stopped her. "Please move, Sasuke." Sakura pleaded as she began to walk past the Uchiha.

Sasuke however stepped in front of her again. "Sakura we need to talk." He stated as he looked down at the girl who wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"We have nothing to discuss." Sakura stated still not looking at the man; instead she tried to walk past him once again only to be stopped.

"Sakura we have everything to discuss. There is no way I'm going to let you walk away from this without letting me explain. Please listen to me." Sasuke pleaded and Sakura turned to him when she heard a hint of desperation in Sasuke's voice.

Sakura looked at the Uchiha and was about to let him talk but the image of him kissing Karin crossed her mind and she stepped back. "How could you…" she whispered hurt once again as she began to feel tears in her eyes.

Sasuke looked at the girl and sighed. "I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely and stepped closer while Sakura backed away. "Sakura please listen to me. Let me explain." Sasuke begged again while Sakura looked away.

"There's nothing to explain, Sasuke. I get it. So, please just leave me alone." Sakura pleaded beyond sad as she looked at the Uchiha on the verge of tears.

"Sakura you will listen to me even if it's the last thing you'll do." Sasuke stated in a bossy tone which made Sakura look up at him stunned.

"You've caused too much pain…please just let me be." Sakura pleaded once again as a tear fell down her cheek. "Please." She begged with a whisper which made Sasuke close his eyes and breathe in.

"Sakura I need you to hear me out." Sasuke said but Sakura walked passed him and ran up the stairs where Sasuke caught her. "Sakura you need to listen to me."

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses." Sakura said frustrated with her voice filled with hurt. She then took a step forward wanting to go to her room but she was stopped by Sasuke. "Let me go Sasuke."

"Not until you hear me out." Sasuke said stubbornly he then did something that surprised the girl completely. He picked her up and took her to his room tossed her onto his bed and locked the door. He then turned to look at the girl who was beyond shocked.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asked but her voice was nothing but a whisper. She was terrified of the man before her now and knew not why. Then she remembered the night Takuto was involved in and gaped. She got off of the bed and backed away from Sasuke heading towards the bathroom.

Sasuke noticed this and took hold of her before she could move any closer. He then pushed her onto the bed and placed her hands above her head and held them there while he himself was on top of her. "Sakura, now you have to listen to me whether you like it or not." He stated and looked at the girl who looked frightened for some reason. "Sakura?" he asked worry in his eyes now. 'Shit, did I hurt her somehow?' he thought as he looked Sakura over with his eyes. 'No she seems fine.' He thought again confused.

Sakura had a memory leap up at her and she began to cry and fight against Sasuke who held a firm grip on her. "Stop! Let me go please!" Sakura yelled as she tried to fight against Sasuke. "Please let me go!" Sakura yelled her teary eyes closed which confused Sasuke even more. "SASUKE-KUN!" she finally yelled in despair making Sasuke's eyebrows flinch together shocked.

"Sakura calm down it's me." Sasuke said trying to calm the girl down. He then remembered how Sakura had yelled his name when Itachi was molesting her and figured it out. "Sakura, it's me please calm down." Sasuke said as he let go of Sakura's wrists and got off of her so that she could sit up and leave if she wanted to. 'I can't believe I did that to her…first it was Takuto and then Itachi. Maybe I'm just as bad as the rest.' Sasuke thought as he slid his hand through his hair and waited for the girl to calm down.

Sakura sat up and took hold of Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, while tears were still streaming down her face. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered her voice shaking along with the whole body.

Sasuke placed his arms around her and held her tight; he then kissed her head and rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear and got a nod from her which made the Uchiha relax slightly.

After Sakura had calmed down Sasuke let her go and stepped away from the bed. He then looked at Sakura who looked calm enough to listen to him. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then looked away she couldn't believe she thought Sasuke was about to do something to her. She looked down at her hands and waited for something to happen. 'I can't believe I was pushing Sasuke-kun off like I was pushing Takuto and Itachi. I made him think he's as bad as the rest.' She thought sad.

"Sakura, will you hear me out now?" Sasuke questioned while he kept his distance from the girl. Sakura looked at him and nodded but before Sasuke could start he was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, its not that I think you're like them, it just brought back memories of…Takuto…" Sakura whispered and looked down. Sasuke looked at the girl and merely nodded, not really knowing whether he was as bad as the rest. Sakura then looked up at him confused. "You don't need to be that far away from me…I'm fine honestly. I just freaked out at first." Sakura said in a soft voice. She had completely forgotten she was crossed with the Uchiha. Sasuke then took a step forward not letting Sakura's eyes out of his own.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry for doing what I did. I know I shouldn't have kissed her no matter what the reason was. I'm sorry." Sasuke began and made Sakura look down sad once again, remembering.

"What was the reason? Was it because of me?" Sakura asked and didn't dare look up.

"Yes it was because of you." Sasuke replied but didn't know Sakura meant something else.

"So, I'm really not worth you. I knew that from the start." Sakura whispered pained while trying to keep her tears from falling.

"No Sakura! I didn't mean that I meant that I did it for you. Karin was planning something according to Suigetsu and it looked bad for us. The last time Karin planned something, Takuto happened. And I wasn't willing to take another chance like that. So, I went to see Karin." Sasuke explained and stopped to make sure Sakura was still listening.

Sakura looked up at him and nodded. "So, you went to see Karin…" Sakura said wanting for the Uchiha to continue.

"I went to see her so that I could tell her to get out of our lives and leave Konoha. I knew she was planning something against you so there was no way I could let her hurt you any more then she already had. That's when she gave me the deal. She said she would leave you alone, and not butt into our lives any longer and that she would leave Konoha if and only if I kissed her like I kissed you." Sasuke continued and made Sakura stare at the man her mouth slightly ajar.

"How could you?" Sakura asked in disbelief as she had the image of the two in the training grounds kissing.

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking what would happen if I did kiss her! I was only thinking about you and how it would be even if only a bit easier when she would be gone. I was doing it with the best intentions." Sasuke kept explaining and was looking hopeless.

"Some of the worst things happen with the best intentions." Sakura muttered and looked down. "Didn't you even consider the fact that I might rather want Karin to annoy me for the rest of my life instead of having you kiss her?" Sakura asked slightly angry and sad.

"Sakura, please forgive me. It was just a kiss, please." Sasuke pleaded and looked desperate right about now.

"That's the thing it wasn't just a kiss. It was the kiss you always give me." Sakura whispered and looked down feeling as if something that belonged to her was stolen and that precious thing was something she would never get back.

"Sakura, I didn't kiss her like I kissed you, because there is no way I can pretend someone else is you. Sakura, I thought you knew how much you meant to me." Sasuke sighed and walked towards the bed where Sakura was sitting.

Sakura looked up and couldn't look away, she tried to say something but couldn't. She simply stared at the Uchiha and felt tears form in her eyes. The man in front of her had cheated on her and she knew she wouldn't forget that, no matter how much she loved him. 'But he did do it for me and I guess it really was just a kiss. Sasuke-kun wanted Karin to leave Konoha and never come back…' Sakura thought understanding the Uchiha's reasons behind his actions.

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke confessed emotionless as he looked down at the girl on the bed. Sakura kept looking back shocked in disbelief.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered before her lips were captured by Sasuke's. She kissed him back while tears fell from her eyes. Sasuke pulled back from the girl and looked into her eyes and wiped the stray tears off of her cheeks.

"Will you forgive me?" Sasuke asked seriously and expressionless once again while Sakura looked down thoughtful. She then looked up and nodded which made Sasuke smile and kiss her again.

"Sasuke-kun, promise me you'll never do anything like that ever, even if it is for me." Sakura pleaded as Sasuke pulled her up from the bed and held her close.

"Promise." He whispered into her ear and made her smile while Sasuke kissed her neck and held her close to himself. "I'll never do anything that would end up taking you away from me." Sasuke promised again as he held her tighter.

Sakura buried her face into his shirt and nodded. She then leaned away and looked up at the man. He was looking down at her and looked calm and normal once again. He bent down and kissed her again while she placed her hands into his hair pulling him closer. He then picked her up and took her onto the bed again this time joining her.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Sasuke smirked and kissed her again while he slid his hands up and down her slender body. Sakura made the first move and took her own shirt off making Sasuke smirk approving. He then took his own off and kissed the girl again. Sakura's hands were sliding down Sasuke's chest all the way down to his lower hip where his trousers ended.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was beyond blushing. She kissed the man again and then unbuttoned his trousers making Sasuke look at her surprised. Sakura then let Sasuke take her shorts off and her bra and soon both were only in heir underwear.

Sasuke kissed Sakura again and then slid his hand to Sakura's thigh making Sakura's blush become redder, she knew they were going the whole way and she didn't mind one bit. She let Sasuke touch and look at her body she felt comfortable and his touches were truly making Sakura feel as if every touch was forming a stronger bond between the two.

Sakura had one of her hands in Sasuke's hair and one on his chest sliding down wanting more from him. Sasuke let the girl's lips go and looked at her waiting to get a confirmation to go on. Sakura looked back at him and kissed him telling him to keep going, Sasuke then kissed her back while holding her tight against his chest. Sakura then pushed herself away from him slightly but just so she could look at the Uchiha, what she saw was Sasuke's lust filled eyes. The two kissed and knew the night would be long.

* * *

Like it? It was hard to stop writing the ending… XD

Hope it was what everyone was hoping for! I still have a few chapters coming!

Remember to comment! :D

GurenSR


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Still no, I don't own Naruto.

Remember to review! :D

I'm sure Midnight Angel Sakura will enjoy this particular chapter since it was something you've wanted for a while now! ;D

* * *

The morning was sunny and bright which made Sakura open her eyes. She felt someone's arm around her waist and so she placed her own hands on the arm and pulled them closer to herself. She was smiling when she felt the sheets on her bare skin all around her body and as she Uchiha pulled her closer to himself.

Sasuke had woken up and so kissed Sakura's head and slid closer to her so he could place his head right next to hers. He kissed her neck again and closed his eyes not wanting to wake up yet. Sakura was smiling as she felt the Uchiha so close to her. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered to ask if he was awake.

"Hn…" Sasuke mumbled and made Sakura's smile grow brighter. She shifted so that Sasuke let go of her and she turned to look at the man who had closed his eyes once again. Sakura pulled the bed sheets so that they covered her breasts as she was on her stomach on the bed looking at Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered again but this time she leaned her forehead against his and smiled as he opened his eyes. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"It's not bad waking up next to you." He stated and kissed the girl while he placed his hand at her waist and pulled her on top of himself making Sakura yelp and laugh. "I'd like to do this every day for the rest of my life." He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck while Sakura blushed.

"I really love you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated as she placed her hand in the Uchiha's hair and kissed him.

"Ah." He replied and made Sakura pout. "I do, too." He then replied again as he kissed the girl passionate telling her he wasn't lying. Sakura then turned to get out of bed and head towards the shower while Sasuke stayed in bed.

Sakura then came into the room and went to Sasuke and pulled him up off of the bed. "I thought you wanted to join me last time." She stated seductively making Sasuke roll his eyes and the kiss the girl and let her pull him with her.

After the shower the two headed down to get some breakfast, which they found all done and set up for them. "What the hell is this?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke who looked just as surprised.

"Don't have a clue." He replied emotionless as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, I'm glad you two have made up." Juugo said happily as he saw the two walk into the kitchen in each others arms. "Please have breakfast." He said as he gestured towards the set up table.

"Thank you so much Juugo." Sakura said as she walked to the man and kissed him on the cheek. "And I'm sorry for making you worry." She apologized as Juugo smiled down at her.

"You don't have to kiss me or anything, Sasuke. A thank you is enough." Juugo joked around making Sasuke smirk.

"Ah." He replied smirking while Sakura laughed. Sasuke and Sakura then headed to the table and ate breakfast. After they had eaten they headed out to the garden where Juugo went a while ago.

"Morning." Misa greeted as Sasuke and Sakura stepped out into the garden. Juugo was sitting near the small pond with a few little birds while Misa was laying on the ground next to him taking in the sunlight.

"Morning." Sakura replied with a smile as she and Sasuke joined the two near the pond.

"You two slept for a long time. Long night?" Misa asked while an eyebrow rose hinting, which made Sakura blush tremendously while Sasuke and Juugo glared at the girl. Misa was clearly butting into personal matters and no one appreciated it.

"You want me to make you leave Konoha as well?" Sasuke asked in an icy voice.

"Depends on if you'll kiss me?" Misa retorted making Sasuke death glare at her while Sakura looked down, so she could hide her saddened eyes, while Juugo was looking at Misa and telling her to shut up already.

"Misa!" Sasuke yelled angry now when he saw Sakura look away and hide her eyes and face. Misa looked up at him and nodded and surrendered quietly. 'She's so happy…I'm a bit jealous…' Misa thought as she glanced at Juugo.

"Sorry, I went too far." Misa mumbled before she turned to look at the fish in the pond. Juugo nodded at Sasuke as an apology while Sakura kept looking away.

Sakura noticed Sasuke was looking at her and so she turned to meet his gaze. She smiled at him so she could erase the concerned expression off his face. She took Sasuke's hand and pulled him along and headed towards the front of the yard. She then stopped and looked up at him. "You want to go see Naruto?" Sakura asked Sasuke who looked surprised.

"Something you need from him?" he asked and Sakura shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to see how he was doing and I was wondering if you'd like to come along." Sakura explained as she turned to walk towards Naruto's place. "You don't have to or anything I was just wondering." Sakura said while walking away.

Sasuke appeared next to her and shook his head slightly. "Ah, I'll come." He said and made Sakura smile.

The two were walking towards Naruto's place when they saw Naruto walk towards them. "What a coincidence we were just coming to see you." Sakura greeted the blond man who walked to them.

"I was coming to see you too, actually Sasuke because I wanted to train with him." Naruto explained and made Sakura smile while Sasuke smirked.

"Not spending your time with your girlfriend then?" Sasuke asked making Naruto blush and look away stubbornly.

"Just for your information she's busy right now." Naruto admitted and made Sakura laugh while Sasuke smirked and let Sakura lean onto his side.

"So she is your girlfriend then?" Sakura asked with a bright smile as she looked at the now blushing blond boy.

"Blushing is very manly." Sasuke stated again but clearly sarcastically which made Naruto glare and Sakura place her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Naruto stated after a short pause and smiled at Sakura who looked extremely happy for him. Sasuke looked at his best friend and nodded and made the blond man smile at him as well.

"Sasuke come on let's go train. Sakura, can he go please?" Naruto urged and made Sasuke look down at Sakura who didn't look pleased by the idea but was still smiling.

"Naruto, I don't own Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied smiling brightly while Sasuke turned to look at the blond man like he was a complete idiot.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke and waiting for an answer, while Sakura looked up at her boyfriend smiling as she leaned onto his side. Sasuke looked down at her and then turned to Naruto.

"Now?" he asked and got a nod from Naruto. "Let's go then" he replied and looked down at Sakura again. "You coming?" he asked and made Sakura think about it for a while.

"Sure, I'll come." She replied and made Naruto yell and smile while Sasuke smirked and placed a hand around her waist and steered her towards the training grounds.

"Watch those hands Sasuke-teme." Naruto warned in a big brotherish way making Sakura laugh while Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"Butt off, dobe." Sasuke commanded as the three headed towards the training grounds as a 'team' once again.

Sasuke and Naruto began to train the moment they stepped onto the training ground and while they were fighting Sakura ran off home and got Sasuke's sword. She came back soon and stopped the fight so she could give the sword to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at the girl and kissed her as thanks. "Not fair you gave Sasuke-teme a sword!" Naruto whined when he saw the sword.

"Now you're done for." Sasuke stated as he moved Sakura out of his way gently and jumped at Naruto once again. The two fought for a long time until they both stopped and went to sit down under the same tree as Sakura was under.

"So, who won?" Sakura asked while raising an eyebrow. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smirked.

"Tie." Naruto stated and sat down smiling very pleased with himself while Sakura looked up at Sasuke surprised. Sasuke then pointed at himself indicating that he had won, and this made Sakura laugh. "What?" Naruto asked Sakura when she was laughing.

"Nothing at all." She replied with a smile as Sasuke sat next to her and smirked. Sakura then leaned against him while smiling brightly at the man. "So how did he screw up?" Sakura asked with a whisper and made Sasuke smirk and kiss her.

"Hey, could you two keep your hands off of each other for a few minutes?" Naruto asked annoyed while Sasuke glared at him while Sakura giggled and kissed him once more. Naruto was looking out towards the road and saw a figure appear. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled as he waved at his old sensei.

"Yo, I decided to come and see what the three of you were up to." Kakashi replied as he looked at the three. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting extremely close leaning onto each other while Naruto was sitting cross legged opposite them. 'They have really grown up…' Kakashi thought as he smiled under his mask. "I was also wondering if you'd like to go get some ramen with me." Kakashi said mostly to Naruto who sat up and grinned.

"Absolutely! Ramen here I come!" He yelled in his victorious voice making everyone sweat drop. "You coming?" he asked Sasuke and Sakura who had gotten up.

"Sorry Dobe, we have better things to do." Sasuke stated as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and kissed her head.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't be so friendly with her!" Naruto yelled while Sakura blushed and smiled in the Uchiha's arms while Kakashi smiled at the way the team was still the same, with the exception of Sakura and Sasuke being so close.

"I thought you like Hinata now. So, why would you care how friendly I'm with Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he smirked down at the fuming blond in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered trying to get Sasuke's attention to tell him to stop.

"Sasuke, just so you know, Sakura-chan is like a sister to me and if you hurt her I swear I will kill you!" Naruto threatened and made Sakura feel touched while Sasuke nodded.

"Sure, not that I'd hurt her." Sasuke replied agreeing to Naruto's demands and making Sakura smile up at him. 'Sasuke-kun…' she thought smiling happily.

"Ok, just checking." Naruto said and turned to Kakashi who was waiting to leave. "I'm off then. Have fun." He wished with a smile and with a wave of a hand he was gone in a puff of smoke along with Kakashi.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked the girl in his arms and let her turn to face him.

"I don't know." She said as she looked thoughtful. They walked towards town. Sakura then looked toward the main gates and saw a familiar figure. "Karin…" she muttered as she recognized the figure. Sasuke's head snapped into that direction and he glared. Sasuke was about to turn Sakura away from the gates and head towards the opposite direction but Karin ran to them before that.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Sasuke asked with venom in his voice.

"You said I could leave today, so here I am." Karin answered with her hand on her hip. She looked at Sakura who looked very comfortable in the Uchiha's arms which made her glare. "You two seem to be fine." She muttered and made Sakura raise an eyebrow smirking.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Sakura asked in a bitchy tone making Sasuke raise and eyebrow smirking. 'She's very defensive…' Sasuke smirked in his mind.

"Just wondering if Sasuke here told you what he had to do in order to get me to leave." Karin said looking indifferent while Sakura smiled.

"What was it that he had to do?" Sakura asked while she winked up at Sasuke who smirked and shook his head in disbelief. 'Cheh, she can be real mean.' He thought amused while he waited for Karin to reply.

"He had to kiss me like he kissed you." Karin stated and waited for a reaction.

"And?" Sakura urged waiting for something more not reacting to the latest comment.

"And…nothing. What the hell your guy kissed me." Karin said again and looked at the pink haired girl awed. 'No reaction…' she thought shocked.

"What the hell's your point?" Sakura asked glaring now while Sasuke let her go and stepped back to give her her freedom to do as she wished. 'She might actually punch her this time…' Sasuke thought pleased be the idea.

"My point is that your beloved Sasuke cheated on you by kissing me, he really doesn't care for you one bit." Karin spat at the pretty girl and made her clench her fists together.

"He doesn't now?" Sakura asked with a fake smile and before Karin could answer Sakura had appeared in front of her and laid a punch that made the woman fly a great distance before she stopped by hitting a wall. "I feel so much better." Sakura muttered with a real smile while turning to the smirking Sasuke.

Sasuke walked beside her and looked down at her. "Better not get you mad." He stated with a smirk as he saw the red headed girl get up from the impact she had received from Sakura. He looked down at Sakura and saw the girl smile up at him. He then bent down and kissed the girl lovingly.

"So this is what you feel like when you take your anger out on Misa?" Sakura asked smiling while raising and eyebrow at the smirking man.

"Ah, something like that." Sasuke replied and made Sakura giggle and look towards Karin.

"Better stay away." She muttered mostly to herself but Sasuke heard her and decided to play a bit.

"Oh so you're worried I might like her, do I sense jealousy?" Sasuke asked jokingly making Sakura look at him her mouth ajar.

"You're such a jerk, besides you're the one to talk." Sakura replied looking away from him stubbornly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he followed Sakura who had begun to walk towards the compound.

"You get so jealous every time I hang out with Juugo or if Sai even looks at me." Sakura stated and glanced at the Uchiha behind her.

"And I suppose you never get jealous of Misa, since we, as you said: make the perfect couple." Sasuke retorted back and made Sakura look at the Uchiha blushing.

"You really are a jerk! I can't believe I love you, I don't even know why I do." She said as she walked on ignoring Sasuke who was smirking.

"I think you love me because of this." Sasuke said and made Sakura turn to look at him just to be pleased with a pair of lips on hers. Sasuke captured her into one of the most amazing kisses she had ever experienced. She placed her hands in the Uchiha's hair and pulled him closer to herself as he held her closer.

After they pulled apart Sakura looked up at the Uchiha with a crooked smile sighing. "I don't know what I'll do with you." She said and made Sasuke smirk.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." He smirked while he pecked the girl's lips and looked at her with loving eyes as they headed to the compound.

* * *

I was actually debating whether or not to end the story here…but then I decided that why the hell should I? So I have a few chapters up my sleeve so please keep on reading. :D

Thanks so much to all of you who have read that story since the start.

This is the 30th chapter! I've never written a story with this many chapters!

RR

GurenSR


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Enjoy! :D

Remember to review! :D

* * *

At the compound Sasuke and Sakura walked into the living room to find Misa's head on Juugo's lap while they were sitting on the couch talking quietly and smiling and smirking every now and then. Misa then noticed Sakura and Sasuke and sat up on the couch and smiled at them with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Evening to you two." Misa greeted with her special smiles making Sakura smile back at her.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Sakura asked and looked at Juugo who looked like he wouldn't answer; she then looked at Misa who was smiling. "You know, it's none of my business." Sakura then stated and made Misa look at Sakura with her mouth ajar while Juugo smiled at her.

"What? You don't really care what we're doing?" Misa asked confused as she looked at the pink haired smiling girl.

"No." Sakura answered honestly with a bright smile as she looked at Sasuke who smirked.

"Sakura doesn't butt into personal matters, like someone we know." Sasuke stated and made Sakura giggle while Juugo smirked, Misa on the other hand had blushed tremendously and looked like she was about to kill the Uchiha.

"And what does that mean?" Misa growled at Sasuke who merely smirked and turned to leave the room, while leaving Juugo and Sakura smiling in the room with the fuming girl.

"Just what it means." Sasuke answered and made Misa clench onto the couch's pillow so hard that her nails almost went through.

"Damn Uchiha." Misa muttered as she sat back down onto the couch and huffed annoyed at the raven haired man. "Does he honestly never get on your nerves?" Misa asked Sakura truly curious.

"Nope never." Sakura answered quickly and honestly making Juugo smirk and Misa look at her stunned.

"Never?" Misa asked again to make sure Sakura wasn't lying.

"No, he never gets on my nerves the way he gets on yours. He jokes around but he never succeeds on getting on my nerves." Sakura answered again and looked at Misa wondering why she was asking this so many times.

"But seriously don't you ever wish he would stop?" Misa asked now with her eyes closed from frustration.

"No, because that's, also, a part of him that I love." Sakura replied once again and made both Juugo and Misa look up at her and smile at her honesty.

"You do now?" Sasuke asked whispering into her ear from behind as he had wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura blushed but then sighed and smiled with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"I do." Sakura replied and made Sasuke smirk.

"You sounded as if you had just agreed to marry me." He whispered into her ear making her go beyond blushing. Sasuke then smirked and let her go just to grab her hand and pull her along with him, leaving Misa and Juugo to look at each other confused.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sakura asked him as he was pulling her along with him into the dark street. Sasuke stepped outside of the house and picked Sakura up bridal style and then began running towards a destination only known to him.

Sasuke took Sakura to the mountain top of the carvings of the past Hokages. He stopped right at the highest spot on the mountain and let Sakura down. She then turned to look at the village and Sasuke saw her eyes light up with admiration as her eyes scanned the night lights of Konoha. "It's so pretty." She said and with a smile which made Sasuke look at her with loving eyes.

"Ah." He said as he looked at the village with Sakura. He then looked down at Sakura who then turned to look at him in return. Sasuke bent down and laid his lips on hers and kissed her passionately.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we here?" Sakura asked after they had broken the kiss and were looking into each others eyes. Sasuke smirked and kissed her once before he whispered.

"How did you just reply to my last question?" Sasuke asked the now extremely confused girl in front of him.

"Um, 'I do'?" Sakura replied after a short while and got a slight nod from Sasuke.

"Would you be willing to say that again in front of a few more people?" he asked her making her look at him like he was insane. She then understood what he meant and to confirm her understanding Sasuke kneeled down on one knee with one of Sakura's hands in his.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered not believing what was going on as she placed her free hand on her mouth waiting for Sasuke to continue.

"Then would you be willing to marry me?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Sakura waiting for her to reply. Sasuke saw her eyes become glassy and smiled up at her as he got a slight nod from the girl. He stood up just to be hugged tightly by Sakura.

"Of course I'll marry you." She replied as she pulled back from the hug and placed her hands behind he Uchiha's neck and pulled him down and kissed him passionately. He didn't oppose and so wrapped his arms around her and held her closer then ever before.

They pulled apart a while after and looked into each others eyes which were both filled with happiness. Sasuke then picked the girl up bridal style and held her close making her wrap her arms around his neck and hold onto him. Sasuke then kissed her and made her blush. "Soon I get to do this the real way." Sasuke said and made Sakura become redder and smile as she leaned her forehead at the now also smiling Uchiha. "Let's go home." He said as he held the girl closer to himself then jumped off.

Sasuke didn't let Sakura down at the door step instead he opened the door and headed towards his room making Sakura blush tremendously but smile. She kissed the Uchiha making the first move as Sasuke's bedroom door had been closed. Sasuke kissed her back and took her to his bed letting her down and then getting on top of her. He bent down and kissed her then pulled back to look at Sakura's eyes. "I love you." He stated with his cool voice before he kissed Sakura again not giving her the chance to reply.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sighed as Sakura kissed her neck down. Sasuke then kissed her once again as he slid his hand under her shirt making a shiver of pleasure run down her spine. Sakura herself placed her hands on Sasuke's now bare chest as he kept kissing her neck making her moan. "I really love you Sasuke-kun." She whispered to the man who was kissing her.

He looked up at her and saw truth in her eyes. "Ah, I know you do." He replied and kissed her passionate once again while starting to slide Sakura's shirt off indicating what he was up to. Sakura kissed him once before she agreed and took her shirt off and then kissed him again, knowing the night would be once again a night to remember.

XX

In the morning Sasuke woke up and noticed the girl curled up beside him. He smiled and kissed her head lovingly before he silently got off of the bed and put his trousers on. He then looked towards a closed drawer and then headed towards an old Uchiha symbol painting and took the key from behind. He then headed towards the drawer and unlocked the lock and took out a small black box.

As he looked at the box he remembered what his mother had told him when he was young. She had told him to give the interior of the box to someone who he loved and would love for a long time. He then opened the box and looked at the ring inside. The ring was a beautiful silver color while the stone was white in the center. Sasuke looked at the ring and smiled a sad smile before he looked to Sakura who was still sleeping.

Sasuke then headed towards the bed and laid down next to the girl and pulled her closer from her waist which was only covered with a thin layer of the bed sheets. Sasuke smirked at the way Sakura's body could affect him as he kissed her while wanting to hold her and sleep with her again. Sakura's eyes then began to stir as she self the Uchiha's lips on hers.

She then opened her eyes and smiled at the raven haired man and stretched as she sat up. She covered herself up better with the covers as she turned to look at the Uchiha laying beside her. "Morning." She greeted smiling as Sasuke sat up and kissed her on the lips again.

"Ah." He replied as he pulled back from the kiss and looked at her with the ring still in his hand. He looked at Sakura who looked back at him slightly confused. "You still want to marry me?" he asked as Sakura looked at him with an are-you-serious look.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?" she replied with a raised eyebrow before she became worried. "Unless you don't want to marry me…" she said and looked at Sasuke worried.

"Cheh, I'm the one that asked you." He stated and took Sakura's left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. Sakura looked at the ring speechless before she looked at Sasuke.

"It's…It's beautiful." She whispered as she examined the beautiful ring on her finger.

"It was my mothers." Sasuke explained and made Sakura look up at him and kiss him passionately.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear as she hugged him tightly. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to himself.

"Ah." He replied and made Sakura smile and get up from bed with the covers around her.

"You coming or do I have to go alone?" Sakura asked seductively as Sasuke got up and walked to her and kissed her while sliding the covers around her slightly lower with an eyebrow raised as she smiled up at him. "Come on then." She invited as she pulled the man with her towards the shower.

After Sasuke and Sakura had eaten breakfast they headed out to the garden once again to see Misa and Juugo there. "Morning." Misa greeted she didn't even glance at them since the fish in the pond seemed to be more interesting.

"Morning." Sakura greeted with a bright smile while Sasuke nodded towards Juugo who nodded back. Juugo then looked at Sakura's right hand closer and smiled.

"Congratulations are in order?" Juugo asked with a raised eyebrow as Sakura held her left hand near her chest smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks while Sasuke smirked. "Congratulations!" Juugo wished making Misa turn to look at the pair closer while Sakura smiled at Juugo.

"Thank you." Sakura replied with a smile as Sasuke held her closer to himself.

"Aaaah!" Misa yelled and ran to Sakura and took her left hand. "NO WAY!" she yelled again and turned to smile at Juugo who was also smiling. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Misa yelled again and jumped to hug Sakura and then Sasuke who looked surprised by her action.

"Thank you Misa, but please calm down." Sakura said with a smile as she watched her hyper friend jump up and down from joy.

"You're engaged!" Misa stated and got smiles from everyone. "I'm so happy you have no idea! Thank god you finally did it Sasuke." Misa said as she jumped and hugged Sasuke again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked while rising and eyebrow clearly annoyed.

"Just what it means." Misa replied winking and making Sasuke smirk. "Sakura, you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked the pink haired girl who giggled when Sasuke glared at Misa.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing." Sakura replied and smiled at Sasuke who Misa had let go. Sakura then went to him and got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I know exactly what I'm doing." She replied again while Sasuke smiled at her and then kissed her.

"This is truly great news." Juugo stated after the newly engaged couple broke apart and got nods from everyone.

"Well, who will you tell next?" Misa asked curious and everyone looked at Sakura who looked at Sasuke who understood.

"Naruto's next then." Sasuke stated and got a nod and a smile from Sakura who smiled at her fiancé and held him close while he did the same. "Naturo's next." Sasuke said again and turned to steer Sakura away from the smiling pair in the garden. They were going to tell Naruto next and who knew how he would react.

* * *

How about it? :D

I have about two more chapters after this one…

Please remember to review!

GurenSR


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Enjoy! :D Remember to review!

* * *

"You're ENGAGED?" Naruto yelled looking stunned.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke commanded annoyed by his loud voice while Sakura looked at the blond boy worried. 'He's not happy about this…I knew this would happen.' Sakura thought sad as she waited for the man to speak.

"You two are getting married." Naruto stated and got nods from both Sasuke and Sakura. "THAT'S GREAT!" Naruto yelled and pulled Sakura into a bear hug and kissed her cheek. "You finally get to be happy!" he said smiling brighter then the sun.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura thanked him dumfounded as she kissed his cheek thanking him for his blessing. Naruto then pulled back from Sakura and held a hand out to Sasuke.

"You better make her one hell of a happy girl." Naruto stated as he held his hand out waiting for Sasuke to take it.

"Ah, I will." Sasuke promised sincere and grabbed the hand and shook it making the blond boy smile along with Sakura.

"We should celebrate!" Naruto said and made Sakura and Sasuke smile and nod. Kakashi then turned up surprising everyone.

"Congratulations you two." Kakashi congratulated the two while smiling behind his mask, he had heard Naruto yell engaged and decided to join his old team. "Can't say this is a surprise." He stated after a while making Sakura blush and Sasuke slightly glare at his hinting.

"Why would you say that, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked with a cold warning tone and made Kakashi sweat drop and Naruto smirk. 'I guess you really shouldn't hint anything especially if it had to do with Sakura.' Naruto thought while looking at his team.

"Teme, don't kill anyone on this special day!" Naruto chirped being extremely happy about the current situation. Sakura began giggling as Sasuke and Kakashi smirked. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto then asked suddenly making everyone look at him.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked now waiting for Naruto to continue.

"Don't you think you should tell Tsunade-sama about this? I mean you are her apprentice." Naruto stated and made Sakura thoughtful for a minute and then nod.

"You're right." Sakura finally sighed and looked up at Sasuke with an odd expression. "You don't have to come; I know you don't like her so much." She assured her fiancé a bit sad as he looked down at her expressionless.

"Hn, I'll go." He replied and made Kakashi and Naruto smirk. 'She totally has him wrapped around her finger.' Both of them thought as they watched the two leave the scene.

Soon Sakura and Sasuke were standing in front of Tsunade's office and Sakura was about to knock before she pulled her hand back. "You know I can really tell her myself." She offered again but Sasuke knew she wanted him to be with her. Sasuke then leaned over and bent down towards the girl as if to kiss her, but instead of kissing her he knocked on the door making Sakura pout.

"Come in." Tsunade's frustrated and angry voice came from inside making Sakura look at Sasuke who looked annoyed. 'I don't get why we need to tell her she could just find out on the wedding day…' Sasuke thought and smirked making Sakura look up at him odd. "I said COME IN!" Tsunade finally yelled again making Sakura open the door quickly and step in followed by Sasuke.

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama." Sakura greeted and made her teacher look at her and calm down slightly.

"Morning, I'm so sick and tired of doing nothing but paper work." She muttered as she looked down towards the papers towering around her. "Sakura, could you bring the hospital folder to me? It's on the shelf on the left." Tsunade pleaded and Sakura went off to get the folder.

"Sure thing." She replied as she took the folder and headed towards her desk. She handed the papers to her and that's when she noticed.

"Congratulations!" Tsunade said with a wide smile on her face. "You really get to get married with this guy…" she thought out loud making Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. 'This guy? What the hell does that mean?' he thought annoyed and angry. Sakura noticed this and turned to talk to Tsunade.

"Thank you and I don't think I'd marry any other guy then this guy." She stated glancing at Sasuke, who was looking at her with much interest which again made Tsunade smirk and nod.

"True, you've loved him for years." Tsunade stated and made Sakura blush and Sasuke smirk.

"Ah, that's what I thought." Sasuke stated and made Sakura look at him annoyed.

"Watch it Uchiha." Sakura warned with a playful glare which made Tsunade and Sasuke smirk at her warning.

"Well this truly is news…you two getting married." Tsunade mumbled smiling. "Can't say I'm surprised." She stated and made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch while Sakura sweat dropped and looked at her fiancé worried.

"Tsunade-sama, we need to be going now." Sakura stated with a smile while she took Sasuke's hand and pulled him behind her towards the door. 'Need to get him out of here before he snaps…' Sakura thought and smirked as she opened the door.

"Congratulations once again you two, I'm sure everyone will be pleased to hear this." Tsunade said with a smile as she watched the two nod and step out of the room.

"I told you, you didn't have to come along. I knew you'd end up getting mad…" Sakura mumbled as she kept holding onto Sasuke's hand pulling him along with her.

"Ah, you did tell me. But you didn't want to tell her alone." Sasuke stated and looked down at the now smiling girl next to him and bent down to kiss her. After they had pulled back someone greeted them.

"Morning it's surprising to see you here…" Shikamaru greeted and looked at the pair in front of him. He then noticed the ring on Sakura's finger and smiled. "Congratulations." He said with a smile and got a nod from Sasuke and a smile from Sakura.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Sakura thanked and looked at the pile of papers he had. Shikamaru knew what she was about to say and so interrupted her.

"No, you go spend the day with your soon to be husband and I'll take this to Tsunade's office." Shikamaru said and then looked at the two who looked worried for him. "She's mad huh…" he sighed and began to walk past them. "Congrats again." He said and looked at Sasuke who nodded.

Sasuke and Sakura then headed down towards the compound in each others arms. Sakura was smiling while Sasuke looked expressionless. The peaceful walk was interrupted by a shy girl walking towards them. "Congratulations you two." Hinata congratulated with a shy blush on her cheeks when she walked to Sakura and hugged her.

"Thank you Hinata." Sakura said with a bright smile when she pulled back from her friend. Hinata smiled at her and then turned to Sasuke and surprisingly hugged him too. Sasuke looked over Hinata at Sakura who looked just as shocked.

"Make her happy Uchiha." Hinata whispered for only Sasuke to hear and he smirked and nodded.

"Ah, I will." He replied as Hinata pulled back blushing. She then turned to Sakura again and held out her hand making Sakura laugh and hand her left hand to her.

"This is such a beautiful ring." Hinata stated admiring the silver on Sakura's finger. Sakura smiled up at Sasuke who was looking at her with kindness in his eyes. "Oh, I need to be off I'm meeting Naruto-kun in a few minutes. Enjoy yourselves and have fun, congratulations once again!" Hinata said with a bright smile and was off to meet Naruto.

"That was surprising." Sasuke stated as he watched Hinata go. Sakura looked at his surprised face and giggled.

"True it was very surprising, especially the look on your face when she hugged you." Sakura said and made Sasuke smirk and pull her to his chest. He pecked her lips and made her smile. "Let's go home." She said and got a nod from Sasuke who didn't let any space come in between them.

* * *

The story ends in the next chapter…it was sad to stop writing but I can't write on for ever even though it would be pleasant…

Thanks for all the comments and for all the people who have read the story.

GurenSR


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own Naruto.

Here it is. The final chapter has arrived. I want to thank everyone who have read the whole story and I hope everyone will be pleased by the ending. Thank you for the comments and feedback. I have enjoyed writing this story very much and I hope all of you liked reading it.

Now enjoy the final Chapter! :D

Review for the last time! :D

* * *

"Ah!" Misa yelled as she came running into Sakura's room looking panicked. "My bridesmaid dress is ripped." She said looked desperate.

"Calm down it can be fixed easily." Hinata said in her calm voice as she walked to Misa and took her dress to examine the damage. "This will only take a few minutes." Hinata reassured her worried friend.

"Thank you Hinata!" Misa thanked and hugged her then she walked to Sakura who was looking at herself from the mirror. "How are the nerves for the bride?" Misa asked casually and made Sakura look at her slightly panicked.

"Why am I doing this? I don't want to walk by a zillion people and then say the vows and then…and then…" Sakura said panicked while she looked at her bride's maids for help and comfort.

"You're doing this because you love Sasuke." Hinata stated in a calm voice when she brought Misa her dress all fixed up. "And it's only a few people not a zillion. All you have to think about is Sasuke and how happy the two of you will be after the wedding." Hinata continued making Sakura relax and calm herself down.

"You're right; I'm panicking for no reason." Sakura sighed and looked at herself from her full body length mirror. She was wearing her white wedding dress which was strapless and complemented her curves while the hem was long and fell gracefully onto the floor. Sakura's hair was put into a neat bun while two strands of bangs were placed out and straightened and left hanging. She decided not to have a veil and her friends' thought that was best.

"I've got the flowers!" Ino yelled as she ran into the room with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Ino gave the bouquet to Sakura and smiled. "The best and prettiest flowers from my shop." She stated and made Sakura smile at her.

"Thanks so much Ino." She thanked her and made her smile. The bouquet was filled with five blood red roses and a few white lilies along with a few green leaves that were the color of Sakura's eyes to complete the bouquet.

"The blood red symbolizes Sasuke's eyes, the green your eyes but what the hell is the white?" Misa asked not understanding the whole idea, while everyone then turned to look at Ino who was smiling.

"Well, I didn't know what color eyes the child would have." Ino stated and giggled when she saw Sakura's face turn scarlet red while Misa and Hinata giggled along with Sakura.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled playfully despite her embarrassment.

"Come on you can't say you don't want kids." Ino stated and made Sakura look at her and everyone else who was waiting for an answer.

"True, I do want kids, but in time." Sakura replied quickly and couldn't help smiling as she saw her bride's maids look pleased by the answer.

"Sakura-chan I was wondering-" Naruto began but stopped walking when he saw Sakura in her wedding dress. "You look incredible." He stated and made everyone smile.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said and smiled at him. "What's up?" she asked pulling him out of his daze.

"I was wondering if I could walk you down the aisle since someone is supposed to do it. I got an ok from Sasuke who said it would be great if I could do it." Naruto explained and was surprised when Hinata ran to him and kissed him.

"You're the…you're great!" Hinata stated and kissed him once more.

"Thank you so much Naruto. I would love it if you walked me down the aisle." Sakura replied touched by the blond boy in front of him.

"Ok then all the bride's maids get going the maid of honor goes first then the other two walk with the two groom's men." Naruto explained and got nods from everyone.

"Oh, so that would mean that I go alone. You're supposed to walk with me because you're Sasuke's best man and I'm Sakura's maid of honor, so I go alone. Hinata walks with Neji and Ino walks with Juugo." Misa stated and turned towards the door they had to walk out of like right now. "It's Showtime." Misa stated with a smile and walked out of the room followed by Hinata and then Ino.

"Naruto thank you for doing this, it really means a lot to me." Sakura thanked her best friend touched as she kissed his cheek.

"Sakura's you're like a sister to me and I want this day to be perfect for you." Naruto replied and took hold of Sakura's arm and placed it through his own. "Shall we get you married to one hell of a lucky guy?" Naruto asked and made Sakura giggle and nod with a smile.

"Let's get this show started then…" she replied and walked out of the room with Naruto escorting her.

At the altar Sasuke was already standing and waiting for Sakura in his black suit and looked hotter then ever before. The music then began and Misa walked thought the aisle with a small bouquet of flowers in her hand that held a lily and a rose and some green leaves which went well with the light red short dress with a small hem. Misa's long silver hair had half of her hair tied up into a bun and the other half floated in the wind while the suns light made it look at if it was shining. Misa walked to the altar and smiled at Sasuke who nodded back. She then resumed her place at Sakura's side.

Then Ino walked in with Juugo who was wearing a dark blue suit which all the groom's men had. Juugo slightly bowed his head to Ino at the end of the aisle and let her walk next to Misa who was smiling at Juugo. Juugo then walked to Sasuke's side and nodded at him then looked over at Misa and smiled. Hinata came in last escorted by her cousin and both did the entrance perfectly. Then the moment everyone was waiting for arrived.

The real music began to play and everyone stood up from their seats and looked towards the door waiting for the bride to walk in. Sakura and Naruto stepped in and everyone watched them walk their mouths slightly ajar. Sakura looked stunning and Sasuke thought so too. He was staring at the girl he loved walk towards him in a daze. It wasn't fair for her to look so beautiful. Naruto walked Sakura to the end of the aisle and kissed her on the cheek before he gave her to Sasuke who nodded at him as thanks. Naruto then walked to his rightful best man's place with a smile on his lips.

Sasuke held out a hand to Sakura who took it willingly with a smile on her face while Sasuke looked expressionless but Sakura saw he was happy. Sasuke then escorted her to their rightful spot and stopped in front of Tsunade who was smiling at the two. "We have gathered here today…" Tsunade began and got everyone's attention.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke whispered to Sakura who blushed and turned to look at him with a smile on her lips. "No one should look so perfect." He said again and glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"You don't look so bad either. No one should look that hot in a suit." Sakura whispered back and made Sasuke smirk and Tsunade look at the two with an eyebrow raised. She shook it off and continued.

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be your lawful wedded wife to love her in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?" Tsunade asked Sasuke who looked at her expressionless.

"Ah, I do." Sasuke replied and got a smile for Tsunade while Naruto yeyed behind him.

"Do you Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawful wedded husband to love him in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?" Tsunade then turned to Sakura and asked her the same question with a smile.

"I do." She replied and made Tsunade smile wider.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tsunade stated and Sasuke turned to Sakura and kissed her passionately while she wrapped her hands in his hair pulling him closer. While the whole party stood up and acknowledged the newly weds.

Sasuke then picked Sakura up bridal style and made her wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him again while everyone was clapping and yelling. Sakura pulled back and smiled at the Uchiha. "This wasn't so bad now was it?" She asked as Sasuke walked through the aisle with Sakura in his arms.

"Ah, not bad at all, it was worth it since you turned out to be incredibly beautiful." Sasuke replied and made Sakura blush but smile and kiss him once again making him smirk. They walked through the congratulating party. Juugo and Misa were standing there watching the two newly weds smiling.

"Man this was one hell of a great day, huh?" Misa asked Juugo who nodded and watched Sakura and Sasuke kiss and hold each other close. Sasuke had let Sakura down and she was ready to throw the bouquet. All the girls gathered around and were ready to catch it. Sakura then smiled at Sasuke then threw the bouquet backwards into the crowd and then turned to see who had got it.

Misa was standing there awed as the bouquet landed right into her arms. She looked up at the smiling Sakura and the smirking Sasuke who was sending meaningful looks towards her. Misa went red and looked at Juugo who was smiling brightly as he had seen the bouquet fly into her arms. "This will be interesting." Sakura stated and kissed her new husband who smirked and nodded.

"Ah, truly interesting." Sasuke agreed and made Sakura smile and turn towards the party when she saw Naruto and Hinata heading their way.

"Congratulations you're married now!" Naruto stated and hugged Sakura again while Hinata kissed Sasuke on the cheek and congratulated him. "Teme, I'm going to tell you this once. If you cause her any pain or hurt her in any way I will kick you ass." Naruto warned and made Sakura and Hinata pull away from their hug and look at the two men.

"Ah, not that you could ever beat me." Sasuke replied and made Naruto slightly glare at him at first but then smile and hold out a hand. While Sakura and Hinata smiled at the two.

"Congrats once again." Naruto said and smiled when Sasuke shook his hand and smirked at him. Sasuke then turned to Sakura and slightly smiled at her and kissed her lovingly making both Hinata and Naruto smile. "Party time?" Naruto asked and made everyone smirk and nod.

Sasuke then picked Sakura up bridal style once again and took her towards the compound where the party would be held. Misa and Juugo had planned the party and the food along with Shikamaru and Tsunade while Ino took care of the fashion side of the preparations. Everyone was thrilled by the turn out of the party and soon everyone was enjoying themselves and talking and dancing.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Sakura and Sasuke who were talking amongst themselves. "Sakura, can I dance with you?" Naruto asked while Hinata came from behind and looked at Sasuke who smirked at her.

"You tried." Sasuke stated at her and Hinata giggled and nodded while she walked to him.

"I tried but he really wanted to dance with her." Hinata replied and made Sasuke smirk while Sakura smiled at the two.

"Sorry dobe, I get to dance with her first." Sasuke stated and pulled Sakura to his chest and kissed her head.

"Not fair!" Naruto wailed and looked at the pair while Hinata giggled and pulled her boyfriend along with her to the side to watch Sasuke and Sakura walk onto the dance floor and hold each other close while dancing to the music.

"You know you're doing pretty well, you haven't once tried to kill anyone yet." Sakura stated and made Sasuke smirk at her. Then they heard the guests start to cling their glasses indicating that they wanted the newly weds to kiss.

Sakura smiled while Sasuke smirked and bent down and kissed his wife passionately while cheers were heard throughout the party. Sasuke then pulled back and led her off of the dance floor and took her into his arms and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I can't wait 'til I get you all for myself." He said and made Sakura blush but smile and kiss him.

"Sakura, can I dance with you now?" Naruto asked as he walked to them waiting for an answer. Sakura then looked up at Sasuke who smirked and nodded at his friend. "Yey! Sakura-chan come one then." Naruto said as he took Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Hinata stood there next to Sasuke in comfortable silence before Sasuke turned to her and held out a hand making Hinata smile. "Why not." She replied and followed Sasuke to the dance floor. "You know Sakura has really changed you." Hinata stated as they were dancing slowly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked trying to look expressionless but failing.

"Just that, you show your emotions and you talk more." Hinata stated and whirled around and then faced him again following Sasuke's lead. "You know she's changed you and not in a bad way at all." She said again with a smile and made Sasuke smirk.

"Ah, I guess you're right." Sasuke replied and made Hinata smile with a slight blush on her cheeks. She was not used to talking to Sasuke like this and was surprised on how easy it was.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. "I really hope you'll be happy with him for as long as you live." He said and made Sakura smile and nod.

"I hope so too." Sakura replied and looked over to Sasuke her eyes widening. "That's surprising." She said and made Naruto look at her confused.

"What is?" he asked and waited for Sakura to speak.

"Sasuke-kun, asked Hinata to dance with him and she agreed." Sakura replied and made Naruto turn to see this with his own eyes.

"Holy…he really did." He said in disbelief and then smile. "You've truly changed him back to the way he was but better. This Sasuke is truly himself again but better and not as cold and distant." Naruto said and made Sakura smile. The music stopped and Sasuke slightly bowed at Hinata who curtsied and smiled at him while Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek and let him take her to Sasuke and Hinata. "Sasuke-teme, you took my girl on the floor!" Naruto stated appalled as he came to Hinata and him followed my Sakura who was smiling.

"Hn, what's your point? You took mine." He stated and made everyone laugh while Sasuke pulled Sakura to him and kissed her. "You were gone for too long." He whispered for only her to hear and made her smile.

"Well I'm sorry." She replied and made Sasuke smirk while Hinata and Naruto were smiling and looking at the pair.

"Sasuke Sakura!" Misa yelled and ran up to them and smiled. "Can we have a round on the dance floor?" she asked while Juugo appeared behind her with a smile on his face.

"Sakura-chan, will you give me the pleasure of dancing with me?" he asked and got a nod from Sakura. He then turned to Sasuke. "Will you let me borrow her for a bit?" Juugo asked and made Sasuke look slightly odd. He didn't want Sakura to leave his side anymore, but once again he got no saying in it.

"Of course you can take Sakura, because I'm taking Sasuke." Misa replied and pulled Sasuke to the dance floor followed by the smiling Juugo and Sakura. Misa began dancing with Sasuke who was slightly glaring at her. "Oh come on you get her for the entire night!" Misa stated with a wink and a slight blush on her cheek while Sasuke thought about this and nodded with a smirk.

"True and you get Juugo." Sasuke stated and made Misa gawk at him. "You know you like him, and Sakura's bouquet landing into your arms just proves my point." Sasuke stated with a smirk and made Misa blush even more while she glanced towards Juugo.

"And what if I like him? What's it to you?" she asked annoyed but still blushing making Sasuke smirk even more.

"Nothing, you and Juugo just get to live in any of the houses on the compound. Sakura and I decided that you two would want to be alone." Sasuke said and made Misa turn redder then ever before.

"Cheh, are you sure you just don't want Sakura alone?" Misa retorted and made Sasuke smirk.

"True I want her alone and I'm not going to deny that." He answered and made Misa gap and then laughed at the raven haired man. The song ended and Misa and Sasuke walked over to Sakura and Juugo. Misa was laughing with a blush on her cheeks while Sasuke was smirking. Sasuke then looked at Sakura who smiled and nodded at him. She too had told Juugo about their plan on giving the two their own house while they would stay in Sasuke's own house.

Juugo was smiling and nodded at Sasuke and held out a hand for him. "Congratulations, you've got yourself one hell of a wife." He stated and made Sakura blush but smile while Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Ah, that's true." He replied and shook his hand and then he looked at Sakura and smiled at her slightly. He walked to her and kissed her again. "You really are one hell of a wife." He stated and made Sakura smile with everyone else along with her.

After the party Juugo and Misa decided to go for a long walk and look through the houses to see which one they would choose to live in. Sasuke then picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to their house and into his room. Sasuke placed her onto the bed and kissed her passionately while Sakura pushed the suit jacket off of him and then she started to unbutton his shirt while he was unzipping Sakura's wedding dress.

Soon Sakura was only in her lingerie while Sasuke was only in his trousers. Sasuke looked at his wife and smirked. "I really am one hell of a lucky guy." He stated and kissed her passionately while she placed her hands on his bare chest and slid her hands down.

"I think I'm a bit luckier." Sakura whispered seductively making Sasuke smirk and kiss her again and roam up and down her almost naked body making her shiver from the pleasant touch.

"You really have changed me. Thank you." Sasuke thanked and kissed his wife again while she pulled him closer to herself wanting more from him. Both knew they would have one hell of a night ahead of them.

XX

In the morning Sakura woke up and saw her wedding dress on the floor beside the bed. She smiled at the memory of the wedding party and how everything had gone perfectly. 'Sakura Uchiha…that'll take some time to get used to…' she thought with a smile as she looked at her wedding ring. She covered herself up with the covers and sat up to look around. Sasuke was no where in sight and made Sakura wonder. Then the door opened and Sasuke walked in with a tray that held their breakfast on it. "Juugo's doing." Sasuke explained and made Sakura smile.

"He really has mastered breakfast." Sakura said and smiled at Sasuke who walked in shirtless with only his pants on. He placed himself next to Sakura on the bed and kissed her.

"Morning, you're a beautiful wife." Sasuke greeted and made Sakura blush but then kiss him. Sasuke then leaned over her so that she lay down onto the bed once again. He was kissing her and touching her up and down before he moaned. "Shit I really don't want to get up." He admitted as he kissed Sakura's neck while she blushed and giggled.

"Neither do I-" Sakura began and Sasuke looked up smirking.

"Then let's not." He stated and kissed her lips and then her neck, but then pulled back when Sakura pushed him away gently.

"But we really should get up before the whole days over." Sakura stated and kissed the annoyed Uchiha on the lips and got up. "Where the hell am I going to put the dress?" Sakura thought out loud while the bed covers were around her naked body.

Sasuke walked behind her and slid his hand down her bare back. He kissed her neck and sighed. "We can worry about that later. You need to get dressed before I lose all of my self control." He stated and made Sakura laugh and turn around with a smile on her face. She kissed him once more and then walked passed him.

"I'll see you downstairs then." Sakura said and got a nod from her husband as she headed out of the room. When both had gotten dressed they headed outside into the garden in each others arms smiling and enjoying each others company. "So what do you want to do today?" Sakura asked and got a meaningful look from Sasuke. "Besides that." Sakura laughed and kissed him.

Sasuke smirked and then turned to see a figure appear into their garden. "Morning," Juugo greeted and smiled at the two. "You two really slept for long this time." Juugo stated with a smirk and made Sakura laugh and Sasuke smirk along with him.

"Juugo did you tell them?" Misa asked as she ran up to him and took his hand making both Sakura and Sasuke raise their eyebrows and look at each other surprised.

"No not yet." Juugo replied and smiled at the girl beside him. "We have picked the house we wanted to live in." Juugo stated and made Misa smile and nod exited.

"Yeah and it's perfect! It's the house right next to this one." Misa stated and made Sakura burst out laughing while Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle while Juugo laughed along with Sakura.

"You found the perfect house that was right next to this one after you had gone and looked at all the other houses on the compound?" Sakura asked still laughing while Sasuke smirked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, that's true as crazy as it sounds." Misa replied and smiled while looking at the married couple who looked extremely happy in each others arms.

"Well that's good." Sasuke stated and made everyone look at him stunned. "It just means that we don't have to carry things far from here." He said and made Sakura giggle while Misa laughed and Juugo smirked.

"I guess we'll be neighbors then." Misa stated and got nods from everyone. Their new lives were just about to begin. One couple married and settled down while the other on their way towards the same happiness. In the end it truly was a long journey but everyone ended up finding their own true happiness.

* * *

There, finished. Please find the time to comment on this final chapter!

Thank you very much for reading the story! I hope everyone liked the ending and the overall story!

It was extremely fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you to all of my dedicated readers! :D

GurenSR


End file.
